Bittersweet Lullabies
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with. 100 chapters of Draco/Hermione one-shots.
1. Goodbye

**A/N: I was bored. I thought of this on the spot and finished it in about 5 minutes. So yeah. I think this might be a oneshot series. Updates will be random. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

She inhaled his musky scent, and moved into his warm embrace. "I don't ever want to leave. I'm perfectly happy here." She kissed him on the lips and snuggled closer.

"I know love; I don't want to leave either. Everything is right with the world when I'm with you."

The sad truth was they couldn't stay there. It was Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Their contact was frowned upon by all of their friends, but that didn't stop the two of them. If anything, it brought them closer.

"What would your friends say? What would they think?"

"I don't care. I really don't. I love you and I think that they should be happy that I'm happy." He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"I love you too."

He pulled her closer to him and lovingly stroked her hair. She fell asleep listening to his humming of the song that brought them together, their song. Once he heard the soft and steady breaths that told him she fell asleep, he started to get up. He quietly disentangled himself from her and got out of the bed they were sharing. He dropped down and planted a bittersweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He said quietly before raising his wand to her head. "Obliviate." He spoke the spell that broke his heart completely beyond repair. Once he was satisfied that she wouldn't remember, he silently crept out of her dorm and out of her life forever, taking only the memories of the time they shared.

* * *

**A/N2: Please review!! No flames.**


	2. Overthinking

**A/N2: I have 2 other written down that I did shortly after I posted chapter 1. But this one was random and based on what I've heard said about me multiple times. I have a habit of overthinking.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

If Hermione Granger could have any unconventional middle name that had to suit her, it would be over-think. Hermione 'Over-think' Granger. It fit her persona completely. She could take the simplest of things and twist it around in her head until it became complex and terrifying. What she over thought most was her time with Draco. Her secret lover as he so eloquently phrased it. She preferred the term "friends with benefits." But that wasn't much better. They weren't really together, but they weren't _not_ together...if that makes any sense.

To Draco, it was fun with no strings attached. To Hermione it was an issue. She really didn't know what to make of it. One minute they would be talking platonically, and the next they would be snogging passionately. Hermione couldn't even lose herself in those moments. She would overanalyze everything. The way he kissed her, the way he held her, just everything. One day, she decided to actually talk to Draco about it. They were sitting in the sunshine by the lake and Draco was relaxing peacefully while Hermione was staring off into space with a perturbed look on her face. Draco noticed this and tried to distract her from her troubles by kissing her. She pulled away from him, much to his surprise. He frowned slightly, not used to being denied.

"What's wrong?"

"What are we? Are we together, are we friends with benefits? What's going to happen with us later? Do you love me? Sometimes I feel like you like me as more than a friend, but then other times you say or do stuff that makes me think otherwise. I don't know, and I think I feel something really deep for you, but I don't know how you feel. And I don't want it to be weird or awkward between us. I don't know what to do. And I think---"

He clamped his hand over her mouth. "If I told you that I loved you would that shut you up?" Hermione's eyes widened and Draco felt it safe to uncover her mouth. She was gaping at him wordlessly. "I thought so." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her firmly on the mouth. For once, Hermione didn't over think and her mind wasn't in overdrive mode. She wasn't even thinking about anything except how good it felt to be in the arms of one who loved her.

* * *

**A/N2: (sighs wistfully) A mix of my dreams and some reality...yeah. Ducky, Kaare and maybe Spencer know what's up. Please review. No flames.**


	3. Hands

**A/N: AU. As will most of the rest of these be.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own HP.**

* * *

After Hermione's fourth year, Dumbledore decided to make the Yule Ball an annual event. Paired up with that, there was a talent exhibit. This year was the second year of its running, but the first year that Hermione actually attended. Last year she was sick and confined to the hospital wing after being diagnosed with Dragon Pox. 

Just as the curtains were about to open and open the show with the first performance, Draco came into the Great Hall and quickly took the seat that was open next to Hermione. Looking slightly out of the corner of her eyes, she flashed him a secret smile. He smiled back at her.

She was sitting and watching, very engrossed in the performances, but that wasn't the only thing that she was paying attention to. It wasn't obvious, but she was discreetly paying close attention to Draco. She noticed that he was fidgeting. He was wringing his hands in his lap. He was either really nervous or just...well, really nervous. _But about what?_ Hermione thought. She quickly put that out of her mind as her friend Alyssa sat down in the center of the stage and began to play her cello.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something warm over her hand. She looked down and saw that Draco had taken her hand in his. She met his eyes and smiled shyly at him. Again, Hermione glanced down at their intertwined fingers and inside jumped for joy while maintaining her exterior of a calm façade. She brazenly rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Both were at peace and wearing satisfied smiles as Alyssa's cello music faded from a fierce crescendo to a soft piano and then to nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Sound _partially_ familiar to anyone? (i.e.: Ducky, Kaare and maybe Spencer..) I wish that the last paragraph had actually happened. **


	4. Normal Corner

**A/N: One of the longest ones you will get in this story. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione was chatting with her friends before their first class started. They were in their normal spot which was a corner around the area of the Transfiguration classroom. The four of them: Hermione, Ginny, Spencer and Elaine, were usually alone. But today was different. Around the corner, Malfoy came. His face lit up at the sight of Hermione and hers at the sight of him. She threw a quick, pleading glance at her friends before walking with Draco, leaving her friends to talk about the two of them no doubt. The bell rang and the all went their separate ways, but Hermione had a smile on her face for the rest of the day. 

The next day was the same: Draco again came around the corner and then he and Hermione went off and talked a couple of feet away. This time, Ginny, Elaine and Spencer were a bit more suspicious. Yesterday was an odd coincidence, but they all knew that today wasn't. They knew that Hermione liked Draco and were totally supportive of that, and they were almost positive that he liked her back, but it was still odd that he randomly managed to find her.

The third day of the week found Hermione by herself in the usual meeting spot. She found that really odd considering that she was usually always, ALWAYS the last one to arrive. As much as she did enjoy her classes, she loathed alarm clocks and therefore was always oversleeping. Shrugging it off, Hermione waited patiently for them, but they still didn't show up. But one thing about the morning stayed the same: just like clock work, Draco showed up and the two of them started talking eagerly. A couple minutes later, all conversation between them stopped and it seemed really awkward. If Spencer was there, she'd be saying just loud enough for the two to hear: "Awkward...turtle!" Then everyone would laugh and the conversation would return.

But Spencer wasn't there so Draco and Hermione just stood there for awhile. That is, until Draco stepped intoxicatingly close to Hermione. She backed up, but found that she was against a wall and couldn't move. He followed right after her until his body was flush against hers and their breath was mingling. Hermione was at loss. She had no idea if she was dreaming or not, and she desperately hoped that she wasn't. Draco hesitated after sensing her unease and _her_ hesitation. Not sure of what would happen later as a result of his actions (and not caring too much either); he leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Hermione's response was instantaneous. She deepened the kiss and mussed up his gorgeous hair that she'd been dying to run her hands through for a long time; needless to say that when her friends came back before the bell rang, Draco and Hermione weren't simply talking anymore.

When Hermione was pressed for details later by Ginny, Spencer and Elaine, she described it as a "total out-of-body experience."

* * *

**A/N: For the record Kaare, Ducky and Spencer, I like the part I added at the end alot. Too bad it's not freaking real!!!! (sad face) I wish it was!**


	5. Love

**A/N: ...**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own Harry Potter, but I DO own the feelings that Hermione happens to be expressing here. And the italicized writing is not mine. It's a quote that I found but I don't know who said it.**

* * *

She couldn't help it. She hadn't even known him for too long. Sure she had known the evil, 'I -am-my-father's-son' side, since she started Hogwarts with him, but she hadn't known the layers under that. Once Voldemort was defeated, she got to know the other side of him much better. It still hadn't been that long though; only a month or two at the most. And yet she found that she was falling in love with him. She loved everything about him: his personality, his eyes, his hair, and his voice. 

She loved the smile on his face when he was looking at her, or when he was happy. She loved the way his eyes sparkled when he heard good music. And the way he responded to it...as if he was born with a conducting baton and a conductor's score in his mouth. She loved the mildly hurt and mildly amused look on his face when he was playfully teased and made fun of by his friends. She loved the look of concentration on his face when he was playing a particularly advance section in a piece of music. She loved the way he laughed and sang, and the way that he was always so sweet to her. And how when she was scared, he'd always be concerned, and when she was nervous, he would give her a hug to comfort her. The way his hair was more manageable then hers would ever be and especially how he made her laugh at the most ridiculous things.

He was slowly becoming her everything. He was the reason she woke up in the mornings. If she didn't see him, then it couldn't be a complete day, or even a good day at that. She always looked forward to the one class she had with him. She could come in the room in a terrible mood, but just seeing him everyday would put a smile on her face that would usually remain for the rest of the day. If he wasn't there, the day would not have any hope of being reasonably ok unless she saw him at least once.

_Meeting him must have been fate._

_Becoming his friend was her choice._

_But falling in love with him she had absolutely no control over._

And even if she did have control over that, she wouldn't change it. She loved this feeling. It was new and confusing and she had never felt this way about anyone before, but that was fine with her. If love was easy, then they would call it Divination. Love was a challenge, and she liked challenges.

If only she had an idea of how strong he felt about her, if he felt anything towards her that was more than platonic. Could he possibly feel the same way about her that she feels about him? If only he had any idea to the depth of her infatuation. Is it possible that he could be infatuated with her? If only he knew how crazy she was about him, how far beyond infatuation she was, and how deeply in love she was falling. Could he ever fall in love with her? Could he be falling for her now?

As much as she sometimes wanted to deny it, she couldn't. Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy. She could only hope that he felt the same way about her.

* * *

**A/N2: My fav chapter. I'm left completely speechless. I'm sure Ducky is also. (Maybe Kaare and Spencer are too.)**

**Please review!!!!**


	6. Strictly Platonic?

**A/N: Hi. I'm back. I don't know why, but I am. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP and yes this is AU.**

* * *

Hermione and Draco were on great terms. They were great friends, and nobody minded that they were. Not anymore. It didn't have to be a secret anymore. Now they were openly friendly with each other and students just smiled about it. The thing was Hermione liked Draco, quite a lot actually. She was even beginning to think that she may be falling in love with him. For her that was really scary. Things with her and Viktor were OK she supposed, but not even close to this serious. And she wasn't even "with" Draco and yet things were harder than they had been with Viktor.

She had been extremely flattered in 4th year when Viktor asked her to the ball. That had made her feel really good about herself. Hermione had never thought herself the type that would be attractive to any guys, and Viktor's attention made her happy. But the ball was nothing like she had hoped it would be. It was how she should have figured it would be, but she was too far gone to comprehend the possibilities. The morning after the ball, she was miserable and never wanted to go with Viktor again. It was just too weird for her, especially with all the bumping and grinding. That wasn't her cup of tea.

So with those memories pushed to the back of her mind, she started to become close acquaintances with Draco. He joined the Order as a spy in her 5th year, and on Dumbledore's orders, Hermione befriended him. They hit it off quickly, especially after finding that they had so much in common. Once the war ended and Voldemort was vanquished, they permitted themselves to be more open about their new friendship.

That was the problem though. Their _friend_ship. Hermione didn't know where Draco stood on the scale of their friendship. Was he strictly platonic, or did he have more than just friendly feelings towards her as she did for him. There were times when she thought that he was on both sides.

Like when he hugged her. In Hermione's mind, she thought that they were more than friendly hugs. He didn't hug any of his other friends. He sure as hell didn't hug Pansy who was almost 2x his size. It was only her...and that made her wonder. It also seemed to her over thinking mind that he tended to hold on longer than what would be considered a'strictly platonic' hug, and that he only let go of her because he had to.

The only class they had together in thier 6th year was Ancient Runes, which was the one class she didn't have with any of her other friends. That day, Hermione was in a particularly weird mood. She had been preoccupied all day and she couldn't focus very well on anything in Runes. When the bell rang, he stopped her before she left the room and asked her what was wrong.

She just replied that she was stressed about signing up for next years' classes, which she was. He smiled reassuringly at her and said she would do fine, and then he hugged her. It was all Hermione could to not to just hold him there and not let him leave. She couldn't, and therefore, she didn't. So they separated, but before Hermione could turn to walk away, he gently grabbed her arm and held her back. She looked at him questioningly. He leaned up and placed an extremely light kiss on her lips. Draco tilted his head to the side and looked at her hopefully. Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before setting off to Arithmancy, smiling all the way.

Hermione went through the rest of the day with the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen her wear. When Ginny, Spencer and Marie questioned her, she would only answer vaguely. "Oh, it's just that Ancient Runes was awesome today." Only Alyssa knew, and she smirked knowingly. Not even Hermione had an inkling that Alyssa was wiser than she ever chose to let on.

* * *

**A/N2: So Ducky, because Kaare isn't bothering to read this story, you tell me: was this real? Or is this a figment in my imagination? Did this actually happen to me today? You decide. **

**(AHAHAHA like those science videos in Mr. Abney's class)**


	7. Drawing

AN1: Sorry about not updating anything in forever!! I've been really busy. I'm working on Deepest Desire and Lightning...but I don't know what I will accomplish.

Disclaimer: No guys, I don't own Harry Potter...in fact I don't even own my heart.

Note: To my luverly friend Ducky! =) Enjoy.

Hermione lay asleep, snoring softly in her four poster bed. Suddenly an owl rapped loudly on the window and she awoke with a start. She let it in and it dropped a piece of parchment on the floor and flew back the way it came.

_**I'm sorry if the owl woke you, but I couldn't sleep.**_

_**You should look outside. The moon is almost as pretty as you are.**_

_**DM**_

Hermione smiled. That was really sweet of him to say. She looked outside and saw the moon's reflection in the lake and sighed. It was absolutely breathtaking. To think that he considered her prettier than that made her heart flip. Completely awake now, Hermione grabbed her sketch book, charcoal and traipsed out to the lakeside.

Once she got outside she headed to her favorite sketching and studying spot which was believe the shady tree. She was almost finished with her outline when something dawned on her. 'How could he have seen the moon? The Slytherin common room is underground...in the dungeons!!' No sooner had she completed that thought did Draco creep up behind her and hug her around the waist while gently resting his cheek against hers. If Draco hadn't been holding on to her, Hermione would have jumped at least a foot in the air and screamed. As it was, he already made her heart race.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me so badly." He chuckled and pulled her into his lap and held her against him.

"Sorry, Love." She smiled up at him.

"It's ok. How long have you been out here?"

"For awhile." Hermione nodded, and a slight shiver accompanied it. Wordlessly Draco took off his cloak and put it over her shoulders. Carefully, Draco lowered his back to the ground and pulled Hermione down too so she was lying across him with her head on his chest.

They lay together and looked up at the moon. Softly Draco began humming a song unfamiliar to Hermione, but it lulled her to sleep nonetheless. Her breaths became steady and even so he assumed she had fallen asleep. He watched her in silence for a little bit, marveling in her beauty before he kissed her chastely on the lips before he too fell asleep.

Hours later, although it seemed to have been mere minutes to Draco, one of Hagrid's roosters crowed alerting him to the fact that it was morning. Reluctantly he shook Hermione awake. As the morning sun began to peek over the horizon, Draco lifted Hermione's petite from, still nestled in his jacket and carried her back to the castle.

**A/N2: Please read and review. Well obviously you've read it, so please review.**


	8. Silent Bonding

Masquerade

**AN1: I'm in such a bad mood. Holy hell. I'm not even freaking kidding. So this will be my mood bring-er upper. I hope. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: No. Not mine. I do own my anger. And right now I am furious.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You don't get it!! You just don't get it. Just leave me the frick alone!! I don't want to talk to you." Hermione stormed off, furiously wiping tears of anger away from her face with her fists. _Breathe...breathe...don't lose it. Calm down. Walk away and don't let him see you cry._

That didn't really work.

"Hermione wait!!" She spun around on her heels.

"NO! I won't wait. Leave me alone!!" She kept walking away, slowly increasing her speed until she was running. _I'm almost there. I'm almost to my dorm. As soon as I get in there I can cry._ A sudden pressure was applied to her arm.

"Hermione stop. Let me talk to you." She tried to wrench her arm away but to no avail.

"Draco, I said leave me alone! You don't understand!!"

He met her eyes. "Then help me to. Help me to understand."

The tears that were building behind her eyes broke free and Hermione burst into hysterical sobs. Draco looked alarmed and unsure of what to do. He just held her close to him and stroked her hair. She weakly pounded on his chest, trying to get him to let go when she and him both knew that she wanted the security she felt in his arms. That only he could provide for her. Those minutes, though they didn't talk, meant the most to them. It was an unspoken thing. He silently comforted her. By not saying anything and just being there, he did the best thing he could do.

She broke away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He took her hand in his own and kissed it.

"You're forgiven, you always are. I love you. Don't _ever_ forget that."

Hermione sniffed. "I know. I love you too. Thanks for dealing with me even though I'm a huge pain in your ass."

"Yes you are." Hermione's eyes widened and she looked wounded.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're never a pain. I love you too much for you to be a pain." He looped his arm around her waist.

"So where were you going anyway?"

"I was going up to my room."

"Wanna keep going?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes but let him lead her there anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2: Damn. I want a Draco right now. I am so angry but I feel like crying. And it's NOT PMS so don't freaking say that it is. Because it's NOT.**


	9. April Fools Day

**AN1: Happy April Fools Day!!In honor of this national holiday...I wrote this. So enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I do own Harry Potter. I am JKR in disguise. APRIL FOOLS!! Baaahahahahaha. Did I fool you? I thought not!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sighed quietly, yet wistfully during potions class that day. Malfoy was her partner and he was up getting ingredients for their potion. Her mood quickly changed from semi-cheerful to sad. He would never want her, no matter how much she wanted him. He was rich, aristocratic and gorgeous whereas she was brainy and a major bookworm. He was above her in every possible way, a prize in the distance. No matter how hard she tried, she felt that she would never be good enough for him

Draco came back and Hermione went back to her work although she still snuck subtle glances at him every now and then; just looking at him made her feel fluttery inside. Unbeknownst to her, Malfoy was well aware of her continue scrutiny of him. He was quite flattered, but not surprised. He thought that he was above her and that she would be lucky to snag someone with even a quarter of his charm, good looks and intelligence...if he did say so himself. All of her attention to him boosted his already over-large ego, and that was the last thing Hogwarts needed.

After class, Hermione hurriedly rushed out and stood by the wall waiting for Ginny to meet her in the corridor before they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The next person out of the potions dungeon was Draco. He saw Hermione standing there, and their gazes met for a second. She blushed and looked away from him. To her amazement, Malfoy sauntered up to her.

"I heard that you liked me." He stated in a casually arrogant manner. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and elicited a muffled 'eep!' sound. He moved her hands away from her mouth.

"It's ok." He leaned in so his face was mere centimeters from hers. "I feel the same way." His lips gently brushed hers and Hermione closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss to deepen. When it didn't she opened her eyes to discover that Draco had vanished, but there was still a slight pressure on her lips. Right there, taped with Spell-o Tape to her lips was a piece of parchment with 'April Fools!' penned on it in green ink.

With a small cry, Hermione plopped down on the floor and let the tears run down her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2: That was sad. Draco was such an ass in this!! Geez, if I were Hermione at that point, I would have hunted him down and punched him in the mouth. **

"**April Fools this you &#!&#!" Hahahaha! Not even kidding.**

**Don't review...APRIL FOOLS!! (Bet you knew that was coming eh?)**

**Seriously though, please review!**


	10. Dandelion Wishes

**AN1:** Sorry about the wait. A random muse appeared and all but demanded me to update now!!

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters belong to JKR, but I'm in the middle of a custody lawsuit...and I'm winning. Haha just kidding, no lawsuit: they are strictly JKR's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was never one to have simple thoughts, she always over thought EVERYTHING! Which is why she was so surprised. Even lying on her bed, staring blankly and giddily at her ceiling, Hermione couldn't muster anything complicated to muck up her mind. She was just silent, basking in her happiness. Not that she was complaining or anything, for she loathed her—ahem—natural talent of over thinking everything. She had to admit, this was one of the best nights of her 5th year at Hogwarts, if not one of the best nights of her life.

It started at the graduation for the 7th years. She was sitting with her classmates in her second period class. Ron and Harry were in that class with her, but they were sitting on the other side of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, the friends she wanted to sit with: Marie, Spencer, Elaine and Alyssa, were not with her: they were sitting with their own second period classmates. So Hermione had Blaise on one side of her, Draco—her boyfriend—was on her other side, and then next to him was Pansy, who turned out to not be that bad. She and Draco were had more of a sibling type love, not the romantic type, much to Hermione's relief. Pansy always picked on Draco, but it was all in good fun, he took it well.

The ceremony was dragging on, but it was much more entertaining sitting by her newer friends. They were laughing and joking at everything. It was pretty hilarious. Sooner than Hermione wished, the graduation ceremony was over and the 7th years erupted in cheers as did the parents and students in the audience. With a sad pang in her heart, Hermione realized that in 2 years, that would be her. She loved Hogwarts and would be extremely sad to leave it. But it was better to live in the moment and take one day at a time rather than to dwell on the inevitable. So with that thought in her head she walked to the room of requirements with Draco and Pansy. That was where Hermione was going to meet up with Ginny, and then the two of them would head up to the Gryffindor dorms and just chill.

The odd and unlikely trio of friends happily made their way to the room. Right before they got there, Pansy split away from them and went to join Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode to do...whatever they do together. Draco and Hermione walked the rest of the way together, still keeping up the conversation easily. As they walked past the wall the last time before the door appeared, Hermione saw Ginny down the hall turning down the corridor.

"I'll see you later Draco." She paused and looked into his sparkling grey eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered, not breaking their eye contact. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away and both of them paused for a nanosecond. It instantly clicked and Hermione sensed what was coming. They both leaned in at the same time and Draco placed a feather-light kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled and started walking away, her book bag in her hands. The smile lit up her face in the dark hallway. A second later, she heard footsteps following her. She thought nothing of it until Draco appeared at her side again.

"I can catch up with Crabbe and Goyle later." He said warmly, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. They walked in a comfortable silence until she spotted Ginny stopped and talking to Ron just up ahead.

"There's Ginny."

"Where?"

"Right up there."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to go too?"

"Nah. I'll see you tomorrow...?" They both leaned in and again their lips met for another gentle kiss. As Hermione walked away, the smile that lit up her face was so brilliant that it could have lit up the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?" Hermione mumbled a response. "Umm you're going to need to talk louder for me to be able hear you." Hermione spoke again, but only a little bit louder. "I still can't hear you!"

"You can't? Ok fine. Draco kissed me."

"Awww that's so cute. On the cheek?" Hermione shook her head.

"Wait, was it on the lips?" Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How long?"

"It was just a peck."

"Aw that's awesome!! Wow. That's so cool. Awww yay!" Hermione smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"You won't mind if I just go up to my room early would you?" Ginny grinned understandingly.

"Nope, not at all. I'll see you later 'Mione." Hermione continued on her way to her home away from home, feeling so giddy that she could have skipped the whole way back. And that was where she was now, lying on her four poster bed, adorned with Gryffindor sheets; a goofy smile plastered on her face, occasionally running her tongue over her lips. _So this is what it's like,_ she mused, _to be truly happy. _She mentally squealed; _my first kiss and absolutely __NO__ over thinking. Not before, not during and not after._ She was sure it would come later, but for now Hermione was just happy to revel in the moment that she had once thought would never come. But it did, and boy was she ecstatic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Well...this_** totally **_wasn't partly based on something that happened to me. At all...no way!! Haha so yeahhhh, please review!!

lovelove, Amanda


	11. In a Perfect World: companion to ch 10

**AN1:** Ok so this is a companion drabble to the previous chapter. I have a bunch more of little drabbles written and occasionally some of them will be broken into two parts; just like this one is.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not and never will be mine!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't get him out of her mind. When she had free time—and even when she didn't—she found herself thinking about him. About the brief second his lips touched hers. About how much more it could've been. If only she wasn't so...inexperienced. Sure, for her first kiss, it came naturally enough, it's not like they bumped noses or foreheads or anything. She couldn't help but think how it would have been if it was a perfect world.

"_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said wistfully._

"_Yeah." Draco replied, smiling at her. There was a second of silence before they both leaned in and their heads tilted slightly. Then their lips met. Hermione instantly saw bright, sparkling fireworks. They kissed fiercely and passionately. Draco ran his tongue lightly across her lips and Hermione parted her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue entrance. They separated only for a moment before Hermione crashed her lips onto his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Draco placed one hand on the small of her back and the other rested under the curve of her butt. The heat only intensified between the two, and Hermione gasped in pleasure as Draco kissed down her neck and ran the hand that was previously under her ass up to the hem of her dress and sliding it upward; exposing some of her thighs as he went._

"_Get a freggin' room!" Pansy yelled loudly, she wasn't angry, but just amused and more than a bit sickened. Draco and Hermione exchanged sly smiles and Pansy, upon seeing them, quickly retracted her previous statement. "Never mind! Please, for the love of Merlin, don't get a room! I know what's going to happen if you do and let me just say this: NO! I will be emotionally and mentally scarred for life if you go up to a room and screw each other senseless...especially if I was the one who put the idea in your heads."_

_The couple turned to face each other wearing identical smirks. The moment had been lost—thanks to Pansy—but that didn't mean that they couldn't, and wouldn't try, to get it back. Again their lips met in a frenzy of passion. Draco's tongue slid through Hermione's lips again and she smiled into his kiss as Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away._

But, alas, sadly Hermione didn't live in a perfect world. So she would have to be content with simply imagining Draco's kisses until she saw him again and would be able to run into his embrace and throw her arms around his neck before catching his lips in a sweet kiss. She sighed loudly and waited for the hot and humid summer day to be over for once it was she would be one day closer to seeing him at Hogwarts again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

At last, it was time to go back to school. Hermione was anxious to get back and see her friends again, but she was more anxious to see Draco. Over the summer, Hermione had hung out a lot with her friends, but not so much her boyfriend. In fact, she hadn't heard from him ALL SUMMER. Hermione was pretty annoyed with him; so when she went through the platform and saw Draco standing beside the train, she squealed and ran to him. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled at her enthusiasm and placed a kiss on her already parted lips.

"I missed you." she said between his kisses.

"I missed you too." He whispered to her huskily. Suddenly Hermione's previous anger at him for not writing to her simply vanished. She never could be mad at him for too long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please review!! I know that there are people reading this and adding it to alert and favorite lists. So please review.

**NOTE TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:**** When I was writing this I had a hard time keeping the names straight. Instead of Pansy I almost wrote **_**Molly**_** (NOT Weasley), instead of Hermione I almost wrote **_**Amanda,**_** and instead of Draco I almost wrote **_**Tyl**_**—well never mind. But I think that I got a bit carried away. **

**(Oh and the last paragraph below the Xs was straight from my mind to the computer, so I had no name trouble there, it was just writing the names where I needed some white-out.)**


	12. Archery

**AN1:** (Sorry, just doing some editing!) This is EASILY my favorite chapter of this story! I love it! Hope you do too!! (I know Erica does!! Hahaha!)

**Dedicated to:** dracomione12: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (Yes I posted it a day early my time, but I know that where you are, it's already your birthday!! So consider this your present from me!)

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Why'd you ask?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on class," Professor Blergspiel chirped. "We don't have all day for this."

The rest of the 7th year Muggle Studies class followed reluctantly behind her. This week they were studying muggle sports, much to Draco Malfoy's dismay. He found it interesting how muggles had learned to function without magic, especially with those mechanical car things, but sports were another matter entirely. If it was up to him, they'd leave muggle sports be and just learn about something that didn't involve...a sport without a broom. The only student in the class that looked enthusiastic was of course, Hermione Granger. Draco smirked. _Of course she would like muggle sports; they're the only ones she's good at. _ He thought cruelly to himself.

Naturally Hermione's hand shot up. "What sport are we doing today, Professor?" The professor gestured with her hand to the area near the Forest they had just arrived at. "Look around Miss Granger," Hermione looked around and saw bales of hay with targets attached to them and buckets filled with bows and arrows on the side. "Today, it's archery!"

Hermione's face paled and Draco looked surprised. _Well what do you know? The know-it-all is unsure of herself, this should be hilarious._

Professor Blergspiel took a bow and an arrow and proceeded to show the class the proper posture for archery. She deftly shot the arrow and it flew and hit the target, directly in the middle. "Now class, it's your turn. Everyone get into groups of three and go to a target and practice. And don't aim at other students, yes I am talking to you Mr. Conrad." The boy she addressed slumped his shoulders, disappointed that his plan had been foiled. When the groups were established, only Hermione didn't have one. So she put on a brave face, acting like it didn't bother her to be excluded, and walked over to the only target open: the one on the end. After spending nearly all of the class making futile efforts to actually hit the target, Hermione was about ready to give up. She looked at her watch and groaned. There was still ten minutes left!

"Oh look here students!" the professor exclaimed, drawing attention to herself, " Mr. Malfoy has it down beautifully. Watch how he does it. Mr. Malfoy, will you please show that to the class?" Malfoy heeded the professor and aimed carefully before letting go of the taut string and releasing his arrow. It flew through the air hit the middle of the target, right on the center circle.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, fifteen points to Slytherin." Malfoy smiled smugly and let his gaze casually rove over to Hermione who was not having an easy time of archery at all. It seemed as if this was the one sport she hadn't participated in before she came to Hogwarts. Professor Blergspiel spotted Hermione also and clucked disapprovingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please go over there and assist Miss Granger? She doesn't seem to have grasped it as well as you have." Draco wanted desperately to say no, but he knew that it would be unwise so he nodded stiffly before walking up to Hermione.

"The professor told me to come over here and help you."

Hermione, being as stubborn as she was, refused his help. "No thanks Malfoy, I can do this myself." As if to prove her point, she aimed and shot the arrow but instead of coming even close to the target, it zinged over it and landed somewhere in the Forest.

"Lovely shot, Granger. You were saying?"

"Fine, help me."

"I'm sorry, I don't respond to rudeness." Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded like: "Hah he's one to talk about being rude." But Draco ignored her and stepped up next to her.

"Okay, you had your elbow down, that's partly why it flew off course. You need to hold your elbow flat, like this." Malfoy said, showing her an example with the bow in his hand. Hermione tried to imitate how he was standing and how he was holding his elbow, but it just didn't feel right to her.

"Like this? Or higher?" she asked. Draco silently groaned and he put down his bow.

"Here, let me help." He stepped up behind her, his chest almost flush against her back and put one of his muscular arms around her shoulders while he placed his hand over hers.

"You have to pull back like this and don't forget to keep your elbow up. Do you feel it?" He whispered softly in her ear, knowing full well that he was making her uncomfortable. Hermione did feel something alright, but it sure wasn't what he was referring to. She was feeling extremely dizzy and for some reason, wanted nothing more to turn around, stand on her toes and kiss Draco passionately, and for him to kiss her back.

Instinctively, and from the sudden silence, she knew that the rest of the class was watching this too-friendly and somewhat romantic looking exchange between Draco and Hermione. She couldn't make words come out of her mouth so she simply nodded. Draco let go of her and stepped back to allow her to try. She let go of the string and the arrow flew in a straight line and landed...on the target! It wasn't the middle, but it still hit the target. Feeling overwhelmed by her success, she launched herself at Draco and hugged him tightly. Unsure of what to do, he hugged her back. Both held on quite longer than necessary until the professor coughed loudly. The two broke apart and Hermione's face was red and blotchy from embarrassment.

"Good job Miss Granger, ten points for Gryffindor, and you were a good instructor Mr. Malfoy so take fifteen more points. Now class, it's time to go in. Everyone put away your bows and arrows where you got them and head back up to the room." Hastily the class obeyed, not bothering to hide their whispers of suspicion about Draco and Hermione. But neither of them cared or gave the whispers a second thought; they were both wondering why they suddenly felt flushed and why being that close to each other seemed all wrong but just felt so right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** You've read the story already...you know what to do now. If you don't, then let me give you a little hint: REVIEW!

lovelove, Amanda


	13. Can't Concentrate on Cello

**AN1:** Due to lack of apparent appreciation, I'm considering stopping this story after all my dedicated chapters are posted...

**NOTE: Um this is definitely AU from canon. But I think that the Hermione here (And in basically this whole story, ties into the one in my other story: The Deepest Desire.) 'Tis the same universe as that Deepest Desire is...as far as friends and playing the cello goes. But then the whole 'soul mates' think doesn't exist here!**

**Dedicated to:** missycary12. Thank you for being reviewer 361!!

**Disclaimer:** (stares blankly at reader.) You're joking right? Me own Harry Potter?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was all nerves. She did get nervous before a concert or performance, but at this particular time...nervous was a major understatement. She wasn't just nervous, she was absolutely terrified! _Why did I agree to do this?_ What did she agree to do you might ask. Well she was prodded by her mother to go to this muggle leadership conference and on top of Hermione not really wanting to go, she was coaxed, or rather blackmailed, to play her cello for the Las Vegas themed talent show.

Not to brag or anything, but Hermione was a pretty damn good cellist, when she was focused that is. When she wasn't, she would make tons of stupid and random mistakes. So here she was, the night of the show, and she was so nervous that she could almost feel her dinner coming back up. The worst part of it all was that none of her friends were there. That was the thing that Hermione abhorred the most. _If only Draco were here._

Draco? Why him? Why not Ginny? Well she and Draco had become really close recently, and after digging inside herself—past all the denial—Hermione admitted to herself that she was deeply smitten with Draco. He was so sweet and was completely different than she expected. But, much to Hermione's chagrin, they were just friends. She felt strongly for him, but she didn't know how he felt. At that point, she didn't care about that. She just wanted him to be with her and give her a comforting hug. Whether or not they had a strictly platonic relationship, she longed for his presence.

"Next we have Hermione Granger playing her cello. Give it up for her!" The emcee announced, jolting Hermione back into the real world and out of her thoughts. She took the stage and set up as quickly as she could; feeling very awkward about taking what was in her opinion, too much time to set up. When she had the cello board around the chair legs, endpin out, and bow tightened, she took a deep breath and began to play.

Her first notes were shaky and she mentally cursed. "C'mon, get it together! You've played this so many times!" While continuing her mental stream of words, she kept on playing as if nothing was wrong. But her hand was shaking, the hand that wasn't controlling the bow. That was not good; she was sure everyone could tell. _Think of Draco. Think of how if he were here, I'd be picking him out of the crowd. He'd smile encouragingly at me and then when I finished, he'd be backstage waiting for me and he'd give me a hug and tell me that I did great._ With these thoughts in her head, the shaking stopped and her bow slid smoothly across the strings and the sounds echoed beautifully. Oddly enough, Hermione couldn't keep Draco in her mind, she was losing her focus. Between the notes, rhythms and bow patterns, she had no way to keep him in her mind. Again her right hand started to shake. Imperceptibly at first, but then it became more pronounced.

In her mind, Hermione began to force her thoughts back onto Draco. She thought of all the reasons she liked him. And that's when she realized she might possibly love him. As that final thought crossed her mind, she had unknowingly played her last note and the applause was thunderous. Hermione smiled, still in a daze and quickly grabbed her music, cello and cello board before exiting, stage right. She carefully placed her instrument in its case and stored it safely away from clumsy feet. She then leaned against the wall and slid down while sadly looking around for Draco; still wishing and half-expecting him to come out of nowhere and wrap his arms around her finally allowing the weary cellist to rest her head on his chest as she'd been longing to do. Reality sunk in and she sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please? Spare a minute and review?

**NOTE:** This was written awhile ago, but I changed it up completely. And this actually happened to someone that I know very, very well... But that's over now. She thinks.

lovelove, Amanda


	14. Truth or Dare!

**AN1:** Whooo, another chapter. This one is also one of my favorites...but chapter 12 still beats all.

**Dedicated to:** TheCrysinglyInsne1. Thanks for the 380th review!! Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** HAHAHAHA! (Laughs uproariously) You are delusional. Are you seriously thinking that I own Harry Potter?

**PS: Let's make Oliver Wood a seventh year. 'Kay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this really necessary? I mean absolutely, seriously, necessary?" Hermione questioned with a pleading note in her voice.

"Yes!" Her friends shouted simultaneously.

"We do this for every chick night, so why break tradition?" Ginny stated.

"Yeah, well it's a stupid tradition and that's why we should break it." Hermione muttered under her breath. Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What was that, Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now, let's start our game. Alyssa! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She declared after a moment of thought.

"Ooh! I have one." Elaine smiled wickedly. "I dare you to cast a disillusionment charm on yourself, sneak into the 7th year Gryffindor boys dorms, steal a pair of Oliver's knickers and wear them over your pajamas for the rest of the night." The group squealed in excitement and Alyssa blushed at the thought of wearing her not-so-secret crush's knickers.

"I'll do it."

About twenty minutes later the group was reassembled in the Astronomy Tower and Alyssa was triumphantly wearing a pair of Oliver's boxers.

"Oooh," Elaine giggled. "He's a boxers guy!" The group dissolved into laughter.

"Okay, now it's my turn to choose. I'm going to have to go with Hermione. Truth or dare?" Hermione glared at Alyssa, she had been hoping to not be picked. Futile as that hope was, she could still dream.

"Dare."

"Someone think of a great dare for Hermione." The tower was completely silent for about a minute until Marie burst into hysterical laughter.

"I've got one! Hermione, I dare you to go into the head dorms but not into your room; into Malfoy's. Once you're in his room, I dare you to climb into his bed with him and take a picture. Then once you've taken the picture, kiss him until he wakes up. Then we run." Everyone, every single person in the room—except Marie—gasped in shock. Hermione spluttered in indignation. "You can't be serious! That's insane. Malfoy and I have a relationship already. We mutually loathe each other. I can't just snog my enemy! That's just wrong."

Little did the occupants of the tower know, Hermione was lying through her teeth about the whole 'mutual loathing' thing. That was just a charade. Nobody else knew yet, but Draco and Hermione had been dating for two months. Inwardly Hermione was cringing at the dare; she thought it might somehow give it away if she didn't communicate to him in time that it was a dare. He would kiss her back and then their secret would be out.

"Can you modify it a little?"

"Nope." Ginny said calmly. "You know the rules: do the original dare or take the forfeit. And unless you want to streak through the Great Hall at breakfast time, I suggest you do the dare."

Hermione cringed, "I'll do it. But who came up with that forfeit challenge anyway?" Alyssa sheepishly raised her hand. "It seemed funny at the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. When nobody stood up with her she looked around, very much confused. "Aren't we going?"

"Not like that you aren't." Her friends had gleams in their eyes.

"No way!" Hermione shouted. "You said _nothing _about what I would have to wear! Can't I just wear what I am now?" They shook their heads.

"Before we have you go into Malfoy's room, we're going to stop in your room first and see if you don't have anything more...seductive to wear." Hermione groaned. She knew exactly what she was going to end up wearing. Why didn't she hide _that_ set of clothing—rather undergarments—under her bed? As the group quietly made their way to the head dorms, they didn't notice Harry start to follow them. Before one of them turned around and got him caught, he slipped on his invisibility cloak. They didn't know that once discovering what they did at chick nights, Harry and Ron made it a habit to follow them every month. They would listen in at the game of truth or dare. To the two boys, it was a bizarre game that brought misery on one person and fun to the rest of the group. It baffled them to no end. This month, Ron was in detention with Snape so Harry was by himself; not that he minded. If it was just him, it'd be easier not to get caught.

While Hermione and the rest of her friends were in Hermione's room, Harry waited outside. He had an intuitive feeling that he shouldn't go in there. When Hermione came out, his mouth dropped open. _What is she wearing?! Oh man, Ron would flip if he knew what he missed...but I don't think that I'm going to tell him. It's probably better that I don't._

Hermione entered Malfoy's room, leaving the door open so her friends could make sure she did her dare. She placed her wand on his bedside table and quickly positioned herself next to him. Ginny silently came in, with a camera in hand and was about to take the picture. She stopped. Hermione motioned for her to hurry up but Ginny shook her head.

"Robe." She mouthed. "Take it off." Hermione rolled her eyes before taking off her bathrobe and revealing a black lace bra and panties set with a see-through black baby doll over it. Her aunt had gotten her from Victoria's Secret. It was the first time Hermione had worn it, and it was most certainly going to be the last. Once the robe was on the floor, Ginny took the picture and left the room.

Hermione took a deep breath and placed a light kiss on his lips. She turned back to Ginny who shook her head. "Make it convincing." She mouthed. Hermione just sighed internally. Ginny wanted convincing, Ginny would get convincing. She slowly eased herself under his covers and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard on the lips and felt him start to wake up. Thinking quickly of how to warn him not to respond, she trailed kisses along his jaw line to his ear where she whispered to him, "Draco, it's a dare. When you wake up, be mad." She kept kissing him, moving her mouth back to his lips. This time he responded to her his tongue flicked into her mouth and he wrapped his arms around her almost bare waist. Only after feeling her lack of proper clothing, did his eyes snap open.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you...what the hell are you doing?" Malfoy yelled angrily. He sounded so mad that it even convinced Hermione for half a second. Hermione squealed and hightailed it out of his room.

"Run you guys!" She yelled. Harry didn't move for he was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe Hermione had just done that. She wasn't the type of person to do _that _for a dare. Was she? If Harry didn't know any better, he'd have thought that she and Malfoy had something going on that wasn't just loathing.

"We wanted you to make it convincing--but damn! That was beyond what we thought you would do. It looked like you were his friggin lover or something!" Ginny exclaimed, a note of awe in her voice. "And he even kissed you back before he realized who you were!"

They were almost back to the Astronomy Tower when Hermione paused. "Oh crap you guys! I forgot my wand. I left it on Malfoy's table." Her friends' eyes widened.

"I'll go with you." Alyssa volunteered.

"No it's okay. I'll be right back. I think he'd be less mad if it was just me. After all, he doesn't know that you guys were there." She turned around and headed back to where Malfoy was. Harry decided to follow her. He didn't believe that she would 'forget' her wand.

Once again, he barely made it through the portrait hole without getting squashed. Hermione steadily made her way back to Malfoy's room. When she got there, he was just sitting on his bed. At the sight of her, his eyes lit up. Then, bold as brass, Hermione walked up to him, placed herself in his arms and tilted her head up; waiting for a kiss. Needless to say, Malfoy didn't keep her waiting. It wasn't long before they had shifted their positions, Draco straddling Hermione, with her robe halfway off. It was at this point that Harry left the room, his face a sickly green. That image would haunt him for weeks.

But despite that he smiled to himself, not really that surprised that the two were together. Opposites attract, right? As long as she was happy, then he was okay with whoever she decided to date. Harry chuckled to himself knowing that Ron would be crushed and furious at the same time. He closed the door silently behind him and made his way to his dorm; he had seen more than enough tonight.

"Well, what happened?! What did I miss?" Ron started pelting Harry with questions as soon as he walked in. Harry grinned.

"Nothing really; it was actually rather boring this month."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** There was my try at the clichéd truth or dare plot. What did you think? REVIEW!

lovelove, Amanda


	15. Jealousy and Jamba Juice

**AN1:** Another dedicated chapter! I rather like this one. Sorta based on real life. Kinda. Oh, and Breaking Dawn was AWESOME!!

**Dedicated to:** Hermone-Loves-Ron16311—thanks for the 400th review!!

**Disclaimer:** Nahway man, HP is not mine. Why? Because I am not JKR!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I really don't like this. In fact, I think that this is the stupidest idea ever! Who came up with it? I'll bet it was Weasley."

"No actually, it was my idea." Harry said sourly to Malfoy. "Listen here, Ferret, you should consider yourself pretty damn lucky that the Order is ever willing to offer you protection. If it was up to me, we would have dumped your scrawny ass right on your father's doorstep the moment you arrived." The Slytherin glared at Harry, there was no way to respond to that without using multiple unpleasant expletives. Just then Hermione entered the room and stopped the glaring contest between the guys.

"C'mon Malfoy, let's go! We don't have all day to waste at Grimmauld place. You can glare and argue with Harry when we get back." She took her want out of her packet and thought for a moment before murmuring multiple spells aiming at Malfoy's hair, face and body. Hermione circled him thoughtfully, critiquing her work before she looked to Harry for approval. He nodded.

"Malfoy," Hermione started, "you are now Benjamin Granger, my little brother." Draco gaped and narrowed his eyes at his 'big sister.'

"Just how little are we talking?" Hermione conjured a mirror and handed it to him. Once glance at his reflection caused Malfoy to yelp and drop the mirror. "I look like and eight-year-old, boy version of you!"

"That's because you are an eight-year-old, boy version of me. Don't worry; it's only for one day."

"Yeah, one day too many; at least we'll be hiding all day in the safe house. I won't have to go out in public looking like this." Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy's ego-centric self.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you in 24 hours." Harry patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Good luck, 'Mione, you'll need it for dealing with the ferret all day and night."

"I'm right here you know!" Malfoy interjected.

Harry smiled serenely, "I know." He gave a final wave to his friend as Hermione grabbed 'Benjamin's' arm and apparated with a pop to the safe house.

"Okay," Hermione said upon arrival. "We've been lucky that nobody had discovered you at Grimmauld place. Now it's really getting risky. So tonight when the rest of Voldemort's supporters are lured to fight the Order—and lose—we'll be here. In 24 hours Harry will signal that it's safe for us to return. Got it, Malfoy?" He nodded. "Good, now stay out of my way for the next 24 hours. I don't like being stuck with you as much as you don't like being stuck with me. Plus: PMS and an wand equals a dangerous combination. Just ask Ron."

Malfoy backed away looking slightly scared. Hermione took out her copy of Breaking Dawn and walked to the recliner in the corner. Draco just sat on the floor. He didn't think to bring anything to entertain himself for he had kind of expected the safe house to be...well...more than what it was: an empty house in the middle of nowhere. And by empty—it was completely empty—only two chairs, two lamps above them, and a small kitchen with meager supplies. There was absolutely nothing for Draco to do and as a result, he was bored out of his mind. So four hours and forty-two minutes later when Hermione finished her book, Draco pounced on her. Not literally of course, but what he did startled her just as much.

"I'm going crazy! I need something to do! Let's go somewhere, anywhere, just don't make me stay here! Please Hermione?" She raised her eyebrows at Malfoy.

"It hasn't even been five hours...wow; I wonder what you'll be like after twenty-three. Tha-aat'll be funny." Inside, Hermione was wondering if he had seriously just referred to her by her first name. Shrugging it off as a sign of desperation and lack of sanity, she acquiesced to his request. "Okay, I know where we can go. We can go to this small muggle town and go to a really good smoothie place called Jamba Juice."

Draco, as Benjamin, latched on to Hermione's arm and she apparated them both.

"What exactly is Jamba Juice?"

"It's nectar of the gods. You'll see, just c'mon." Once the two entered, a little bell clanged over the door. A very cute muggle guy who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen stepped up to the register and flashed a charming smile at Hermione who suddenly found that she was blushing fiercely.

"Hello! I'm Alex." He said this with such a bright smile on his face and such enthusiasm that Hermione had to respond with a smile on her face.

"Hey Alex; can I get a," she paused to look down at Malfoy. "What do you want?"

"I still don't know what this is!" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, but inaudible enough that Alex couldn't.

"They're smoothies! Its just fruit and juice blended together. Pick which one sounds best to you." Draco frowned.

"Okay, I'll have..." After a moment of deliberation he decided on a Mango-A-Go-Go.

"Nice choice, would you like a boost with that?" Having no idea what in Merlin's name a 'boost' was, he shook his head. "Alright then, and for you?" Alex asked with his gaze focused on Hermione.

"I'll have Peach Pleasure."

Alex made a slight face at her choice. "That one isn't actually that good." Hermione laughed before changing her answer.

"Well I've never actually had that before, it just sounded good, but I'll take your word for it; then how about a Fit 'n Fruitful?" Alex's face lit up.

"That's pretty good. Would you like a boost with that?"

"Immunity please."

Alex met Hermione's eyes and smiled widely, "Awesome choice." Hermione blushed but didn't move her gaze from his face. Draco was getting very irritated. Now more than ever he wished he was in his normal body with his normal appearance. He'd show that muggle some competition. Having had more than enough of their staring contest, "Benjamin" cleared his throat loudly. Both teenagers looked down at him in surprise.

"Oh, right. What are your names?" Alex said shifting back into professional mode.

"Hermione and Ben." She looked a little embarrassed at her outlandish name, but Alex seemed to like it.

"Will you spell that for me?"

"H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E." He wrote their names on separate cups and passed them both to the employee who was making the smoothies.

"Ben? Can you please get some napkins from over there?" Hermione asked, pointing to a spot on the opposite end of the little store. Draco could take a hint. So very much against his will he went to get napkins, but he mumbled quietly to himself the whole time. The only reason he went is because he know that if he didn't she'd make him pay layer. As he was approaching Alex and Hermione again, napkins clutched in his hands, he saw the muggle tear a long white strip of paper out of the metal box on the counter and scribble something on the back of it. He handed the paper to Hermione and she smiled shyly.

Both infuriated and impatient, Draco waited for their names to be called so they could get the hell out of there. Watching this little love fest was sickening. As soon as someone called out Hermione and Ben, Draco grabbed both cups in his hands and tore out of the store. Spotting a bench nearby, he sat and started to drink the smoothie in the cup labeled 'Ben.' Hermione had been right, it was amazing. Seconds later Hermione sat down beside him and took her smoothie out of his other hand while laughing lightly. Malfoy looked up at her.

"What?" He asked crossly. She chuckled again.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you Draco Malfoy were jealous back there."

"Granger, you're delusional. I wasn't jealous of anything or any_body_!"

Hermione of course knew better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Need I even ask?

lovelove, Amanda


	16. Nonverbal Communications

**AN1:** Hi again. Please review!

**Dedicated to:** Thanks for the 420th review, reimihara21!!

**Disclaimer:** OMGWTF! Stop asking if I own Harry Potter. My answer hasn't changed from the beginning of the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was partners with Eloise Midgen for a Herbology project. Eloise wasn't the most intelligent or the most studious worker, but that was okay. It was better than her being with Harry and Ron whom she knew would make her do all the work. Well they wouldn't _make_ her do it, per se, but they expected her to; and even if they didn't she wouldn't have trusted them with her grade anyway.

There were almost no Slytherin 7th years left in the school, for most of them had parents who were in the dark lord's inner circle, and they were removed from the school. The only exception to that was Draco Malfoy. Since Lucius' had been long gone, Narcissa and Draco openly declared and admitted allegiance to the light side. So because of the lack of Slytherin 7th years, all houses had N.E.W.T level Herbology together.

Outside the classroom, Hermione saw Draco talking with some of his new, non-Slytherin friends. She glanced at him and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Eloise stared at him in a manner that almost seemed...predatory; like she was determined to have him. Hermione internally winced. She didn't think that she herself had much of a chance with Draco, but she knew for a fact that Eloise had less of a chance than she did. During random times, whenever Eloise ran into Draco in the corridors, she'd go up to him and fawn over his hair. That was something Draco didn't like and found extremely annoying. Hermione was two-thirds of the time a bystander when this happened and she could see the look on his face. He always looked wary whenever he saw her approach and vaguely disturbed when she would play with his hair. And you could just tell that he didn't like people messing with his hair.

It was now a long standing joke between Draco and Hermione, whenever she saw Eloise play with his hair, Hermione would go on Draco's other side and do the same thing. He always gave her this look saying: 'You know I don't like this, so why must you do this to me?' And every time, Hermione would respond with a smile as if to say: 'Who, me?' She loved having nonverbal conversations with him, it always made her day.

Today seemed no different than any other day. Eloise walked up to Draco and shamelessly started flirting with him. He didn't look interested at all; instead of paying attention to the rather pathetic and one-sided flirt fest, Hermione glanced at Draco's hair. As usual it was straight, platinum and flawless, everything that Hermione's wasn't. During her brief scrutiny of Draco's hair, a small gnat flew into it. On instinct, Hermione walked up to him and gently brushed the gnat out of the fringe that hung so casually elegant in his eyes.

Hermione's cheeks reddened when she caught herself tenderly fussing with his hair. Her hand slowly made its way back to her side. Halfway there, Draco took her hand in his. She looked up at him in surprise only to find his gaze boring into hers. At that moment, it was as if the world around them disappeared, simply melted into oblivion. Hermione flushed even more and she looked down at her shoes. He took the hand that wasn't grasping hers and used it to tilt her chin up so that they were making eye contact again. Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips. After watching that scene, Eloise stomped off, her steps echoing down the hallway. She didn't express her feelings verbally, but you could tell by the angry clomping of footsteps that she didn't find that exchange between Draco and Hermione fair at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** See the purple button? Ok good. Now go click it and type nice words in the box!

lovelove, Amanda


	17. Almost Lover

**AN1:** Inspired by me listening to the song Almost Lover on repeat again and again and again and again and again...

**Dedicated to:** My heart in the hope that it will heal to just a scar soon so that if someone manages to steal it from behind the iron bars it is now locked behind, it won't BLEED ALL OVER THEM! (Although they deserve that much if they stole it.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own this song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Goodbye Hermione." Draco said as he kissed her lips for the last time.

Those two words, those two simple words, absolutely broke Hermione's heart completely beyond repair. Hermione couldn't respond with the 'Goodbye Draco' that she knew was expected. Instead she maintained her stony silence and nodded stiffly, acting coldly polite, not utterly heartbroken. Only as he walked about and disappeared from sight did she let her tears fall and let loose her sobs. In her mind, Hermione chastised herself. She should have known better than to get with him, to almost fall in love with him, and she should have known better than to let him blind her to reality. Mentally she tried to compose herself, at least on the outside, but it was to no avail. She hadn't almost loved him, she _did_ love him. (Or at least she thought she did.) Regardless, it was tearing her apart to have him leave her, especially after all that they had shared. Picking herself up from the pot of darkness and loneliness she had just found herself lost in, Hermione trudged back to her flat.

She had just reached her pathetic bedroom and no sooner was she through the doorway did she fall to her knees and start a fresh wave of sobs and tears. It seemed as if every memory—good memory that is—that she had of them together flooded her head. She tried to picture his faults but none came to mind. Instead she remembered the first time they kissed; how surprisingly soft and sweet his lips were on hers. Then the first time that she'd gone all the way with him; how gentle and tender his hands and lips were when they explored every secret spot on her skin and on her body. Even now, even though he had just broken her heart, she wanted the best for him...despite the fact that in his mind, it wasn't her. But didn't he still want the best for her? As far as Hermione was concerned, _he_ was the best for her. Now _he_ was gone, and he took the best of her with him. With thoughts of Draco still in her head, Hermione nodded off into a restless sleep.

The next day, in fact, the next week wasn't any better for Hermione. The day Draco broke her heart was Saturday, today was the Saturday after. In that time she rarely left her room, and when she did, it was to feed Crookshanks and occasionally get something to eat for herself. That past week, Hermione lived off of her heartbreak. Nothing she could eat would stay down so she settled for surviving on her misery. Just the memory of his cold goodbye caused Hermione to start her day with a fresh round of tears. The images of him and how they used to be were so painful. Just two weeks ago his grey eyes sparkled with mirth as he led her through the crowds and to the dance floor of their favorite bar. The way her held her close, and his intoxicating scent was overwhelming, even in her mind.

She got up to brew herself a pot of coffee, maybe that would relax her. The walk to the other side of the flat was pure agony for Hermione. She remembered why she had kept herself holed up in her room. Every room she passed held a memory of something they had done together. Along the walls were multiple pictures of them together: he always had an arm draped around her and she was always somewhat flushed in the pictures. Grabbing her favorite picture of the two of them, frame and all, she hurled it at the wall and watched as it fell to the ground and smashed. But she wasn't done. She used her wand to fix it and then threw it again. This repeated about ten times. What irked her most was that a simple 'Reparo' would always fix the picture, but it couldn't fix their relationship.

Suddenly, coffee didn't sound so appealing anymore. For Merlin's sake, she couldn't even walk through her house without him on her mind. He was gone from her life forever, just like that. It seemed so easy for him to just leave. Was it really that simple for him to walk in and then promptly walk out of her life? It sure as hell wasn't easy for her to deal with. She'd bet all the money she had, (which admittedly wasn't much) that only she was struggling. Daily she was haunted by his presence and yet he was probably just fine.

Steeling herself to be strong, Hermione tried not to think about him and began to collect every single picture of them, every article of clothing he'd left at her house, every single thing that reminded her of him that she wouldn't need in the future and proceeded to put it in a trash bag. Once it was filled to the brim with everything she could find Hermione made the trip to the communal dumpster down the block. By using all of her grief and exerting it as force, she threw the bag into the bottom of the empty dumpster where the glass of the picture frames made a satisfying sound as they all broke. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned her back to all of _those _memories and images and she headed back to her flat. She stopped once to whisper to no one the two words she that she had needed to say, and then some.

"Goodbye Draco. Goodbye my almost lover."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Review?

lovelove, Amanda


	18. Playground Day!

**AN1:** So you should pretty much read and review!

**Dedicated to:** Erica! Happy birthday; until I get your tangible present...this will have to do.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ownage rights.

**Note:** They are twenty-three; young enough to do the activities in the chapter, and not get hurt!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At 9am, Hermione stretched and looked around. She expected to see her husband lying in bed beside her, but he wasn't in sight and she couldn't feel his warmth next to her. Not giving it much thought, (and assuming he was at work) Hermione prepared herself to do...absolutely nothing. For some reason, her boss had given her the day off. She couldn't quite remember why, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Yawning, she meandered into the kitchen and was greeted with the delicious aroma of waffles—her absolute favorite breakfast food in the world. Expecting to find a house elf cooking at the stove, she was surprised to find that it was Draco. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, that smells amazing; but why aren't you at work?"

"Because today is..." Draco trailed off and looked at his wife in wonder, "You don't know what today is?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "Should I?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, you should. But now you can't know until you figure it out. I forbid you to look at the calendar. Tonight I'll ask you your theory and maybe you'll have it figured out by then. But I doubt it; I bet that I'll have to tell you myself."

"You're on!" Hermione exclaimed with fire in her eyes, "But I'll bet that I'll guess correctly on my first try!" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, but if I win...you have to be my slave for a week."

She gasped in outrage. "Slave like how...?" Draco just smirked and Hermione blushed once she figured out what kind of slave she'd be.

"Fine, but if I win—which I will—then you have to be _my _slave for a week; deal?" Draco kissed her. "Sealed with a kiss. Now sit down and I'll get your breakfast to you."

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione pushed her plate away from her with a sigh.

"Mm, that was wonderful! I'm so glad you made that, and even though I don't know why you did, it hits the spot."

He kissed her forehead softly. "I'm glad. Now get dressed, but don't wear anything you wouldn't want to get ruined." Hermione shrugged but went upstairs and complied with his strange request. Minutes later, Hermione was dressed and ready to go. Draco had a basket in his hand, but Hermione ignored it.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just have patience. Oh, and you need to wear this." Draco blindfolded her eyes and tied it tightly. "Take my hand and don't let go, okay?"

Hermione nodded and interlaced her fingers with his. With a 'pop' the couple apparated out of Malfoy Manor and to a location that Hermione was completely clueless to.

Draco gently took off the blindfold, all the while telling Hermione to not open her eyes yet. "Okay...now you can open your eyes." Hermione did and she gasped; they were in the middle of the field at her old elementary school.

"I haven't been here for years! How did you know?"

"I asked your parents a couple of questions." Hermione pounced on Draco and tackled him to the ground, kissing him fiercely.

"This is so great!" She got off of him and took his hand. "C'mon! We have to do this."

"Do what?"

"You'll see, now let's go!" For the next portion of the day, Hermione and Draco played around on the play structure. Draco was rather wary of the muggle contraptions. The monkey bars astounded him. "Kids do this for fun?" Was his incredulous question after Hermione dragged him to the monkey bars.

But if Draco was wary about swinging on them, he was even more wary about climbing on top of them. "Do you have a wish to die on your...day of relaxation?"

"No, of course not! This is just fun; trust me." Trust her he did, and the two of them went on top of the monkey bars and just sat looking at the expanse of the playground.

"Hey, they still have the swings!" Hermione jumped off the bars while Draco played it safe and carefully climbed down. By the time he'd reached the swings, Hermione was already full-swing and laughing madly. She jumped off the swing in mid air and landed on her knees. Draco rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

Hermione laughed at his concern. "Peachy. Come on, swing with me!"

"Not like that I won't." He muttered, not intending for her to hear. He went and sat down on the nearest swing and she sat on the one next to him. Draco was about to start swinging when she laced her fingers with his.

"We have to start at the same time. On my count to three: one...two...THREE!" The couple got their timing just right and they were swinging together, their legs pumping in tandem and their hands entwined in the middle of them.

Hermione sighed happily. "I've always wanted to do this." Just then, her stomach growled. "Oh!" She looked at her watch. "Its 2:30, no wonder I'm hungry; but I don't want to go back yet. This has been paradise." Draco pointed with the hand that wasn't attached to hers to the basket that he'd left on the grass a distance away.

"I thought ahead."

"Aww a picnic! How sweet. But I still don't understand what this is about."

"Can't a guy spoil his wife without getting questioned about ulterior motives?" Hermione felt slightly guilty after that, so she dropped the subject.

"What did you make?"

"Turkey sandwiches with lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise."

"Sounds great!" In a comfortable silence, they ate their lunches. As they were working to clean up their little picnic area and preparing to leave, Hermione remembered something.

"Wait! Before we leave, there's one more thing I want to do." She motioned for Draco to follow her and stopped in front of the baseball cage. "We've gotta climb this."

He looked at his wife incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Reluctantly, Draco acquiesced to Hermione's bizarre request. Soon they were both on top of the baseball cage, Hermione with her feet dangling off the edge.

"Why exactly have you always wanted to do this?"

"Well we were never allowed to when school was actually in session, so being against the rules made me want to try. And I love the heights, it's just so exhilarating, you know?"

Draco smiled wryly. "Yeah, I get what you mean. But I don't understand why you loathe flying."

"Drop it." Hermione gave him an icy glare. "I'm not going there." They spent basically an hour up there just talking about anything and everything. Too quickly in Hermione's opinion, it was approaching evening and the sun was beginning to set. Hermione was watching it reverently, but Draco broke her focus.

"Did you figure it out yet, Herms?"

"Yep; you're being super nice and doing all sorts of sweet things for me because you feel bad about what you're going to do tonight."

"Please explain." Draco honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"You see, I've discovered that you have a secret lover and you are planning to elope with her tonight and leave me behind. You feel bad for me, so you're just doing this to butter me up so I won't be as crushed when you leave. Am I right?" The amazing thing was that Hermione spoke with a completely straight face, as if that was what she honestly believed.

"You're joking right? Please tell me that you're joking!" Hermione shook her head at him and Draco, without warning, burst into hysterical laughter.

"So I'm not right?" She questioned. Draco confirmed that with a shake of his head and continued his laughing riot. Once he had finally calmed down, he spoke.

"You're ridiculous, that's not even close."

Hermione's face actually fell! She was glad that he wasn't having an affair, but she didn't want to lose the bet! "Okay then, what is it? Why are you doing this for me?"

"It's your birthday, Hermione." A soft smile lit up her face.

"That's right! I've had so much going on with work that the days just started to blend together. I guess I just stopped keeping track of the dates."

"You know, you're pretty lucky that you have such a wonderful husband. I doubt that Weasley would remember." Draco snorted derisively. He leaned into her and kissed his wife deeply on the lips, cupping her face in his hands.

"Happy birthday Hermione."

He pulled away from her with a grin on his face. "You do realize that I won the bet right?" Hermione groaned and pulled his face to hers for another kiss. Let the bet wait. If she wanted to prolong that, then so be it. After all, it was her birthday!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please leave a review!!

lovelove, Amanda


	19. Phantom

**AN1:** Read, and then leave a review. Not much else to say here.

No dedication. This is in honor of my 2 year anniversary on this site!! Whoo! Go me!

**Disclaimer:** No. Not mine.

**NOTE:** _Italics are the dialogue in the play._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Love, open you're eyes; we're here!" Hermione gasped and Draco smiled at her reaction.

"Are you serious? Are we seriously where I think we are?! Wow, this is amazing. I love you so much, you know that right? First you make my birthday—which was just one week ago—the best day I've ever spent. And now, we're going to watch Phantom of the Opera, LIVE, on freggin Broadway! How did you even know that this was my favorite musical?"

"I have my ways."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You gave me a chance the world didn't believe that I deserved. For that I believe I owe you my life." Hermione took Draco's hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Come on, let's find a seat." No sooner had the two gotten settled in their seat did the curtain rise and the musical began. It only took one note for Hermione to instantly be sucked in.

**xxXxxxxx About an hour and a half later xxxxxX**

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Draco turned to look at Hermione to make sure she was still enjoying the production. It surprised him when he saw a tear make its way down her cheek. "Are you crying?" He asked his wife incredulously. She sniffed.

"Yes, it's so...sad!" He looked askance at her, vaguely confused.

"I thought you'd be saying how sweet and mushy this part is."

"It is, but at the same time it's so sad. For Raoul and Christine it's great but then look at the Phantom watching their exchange."

_I gave you my music; made your song take wing._

_And now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me._

_He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing_

_Christine_

"See! That's so sad. That part gets me every time. Look at him, how can that not make you sad? The mark on his face, his deformity, separated him from everyone else. Nobody wanted anything to do with him. And on top of knowing next to NO kindness from the world, the one person who did show him love and acceptance loves someone else. She chose someone else."

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked of you_

At this point, Draco understood why Hermione liked the play so much. It amazed him all that she thought about and all the connections she made. Before he only like the play for the amazing music and didn't really think much about the story line.

"You're amazing." Hermione blushed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Yes it was short, get over it! Want me to be on this site for 2 MORE years? Okay then review!

_**Erica: whatever you are thinking about my supposed inspiration and how I got the idea for this drabble, you're wrong. Don't even go there. (And no, the lady DOESN'T doth protest too much—I don't care what 'you thinks'. Hah!)**_

lovelove, Amanda


	20. Basically A Foreign Language

**AN1:** Bah! I should be asleep...but alas! I am not.

**Disclaimer:** No. Not mine. Duh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Today class, you'll be working in pairs." The Ancient Runes professor said. Instantly Draco and Hermione made eye contact and smiled at each other. They always worked together. It wasn't required to work with the person next to you, but it was easier. And everyone in the class had come to expect them to be partners. The only way that you could get one of them to be your partner was to ask them ahead of time.

"I want you to read pages 38-40 in your book and answer all of the questions." The class groaned simultaneously for that was quite a workload to do. That was okay with Draco and Hermione though; when they worked together, they almost always got the assignment done.

They worked avidly with each other for the first ten minutes, and then they decided to split up the work. One of the questions on page thirty-nine stumped Draco, and he sat there trying to decipher it for about a minute before giving up and deciding to ask Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Yes?" She turned to him curiously.

"Can you help me with number twelve on page thirty-nine?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, that one? No problem." She proceeded to explain it in a way that made so much more sense to Draco than the way the book worded it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Instead of going back to their own work, they maintained their eyes contact and their smiles. At that moment they were both on the same brainwave, for both of them leaned in over the small aisle between their seats at the same time and their lips met for a lengthy kiss. Only when they heard the two sitting behind them begin to take notice did they separate. Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground, color slowly rushing to her cheeks.

"Dang." Exclaimed Margie and Janet—the two annoying Hufflepuffs who sat behind Draco and Hermione.

Hermione's blush deepened and she went back to her work. Her cheeks stayed red and she continued to gnaw on her lower lip up until the bell rang. She hastily grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom only to stop right outside the door and lean against the wall, her book open in her hand. Margie and Janet gave her knowing looks as they passed her on the way to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco was the last one out of the room, and he paused when he saw Hermione right there, still biting her lip. He grinned and walked up to her, stopping just inches away.

"Need help with something, Hermione?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes actually, I do." She pointed to a random question on the page. "I don't understand what it means when it says—" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips pressing firmly onto hers. Suddenly, the book wasn't an issue, and neither was the question. Hermione dropped the book and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss and playing with the blond hairs at the nape of his neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** YOU'VE READ IT! YOU CAN'T UN-READ IT! Seriously, though, please review. Hm, I actually really, really, really liked this chapter. Don't ask me why! (grins in a way that says **_'I know something you don't know!')_**

lovelove, Amanda


	21. Closure

**AN1:** Feeling inspired in Geometry today.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter will be mine when I travel to the round earth's imagined corners in a steamboat wearing a clown suit. AKA: NEVER!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How is it possible? It's absolutely inconceivable! How can one person, on human being, cause so much pain and so much confusion? She is totally confused and totally torn in two.

On the one hand, she loathes him.

Oh yes, she loathes him with every fiber of her being. In her mind he is ever single bad name that she doesn't dare say aloud. She longs to see him and slap him. Scream in his face. Tell him she loathes him. Because she does.

...And yet...

And yet she loves him still. Even after all that he's done, all the pain he's put her through, she still loves him.

Maybe.

No!

No she doesn't.

She doesn't know what she thinks or how she feels. She doesn't know what she wants. She wants to see him and embrace him, to see him and hurt him. She wants never to see him again as long as she lives. Her wants are conflicting. They don't work together.

What exactly does she want?

Not to see him, but then again...not to never see him.

She wants...

She wants closure.

Yes, that's exactly what she wants.

But how? How is she supposed to get closure if she is probably never going to see him again? And if she does see him again, then what would she say? What would she do? What _should_ she say? What _should_ she do?

Would she actually be able to release the harsh words that she wishes to express? The ones that she only dares to think and to write in her notebook? Or would she just see him and forget everything he's done to her? Forget the tears she cried over him, the pages she burned and the heartache she's suffered because of him. Would she forget about all of that and melt into his arms, not caring about the past and just choose to pretend that it never existed. Is that how it will work?

All she knows is that she has to get closure someday, someway and somehow. It's not enough just to try to forget him. That will never work.

Oh what she would give to be free!

What she would give to be able to forget!

But...the heart doesn't work that way. Time is selective about what it heals. She knows deep down, that she will never truly forget him. She will never truly have the ability to put him out of her mind and out of her heart. She can only hope that someday she will be free of him and his memory forever.

But at the rate she's going...forgetting him will take a lifetime. So it is merely wishful thinking to believe that he will ever be gone from her mind.

Hermione Granger will never forget Draco Malfoy.

Ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Hey! Be grateful for a quick update! Review!

_**PS: Ash, if you want to send me a message, PLEASE DON'T USE A REVIEW! That's what the Private Messaging is for. Or Yahoo Messenger!**_

lovelove, Amanda


	22. The Rain

**AN1:** I love the rain. Don't you?

**Disclaimer:** (Sighs) No. Why bother even asking? HP is not mine nor will it ever be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione Granger sighed as she looked out the window. The sky that day was so beautifully cloudy and she wished so much that it would rain. That would make her day. It was only her third period and she was already tired of teaching today.

"Umm, professor?" Little second year Ava McMillan asked Hermione, "Are you okay?" Hermione snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. McMillan, thank you for asking. Did you have a question about the assignment?"

"No, professor." Hermione nodded and went back to gazing out the window. About a minute before the bell rang, Hermione addressed her class.

"Your homework is to finish those problems that you were assigned as class work and to complete your outline for your essay that is due next week." The bell rang. "You're dismissed." Her class scurried out and headed off to whatever they had next. In her brief moments of down time, Hermione walked over to the window and gazed up at the clouds in a pensive manner. All too soon, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next class.

As her fifth years breezed in, Hermione wrote their class work on the board. Yes, today was a boring day for them, but they had expected that. On the first rainy day like this—or the first day that appeared as though it should rain—Hermione always assigned class work as opposed to lecturing the students. She couldn't focus on teaching if it was the first rainy day of the season; she was too distracted and flighty.

Halfway through the class, thunder boomed and there was a flash of lightning. Startled, Hermione looked up from grading papers and rushed to the window. When she saw the rain begin to fall, a bright smile lit up her face. Now normally, Hermione would just open the window and let some of the rain in but continue with class normally. Today however, was different. With a huge grin on her face she turned to the very bored fifth years.

"Would you guys like to do something fun?" There was a simultaneous chorus of yeses throughout the class. Their professor was rarely this animated when it wasn't raining, so they took advantage of what they could get of her excited demeanor.

"Let's go outside! I'll cut the assignment down so that you'll have less to do and that way we can spend some time outside just enjoying the rain. How about it?"

The class nodded and as their professor rushed out the door, they eagerly followed her. Granted, going outside wasn't the most exciting thing ever, but it sure was better than Muggle Studies bookwork. By the time the entire class was outside, it has started to rain harder, and there were brief flashes of lightning in the sky. With every boom of thunder, Hermione's smile widened.

Never before had any of her students seen her as excited about anything; she was running around in small circles with her head tilted up and her tongue out as if to catch raindrops. They observed their normally reserved professor in amusement before deciding to have their own fun in the rain. If there was someone watching from a distance, they would have indeed seen a strange sight. At least twenty kids—all about fifteen years old—running around and dancing in the rain with a woman who looked to be about twenty-six. Four of the students, Nicole, Taylor, Amelia and Olivia, broke away from the rest of the group and stood in a circle by on their own and watched their professor let loose.

But almost as soon as Hermione had begun to dance outside, she stopped. She looked almost imploringly in all directions around her and a sad little smile replaced the large grin she had previously been sporting. Now she simply stood still. Not dancing, not trying to catch rain, she just stood there. The four females were the only ones paying any attention to their teacher, and they were confused. What had caused the sudden change in her? It seemed like she was looking for someone.

As they discussed the possibilities of that, a loud pop was heard from behind them. They whipped their heads around and the sight that greeted them put a smile on each of their faces. Hermione was no longer standing alone. Standing beside her was a tall and handsome man whom they assumed was, at the least, her boyfriend. He bent down to whisper something in her ear. They couldn't hear the conversation, but saw that she responded back. Not even a minute later, their professor and the man were engaged in a passionate embrace.

"Aww, that's so sweet, they're kissing in the rain!" Olivia said as a wistful smile crept onto her face. "If I had a boyfriend, and it was raining, that's the first thing I'd want to do!"

"But you don't have a boyfriend." Taylor said matter-of-factly. Olivia hit her.

"Shut up! If I did then I wouldn't be talking to you guys right now would I? Geez Taylor, thanks so much! You dream ruiner...you ruin peoples' dreams!" Olivia splashed Taylor, but missed and got Nicole wet instead. That started a full on water fight and they all laughed crazily and tried to splash each other. While that was going on among her friends, Olivia slipped away unnoticed and glanced again at her professor who was still locked in a passionate embrace with the man. She sighed in wistful jealousy before running off to join her friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Wow, that was way different than my original plan!! But nonetheless, I still liked this one!

So...I'm thinking about writing a companion piece to this...except focusing on Hermione. You know, zooming in on her thoughts. What do you think, should I?

lovelove, Amanda


	23. In the Rain: companion to ch 22

**AN1:** This is more like what my original idea was!! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** We've been though this enough so you already know the answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was bored. True, she was supposed to be teaching a class, but at this point she would do almost anything to get out of it, the reason being the weather. Today was Hermione's favorite kind of day. It was outcast and it looked like it would rain. She absolutely adored the rain.

She gazed out the window in a pensive fashion and daydreamed about playing in the rain. As infantile as that sounded, there was nothing else she would rather be doing right now. Quickly she wrote some bookwork for the class and sat at her desk and wished that it would rain. Hermione could just picture herself in the rain, having a blast dancing and twirling about. Then the picture in her head changed from her being alone in the rain to her kissing Draco, in the rain of course!

_Yes, that would definitely be the highlight of my day, if not my week!_

Hermione heard one of her students giggle in the corner and was immediately snapped out of her reverie. _Oh yeah, I have a class in session. I can't just excuse myself and play in the rain while they are in here...unattended._ Hermione gasped. She had an idea!

"Would you guys like to do something fun?" Hermione laughed to herself as she heard a 'yes' from every person in the classroom. She did tend to make rainy days awfully boring for them though, so she understood the class wanting to have fun.

"Let's go outside! I'll cut the assignment down so that you'll have less to do and that way we can spend some time outside just enjoying the rain. How about it?" Again, there were yeses from every person and heads nodded eagerly.

"Great, let's go!" By the time they had gotten outside, the rain had increased its tempo; the slight drizzle had elevated into a pretty fast and mildly heavy rainfall. Hermione wished it were a downpour, but she still wasn't complaining for rain was rain, no matter how hard it was falling. With a smile, Hermione started skipping and twirling around in the rain. She transfigured her professional attire to a swishy skirt that fell somewhere between her knees and ankles, and a long sleeved shirt with bright plastic rain boots—much to the amazement (and amusement) of her class. But Hermione didn't even care. They could name her the looniest teacher at Hogwarts and she wouldn't bat an eyelash.

Hermione stopped her twirling for a moment and just stood still. The second part of her earlier daydream—the part her boyfriend was in—just announced its presence in her mind. She really wanted Draco to be here, that would completely make her the happiest teacher at Hogwarts. But, alas, Draco probably was in the middle of work and didn't know that it was raining. And even if he did, how would he know that she was on the Hogwarts lawn? If he apparated to find her, he would have probably apparated into her living quarters and waited for her there. She sighed and a sad smile made its way onto her face. What a mood ruiner.

_Well playing in the rain was fun while I was happy. Now I think it will just make me sad._ She glanced at her class. They turned their heads hastily, not wanting her to know that they'd been watching her. _Maybe this was a stupid idea. I was the only one cavorting in the rain. I shouldn't have come out here. I should have known that being in the rain would only remind me of the one thing that I want to do. _As Hermione slowly made her way back to the tree that her class was all gathered around, she heard a small 'pop' behind her. She didn't look back; it couldn't be who she wanted it to be.

Hermione continued to walk, that is, until something wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head and when she saw who it was, her face lit up. It was Draco. He'd found her!

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "How did I know I'd find you here?"

She smiled coyly back at him, thrilled to pieces that he had somehow intuitively known where to find her when she wanted him most. "I don't know, you tell me."

"I would rather not."

Hermione pouted. "And why is that?"

"Because I would rather just do this." Draco planted his lips firmly on hers and kissed her. Hermione smiled into his kiss and wove her hands into his hair. He took hold of her and lifted her up, all the while maintaining their contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped on tightly. They were getting soaked, but neither of them cared enough to break apart.

Meanwhile, the rain poured on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Review! Thanks.

lovelove, Amanda


	24. Evelyn's Sweet Sixteen

**AN1:** For those of you who've read my greatest masterpiece (that started out sucky but got better...I think) The Deepest Desire of Her Heart, then this will be a treat to tie you over until the sequel!

If you haven't read it, then you should! And you should also review! Haha but if you haven't read it and aren't planning on it, then just know that this won't make too much sense to you. Just think of it as next-generation!

**Disclaimer:** Look up? See that dot in the sky? Yeah, that's the balloon of my chance of owning Harry Potter. (Gasps!) And it just got hit by an airplane. Answer your question?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"But Mu-uum! I don't want to keep it a secret anymore! Why can't I tell James about the mirror? It's been three years! Three wasted years! You do want me to be happy don't you?"

Hermione sighed and tucked a strand of Evelyn's caramel hair behind her ears. "I swear you are just like me; always stressing. I wish you'd have inherited some of your father's easy-going attitude." She paused before continuing. "Look, Evie, James does like you, don't worry, I know these things. A mother always does. But the last thing you want is for your relationship to be forced; so let him make the first move without having knowledge of the mirror. Then, maybe a month later tell him. If he gets mad, then you can blame it on me, okay?"

"Okay." Evelyn reluctantly acquiesced. Hermione smiled and got up to leave her daughter's room, satisfied at a job well done. "But, wait...Mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What if...what if he doesn't do anything? What if it turns out that he doesn't like me? Then what will happen?"

"Don't worry about that; we'll figure that out if it's necessary; which it won't be. Now get some sleep. You don't want bags under your eyes for your sweet sixteen tomorrow, do you?"

"No, you're right. Love you, mum."

"Love you too, Evie, now go to sleep."

Before she got into bed, Evelyn took a marker and scribbled a note onto her mirror. _No matter what, when tomorrow is over I will not fall under the category of 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed!'_

The next morning, Evelyn Malfoy was rudely awoken by her three year old sister, Natalie Lynn, who was jumping on her older sister's bed, giggling madly.

"Nat, get OUT of my room!" The toddler giggled and rushed out of the room before her sister got up to strangle her. Just then, Hermione jogged into Evelyn's room.

"Have you seen your sister? She's playing stay-away because she doesn't want a bath."

"Yes." Evelyn replied tersely, her arms crossed. "She was just in here, jumping on my bed."

"Oh dear; I must go find her. Happy birthday Ev!"

"Thanks, Mum." But that fell onto deaf ears as her mother had just run out of the room in pursuit of Natalie. Sighing wearily, Evelyn glanced at her clock and found that she had about two hours to get ready before her friends and family would arrive.

"Good morning Evelyn, happy sixteenth!" Draco Malfoy walked in and gave his eldest a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "How does it feel to be sixteen?"

"I'm getting mixed signals, ask again later."

"You got it. By the way, I made your favorite breakfast today and it's hot. Grab it before your brother does."

"Thanks, Dad." In a better mood than she was when she woke up, Evelyn skipped—yes, skipped—downstairs to eat her French toast. A small smile wormed onto her face when she saw her brother sitting at the table signing what looked suspiciously like a card. She came up behind him.

"What do you have there, Edward?" Flushing, he hid the card under the placemat.

"Nothing, back off!"

"Yeesh, don't get so defensive. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a card." The teen's pale cheeks turned even redder. Laughing, Evelyn sat at the table and ate her breakfast. As she got up to leave, her brother mumbled a 'happy birthday.'

By the time 12pm rolled around, Evelyn was totally ready for her party. It wasn't anything big, but it would still be awesome. Especially since James would be there. _James..._ She felt flutters in her stomach from some rogue butterflies and smiled. She got that feeling every time she thought of him; talked to him, looked at him...you could say that Evelyn fancied him. That was certainly an understatement.

Hermione peeked into her eldest daughter's room and grinned at the look on her face. "Thinking about James, are we?" Evelyn gasped.

"MUM! Knock first!" Hermione put her hands up defensively.

"Sure, sure. Evelyn, you did not seriously curl your hair did you? I don't understand; you're going swimming and the curls won't stay. So why bother?"

"You wouldn't get it mum."

"No, I probably wouldn't. So are you excit—" Mrs. Malfoy was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Evelyn screeched.

"I've got it!" She opened the door and saw that it was Corrine, Olivia, Ariel and Sarah. Evelyn's face dropped slightly.

"Were you expecting someone else, like, oh I don't know, James?" Corrine questioned playfully. The now-sixteen year old looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Was it that obvious?" Evelyn asked. They all nodded. "Shoot! Well, come on guys, let's go to my room, you can put your stuff down and I still have to change."

They got up to Evelyn's room and plopped on her bed while happily chatting about their summers so far.

"Hold on you guys!" Evelyn shouted as she ran into her bathroom. Corrine, Olivia, Ariel and Sarah continued their talk without her. Ten minutes later, Evelyn pranced out of the bathroom in her swimwear. "What do you think?" She wore a deep purple two-piece that was relatively modest, but it showed off her flat, albeit a bit pale (curse the Malfoy complexion) stomach, and feminine curves. Over the suit, she wore a gauzy white cover-up dress.

"Wow. I think that James will have a hard time keeping his hands, and other various body parts, to himself!" Olivia said with a smirk in place. Evelyn blushed and then let out a gasp as the doorbell rang.

"Oh no, what do I do?!"

"Answer it you blockhead!" Her friends yelled.

"Oh, right." Evelyn scurried out the door and her friends just laughed at her nervousness.

"She's got it bad." Ariel noted, the others silently agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Liked it? Well, I am definitely adding a second part to this...it's not done yet!!

lovelove, Amanda


	25. Evelyn's Sweet Sixteen part 2

**AN1:** Evelyn's Sweet Sixteen part two!

**Disclaimer:** Zero ownage rights lie with me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Evelyn rushed to answer the door but was stopped by her father. "Whoa now, you don't think that you're actually going to be wearing _that _to swim in, do you? It's way too revealing and it will never stay on."

"But Dad—"

"No buts go back up and change." He pointed upstairs and a small hand covered his own.

"Draco," Hermione addressed her husband reproachfully. "She's fine; we can put a charm on the strings so it won't come undone. Leave her be."

"But Potter is coming with his son and we all know that James fancie—" The doorbell rang again.

"Ev, will you get that while I talk to your father? Oh, by the way, Alyssa and Oliver send their regrets, as they won't be able to make it and neither will Marie and Elaine." Evelyn nodded and rushed out of the room, not wanting to be involved in the argument. She opened the door and grinned when she saw who was waiting.

"Hello Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Uncle Blaise, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Spencer." Despite the fact that they weren't really aunts and uncles to her, they had insisted on her calling them that. Evelyn didn't mind.

"Happy birthday!" They chimed simultaneously.

"Thank you. Please come in, my parents are arguing, but I'm sure they'll be over to greet you in a second."

Harry smirked at Ron as he entered the manor. "Some things never change, do they mate?"

Once the older guests were in, Evelyn looked outside for James, Albus, and Lily Potter and Aiden Zabini, but didn't see any of them. They had snuck in behind their parents and now were behind Evelyn and hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak which was enlarged to an invisibility tent. Stealthily, James came out from under it and snuck up behind Evelyn. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her amid her shrieks.

She banged her fists—albeit not roughly—on his back. "James Potter put me down this instant!"

He laughed, his blue eyes inherited from Ginny, sparkled with mirth. "I heard that it was your birthday today. Is this true?"

"Maybe...what's it to you?"

"Well I believe that because it's your birthday, you should be thrown in the pool!"

"What?! Corrine! Olivia! Ariel! Sarah! Help me!" Her friends, who had ventured down the stairs at the sound of the screams, laughed at the sight of Evelyn and James, but made no move to help her. They knew she was enjoying it. Everyone, including Draco and Hermione, trooped outside to watch Evelyn get thrown in the pool. James hoisted her over his shoulder and, true to his word, threw her in the deep end of the Malfoy pool.

Evelyn spluttered and coughed as she made her way out of the pool, her hair sopping wet and hanging straight down her back. Smiling sweetly she held her arms out to him, still standing on the edge of the pool. "I don't even get a birthday hug?"

Warily James approached Evelyn's outstretched arms and embraced her. She hugged him tightly, pressing her chlorine soaked figure to his non-wet one all the while trying to ignore the fluttering in her gut. Once she was satisfied that he was wet, she let go of him and stepped back toward the house. James didn't move. "What, you are not going to try to get me back?"

She walked towards him again. "I never said that." With a quick shove, Evelyn pushed him in and ran away from the edge of the pool, laughing hysterically. When he finally got out and dried off somewhat, James held out his hand to her.

"How about we form a temporary truce?" She grasped his hand and again ignored the tingles she felt at his touch.

"Sure, we have a truce, for now." He grinned at her and dragged her back in the house for lunch and presents.

_So far,_ Evelyn thought, _this is going very well._

Lunch was a noisy affair. Hermione had had the foresight to set up lunch on two picnic tables outside: one for the kids and one for the others. The meal, made by her and her alone, no house elves allowed to help, was delicious. It may have even rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. Everyone was talking at once, if there had been someone just watching from the sidelines, the conversations would have been so muddled that they wouldn't have been able to tell who was speaking.

Evelyn, who normally had a healthy appetite, wasn't able to eat much. She was still dwelling on James and what would happen if he didn't like her. She thought that her friends were the only ones who noticed, but she was wrong. James also noticed that she wasn't adding much to the chatter around the table, and that she was just picking at her food. When Evelyn got up to set her dishes on the sink inside, James gathered her friends and his siblings together.

"Is it just me or is Evelyn not her normal self?" The rest of the group confirmed his suspicions, that she was indeed, not as happy as she normally was. "Okay, well I have an idea of how to cheer her up."

Evelyn walked back outside to find that everyone at the table she was sitting at had suspicious grins on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to play a game in the pool!" Ariel exclaimed happily.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "And what game would this be?"

"Sharks and minnows!" The teens chorused in excitement. This yell caught the attention of the other table and they watched their kids in amusement. Only Hermione knew what was going to happen and she smirked uncharacteristically causing those at her table to raise their eyebrows. This would certainly be interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please leave me a review! Tell me what you thought! Next part will be up soon!

lovelove, Amanda


	26. Bah! Interlude from Evelyn

**AN1:** Sorry. This is not the last part of Evelyn's party. This is just a little chapter that I found on my computer!

**Disclaimer:** Noppers!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration! She was just so aggravated. Ron seemed to never actually be there when she needed him. Sure, whenever she didn't need his support (and in some cases, didn't want it) he was there by her side. And yet, in the time when she needed him the most, he was mysteriously gone.

He was probably playing Quidditch with Harry no doubt.

It was so annoying. She knew (or she thought) that he didn't do it on purpose; but with him, you never knew for sure. And this pattern, if you will, was constant. It always happened! So Hermione didn't even know why she was surprised. Ron was too much like Percy for his own damn good, even if he didn't want to admit it!

With the beginning of tears in her eyes, Hermione ran up to the heads dorm. Ignoring Draco, who upon her entrance stood up from the couch and opened his mouth probably to say something hurtful, she went straight to her room and slammed the door. Hermione grabbed the first pillow in sight and screamed into it.

Ahh, sweet release! Better to scream at the pillow than at Ron.

Even though, there was nothing she would rather do than read him the riot act.

Her scream subsided and turned instead to tears of anguish. Why was she cursed with such behavior in whom she considered one of her best guy friends? The door opened, and Draco walked in. Blinded by her tears, he went unnoticed to Hermione. She finally noticed him when he sat down beside her.

"Knock knock."

"Go away."

"That's not what you're supposed to say."

"Yes, and you aren't supposed to have your wand shoved up your ass, but it will be if you don't go away!" Draco smiled. Boy she was feisty. But that was perfectly okay with him, he liked fighting with her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Draco stood up and went to leave the room.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Realizing he was actually going to leave, Hermione bolted up. "Wait! Don't go." Hermione desperately needed to talk to someone, even if it was Draco Malfoy. She stood up and he walked back to her.

"Yes?"

Hermione started to speak, but no words would come out. She choked before flinging her arms around him and bursting into loud sobs. He awkwardly patted her back and murmured softly to her. When Hermione's crying jag abated at last, she sniffed.

"Sorry about that Malfoy, I'm just so...angry and frustrated."

"That's alright. I could tell. Do you actually want to talk about it or would you prefer to cry more? I do have another shoulder."

Hermione let out a soft laugh. "No, I'm fine, but thank you. I think that was all I really needed; someone who would be there for me when I needed them." Surprising both of them with her audacity, she stood on her toes and kissed him swiftly on the lips. What surprised them both even more was that Malfoy's face flushed.

He turned to leave, and before he was out the door Hermione addressed him. "Don't think that this changes anything, Malfoy; you're still a rotten ferret!" Malfoy smirked before walking back to her and kissing her deeply on the lips until she was completely red in the face.

"Oh don't worry Granger," he called out on his way out the door. "it won't change a thing!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please review.

lovelove, Amanda


	27. Interlude 2: Happy Halloween!

**AN1:** Another interlude. But this one involves Evelyn and James. And the sweet sixteen...yeah...in this, that never happened...even though she is sixteen.

So: Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer:** I own Evelyn, Edward and Natalie Malfoy. And I own the plot of this interlude. That's it. I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(One week before Halloween!)**

"So James, why aren't you going trick-or-treating? This is your favorite holiday; you've been looking forward to this all year!"

James looked vaguely uncomfortable as he answered Evelyn, he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Well I just don't want to this year...and besides, there's something important I need to do on Halloween. And if I'm going to do that, I can't go trick-or-treating."

"What?! I don't get it." Evelyn exclaimed, looking very confused and mildly put out.

"It's okay, you'll see."

She looked doubtful. "If you say so..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One day before Halloween!)**

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind about trick-or-treating? It's always so much fun! And this year won't be as much fun without you. Please?"

"I'm sorry Ev, but I can't; I have something else I need to do."

"Yes," Evelyn snapped, "so I've heard." James looked guilty that he had made her angry. He gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, you'll see me on Halloween, just not in the way you'd expect."

She rolled her eyes at his cryptic remark.

"If you say so..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One hour before trick-or-treating!)**

"James, please!! It's not too late to change your mind. My mum could totally conjure you some kind of costume and we can still go. I don't want to go just with my siblings, how lame is that?!"

"Evelyn...please don't do this. You are wearing down my resolve."

"Good!" She paused for about thirty seconds. "Alright, now will you come with us?"

James shook his head and Evelyn stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Evelyn and her siblings trick-or-treating!)**

Evelyn, Edward and Natalie had been trick-or-treating for at least two hours, but Evelyn wasn't sure. Her feet hurt too much for her to keep track of time.

"Hey guys," Evelyn turned to face Edward and Natalie. "Are you ready to go home?"

Edward nodded but Natalie, her three year old sister, shook her head and started yelling. "No! NO! I don't wanna go home!" The two older siblings rolled their eyes over her head.

"Fine, thirty more minutes, okay Nat?" Natalie smiled happily.

"'Kay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(James and Evelyn's friends at James' house!)**

"I'm feeling queasy; I think I'm going to cancel this whole thing."

All three of Evelyn's best friends chimed 'No!' simultaneously.

"You can't cancel it now, it's already almost time. Besides, we gave up our awesome night of getting free candy to help your wimpy-ass. I think that you owe us at least the courtesy of following through with your plan!" Ariel, the most outgoing of the bunch, stated.

James sighed knowing that she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Evelyn and her siblings!)**

"Nat, it's been half an hour, it's time to go home." Evelyn said gently.

"No!! One more house. Pleaseee??" Evelyn sighed and looked to her brother for support.

"Edward?"

He fidgeted as he answered her. "Well, one more house won't hurt anything."

"Yeah, anything but my feet!"

"We can apparate..."

"...in front of a muggle's house?"

"We could go to the Potters'. We haven't been there yet, and they won't mind if we apparate."

Evelyn sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go to the Potters'." She acted like she was reluctant, but inside, Evelyn was excited. She wanted to see if James was there. "Okay, Nat, Edward, take my arms." They obeyed, and despite the fact that she shouldn't have been allowed to apparate, she did. Her parents taught her at a young age in case of emergencies.

They appeared in Godric's Hollow and walked to the second house on the left, the house of Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Can I ring the doorbell?" Natalie asked with her hand reaching out towards the button.

"NO!" The normally taciturn Edward shouted. "I mean um, no, I want to ring it this time." Evelyn glanced at him suspiciously; something was going on, that much she was sure of.

Edward rang the doorbell, three times in quick succession and one really long one.

"Enough already!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I think that the doorbell has been rung, you can stop now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(James and Evelyn's friends!)**

"Okay James, that's them. Edward rang the doorbell in the code. Let's do this."

James nodded resolutely. It was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evelyn, Edward, and Natalie!)**

The door opened and Evelyn gasped. It was James. But...why was he at his house passing out candy when supposedly, he had 'something important' to do...?

"Trick or treat!" Edward yelled.

"Trick or treat!" Natalie all but screamed.

"Trick or tre—" Evelyn started. She never quite got the rest of it out for James had stepped up to her and placed his lips firmly on hers. To say that Evelyn was a bit surprised would be an understatement. To say that she was happy, would be an extremely gentle euphemism; and to say that she just stood there, still as a statue, while James kissed her, would be an outright lie.

Evelyn was not surprised, she was flabbergasted. She wasn't happy, she was absolutely ecstatic. And Evelyn definitely did not just stand there while James kissed her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. She was so engrossed in finally kissing the one she'd been wanting to for ages that she didn't hear all of her friends sigh happily in the background. Nor did she hear Natalie complain that she wanted candy.

James pulled his face away from hers and smiled softly. "Happy Halloween."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Aww, wow! I definitely liked that! It was not part of my plan, but it was very fun! Sorry, I get distracted very easily! Next chapter will be the end of Evelyn's party—I promise!!

In the meantime, what did you think of this chapter? Please review!

lovelove, Amanda


	28. Evelyn's Sweet Sixteen part 3

**AN1:** Evelyn's Sweet Sixteen part three! Squee!

This is a long one. **(HAHA THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!) **Oh boy. I'm crazy.

**Disclaimer:** You are insane if you think HP belongs to me! If it did, then my dears, I'd have a million or three!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James approached Hermione. "Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes James?"

"Would you mind enlarging your pool so we could play sharks and minnows?"

"No not at all." With a wave of her wand the Malfoy pool was roughly the size of an average high school pool. From deep end to shallow end it was fifty yards and from one end of the deep end to the opposite side it was about twenty-five yards.

"Thank you." James said politely as he began to walk away.

"Evelyn!" Hermione shouted, "Come over here for a second please."

"Yes mum?"

"Take off your cover up dress." James, who was still within earshot, froze in surprise.

"Mum, why?"

"I need to fix the strings don't I?"

Evelyn grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry; I forgot." She slid the cover up dress off and caught James' eye. He was staring at her with widened eyes, not trying to cover his shock. She blushed and turned away.

Ginny was watching her son, and she groaned internally. Like father like son. They certainly knew how to make fools of themselves in front of the much fairer gender. Using her empty plate as a pretext to get up, Ginny got up and walked behind her son. Whispering loud enough so only he could hear, she said, "You might want to close your mouth; unless of course you enjoy the taste of flies." James clamped his mouth shut and all but ran back to the pool side.

Around the poolside, ten people were gathered, waiting to play sharks and minnows: Evelyn and Edward, James, Albus, and Lily, Aiden, Corrine, Olivia, Sarah and Ariel.

"You guys all know how to play, right?" James asked. Everyone nodded. "That's great; so who wants to be a shark with me?" Edward hesitantly raised his hand.

"Awesome, so let's go to our end of the pool." James did a graceful arcing dive and swam freestyle to the opposite side. Edward followed.

Once everyone was in the pool, James whispered in an undertone to Edward, "Whatever you do, don't get your sister. Leave her as the last minnow, okay? And be sure to tell that to everyone you catch. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Count of three: 1...2...3...SHARK!" The last word was shouted simultaneously by both James and Edward and so the game began. The first two to go down were Lily and Albus. James caught Lily and Edward caught Albus. During the next round, only two people were made sharks: Corrine and Sarah. James made sure that they all knew not to go after Evelyn before they started the next round.

Meanwhile, at the minnows' end of the pool, Aiden, Ariel, Olivia and Evelyn were trying to make plans to get across the pool without getting caught. Their first plan was dubbed: "the square of confusion." They would start off in a line and then at Aiden's signal, they would all separate to four different corners and try to make it from there. It didn't work so well...Aiden was the next one to go. Then after him, Ariel was the next one out.

"Olivia..." Evelyn started.

"Yeah?"

"If I die, then I'm leaving everything to you." Evelyn said somberly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Easy, because I know that I won't get past this round. You're going to be the last minnow and I'm going to get eaten by a shark."

"Somehow I doubt that, but alright. Hey! I have an idea. We can use reverse psychology. After they yell 'shark' we can say that our plan is the rectangle of confusion, but in reality we will split up and make a 'V'!"

Evelyn smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Let's do it!"

The next second, the sharks announced their presence and readiness: "SHARK!"

"RECTANGLE!" Olivia and Evelyn screamed and swam forward. As they got halfway across the pool, Evelyn dived under and swam to the bottom. When nobody came after her, she looked up and saw them all swarming Olivia. _Oh shoot, they're ganging up on her! But they don't need that many people, so why didn't some of them come after me??_ Evelyn gave up on trying to find reason in the sharks' plan, and instead furiously dolphin-kicked underwater until she reached the wall. She got to the wall and looked over at the parents for help. They were watching the game in amusement, especially her mother.

"Help!" Evelyn mouthed.

"Just go!" Hermione mouthed back. "They aren't even paying attention to you."

Evelyn looked over to the sharks and indeed they weren't. Stealthily, Evelyn swam quiet freestyle; she was halfway across the pool when she heard James shout in indignation.

"She's gone!"

Evelyn laughed to herself and submerged under water. James, being the speed sprinter, had the most chance of getting her so everyone else stayed behind. She saw him coming closer and kicked faster. Evelyn looked behind her again and couldn't see James anymore. When she turned back around to face her destination, she nearly screamed. James must have swum around her while she wasn't looking and his legs were right in front of her.

Trying to get past him, Evelyn rammed her head into his ankles in attempt to spread his legs out more so she could swim through them. That didn't work. She rammed into him again and she thought that his legs spread out, just a bit more. Evelyn tried, once again, to get past him.

This time James dove down to Evelyn's level and cradled her bridal-style under the water. She squirmed like mad and tried to get out of his embrace, but James held her tightly to his chest and did eggbeaters to get her above the surface to tag her head.

They were both above the surface at this point; Evelyn cradled on James' lap, her side pressed to his chest with one of his arms under her knees and the other across her back helping to keep her upright. And yet James still hadn't tagged the top of her head. Evelyn shivered, not only from the sudden cold of being above the water, but also as a result of being in such close proximity with her soul mate and the one she was starting to fall in love with.

James searched her eyes for any sign of unease or distaste; when he found none, he gave her a half smile. Evelyn tentatively smiled softly back. Taking the hand that was under her knees and letting her legs lay perpendicularly across his, he cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his. Gently and in the softest of kisses, James' lips pressed onto hers.

As they pulled apart, Evelyn smirked. "You do realize that you haven't tagged me yet right?" She caught him unawares with that remark and was able to slip out of his grasp and start swimming. James looked absolutely shell-shocked. Knowing that she couldn't win any race against him in the water, Evelyn finished her journey to the end she had been trying to reach and clambered out of the pool. James was right behind her.

The change of terrain from water to concrete to grass startled Evelyn and she tripped and rolled onto the grass. Seizing his chance at capturing her, James tumbled down too and quickly crawled to where Evelyn was sprawled on the grass. He trapped her underneath him and placed his hands on either side of her face and his knees on either side of her waist.

Evelyn panted heavily, as she was out of breath. "You know James, I think I won."

"No, actually, I think I did." He said as he pulled her to an upright position and placed another kiss on her lips, this time a deeper one. His tongue slipped between her parted lips as his arms moved to her waist and hers to around his neck.

The spectators on the lawn and in the water burst into loud cheers and wolf-whistles.

It was about time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Lalala I hope you all liked that insight into Evelyn's world. Please, unless you are Erica, skip the bottom rambling. I was SO hyper when I wrote that, that it is not even funny.

**ERICA: No that's not what I wanted to happen to me; I just thought that it'd be fun in a story. (Pseudo-RHYME! Ooh suck that! Oh wait--YOU ALREADY DID! ahahahaha!!)**

**I CHALLENGE ****YOU**** TO LEAVE A RHYMING ****REVIEW!**** (Ohhh another rhyme! But I'm totally serious. Leave a rhyming review...or else!)**

**R U GAME ERICA?! (I'm hyper. Can you tell? Book reports should go to hell!)**

**Ahahahahaha oh man. I'm too good. Or too bad. Or just too hyper. The original statement about book reports was supposed to be: "Book reports do crazy things to me." **

**Omg! I wasn't even trying that time. I just tend to naturally rhyme! Hah! Okay...I think I'll just shut up now before I lose anymore respect that the other reviewers have/had for me.**

Contrary to popular belief due to the crazy-ness of this note, I am in fact, older than ten. I am sixteen. Please, ALL of you who are reading this please review! It's not that hard!

lovelove, Amanda


	29. Needs to be Noticed

**AN1: Review please.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_What can I do to make them notice me?_

The changes were gradual, you couldn't tell at first. She just started by cutting down what she ate. Little by little, and soon she got down to half an egg at breakfast, a slice of toast at lunch and a salad for dinner. Yet they still didn't notice her traveling down the road to anorexia. Hermione wanted someone to stop her. Someone who cared enough to notice that she wasn't okay, that she wasn't doing fine.

She let her homework and grades start to fall by the wayside; she didn't raise her hand to answer questions anymore. Ron and Harry finally noticed this, to some extent when she got an 'A' on one of her essays and not an 'O'. They asked her once: "Are you okay, Hermione?"

Every time they asked, she would just reply with a façade of serenity. "Yes, I'm fine." When in reality she wasn't. How could they not tell something was wrong with her? How could they not tell she was hurting? _Maybe,_ she thought, _I was too convincing in saying 'I'm fine.' _Hermione knew that saying you were "fine" didn't really say anything. It was just a way to pacify those who asked about you and to tell them what they wanted to hear. She thought that her friends knew that too...

Still determined to get someone to notice and determined to get someone to care, Hermione kept going with her dangerous plan; her dangerous outcry for help. One morning, she showed up at breakfast with a large band-aid wrapped clumsily around her left wrist.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just, um, I uh, tripped."

"Okay, well you should be more careful."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her nearly empty plate in sadness. Why couldn't they see it?

"Hey Hermione?" Harry interrupted her morose staring contest with her plate. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I already did." Harry looked appeased and he went back to his breakfast, not knowing that she was lying. She hadn't eaten anything; she hadn't even made an effort to put food on her plate. _Why bother? It's not like they would notice anyway._

The cycle continued for weeks, except it was without Harry (or Ron) asking her if she ate. They just assumed she did. All the while, Hermione was in agony. Her friends didn't notice anything. How could they not see that she was falling apart? How could nobody notice?

She didn't know that Draco Malfoy noticed, and that he was becoming very concerned.

Hermione was walking back up to the heads dorm after patrols that night and she suddenly felt very lightheaded. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. After a couple of seconds, she continued to make her way up to her room. Within thirty seconds, the feeling of lightheaded-ness came back and this time, she collapsed, right in front of the portrait hole for the dorm.

Draco, who was sitting on one of the cushy chairs in front of the fireplace, heard a light thump from outside. Fearing the worst and hoping for the best, he ventured outside and saw not the best, but the worst. He rushed towards the fallen Gryffindor and almost screamed at the sight of her.

Her normally rosy and healthy cheeks were ghostly pale and hollow. When he rolled up the left sleeve of her robe to check for a pulse, Draco saw the bandage. Tentatively he unrolled it and gasped. All along her left wrist were a multitude of harsh slash marks. What had happened to her? And how had her friends not noticed? Draco was flabbergasted and disgusted at those whom she considered her friends.

Hermione was in awful condition and Draco was going to do something about it; he was going to take her to Madam Pomfrey. Gently he bent down and lifted Hermione into his arms. She weighed almost nothing: at the heaviest he guessed she was eighty-five pounds. Her body was so thin and fragile. Slowly he walked to the hospital wing and called for Madam Pomfrey. She took one glance at Hermione and ordered Draco to set her on a bed.

Carefully, as if handling glass, Draco laid Hermione's emaciated figure on the nearest bed and drew the curtains around it. He sat at a chair beside her bed and waited for her to regain consciousness. Madam Pomfrey bustled around, tapping Hermione lightly with her wand and hooking her up to some muggle-looking contraption with tubes on it.

"Will she be alright?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed gravely. "I do not know. She is very ill and malnourished; she may not make it through the night." Draco felt a twinge of compassion for his dorm mate and wished there was something he could do to help her. Hoping that if she woke up that she would take comfort in it, Draco took her bony hand in his. At the contact, Hermione opened her eyes. And even that simple act seemed to take so much out of her. She felt pressure on her hand and saw that Draco had taken hers and was holding it. A small, weak little smile graced her sunken face.

"Someone cares." She took a shuddering breath and murmured again as her eyes closed in what would inevitably be her final slumber. "Someone truly cares."

As her breathing came to a stop and her hand turned cold, Draco felt a stray tear slide down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2: Review. I want at least four before the next chapter. Please?**

**lovelove, Amanda**


	30. A HandsOn Conversation!

**AN1:** Kinda uncharacteristic for me and also random as hell, but whatever! Inspired by a conversation that happened to me a while ago, but the end...yeah, that's fictional...

**WARNING: Dirty implications and very...ahem...active teenagers in a room with a certain type of tension that I don't need to name. No lemon, but it gets hot in their common room, let me tell ya!**

**Disclaimer:** Really? Do I honestly need one of these?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So then would you prefer your boyfriend's hands to be super hard and calloused?" Draco asked Hermione pointedly.

"No but—"

"Exactly! Then I don't know what you mean."

Hermione growled. "If you would let me _finish, _than maybe you would get it. If I may...?"

"Go right ahead." Draco smirked. He was enjoying himself. She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but so was she. It was hilarious what kind of random conversations the two of them had now that they were on pretty decent terms of friendship. Tonight, they were arguing about hands of all things. Hermione didn't even know how they got onto the topic, but at that point, it didn't matter; they were on the topic already.

"See, guys' hands can't be soft like just-been-moisturized soft; that'd be gross." Hermione started.

"How is that gross?" Draco exclaimed. "That just shows that we care about hygiene."

"If you moisturize your hands, then you care too much. It's the same reason why guys shouldn't shave their legs..."

"...because that's just weird." He finished for her.

"EXACTLY! See, clean hands and fingernails are a must, but soft from lotion is just weird and gross."

"You lost me." And indeed, Draco did look confused.

"We don't want guys to shave their legs because when we are shagging them, for lack of a better term, we don't want to have our boyfriend's legs to be less hairy than ours; that would be so embarrassing! And then we don't want our lover's hands to be softer than ours, even though softness is nice especially when you consider where their hands go on certain nights."

Draco grinned at her implication. One of the things he learned about Hermione was that she had a way corrupted mind, courtesy of Ginny and Ron. "But why do you care if a guy's hands are softer than yours?"

"...its' kind of hard to explain; I think it's just a female thing."

Draco, being a Slytherin with an ego, took that as a challenge. "Try me."

"Well I guess that we want to feel...protected and if a guy's hands are rough, than that usually implies strength, at least to me anyway. They can't be too hard or it's just uncomfortable and they also can't be too soft." Hermione looked at him in amusement. "Does that make any sense?"

Draco gazed thoughtfully at his hands for a moment. "Yeah actually, it does." He paused. "So what about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"What about my hands? How do they rate?"

"I don't know, ask Pansy!"

"Ew, no. She's a skank and I've never slept with her, despite the rumors going around."

"Okay then...well I don't know. Go find somebody and ask them." Draco did just that. He took his hands and entwined his fingers in hers and held them up a little below eye level. The back of his hands were facing him and the back of her hands were facing her. It reminded Hermione somewhat of Tarzan and Jane...except she and Draco had both hands together.

Surprisingly enough, Hermione didn't pull away; she instead looked at their joined hands and smiled softly.

"Well? How are my hands?"

Hermione mumbled something incoherently.

"I didn't hear that. Speak up please?"

"I _said _that they are okay."

"Can you be more specific?"

"They are firm and not too calloused from Quidditch, but just enough so that you can tell." When she finished, Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor.

"That's good to know." He let go of her hands and her face slowly regained its regular color. "But I think I'd like a retest."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A retest; will you let me try something else and see if I can get another opinion about my hands?"

Hermione looked very wary, and extremely hesitant. "Umm, sure...but what are you going to do."

Draco chose not to answer her question. Quickly, and before he had time to change his mind in fear of possible consequences, Draco scooted closer to Hermione on the couch and nearly caused her heart to stop beating by what he did next.

He took his hands and slipped them up the sides of her blouse and caressed her bare waist and stomach. Hermione inhaled quickly, but made no move to stop him instead she closed her eyes and relaxed. Taking that as a sign to keep going, he swiftly unbuttoned her white blouse and let it slip off of her shoulders. Draco started on her skirt and slid it down while letting his hands smooth sensuously down her legs as he went. When her skirt lay discarded on the floor, Draco moved his hands back up her body and teasingly let them on her inner thighs.

Now she was clad in just her undergarments and yet she still hadn't stopped him. Draco was very surprised, but not nearly as much as when she started to pull down his trousers to reveal his boxers. Looked like the resident Gryffindor Princess knew exactly what she wanted.

"How are my hands again?" Draco asked rather smugly.

"Amazing." She murmured into his neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** I am _addicted—_teehee ADDICTED—to reviews! Please, give me some!

**(HAHA THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!) And ignore any errors! I posted this in a hurry without double checking it!**

lovelove, Amanda


	31. To beLIEVE or not to beLIEVE!

**AN1:** I wanted to do a more serious chapter, but then again, I also wanted to update today. I can't have both, so yes, this is another twist on a conversation I had with my neighbor. Don't ask. And Erica, don't get any ideas. HAHA and isn't that a ridiculously clever chapter title? I thought so. hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of clever and witty remarks to put here. So sad. Anyway, no, I don't own Harry Potter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "Why does nobody believe me? I seriously do have one!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked up from her book. "Why are you so insistent on people believing that you have a six-pack? Is it really that important?"

"Yes it is!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just is; but whenever I tell them they don't believe me."

Again, Hermione rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her dorm mate. "There is one way you can prove it to people."

His hands crossed at his chest. "No way! I am not going to flash people...that's just weird!"

"Then I guess you don't want people to believe you that badly."

"It's not people; it's just one person that I want to prove it to; only her belief counts. Oh! I could just get a picture and show it to her."

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "because she would totally believe that that's a true picture of you. I mean, it's not like you can edit pictures with your wand or anything. And even if you could, it isn't like she would think that you edited it." Hermione paused here and rolled her eyes, just to make sure that he understood that she was being sarcastic.

"Now if you gave the picture to someone who wouldn't do that, then yes, maybe people would believe you."

Draco groaned at having been out-smarted again but his eyes took on a gleam of inspiration. "Why don't you carry around the picture and show her for me?"

"No." Hermione said resolutely, "How would I know that you didn't edit it yourself? Answer: I wouldn't. And besides, I don't even know if I fully believe you myself. So that will not work."

The Slytherin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine then." He unbuttoned his robe and the dress shirt underneath it. "See?" Draco turned to Hermione, his pale chest and stomach exposed. Hermione gaped.

"W-well how do I know that's not a spell or something?"

"Come over here and see for yourself."

She hesitantly walked over to him and pointed her wand at him. "Finite incantatum!" Nothing changed; he still had the most gorgeous body she had ever seen. His six-pack was well defined as was the 'V' that led down below the waistband of his pants. Tiny, pale blond hairs trailed down his stomach and those too, led downward.

Without thinking, Hermione stepped up to him and touched his stomach. His abs were rock hard. Lightly she traced her index finger along his six-pack, outlining each one with her finger. Delicious shivers ran down his spine. Daringly she ran her finger over the 'V' and stopped right above the waistband of his pants. Again, Draco shivered in pleasure. Hermione looked up at him and saw he had a glazed look in his eyes. With a raised eyebrow, she stepped away from him and smirked.

"So you've proven it to me," Hermione said playfully, "now who do you want me to take a picture and prove it to?"

"You don't need to take a picture anymore. I don't care about proving it to anybody." The corners of Draco's mouth quirked up a bit as he spoke.

"I don't understand, what happened to the one that you wanted to prove it to? Does she still matter?"

"Of course she still matters, but she believes me...now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NEW BLOG! TELL ME IF YOU CAN READ IT!!! (if you don't know what blog I'm referring to...it's fine. Just forget about it.)**

**AN2:** Ooh, mischievous Hermione!! Heh heh. Well, this was random. Review please. How about four more before the next chapter?

lovelove, Amanda


	32. Memories

**AN1:** This one is sad. You know why? Because I feel sad due to the extreme lack of reviews! Something happy and fluffy will come next...if there are at least four reviews. Otherwise I will continue to make you all sad!

**Disclaimer:** Bahaha, you're joking right? You really need me to tell you that I DON'T own Harry Potter?

_NOTE: Italics are flashbacks!_

**ANOTHER NOTE: Listen to 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. 'Tis worth it, I swear! NO seriously, listen to it now! No joke.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She could honestly say he'd been on her mind since she woke up today. She looked at her favorite photograph of him and smiled softly; the memories came back to life as they did all the time, but she didn't mind.

At a methodical pace, Hermione got up and dressed in the green sundress that she knew Draco liked. Today she took extra care with her hair and makeup. Before she left the house, she went out to the garden and carefully cut a small bouquet of flowers. Hermione walked briskly through the small wizarding town she resided in and let memories and happy thoughts weave in and out of her mind.

Everything that they had ever done together was so much fun. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Draco was such a gentleman and he really knew how to treat a lady. It was sweet, funny, charming, handsome and romantic...and just every female's dream. To top it off, he was a brilliant kisser! Draco also drove Hermione mad! He knew what power he had over her and yes, sometimes, he abused it. But that was fine. It wasn't hurting either of them; just another form of teasing.

_Hermione laughed, tears of mirth began to stream down her cheeks._

"_Okay, fine! You win." She announced as they reached the doorstep of her flat after their date._

Draco smirked in a fashion that Hermione had quickly become accustomed to, "I always do!" He leaned forward and joined their lips for a sensuous kiss. His lips moved against hers and his hands slowly slid down as hers fingered his gorgeous locks of blond.

_Hermione made a sound of pleasure, and that was when Draco pulled away; Hermione's eyes were glazed over. _

"_Sorry, I've got to go now."_

_Hermione looked crestfallen. "Won't you stay for coffee or something?" _

"_I can't I have to get up early tomorrow."_

"_But I won't keep you up the whole night...just the majority of it."_

"_So sorry, love, no can do. But I shall see you tomorrow." Draco left one last sweet kiss on Hermione's mouth and apparated away. Hermione leaned backwards against the front door of her flat and put her right hand to her mouth. She could still feel his lips on hers._

He always knew how to drive her insane, and that's what he did frequently. On the outside, Hermione feigned hurt, but in reality, she loved when he teased her like that, almost as much as she loved when he took her out to dinner and made her feel as if she were the most special person in the world.

_That date that they had had just a week ago had been one of the best ever. They went to eat at a fancy Italian restaurant and afterwards went to see a movie. The movie was absolutely amazing, but to Hermione, dinner was the highlight of her night. Hermione ate a delicious plate of fettuccini alfredo and Draco ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs; while the food had been incredible, that still wasn't what had made her night. _

_After the couple had finished eating, Draco stood up and offered her his hand; no not in marriage, but to dance. Hermione smiled shyly but declined._

"_Draco, there's no music!"_

_He just grinned. "Who needs music?" Draco took her hand and pulled her to him, holding her close. "I'm holding everything that I'll ever need right now." _

_Hermione couldn't argue with that and so she followed him to a space with empty tables. He charmed them to fold themselves and lean against the nearest wall. Now they had a dance floor. He held her close to him and the swayed to absolutely no music. Hermione supposed that they looked ridiculous, but she didn't care in the least. _

And it wasn't just the extravagant and elaborate things they did that made Hermione happy; it was also the simple things. Those she recalled the most often. The way he would sit with her outside on nice days with his arm around her, the look in his eyes when he was watching her and he thought she wasn't looking, the way his hair was all rumpled after he woke up, just the little things that seemed insignificant. Those things meant the most to her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to remember the little things that he did for her.

That date at the Italian restaurant had been a fun night, definitely one of their more romantic dates. There were other nights though, others that definitely had not been so fun. One night, back when they were at Hogwarts and they had just passed their two month anniversary in 7th year, they had a conversation about S.P.E.W. and it turned into a quite awful altercation.

"_Why do you care so much?! Nobody should care this much about those infernal creatures!"_

"_They deserve to have rights too, Draco! I don't know how you don't see that!" She paused. "Oh wait, yes I do! You Draco Malfoy, you are a spoiled, rich aristocrat who doesn't do anything but whine and complain. 'Oh no, Potter has a broom, Potter's on the Quidditch team! Father you should buy me a better broom and help me buy my way onto the team!'" _

_Hermione voice slowly rose to a scream and her face turned beet red from yelling. "You've never known what it's like to have to work for a living! Everything you have has been given to you and you haven't had to earn anything!"_

_Draco looked at her as if the Hermione he knew disappeared, as if he didn't recognize who was standing in front of him at all. His beautiful blue-grey eyes turned dark and stormy._

"_Shut up. Just shut up you pathetic Mudblood! You don't understand anything about my life, so don't act like you do. It isn't fitting for impure people such as yourself to think that they have opinions of any importance." _

_Hermione gasped and her eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "I thought you had changed, Draco Malfoy, but I guess I was wrong." She let out a sob and fled back to her room._

_Draco flopped onto the couch and let his head fall into his hands. "What have I done?"_

That certainly had been an awful night that he never wanted to relive, in his mind or for real. Neither of them spoke of it anymore, but it was still there. He said to her that that was one of his biggest regrets. He told her that she wished that she'd forget that night and that argument. Although that night had been painful for both of them, Hermione could recall a much more painful memory.

Opening the gates quickly so they wouldn't creak, Hermione entered the small grassy area that was littered with solemn markers.

_The doorbell rang loudly startling Hermione. She looked at the clock and found that it was a little past eleven. This was the normal time that Draco came to take her out to lunch. She opened the door and saw a healer and an auror._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Yes," The auror started, "we're looking for a Miss Hermione J. Granger."_

"_That's me. What is going on?"_

"_Do you know of a Mr. Draco L. Malfoy?"_

"_Yes I do, why do you ask?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion._

"_I'm sorry to say that he was found this morning outside of a jewelry store in very bad shape. It appeared as if someone had cursed him. We rushed him to St. Mungo's but there was nothing we could do. This was found in his pocket; does it mean anything to you?"_

_The auror took out a little black box and opened it. Inside, nestled on a small cushion, was a diamond ring. It took all of Hermione's control to stay composed._

"_N-no, but I think that after today it would have re-resided on my left hand."_

_The auror and the healer both looked very uncomfortable at the situation they found themselves in. "I offer you my truest and most sincere condolences Ms. Granger." Hermione wiped away a tear that was inching its way down her cheek._

"_Thank you." _

"_Would you like to come down to St. Mungo's to identify the body?"_

"_No, I don't think I could—f." Hermione broke off her sentence, but the two workers seemed to understand._

"_I see. Would you like us to make er, funeral arrangements?"_

"_I can manage that on my own, thanks though."_

_They bid her adieu and turned to leave, but Hermione stopped them. "Do you think...if it's not too much trouble...do you think I could have that ring?" The auror handed it to her and gave her a sympathetic look before turning away again. Hermione slipped the ring onto her finger—a perfect fit. She went into her house and waited a couple of seconds before she let herself break down._

Hermione counted the rows and turned down the fifth one and kept going until she reached a large marble figure.

The day the auror and healer came to her door had been a month ago. Today, she kneeled at the foot of her beloved's resting place with the precious ring on her finger and tried to hold back tears. Her efforts were futile. The floodgates broke and Hermione burst into pitiful wails.

"Oh Draco!" She cried, sobs wracking her body. "Why did you leave me?" Hermione held onto the marble figure that had been made in his honor for dear life: as if letting go would sever her connection to life and sever her connection to him forever.

Gathering her wits, Hermione got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She knew that he wouldn't want her to be miserable. He would want her to move on. Watching her fall apart would hurt him as much as it hurt her. He would want her to remember the good times. She knew Draco well enough to know that the one thing he'd wish she'd forget, the memory he'd want her to forget, would be saying goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** So, you should pretty much review. At least four before the next chapter...that's not asking for much!! Just four! Remember, the next one will be super fluffy if you do!

**PS: LISTEN TO THE SONG 'GOODBYE' BY MILEY CYRUS. IF YOU AREN'T A FAN OF HER, DO IT ANYWAY! TRUST ME. LISTEN TO IT AND THEN RECALL TO LIFE MY STORY! **(ehehe recalled to life. Woot. A Tale of Two Cities.)

lovelove, Amanda


	33. The Adjoining Room

**AN1:** I'm bored. What do you expect me to do, my homework? Pff, heck no! Haha.

**Disclaimer:** ...let me count the ways...that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Dedicated to:** My friend's well-being (you know who you are!) and also to ObsessionsGoTooFar for being the fourth reviewer and making this a happy chapter! Enjoy the happiness while it lasts...

**NOTE:** I am my own worst critic, but in my opinion, this was pretty damn clever if I do say so myself!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun peeked through the halfway closed curtains as it began to rise. Its unwanted rays shined brightly in Hermione Malfoy's face. She groaned and turned on her left side. Grumbling and cursing the sun, she opened her eyes and came face-to-face with her husband staring at her with excitement evident in his eyes.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Hermione made a sound of disgust and rolled back to face the sun; it was better than her husband's insane morning persona.

"Please, wake up! How can you be sleeping?"

"Easy," she moaned. "It's not even seven am, that's how."

Draco poked her in the side. "Please, wake up! Tomorrow I'll let you sleep in and I promise not to bother you." Sighing regretfully, Hermione sat up and yawned.

"Okay, let's go, before I change my mind." She acquiesced. Draco bounded out of their bed and all but ran down the stairs. Malfoys never run, they walk at a brisk pace. As soon as he left the room, Hermione collapsed back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep. No sooner had she closed her eyes when she felt a strong pair of hands scoop her up and carry her downstairs.

"I knew you would try to go back to sleep." She just mumbled incoherently at him. As much as she loved him, she could do without his ability to function so cheerfully in the morning. Hermione couldn't be active until she'd had her shower and cup of coffee. Yes, she loved Christmas as much as the next person, but at six am, no holiday was enjoyable except for daylight savings time...when you were sleeping! You could say that Hermione enjoyed sleeping. Nobody in their right mind would argue with that.

Carefully, Draco dropped Hermione on the small couch in front of the fire and next to the tree. She hadn't even had time to say a word when he shoved a small little box at her.

"Open it! Open it!"

She grinned. His boyish excitement was not only endearing, but it was contagious. Gingerly, she tore open the badly-wrapped box and found the logo of her favorite jewelry store. Needless to say, this piqued her interest and her excitement. Nestled inside the box was a delicate silver bracelet. She gasped.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you." Hermione leaned over and kissed her husband and tried to put on the bracelet.

"Wait! There's one more thing. Here." He handed her another box, this one much smaller. When she opened it, she found a silver charm of a cat with a little clasp on it to hook onto her bracelet.

"I know how sad you were about Crookshanks passing away last month, so I got you this; I know that it isn't the same, but I tried." Tears welled in Hermione's eyes at the memory of her beloved cat and the thoughtfulness behind the gift. "And every holiday, I'll get you a new charm and you can just keep adding onto it."

Overcome by gratitude, Hermione launched herself at her husband and smothered him with kisses.

"Now for your present." Hermione was now completely in the Christmas spirit. Sure, it was way too early in the morning for her liking, but she was bursting at the seams with excitement. Hermione handed Draco a small card. He tore it open and read it aloud.

_**I am something you need to find; a muggle invention that knows how to grind.**_

Draco looked utterly confused; it was all Hermione could do not to laugh at his completely befuddled expression. It was too classic and too cute! Too bad she didn't have a camera.

"I don't mean to be rude, but Hermione, I don't get it."

She gave in to her impulse and laughed heartily. "It's a riddle, silly. Figure out what it's referring to and then go find it. You'll get it once you find this. I'm not going to help you; this is something you have to do on your own. For this first one, I may give you some helpful hints, but then...you are definitely on your own. Think it out."

He mulled over his first clue for a minute and then smiled. "It's the coffee pot! Right?"

Hermione equivocated. "I don't know, you tell me."

Rolling his eyes, he jumped up and headed to the kitchen to find the coffee pot. Sure enough, there was a yellow post-it note on the coffee pot. Draco turned to face his wife. "I found it!" he crowed jubilantly to nobody for Hermione was not behind him anymore. Shrugging, he picked up his next clue.

_**I am a place filled with old memories; you jumped off of me and skinned your knee.**_

Draco scoffed. "This one isn't hard." He apparated to the park that he and Hermione went to for her birthday last year and looked at all the swings; on the second one from the left, he spotted a pink post-it.

_**I am the place that you like to sing; so far away, you can't hear the doorbell ring.**_

This one didn't take long either; Hermione wasn't challenging him that much. It was obvious that she was referring to the shower. He had heard her complain many times that he sang too loud, especially when she was trying to sleep.

Draco looked on the shower door and this time, a blue post-it was what he found.

_**You're almost there! There's just two more.**_

_**Now go find the place where the lions will roar.**_

"What? The lions will roar? We don't have any lions in our house...do we?" Draco plopped down on the nearest flat surface, in this case, the floor and thought and thought and thought. It seemed to be getting him absolutely no where! So much for the not being challenged; this one by far was the hardest one yet.

"Think Draco! It can't be that hard...can it? Lions...lions...what represents lions?"

A random thought popped into his head and he nearly groaned at his stupidity. Oho she was clever, he knew that, but this just confirmed it. "Leave it to a Gryffindor." He muttered.

Quickly, Draco made his way to the guest room that Ginny often occupied when she stayed the night. It was not completely Gryffindor-fied; Draco could only take so much. But he knew that there was a stuffed lion somewhere in there that functioned as an alarm clock, waking whoever was sleeping there with a load roar. He briskly walked into the room and out of the corner of his eye saw a purple post-it. Inwardly cheering at his own wit, he tore the note off of the alarm-lion and read its contents.

_**Your wife looks at me all the time, and staring at me sure isn't a crime.**_

It was just a note, but somehow, it made him angry. Just thinking about his wife staring at...whatever it was. He doubted it was another guy, but still, that sentence just made him angry. Breathing deeply, he channeled his anger into brain power (supposedly) and tried to think of what Hermione stared at all the time. "Well," he reasoned, "staring at another guy would definitely not be the case I would hope. That would mean that she's disloyal and that is one word that would never, ever describe Hermione. So that's out. But what else would she stare at all the time..."

Just when Draco was about to give up on this clue, and arrow scribbled itself in the corner. He flipped over the post-it and found a post script.

_**(PS: She never finds a good word to say, not yesterday, and not even today.) **_

What did he have so far? Something Hermione stares at and never has a good word to say about what she sees? "Well that's not confusing at all!" Sarcasm oozed from Draco's lips. "I have to find something she's not happy with looking at—"

_Her mirror! She loathes how she looks. No mater how much I tell her she is absolutely stunning, she never believes me._

Draco was long tired of this game; he just wanted to see what this led up to. Knowing Hermione, it was probably something amazing. Instead of walking back upstairs to their master bathroom, he simply apparated there; to his immense relief there was an orange sticky note stuck to the mirror. He was even more relieved when he read what it said.

_**Okay, last one, you're pretty much through! **_

_**I am the room that's closest to yours; here's a hint, think adjoining doors.**_

Draco sighed in relief. This one was by far the easiest; she must have been giving him a break. The two previous ones were quite clever. The orange note basically told him exactly what room to go to. Grinning that his Christmas 'scavenger hunt' for lack of a better term, was almost over, he ran—yes ran—to the room that was adjacent to his and Hermione's. On the door he saw a green post it.

_**Open the door, stupid.**_

_How insulting!_ He thought. _Stupid is the last thing I am. I've figured this all out, haven't I?_

Finding himself again rolling his eyes, Draco opened the door and was caught completely and totally by surprise. The bare room that he remembered seeing when they chose this quaint little house to live in that was connected to theirs room was redecorated. The walls were a light pastel yellow and there was some pale green trim. Against the far wall was a...crib.

"Surprise!" Hermione jumped out from the closet and spread her arms out. "Merry Christmas!"

Draco gaped wordlessly and his mouth opened and closed. His resemblance to a goldfish at that point was quite uncanny and quite funny.

"Y-You mean to say that you're pregnant?"

Smiling widely, Hermione nodded.

"We're having a baby?"

She nodded again.

"I'm going to be...a-a-father?"

Hermione, with tears welling in her eyes nodded again. In three large strides, Draco was right up to Hermione. She looked up at his wonder-filled eyes. "Say it." He commanded. "Look me in the eyes and say it."

Brown locked on silver. "We're having a baby, Draco." Swiftly, he took Hermione's face in his hands and pulled her to his lips tenderly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** So, how about four more reviews? Maybe five? Six would be AMAZING!

**FOUR reviews: a chapter on January 8th.**

**FIVE reviews: a chapter around New Years and on January 8th.**

**SIX reviews: a chapter before Christmas, a chapter around New Years, AND on January 8th.**

_It's up to you guys! If it's less than four, then the next chapter won't be up for quite awhile. I have about 3 loyal reviewers up to this point and I'd really like to have more. There are so many people who have me and who have this story on their alert lists! It really shouldn't be so hard to get reviews!_


	34. Mistletoe

**AN1:** Hmm, I wasn't going to post anything between my last update and New Years, but I was freaking bored so here you go. This my take on the dreadfully clichéd mistletoe!

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. Harry Potter and its various characters are not mine! I am temporarily borrowing JKR's creations for my own use.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ugh, mistletoe is the worst! _

It's the most atrocious and evil plant in the world as far as I am concerned. It looked cute and completely harmless, but that was just for show. I compare it to Lady Macbeth: "Look the flower, but be the serpent beneath." Or some such line like that. It was no flower, nor was it a serpent; in reality, it was a plant that cropped up mysteriously around the castle at Christmas time and was hell-bent to embarrass me and to antagonize me. Oh how I loathe that plant!

I myself have never been caught under its wily, nargle infested leaves, but I've seen the effects of when one becomes so unluckily trapped under it with another person. The mistletoe that my parents hang over the front door is fine, that kind isn't the evil kind. It's the enchanted stuff that Dumbledore hangs every year from what seems to be every damn passageway to every class, under every stairwell and just any other place where you would and wouldn't expect it.

If you get caught under it, then you are stuck until you kiss somebody. As soon as it sensed someone walking under it, then there would be an invisible box around said someone and they would not be able to escape. Not unless somebody else happened to walk by then they too would be trapped until they freed you both with a kiss. And it wasn't just any type of kiss; it had to be on the lips. As if it wasn't humiliating enough to be stuck under that damned plant, you had to kiss someone, a perfect stranger, just to be free.

Therefore, I studiously drew out detailed routes to avoid it. I don't care if I have to wake up an extra hour early just to be able to stay out of the mistletoe's path; and often times that is exactly what I do! I am desperate to not be caught unawares under that single green and leafy vessel of doom. Harry and Ron simply call me paranoid, and Ginny laughs at me and tells me to get over it, and that it won't be the end of the world if I just so happened to get caught under it. She thinks that it might be, and I quote, "A good experience." Pff, good experience my ass! I certainly don't think that it would be a good experience. Imagine all of the people you could get stuck with. I shudder at the thought.

No, it's better to be super careful and avoid it. After all, the mistletoe is in the same places every year since I can remember. I consider myself quite clever and quite lucky to have outsmarted that plant for six years. Not many I know can say that...and not many want to be able to say that...but that doesn't matter. I only have nine more days and then the mistletoe will be gone. It's always gone the minute that the new year begins. It is as if it spontaneously combusts. To be honest, that's actually rather fun to watch. The mistletoe bursts into colorful flames, and me, being the pyromaniac that I am, can't help but be mesmerized by it.

I do truly wish that the plant would just magically become extinct. It really has ruined my life. I was going to tell Ron that I did like him as more than I friend, and then, I found him. Under the mistletoe. With Lavender. That's not so bad anyone would say. She's just doing him a favor; she's getting him out of the trap laid oh-so-cleverly by the mistletoe. And she did. She kissed him once on the lips. That was enough to free him. But did she stop? No.

Let's just say that I watched them suck face, feeling my heart shatter for about a minute before I fled. It was too much to handle. To this day, maybe a month after that fateful encounter, he still doesn't know that I liked him, and he still doesn't know that I saw him kissing that tart Lavender. That is my most well-kept secret: not even Ginny knows. But I digress. Looking at my watch I discover that it's past ten and past the time that I should be done with my patrol shift. I turn around and head back to my dormitory.

Suddenly, I stop in my tracks. Not purposely either. I gulp and look up, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. It's the worst. I cannot believe it. I am stuck under a single branch of mistletoe. Out of my mouth come a few choice expletives and I scream in frustration. All of these years, all of those carefully drawn out maps, were as of now, wasted. Hot tears brimmed behind my eyes. Now what am I to do?

Footsteps echo in the hallway behind me. Oh thank goodness, I'm saved! I turn to look at my savior and my heart falls to my knees.

'What do we have here?' The one, the only, Draco Malfoy says in that signature snotty tone of his. 'It looks like someone is trapped beneath the mistletoe. How sad.' Here he laughs. How dare he laugh at my misery and woe!

'And I thought that you were one of the only people in this school who could say that they've never gotten caught under the mistletoe. You go studiously out of your way to avoid it and yet here you are.' He smirks at me. 'Should I help you,' he wonders aloud. 'Or should I just leave you here for Filch or someone else to find you?'

'Oh for the love of Merlin! Just help me dammit!' I yell, thoroughly aggravated with his arrogance.

He frowns at me. 'No, I don't think I will. Maybe I'll just leave. It doesn't seem like you appreciate my help and my incredible good looks. You don't realize how lucky you are. Many females in this school would give their wand to have the chance that you are presented with.'

'Well I'm not one of them.' I say to him, too late realizing that it isn't the smartest thing ever to alienate my only chance at salvation. Who knows how long it will take for someone else to find me!? And what if it's Filch, or Marcus Flint? I shudder at the dark possibilities.

'Obviously. Too bad for you then, Granger; have fun hanging out here until someone else comes along.'

He turns to leave me and I slap my forehead. That was a bad move. Is there still time to get him to come back?

'Wait—Malfoy?' He turns at my pleading voice.

'Yes?'

'Please, help me. Please?' It hurts me to beg Draco Malfoy to do anything, but at this point, there isn't much else I can do.

With a roll of his eyes, Malfoy comes back to my rescue. He stops mere inches from my face and whispers in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. 'If you insist.'

His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him before his lips gently touched mine and then were gone. If I'd have blinked then I would have missed it. The surprise must have shown on my face and he kissed me again, this time slowly and sensuously. His tongue darted out and touched my lips. And I, being, well...a novice at kissing, didn't really have time to process what to do; much to my surprise (and joy!) it came instinctively. Of their own accord, my lips parted slightly and he slid into my mouth. Tingles zinged throughout my whole body as his tongue traced the inside of my mouth. One more primal instinct later and I had my arms around his neck and my fingers toying with his hair. It was absolutely electric.

Malfoy detached our lips and pressed his forehead against mine. Even though he had already freed me from the bonds of the mistletoe, I didn't move. His eyes searched mine and I smiled softly, letting him know that I wanted it as much as he did. As if it had never left, the self-assured smirk was back on his face and his lips were back on mine.

_Mm, mistletoe...maybe it isn't quite so bad after all._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Haha writing the first four paragraphs of this was so fun. I make myself laugh. Hope you guys thought it was at least mildly entertaining.

Next chapter will be up on or around New Years. Happy Holidays, for whatever you may celebrate! Please review.

_**Erica, your poem is in the next chapter. Have patience!**_

lovelove, Amanda


	35. New Years Party

**AN1:** Happy New Year! If it's not 2009 yet, as it isn't for me...fine: Happy Early New Year!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable in this one-shot.

**DEDICATED TO:** My most constant reviewers: Erica--(Ducky1414), McFressie, Lynndsey--(blackwolfgirl2722), and Sarah--(o0oMrsBubblesClearwatero0o)!

**NOTE: Okay, so, Hermione is twenty-nine. I'm going to use my artistic license and say that Draco is thirty! Hehe, and if you don't think you can picture a totally handsome thirty-year-old Draco, think again! I sure can. (Swoons)**

**Lynndsey and Erica know to whom I am referring! (So I think...)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Invitation dated two weeks previous:**

_Malfoy:_

_Yes, we haven't been what you could call good friends, but it's almost New Years and I'm feeling strangely generous. So: I am cordially inviting you to my pre-New Years party at my new flat. Yes, there will be alcohol and many ex-Gryffindors to make fun of. What a good time, right? _

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose that I'd ever be the one you chose out of the thousand invitations you're sure to receive; but in case I stand a little chance here comes the jackpot question in advance: what are you doing New Year's Eve? _

_If you aren't busy, then it would be great of you to drop by, even if it's just to personally insult every guest there._

_Wondering if I'm crazy,_

_Hermione_

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

Thus far, the party had been a success. Hermione was having a wonderful time talking, mingling and drinking with everyone. She found that she was surprisingly carefree. It certainly had been an interesting year, but Hermione was glad that it was coming to an end. The upcoming year brought all sorts of possibilities, and frankly, Hermione was ready to start over. So far, she was on the right track. Her two resolutions were to: a) not be so work-obsessed and b) to find herself someone to settle down with. At this point in time, she was twenty-nine, unmarried, and with no prospects to speak of. Ginny thought it was simply tragic and Hermione was starting to feel the same way. It was time for a change, no longer would she be the prudish, bossy and plain Hermione, oh no. She would step out of her box and be different, be outgoing. She would still read more than any of her friends, but that she couldn't help.

Her invitation to Malfoy was one way to go about that change that she felt would be healthy. In the past years, it would never have even crossed her mind to invite Malfoy, but she did. It was kind of hard to be uncivil to him, considering he was now, in an indirect way, her boss. That didn't mean she couldn't still dislike him just a tad though.

It was now 11:59, the beginning of the countdown; only sixty seconds left until the New Year. Hermione looked around hopefully, hoping that someone else was looking around for someone to celebrate with too. At this point, she didn't care who it was, she just didn't want to start the New Year alone like she did last year. That had definitely not been a good start. She sighed in disappointment, it was too late. Everyone she saw was standing with someone else with red cheeks and excited eyes, waiting to start the New Year with someone special. This was it: the count was down to ten. The screaming made a swift crescendo from a dull roar to absolutely ear splitting.

Hermione pasted a happy grin on her face and joined the counting with her friends from Hogwarts, acquaintances from the Ministry, and everyone else she invited—minus a couple of no-shows.

"TEN....NINE....EIGHT....SEVEN....SIX....FIVE....FOUR....THREE....TWO....ONE...." The yells were incredibly loud which just added to the atmosphere.

Hermione was about to scream 'Happy New Year' when the phrase was sucked right from her lips in a most surprising and pleasing manner. She was spun around quickly and before she could even connect what was happening, a pair of lips was on hers. Taking advantage of the unexpected, but much welcomed stranger, Hermione responded instantly and held her mystery man tightly to her. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply though all of the other couples that had been fondly kissing stopped and were craning their heads to see who Hermione was with.

The two broke apart and Hermione met the eyes of the one who saved her from starting the New Year in a lonely and dismal way. She was shocked when she saw beautiful grey-blue eyes. Hermione's cheeks were flushed from the intensity of the kiss, from surprise and also from excitement. "Surprise, surprise; look what the snake dragged in. I didn't think you'd show." Hermione teased.

"Well, your invitation was buried under so much mail that I didn't even see it until about ten tonight. I almost wasn't going to come, but hey, who am I to turn down free alcohol and a chance to mock people?" Draco smirked and Hermione smiled up at him.

"Since you're here and don't appear to be with anyone else, would you care to dance?" She congratulated herself on her effort to make good on her resolution; if asking Draco Malfoy to dance wasn't outgoing, than nothing was. She didn't actually expect him to agree, so she had already begun entertaining the notion of walking away when he answered her.

"Sure."

Hermione looked up at him and saw that his eyes were sparkling with mirth and something else she couldn't quite place. Her eyes widened as did Draco's grin. He knew that he had caught her very much by surprise. Hermione's heart fluttered nervously as he took her hand in his and led her inside to the makeshift dance floor that had once been her spare bedroom. After many spells, it was hard to believe that it had even been a room any other than a miniature ballroom.

Music was charmed to play constantly; she had a playlist of about 100 songs that would just keep repeating. When they began their dance, a melodic orchestra song serenaded them. Never before had Hermione had a better dance partner; it was obvious to her that he had taken many dance lessons previously. He was absolutely incredible.

Suddenly the champagne colored dress with a sweetheart neckline and a hem that fell just above her knees—deemed earlier by Ginny: 'a brilliant choice'—became much too revealing. Hermione felt so exposed with Draco's hand on the small of her back gracefully gliding her around on the dance floor. The song changed to a jazzier one with piano and one that Hermione placed instantly. She was chagrined at the fact that the song starting was in fact, the song she was listening to that had inspired her to owl Draco an invitation. She desperately hoped that he wouldn't catch the similarities in the lyrics and her invite to him. The voice of Lynn Mannering crooned at them through the speakers and Hermione flinched and willed herself not to tear out of his arms and run.

A silence befell the two. It had been there before, but now it was more noticeable. It wasn't quite awkward but it wasn't quite comfortable either; it was an unusual silence. For as long as Draco had known Hermione, at school and even at work, he had never known her to be silent unless something was troubling her. For some reason, he had a strong suspicion that he was the cause of her troubles. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he had done to cause her current state of mind.

"Hermione,"

"Yes?" She said, looking up at him.

"Is something the matter?"

To say the least, Hermione was startled that Draco had so easily picked up on her changing mood. That was quite perceptive of him. She doubted that had Harry or Ron been in his place, they wouldn't have noticed a thing; Ginny perhaps, but certainly not anyone else.

"Of course not." She lied, not quite meeting his questioning gaze. If he could tell when she wasn't her normal self that quickly, who was to say that he wouldn't be able to tell when she was lying? Just in time as far as Hermione was concerned, the song ended and she stepped away from Draco.

"Thanks for the dance and have a great New Year." Hermione said, hoping to get away before he could probe any farther. It was absolutely nonsensical to her analytical mind. Why in Merlin's name was Draco's mere presence affecting her so much? It must have been the kiss. Damn him! This wasn't part of her plan for the New Year! She wanted to fall in love with someone who she could actually settle down with; not become strangely infatuated with Malfoy who, in her opinion, could land nearly any single (or even not single) female he wanted. There's no way he would ever want to—

"Wait!" Draco reached out and grabbed her hand right before she started to walk back outside. "Maybe it's much too early in the game, but I thought I'd ask you just the same," Hermione blushed a crimson hue that rivaled the Gryffindor scarlet at his spoken words. He was much smarter than Hermione ever thought to give him credit for. "What are you doing New Year's Day?"

"Cleaning up my flat I suppose." She answered.

"How would you like some help with that? Maybe we could get some lunch afterwards."

A small smile graced Hermione's face; if he was willing to try, than so was she. After all, what was a new year without some risks? "That would be wonderful; I'd like that."

"So it's a date then." She nodded in affirmation, her cheeks starting to turn pink. "By the way, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." With a wink he disapparated leaving a now pink-faced Hermione to deal with the questioning she was sure to get later from Ron and Harry.

Though the song had been over for a bit, it was still very much stuck in Hermione's head. The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly and she softly sang the last verse, a reminder of what she just agreed to do.

_Ah, but in case I stand a little chance,_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance:_

_What are you doing New Year's,_

New Year's Eve?

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please remember to review!! Four or five would be great! Happy New Year!

_**Erica, you need to leave a rhyming review!**_

_**That is what I challenge you to do!**_

_**If you decide not to, I'll sure be blue**_

_**But then, back at school, I'll tackle you with a shoe!**_

_**Oh, and always remember this, when you're in your bed,**_

_**Watching the sheep jump by, far over your head,**_

_**You will soon be quite fast asleep,**_

_**While I am with Jeff, making his lords leap! **_

_**Bahahahahahahahahahahahaha! BAM!!!!!!! Ohhh SNAP! Can you beat that!? What now, Ducky, what now!? Do you accept your challenge or are you a chicken poop?**_


	36. Fanart 1: Yule Ball

**AN1:** This wasn't going to be up until around the middle of January, but I guess you guys got lucky.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any aspect of HP at all...then the HBP movie would already be out. But, alas, I don't.

**NOTE: I was inspired by fan-art to write this piece. I wish I could draw. Hm. Anyway, the link to the particular piece is on my profile. Check it out. It's incredible.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I tap my foot impatiently. What in the hell could be taking my date so long to get ready? It's been twenty minutes since the ball had started and still, I'm standing at the foot of the staircase where I was supposed to meet her. Twenty minutes ago to be exact. I feel so stupid just standing here and waiting for her to finally show up.

I sigh and look around. At least I'm not the only one waiting. There are several other guys standing around looking just as impatient as I am. It doesn't take us blokes even a quarter of the time to get ready that it does our dates. They have hair and makeup spells I'm sure and that's just the wave of a wand. I don't see how they could take so long.

I hear the click of heels coming down the stairs. All the guys look up, including me, hoping that it was their date that was coming down the stairway. The fools shouldn't have even bothered. Obviously, it is going to be my...never mind. It's still not my date.

Damn it!

But wait. Who is that? I don't think I've ever seen her before. All of the guys there are taken with her, every single one; although I don't blame them in the least. She's gorgeous. She has beautiful caramel colored curls, deep brown eyes and a periwinkle dress that hugs her in all the right places. The dress has a 'V' neckline, but it isn't tarty, it is a modest neckline, but just revealing enough to make a guy want to see more.

Now where the hell was she when I was looking for a date? I've never been jealous of anyone before, but I truly do envy the lucky git who gets to dance with her. Crap. She can tell that I am staring at her. She looks my way and blushes when she sees that I'm watching her. I probably look besotted. That's not good. A Malfoy should never be besotted by anyone. We should besot others. Hm, besot. Is that even a word? I digress, that doesn't really matter. She knows who I am, that much is certain. And she looks surprised that I'm so entranced by her. But why? It's not like I loathe any person at this school other than members of the Golden Trio.

And I highly doubt that she's Granger and I really hope that she isn't Potty or the Weasel. I would be sickened beyond belief. Imagine. Me daydreaming about ripping off the clothes of Potty and Weasel and ravishing—okay, that's just wrong. I'm stopping. I am stopping that train of though now and I am sliding a steel door over my eyes to prevent any awful mental images.

But who is she? This will bother me until I figure it out. She does look vaguely familiar, but I can't place her. Viktor Krum approaches her and kisses her hand. Lucky man, lucky man. I crane my ears to hear how he addresses her.

"Herm-own-ninny, you look vonderful." He says to her.

Merlin's beard! It's Granger. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire. Queen of the Mudbloods. Wow. How the hell did she manage to land an international Quidditch hero? And more importantly, how the hell did she manage to look so amazing!?

Granger smiles at him and takes the arm that he offers to her. Together they walk towards the double doors leading into the Great Hall. Before she is completely through the doors and out of my sight, she looks back at me. I wonder what she's thinking. It is times like these where I wish that I was a Legilimens. She sees me, still watching her. Her cheeks darken and she disappears into the Great Hall.

Now I know how ridiculous I must look right now. I'm staring at where Granger was just walking. I am completely and utterly floored that the beautiful person, who just passed by in the arms of Viktor Krum, could possibly be Hermione Granger. It's unbelievable. It's obvious that she put a ton of effort into her appearance. So why doesn't she do that everyday? If she did, I'll bet, in fact I guarantee that guys of all ages and houses would be swarming around her like flies.

Maybe Weasley would finally grow some balls and admit to liking her. I'm in Slytherin for Merlin's sake and I've noticed! I wonder how he's going to react to her being with Krum. I'd bet my entire fortune that he is jealous as hell and that he's going to say something stupid to her that will make her cry. I've seen it before.

Someone suddenly taps on my shoulder. I turn around and see my date, Daphne Greengrass. About damn time. Now don't get me wrong, she's very pretty, but after seeing the way Granger looks tonight, I know that nobody will measure up.

"It took you long enough!" I say to her sort of crossly. I'm not actually angry at her. If she'd have been on time then I probably wouldn't have seen Granger.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I looked perfect for you." She twirled in her frilly pink dress. I didn't see that though. I saw a slim, figure-hugging, periwinkle one. She flashed her blue eyes at me hopefully. I only saw brown.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Absolutely breathtaking."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Yay! This is longer than it was originally. Wahoo! Please review!!

lovelove,

Amanda


	37. Movies

**AN1:** It's my birthday!!! Please, please, review!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my as-of-today sixteen years and an assortment of other things that do not include Harry Potter.

**Dedicated to:** Lynndsey—Thank you so much! You know why! _**(Laughs)**_ What Happens in Vegas! Whoo, great movie! Haha, but I don't mean it meanly with the whole "You know why" thing. I mean it in a totally grateful, inside-thing-with-Lynndsey-that-doesn't-concern-you-way! Hm, I'm kinda hyper. But...who gives a crap!? It's my BIRTHDAY! Woot!

**NOTE: I got the idea for this on New Years Eve Eve and just had to type it out!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow, someway, Hermione had convinced Draco to watch a movie—a muggle movie no less, on a television, something that was also muggle—with her in their dormitory. If anyone had said to Draco that one day he'd be watching a muggle movie, on a muggle device, with Hermione Granger, he'd have sent them to St. Mungos without a question. And yet, there he was.

The movie was almost over; Draco predicted that there were three minutes left at the most. And he would have never admitted it, but the movie was better than he thought it would be. Yes, it was a muggle movie, and yes it was terribly cliché beyond belief, but it was not that bad. Hermione loved it and had been entirely engrossed with the movie the whole time. Surprisingly it was a rather new movie, one she hadn't seen before.

It was quite entertaining actually, to see Hermione get so sucked into the movie. She would react to what was happening. Gasp, sigh, sometimes even scream in frustration at some points or make a prediction. To some it would have been extremely annoying, but Draco found it in a small way, endearing.

"It makes me so mad! This almost always happens. The couple never actually gets together." She paused. "Well they do, but they just never kiss! It bothers me to no end! They are about to, it is _completely_ obvious! They are in the perfect moment and then BAM!" She clapped her hands together to emphasize her point. "Some stupid, idiotic, and _obnoxious_ person, usually a friend of theirs interru—"

Hermione was cut off mid-rant by Draco placing his index finger on her lips.

"Okay, I get it; you're aggravated."

She glanced at the slim digit that was currently resting on her lips. She followed its extension with her eyes, up his hand, arm, and neck until she met his eyes. The red on her cheeks turned a remarkably dark shade at his curious gaze. It wasn't hostile, it was searching. Slowly Draco slid his finger down from her lips to her chin. He lifted it slightly upwards and inched his face closer to hers, tilting his head as he moved.

Hermione was frozen to her spot on the couch. Part of her—her analytical half—was going into overdrive and freaking out. That part wanted her to slap ferret-boy and run. But the other part, the more curious and feminine half, told her to stay put and just go with it; and it was also thinking about Ginny's priceless reaction when she told her that Draco Malfoy had kissed her.

Luckily, or not, depending on how the situation was looked at, the curious part fought tooth and nail against her analytical side and won. So instead of slapping Draco and running away, Hermione closed her eyes and waited. One...two...three...seconds went by and still nothing. She opened her eyes and was confused. Why wasn't he moving anymore? Their lips were an inch away, if even that much apart, and now they were having a sort of staring contest.

Draco's eyes flicked down to her lips and then back to her face.

Hermione's eyes flicked down to his lips and then back to his face.

Their eyes met again and then they were still. It was just like on the movie that had just ended. Only it wasn't. At this point, if this were a movie, some obnoxious friend of theirs would have barged in and—

"Hermione! There you are! I've been looking for you every...where." Ginny was standing at the portrait hole, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the scene playing before her.

"O...kay then. I'm pretty much going to leave now. Bye!" She rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. But it was too late. Ginny was gone, but the moment was lost. Hermione yanked herself away from Draco in anger and in slight disappointment.

"See? It's just like that! _All_ the time, _every_ time, on _every_ sodding—"

Again, mid-rant, she was shushed by Draco. Although this time, it wasn't his finger that was doing the shushing. He pulled away from her and Hermione's face flushed.

"Maybe not every time." He whispered before kissing her once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Aw, now doesn't that just make you melt? Very short, but very sweet! Please review! I will take reviews in lieu of birthday presents! **(Smiles hopefully)**

_**And, uh, I wouldn't mind having this happen to me either. **_(Grins cheekily)_** Hmm, now where the hell is Jeff when you need him, eh? Bahahaha! Oh yeah, he's on a TV show. Why? BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW TO COOK!!! BAM! TAKE THAT MR. WEAPON-OF-MASS-DESTRUCTION CAT FOOD MAN! Ehehehe.**_

_**Oh, and Erica, well...yes. That was kind of a not-as-good poem from you. Although it must be hard to follow my awesome one that I left for your story!!!! Juu-ust joking! Maybeh. Wahahahaha!**_

Now seriously guys, please review! Thank you!

lovelove,  
Amanda


	38. Awesomely Confusing

**AN1:** Ohmygosh! So I wrote this from about 11:00pm to maybe 12:30am last night. And after I finished it, I edited it until 1:30am. Have a life? Who, me? Yeah, right!

**Disclaimer:** I own the bags that are under my eyes, but I sure as hell don't own HP.

**Dedicated to:** ERICA!!! My best friend! Partner in fanfic! Partner in hilarious IM conversations and inside jokes! La clase de espanol tres buddy! Bridesmaid for my eventual wedding, if not maid-of-honor! (Hopefully not like Bride Wars! Haha.) Love you!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They didn't know when it started, and they didn't know how it started. It just did. And both of them wouldn't change it for anything. The two of them agree that it was second year after Hermione was petrified by the basilisk. That was the start. It was just the tip of the iceberg.

Second year Draco Malfoy didn't actually want Hermione to be the next one to die after fifty years. He may have said that, and that's what his friends thought should be her fate due to her status, but he didn't think that at all. If she did happen to...not survive...then who would he have to argue with, to compete with? Somehow it became a bit of a not-so-friendly competition to try to beat her scholastically.

Once she was petrified, he was scared out of his mind. Every night, past curfew, he'd creep into the hospital wing and sit by her bedside just wishing that she would wake up. The day it was announced that the Mandrake Restorative Draught was ready, he was very happy. Somehow, school wasn't the same without Hermione.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Madame Pomfrey was quite surprised when a little Slytherin boy, son of the most elitist and bigoted wizard in Britain, was in the hospital wing clutching the twelve year old muggle born, Hermione Granger's hand. She didn't think it would be prudent of her to say anything, so she didn't. Instead she went about her work preparing the potion to be administered. _

_Smiling slightly to herself, she tapped young Draco on the shoulder. "Would you like to give her the potion?" He nodded and she handed him the vial. Gently, and with more finesse she ever thought could come from a mere second year, he sat Hermione upright against the bed frame. He pushed her bangs out of her face and looked slightly apprehensive. Draco glanced behind him at Madame Pomfrey and she bustled away, pretending to be busy with something else, but all the while watching him from the corner of her eyes._

_He put his pale hand on her mouth and carefully pried her lips open. His face turned a slight shade of pink. He placed the vial to her lips and poured it into her mouth. Once the vial was empty, he sat there and waited anxiously. The only sign of nervousness he gave off was the fact that he was wringing his hands together furiously._

_Hermione's eyes fluttered open and on instinct, Draco covered her hand with his. Her lips formed and 'O' of surprise and she looked down at the contact between them. Her first coherent thought was along the lines of: what the heck is going on!? _

_Sensing her confusion, Draco smiled softly at the just-awakening female. "Welcome back, Hermione."_

**END FLASHBACK.**

Since that fateful day, the two most unlikely students had warmed up to each other. It was gradual, but by about fourth year, they were such great friends that it was becoming hard to keep it a secret. Knowing that they were two people who had been brought up completely different and in the two houses with the most enmity between them only strengthened their resolve to stay friends. And stay friends they did. But eventually, it wasn't just friends that the two wanted to be.

Miss Hermione Granger was afraid. At the start of fifth year, she got the feeling that Draco liked her, possibly a bit more than as a friend and she felt that she liked him that way too. Hermione didn't want to admit it to herself and she especially didn't want to get her hopes up if this wasn't actually true. So instead of dwelling on it, she pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to forget. That worked...if only for awhile.

Mister Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, had no suspicion that she liked him. The only thing he was aware of was his feelings for her. And those he didn't want to admit. He loved the friendship that they had and the absolute last thing he wanted to do was to ruin it. They had a bond. They had started to tell each other everything, everything of course except for how they both actually thought of the other, deep down.

Miss Ginny Weasley, the only person who actually knew what was going on. She knew about their friendship and Draco knew that Ginny knew. He didn't have a problem with it. In fact, she had hung out with them a couple of times. And Ginny, well, she was more perceptive than Hermione and probably even Draco gave her credit for. Ginny saw it coming before probably either of them did. She knew that they would eventually—if they hadn't already—start to turn their friendship into something more.

So that fateful night, when Draco told Hermione, via messaging parchment, that he liked her, she almost immediately told Ginny. Of course Ginny was thrilled for her best friend, but at the same time she was absolutely exasperated with Hermione. She didn't seem to understand. The words she was saying to Ginny and what she was replying to Draco's messages were almost totally contradicting. Hermione's normally calm voice was seriously an octave higher and yet she was still trying to get Ginny to believe that she didn't like Draco back. Yeah, right.

The gist of the conversation between Draco and Hermione that night: Draco seemed off. Hermione wanted to know why. Draco didn't want to tell her because he said that he didn't want to 'ruin their friendship.' (By then it was obvious to Ginny was going on. Hermione had a slight feeling, but wasn't positive.) Hermione insisted on knowing what was bothering him. Draco admitted to liking her for awhile now. Hermione admitted to liking him back. (At this point, Ginny wanted to scream in utter excitement but decided that it would be wiser not to.) Draco asked 'Really?' Hermione said something confirming that. He wanted to know how long she knew. She said "A bit ago." (Even though she confessed to Ginny that it just hit her after he confessed to her.) They said some other things, Ginny couldn't really remember. And then, of all the stupid things, Hermione asked if he would rather this hadn't happened. (Ginny was ready to throttle her at this point!) Thankfully, he said that he wouldn't rather that. And now, they weren't sure what to do. Ginny was all for the relationship but knew that Ron especially would take it terribly, considering that he was always angry at Draco. And they all also knew that Draco's friends wouldn't be too thrilled at all. So at this point, all of them, including Ginny, were pretty much thinking: 'Now what?'

After almost an hour of talking to Ginny, Hermione claimed she needed sleep. Since Umbridge had the school on a tight leash, no one was permitted to be in any place other than their own dormitory past 11pm. Meaning that Ginny couldn't stay and talk with Hermione about what she and Draco should do. They still hadn't figured that out. With a disappointed sigh, Ginny left and told Hermione to keep her updated...or else.

Hermione was ready to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to her at all. She tossed and turned restlessly. She kept imagining Draco. Not that it wasn't pleasant or anything, but it was distracting. She was also thinking about everyone's reactions and thinking about trying to keep their relationship under wraps as they did with their friendship. Somehow, even with her muddled thoughts, Hermione fell asleep and dreamed peacefully of her and Draco. There were no nightmares tonight.

The next morning Hermione woke up and saw Ginny right up close to her face. "GET UP! NOW!" Hermione jumped back in surprise.

"What do you think you're playing at?! Were you trying to give me a heart attack? Good gracious, Ginny. Please."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Get up you lazy Gryffindor! If you won't get up, then at least tell me what you're going to do!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know. I have no idea."

"What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you." Hermione screeched defensively.

"Sheesh, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry; I don't mean to be rude. I'm—" Ginny clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth and growled menacingly.

"If you don't stop apologizing, I will not hesitate to throw you off the Astronomy Tower." Hermione nodded. "You know what you need?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that you need to get some quiet time to think."

Hermione sighed in relief, wrongly thinking that that meant Ginny was leaving her and allowing her to go back to sleep.

"So, get up, get dressed, and go to the library!"

"Why can't I have my quiet thinking time here?"

"Because I'm in here, I won't let you get your thinking time; you know that! I'll just fill your mind with pointless chatter." She pushed the older Gryffindor off the bed. "Now go!"

Mumbling to herself, Hermione went through the motions of getting ready. Once she was ready, Hermione found herself being pushed out the door by Ginny.

"Bye! I'm going to redecorate your room!"

"What?!"

"You'll see, now go!"

Hermione got halfway to the library and stopped. _I don't want to go to the library. I'll take Ginny's advice about quite time to think, but I'm not going to the library. I know of a better place._

Changing her direction, Hermione went up to the seventh floor corridor and walked back and forth past a particular tapestry thinking: _I need a quiet place to think._

Just as she knew it would, a door appeared and she hesitantly walked in, not sure of what she would find. A rueful smile grew on her face. It was indeed a quiet place to think. It was _their_ spot; the spot that Draco and Hermione met every so often to hang out without the prying eyes of anyone else watching. The couch was there, the fire, the bookshelf and of course the beanbag chairs. Those were her favorite. There was a green one and a blue one. But the blue one...was occupied.

She gasped and the person sitting there, not surprisingly it was Draco, turned around. It was like he read her mind. He knew her so well at this point, that she wouldn't have been surprised if he had. He grinned at the sight of her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said.

With an answering grin, but feeling slightly awkward, she sat next to him in her green beanbag chair.

His grin dimmed a little. "Are you feeling okay?"

She marveled at how he picked up so easily on her emotions. Hermione had never been able to lie to him before, and it always stood true. She shook her head.

His grin dimmed even more. "Is it because of last night?"

She nodded and Draco looked uncomfortable.

"Well, if you want to forget this ever happened and just go back to being friends, that's fine with me."

For the first time since she had seen Draco today, Hermione spoke. "No! I mean...well I don't know what I mean. It's just..." She trailed off and couldn't seem to look Draco in the eyes.

"Well I know that I really like you. Do you still like me?" He said.

"Of course. It's just...I don't know where we should go from here."

Silence fell over the two of them as they thought of what they could do.

"I think," Draco started, "that we should just go for it. We both like each other, and I think that's all that matters right now. I'm not going to lose you. To hell with everybody else! If I'm with you, I think I can manage."

"But what if something happens and we split apart?"

He thought about that for a moment. "We have to trust that our friendship is strong enough to handle...well, anything."

Tears brimmed behind Hermione's eyes. Try as she did to keep them under control, one fell down her cheek.

"Please, don't cry." He brushed the tear away and smiled crookedly at her. He covered her hand with his, so similar to what he did in second year when she was just waking up from being petrified. This gesture meant so much more now than it did then.

Draco looked at her firmly, his eyes locking with hers. His eyes were soft and full of feeling, and they said everything Hermione needed to know. The look in his eyes erased all of her doubts. Slowly, they both leaned in and briefly touched their lips together. It was quick and feather-light and yet it was so very intoxicating for them both.

Again, their lips made contact and this time, it lasted. They stayed like that easily getting used to the feel and taste of the other's lips. It felt like an hour, but it was really just seconds before they pulled apart again. Hesitantly, Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her onto his beanbag leaving no space between them. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting his warmth seep down into her heart.

For now, this would do. Everyone else could wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** AWWWWW! Dang. What a cute ending...if I do say so myself. Please review! Hm, this was slightly weird for me to write (especially the end) because it has sort of a double meaning. Argh, but it's so freaking cute!!!

**Hey! You! Yes, you! Go read AND REVIEW ****Singing and Potions**** by Ducky1414. It's absolutely fantastic and it is totally not getting the credit that it deserves!! I know that many of you are reading this, for this story is on many alert lists. So if you won't review this chapter of BL then **_**at least**_** read and review this Dramione one-shot by Ducky1414. It's amazing!**

lovelove, Amanda

_***pins button on letterman jacket that reads: "I support E/G!"* **_


	39. Dear Diary: Intervention!

**AN1:** DUCKY: READ BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! Not as much Dramione as I normally have, but oh well.

**Disclaimer:** NO TENGO HARRY POTTER! JKR tiene Harry Potter. Ella es muy famosa. No, yo no soy famosa porque yo no tengo Harry Potter. Comprendes?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hey, it's Ginny Weasley. **_

_**You're probably wondering why I'm here and why this isn't about Draco and Hermione. Well, actually, you're wrong. It is about them. I'm just going to narrate the story this time. What kind of story comes from a diary you ask? Only the best! Especially if they come from the diary of a one Ms. Ginevra Weasley.**_

_**Hermione is pretty much my best friend. I tell her nearly everything. So why am I using this writing vessel to spell out why I'm worried about her instead of actually telling her? Maybe it's because I'm as bad with confrontations as she is. I don't really know, to be perfectly honest. But here I am! This is my version of an intervention. You see, she has been really, really happy lately. Why? Well she is dating Draco Malfoy. Why is she happy? Because she likes him, or loves him as she is saying. Why is that a problem you ask? Why isn't that something totally marvelous? Why do I feel that an intervention is needed? It's because she loves him that I am worried. It's because she's my best friend that I'm doing a pre-intervention, intervention...in my diary.**_

_**I don't know much about Draco Malfoy, but I do know Hermione. And for her to actually admit that she loves him, is huge. Hermione isn't the kind of person to waste powerful words like that. If she says it, it's probably the real deal. Which is why I'm so scared. They haven't even been dating for a week and she's already claiming love. I say claiming not because I don't believe her, but because I'm trying to null the blow a bit. I don't know if that will make any sense to you, but it does to me. So deal.**_

_**But I'm scared for her. It's been about five days counting today and she's in love. Great. So what's going to happen after a week? Will they be married? What about after six months? Will they have their third child on the way? It's scaring me how crazy about him she is. I'm glad she's happy, do not misread me, I am the happiest person in the world for her and jealous is the absolute last thing that I am. Take my word for it. But she's serious about this. So extremely serious, especially after so short a time. **_

_**Hermione is an independent person...for the most part. But now, in Draco's hands, with his clever and sweet words, she's changed completely. She's becoming a type A, needy, and co-dependent gf. It's getting scary. She can't even go one freaking day without communicating with him somehow. She's not normally violent, but I get the feeling that she'd kill someone just so she could have her means of communication. She ruined part of my 14th birthday party just so she could talk to him. Great, thanks Herms. I see how much you value our friendship.**_

_**She's undergoing a transformation and I, her confidant, see it the most, as does Luna. It's scaring us both. We--okay, I, don't have anything against Draco at least not as much as Luna does; I like him way more than she does, but now I'm starting to get angry with him. What right does he have to change her so much so and so gradually that she herself can't even see what she's becoming? What right does he have to cause her to alienate her two closest friends? Luna more than me. She doesn't even see what she's doing, but she is. She is.**_

_**I want her to be happy, I want her to have everything that she needs to make her happy, but at what cost? Is this one guy, this one seemingly insignificant guy that she's dating at fifteen years old, worth what is going on, what is bubbling under the surface that will soon explode? If he is, then great. But for her sake, if he is, I hope he's good to her. He better be. If he's not...Merlin help him when I get ahold of him. He'll be going down.**_

_**Whether or not he is worth it, whether or not she pushes away Luna, Harry, Ron and me, if he hurts her, I know for a fact that all of us will beat the sodding hell out of him! Luna even suggested that I (why me?!) junk punch him! So she'll always have us behind her in one way or another. That was never an issue.**_

_**Dear Merlin, please, please, help her. I don't even think she sees what she's becoming after such a short time. I hope so much, that she doesn't see this page if she were to somehow get a glance at my diary... Hmm, wait, maybe, I hope that she does. She needs to know what's happening. I don't want to lose her, my best friend, over some stupid guy. And I'm not suggesting anything drastic, I just want her to be careful. The last thing I want her to think is that I want her to end it with him. I think that they are the cutest couple! Seriously, they are very good together. But I just wish that she would think more than she's seeming to at this point. I don't want her in over her head. I care about her too much for that.**_

_**Until next time, Ginny.**_

Tears began to streak down Hermione's face as she finished reading what Ginny tried (but not very hard) to hide. Was she serious? Was this really happening to her? How could she not have noticed?

The door behind her opened and Draco walked in. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist possessively.

"What'cha reading?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about." She said before leaning up and kissing his lips softly. She wouldn't forget Ginny's message. She had received it: loud and clear. She would watch her steps from now on. Keeping that in mind, she tore the page out and slid it in her pocket before entwining her arms around Draco's neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**AN2: **Please review nicely. Don't anybody, ANYBODY, be angry with me. As you can probably see, Ducky, this wasn't for Sarah. I lied. This was just something that I (and real-life Luna) felt was necessary to write and to post. Although, to be fair, I wrote it all. I asked for her help, but I didn't get suggestions and once I got into the flow of writing, I didn't need help. I just wrote how I felt. I'll update soon.

loveloveLOVE, Amanda


	40. All My Loving

**AN1—written previously:** (smiles all around).

**AN1b—written now:** I'm so sad and depressed right now. It's not even funny. I'm so depressed that I'm eating _meatballs_. And I've been a vegetarian since I was nine.

...

Just kidding about the vegetarian thing; but I am depressed and sad and I am eating meatballs. No spaghetti, just meatballs.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine except of course for Evelyn Malfoy and this, non-canon version of James Potter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco laughed as he looked through the old photo albums in the attic. Some of these were ancient! They went back to his Hogwarts days and, naturally, to hers as well. Still chuckling to himself he called out to his wife.

"Hermione? You should come up here and take a look at these! They are priceless."

Hermione walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty busy, you know, cleaning our house? That our oldest daughter and husband are coming to stay at for a week? Or did you conveniently forget?"

He scoffed. "Come on Hermione. Evelyn grew up in this house and it was constantly a mess. As for Potter Jr., well, who cares?"

"Honestly, it's like we are still in school again. Using surnames, _Malfoy, _really?" She blew a stray curl that had escaped from her hastily made bun out of her face.

"Yes, we are back to surnames, _Malfoy." _He challenged his wife playfully.

"Oh, very funny." She said, with no humor in her voice.

"I know. Now seriously, Herms you've got to come look at this." After making a show of rolling her eyes, Hermione sat down next to her husband and looked at the dusty album in his hand.

"What?"

"Look!"

"Mm, pictures; amazing, darling. Oh wow! Look at that; they move! It's like magic!" Sarcasm oozed from Mrs. Malfoy's lips.

"Will you stop being stubborn for five seconds and look at the picture? I don't remember that day, or that type of school robes. Where were you? More importantly, where was I?"

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable at the turn in conversation. "I've really got to get back to cleaning, can we finish this later?"

Now of course, her blatant attempt to leave the conversation just made her husband even more curious as to what was going on. "It won't take that long; just tell me what was going on in the picture."

He glanced at it again and noticed something peculiar about it. "Wait, this picture isn't moving! It was taken with a non-magical camera."

"Congratulations, Sherlock. Now if you'll excuse me..." Hermione tried to step out of the room, but Draco laced his fingers through hers tightly so she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Please?"

"Fine. But I loathe you, just so you know."

"Love you too!" He smirked. "Now are you going to tell me or what?"

"Or what." He looked exasperated at her response and she collapsed into giggles, unable to keep a straight face.

"It was the summer of 6th year and I was doing this thing with my—well the high school I would have gone to if I didn't get my Hogwarts letter."

"Mmhm; and what pray tell were you doing?"

She mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I was at a concert."

"Were you watching it?" As far as he had known, Hermione had no musical talent to speak of.

"No." She said crossly. "I was singing in the high school honor choir, or Madrigals as it was called."

"That's interesting. Why would they let you sing at a concert if you didn't go to that school?"

She didn't answer. Draco poked her sides and she laughed. "Stop it!"

"Tell me first, then I'll stop."

"I was in the concert because before I left for my "special boarding school" I was a shoo-in to get into the choir. You have to audition but they already knew I could sing. I went to the concert for old times' sake and they roped me into singing. They had an extra dress that I was pretty much forced into."

"Aha!" Draco said, as if he had figured out some huge secret. "So you can sing."

"Yes and your point is..."

"Sing for me."

Hermione blushed. "Seriously?"

"Of course. I've never heard you sing before and now I'm extremely curious." She didn't answer. "If you do, I'll help you finish cleaning."

The offer was very tempting, for half of the house still needed to be cleaned and she refused to use magic. Not for spring cleaning. Yes, it was too tempting to pass up.

"Alright. Fine, you win."

"I always do," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything's good as long as it's something I don't know."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione started to sing quietly. As she grew more confident, her voice grew louder and with volume, it only got purer. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you; remember I'll always be true." She paused to take a breath and to her surprise, her husband joined in; their voices rang in a near perfect harmony.

"And while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and send all my loving, to you."

She stopped and waited, hoping that he'd continue to sing, except this time, unaccompanied by her. She wanted to hear his singing voice again. He didn't continue. Instead he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened quickly.

"You know what?" Draco said as he pulled away to get his breath back.

"What?"

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." That being said, he pulled Hermione in for another sweet kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2—written previously:** (more smiles and absentminded singing).

**AN2b—written now:** Please review. It will make my depressing life slightly better. Maybe I'll stop scarfing down meatballs and I'll barf them back up instead.

...

I won't vomit, but please review! It will make me just a bit happier. But damn, if Jeff gets eliminated, I WILL cut myself.

...

Okay, so I won't, but it will just add to the pile of CRAP that is my life right now. I spent my entire fourth period wallowing in my sadness and making reasons that I should just give up. (Not on life, something else.) My horoscope of the day said: "You are probably better off than you think..." But I beg to differ.

...

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please review!!!!

lovelove,

Amanda


	41. Winter's Cold

**AN1:** **(Screams an inordinate amount of choice expletives)** They. Eliminated. Jeff. I. LOATHE. Them. With. Every. Fiber. Of. My. Being. Damn. Them. Curse. Them. They. Suck. Monkey. Turds. **(Deep cleansing breaths) **Okay, I'm good.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! That is strictly the property of JKR. And the description of "fluttery fear" is not mine either. That belongs to Rue. Writes. and I thank her immensely for allowing me to use it! Thank you!!!

**Dedication:** (This is a chapter late! Sorry!) This chapter, without a doubt, is dedicated to Lya Darkfury. She stopped reviewing for awhile and then went and left a review for every single chapter I updated with and two of my other old one-shots. I am extremely grateful! Thank you so much!

**NOTE:** Diary entries are in italics and it is in Hermione's POV. Regular time—it actually happens in the middle of the entry—is in regular POV. I'm sure you could have figured that out, but just in case!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hello!_

_Yesterday was the first snowfall of my seventh year! I'm really excited about it, but I'm too warm and comfy to want to go outside. And besides, I have way too much to think about. _

_According to Ginny, I partially fall into the category that she has dubbed 'fluttery fear'. It's when you know you want something but you're so afraid of not getting it that you don't go after it. It's when you are torn between two things, the good (choice, if you will) and the bad one. For me, it is probably love and rejection. But there is a point, where it stops applying to me. It's when—urgh! I'll finish that thought later. Harry Ron and Draco are banging on my door and begging me—no seriously, they are begging me, to go outside with them and play in the snow. So...I'll be back!_

Once the quartet was outside and standing together on top of a rather large and rather steep hill, the three guys pulled a plastic, circular sled out from behind the bushes. They gestured to the sled. "Okay, Hermione are you ready?" asked Harry.

"You and Draco have to share this sled. We are trying to get you over your incredibly nonsensical fear of sledding. So would you prefer to sit in the back or the front?"

Hermione looked at them incredulously. "Are you crazy? If I sit in the back, I'm sure to fall off!"

The boys all sighed. "Well then you can sit in the front." Harry said quickly, not wanting Hermione to find any way out of the sled ride.

Ron, tactless as ever, butted in. "...but then you'd have to control the sled and Merlin knows you don't want to do that!"

Harry and Draco glared furiously at the youngest Weasley boy. He truly was thicker than a troll. Hermione now looked even more apprehensive than ever.

"Is there a way for me to be in the front without having to steer the sled?"

Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy looks. Draco caught on to their train of thought and looked torn between being hopefully excited and nervous.

"Actually," Harry started, "there is a way..." he looked at Draco for agreement, because without that, then this wouldn't work.

Draco nodded to Harry and then got on the bright green sled on the ground before him.

"Hermione, don't freak out, but you are going to be in the front."

She started to protest but Harry interrupted her. "It's fine, you wont be steering, don't worry; but I do have a question for you."

"Yes?" Her nervousness had abated somewhat, but in a moment, it was back.

"Does seeing the scenery fly by you make you want to puke?"

"Sometimes, why?"

They all rolled their eyes. No wonder she didn't like to play Quidditch.

"Just sit down, Hermione!"

"Where am I supposed to sit?! You said I'm not in the back, but I can't be in the front without having to steer! I am so confused."

Ron was losing his patience. It was definitely not his strong suit. "Sit. Down. In. Front. Of. Draco." He said this slowly, making sure she would get it.

She sat down and it took all of Harry's self-control not to laugh at his friend.

"Turn around and sit facing him."

Hermione's face turned red. "Oh. I get it." Was her quiet response. Gingerly, she turned around to face Draco, who by then, had a slightly pink face, and sat between his legs, cross-legged leaving a foot between them and not touching him in the slightest. She would definitely fall off the sled if she rode like that.

While Ron smothered a laugh behind his hand, Harry laughed loudly at Hermione; not in a mean way, more of a 'you-are-completely-hopeless' way. He was having much more fun than he thought that he would. "Do you want to fall off?"

Hermione's face darkened significantly and she scooted herself closer to him and tentatively wrapped her legs around his hips keeping at least six inches of distance between them.

Identical grins wormed onto the faces of Ron and Harry as they observed the scene in front of them. Draco' legs were spread and Hermione sat between them, her arms around his waist and her legs around his hips. Even though her cheeks weren't visible—she had put her hat and hood on to conceal her face—everyone knew that she probably resembled a tomato.

"You guys ready?"

Hermione didn't say anything but Draco nodded for them both.

"Tallyho!" The two seventh year Gryffindors yelled simultaneously as they pushed the sled with as much force as they could muster.

In less than ten seconds, Draco and Hermione were about fifty feet away from the other two and yet her scream was still crisp and clear. In fear, she squirmed and moved even father into the curve of Draco's body, her hips pressing tightly against his. She put her arms all the way around him and held on tight, burying her head into his chest. His whole body stiffened at her movements, especially at the newfound contact of their lower bodies.

Hermione eyes grew large as she felt him stiffen. She could understand why; they were so close together! She had never been in such proximity to a guy before, much less to one of her best guy friends. It was strangely hot and in her mind, quite a turn on. Draco was definitely not an eyesore, which was a fact that every single female in Hogwarts could agree with. The air rushing past her face was bitter and ice cold, but her whole body, inside and out, was burning up.

Just as Hermione was calming down and getting comfortable, well as comfortable as can be flying down a snowy hill, they hit a small bump. Hermione screeched and clawed into Draco's back with her nails; scratching him slightly. He shivered and he stiffened even more. He was thinking of much more pleasurable reasons for Hermione to be screaming and digging her nails into his back. Imperceptibly, he shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like this. She was one of his best friends! Lost in his inappropriate but very satisfying thoughts, Draco missed avoiding another bump in the hill. Only this time, it wasn't just a lump of snow, it was a rock. The sled hit it and flipped over leaving both teens pinned to the ground under the sled. Hermione with her back on the snow—which was starting to get very cold—Draco on top of her and the sled resting on Draco's back. He took one look at the female beneath him: her warm brown eyes, her red cheeks, petite figure, tumbled chestnut curls that were in quite a state at this point and he lost it.

Suddenly, and without warning, Draco mashed his lips onto Hermione's and kissed her with the passion that had been pent up in his previous and non-platonic thoughts. Hermione was stunned but kissed him back anyway. She let go of her thoughts about their friendship and let herself kiss him the way she'd wanted to since the day she realized she liked him. If Draco was surprised, he didn't let on and instead took her parted lips as a cue to slide his tongue into her.

His hand, the one that wasn't holding her face to his, slowly began to creep up the front of her shirt. Hermione inhaled sharply at the cold touch his hand brought to her stomach. It was cold, but not cold enough for her to stop him. Her feelings of the other four-letter 'L' word—not love—outweighed the frigid temperature. His other ice cold hand slipped up her shirt and his lips moved down and left small butterfly kisses down her neck and on her collar bone. Hermione arched her back in pleasure and her hips pressed into his harder than they had been during the sled ride. Draco let out a small hiss and kissed her harder, leaving on her neck what would soon be hickeys.

The heat between them had just begun to reach its boiling point when they heard footsteps clomping towards them in the snow. It was Ron and Harry to see if they were okay. Hurriedly, Draco got himself off of Hermione and held out his hand to help her up. As Harry and Ron entered the clearing, the two weren't in any compromising situations, but both of their faces were completely red and they were breathing heavily as if they too had just run full speed down a hill as the two Gryffindor boys just did. Harry and Ron noticed their peculiar state and a knowing look was passed between them. Hermione didn't notice for she was rubbing her neck—the same place that Draco's lips had just been—and she was looking at the snow carefully. Draco, on the other hand, was starting intensely at Hermione.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful compared to the sled ride. It wasn't long until it was almost really late and Hermione feigned exhaustion and begged to be allowed to go back to her room. Harry and Ron were somewhat eager to see her go. Without her there, then they might actually get a full story from Draco about what had just happened.

When Hermione was back in her room, she got ready to go to sleep and then went straight back to her diary to write about what had just happened.

_Ohmygosh. Did that actually just happen? Wow. Did Draco actually kiss me like that? It. Was. Incredible. I am in shock. Anyway, as I was saying before I was dragged into the snow: ...It's when you unexpectedly get it, you are partly terrified and partly euphoric because you actually accomplished what you wanted and in a way, didn't expect to. I am scared to pieces at this point, that whole thing from Ginny is so true! Now I can see it. I don't want to mess anything up and yet, I do. Not mess things up, but shake them up. You know? Take a chance, be daring and go out on a limb. I think that he'll meet me halfway. At least, that's the impression I got from...today. But all the while, I am absolutely freaking ecstatic! _

_I still can't believe what just happened. I mean, wow. Who'd have thought? Me: Hermione Granger, with Draco Malfoy; my third best guy friend. I think I'll just go to sleep now. I don't want to read too much into this, yet. Although I don't see how I can't NOT read into it! We were getting pretty serious out there. I've never wanted a guy, in __**that**__ way so much before. If Harry and Ron hadn't come down and checked if we were okay after the fall, I don't know what would have happened. But there's always tomorrow, right? But not to do that (per se), just to see where Draco and I stand. I doubt anything will be the same anymore. Hmm, hopefully there will still be snow! _

_Goodnight! I'm positive that I will have the sweetest of dreams tonight!_

_Forever, _

_Hermione_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** I found this chapter fun to write! Please review!!!

**NOTE:** Wow, all of these really concerned reviews made me smile. Don't worry—I'm not as depressed and unstable as I may have sounded. I was just having a completely off day and I was totally bummed about pretty much everything. I'm...decent now! :)

Thanks so much for caring! :D

Lovelove, Amanda

**TO DUCKY: **

_**This chapter may have been filled with happiness and laughter,**_

_**But I know it wasn't quite the kind you were after.**_

_**The happiness wasn't from my fairytale come true,**_

_**It was simply something projected, straight from me to you.**_

_**And the laughter, well it wasn't really in the story,**_

_**It was probably what you did while reading my newest glory.**_

_**I've been working on it for almost a month,**_

_**So it isn't new at all, to be terribly blunt.**_

_**Now wait, here's an idea, I know just what I'll do,**_

_**I'll see if I can project these feelings onto someone that's new.**_

_**Maybe he'll be one that I actually have a chance with,**_

_**If not, then quite frankly, I'll be very p-ssed.**_

_**You'd think that by now, my lesson would have been learned,**_

_**But no, instead I'm headed down the path to be burned.**_

_**Ahh, so here's to the wish of impossible love,**_

_**And to hoping I won't be like that sad turtle dove.**_

_**Hmm, just as a postscript, I think I will say,**_

_**I know just who can help wipe my feelings for ...him... away!**_

_**I've mentioned him before, but I ...forgot... to tell you,**_

_**Of something before yesterday he did that made me less blue! **_

_**If you would like to know, you may have to remind me, **_

_**Be sure to mention something about a bench and then smiling.**_

_**You can't say that I didn't give you a warning,**_

_**But if I don't remember—which I may not—please don't harm me!**_

_**I've taken one giant step forward and two million steps back,**_

_**Just when I thought that I was finally back on track.**_

_**Yes, I'm being melodramatic, that I do know,**_

_**But you know what; f-cking S and F need to go.**_

_**And so must ...he... I've had it, I'm done,**_

_**I don't want to be the unlucky, miserable one.**_

_**The resemblance to the movie, you must admit, is quite uncanny,**_

_**Despite that, I don't think I should be entertaining this fantasy.**_

_**He can have whom he pleases, though I know it won't be me,**_

_**And I'll stick to my sadness, though I know you don't agree.**_

_**Until that new song I know of finally comes true,**_

_**I'll just have to keep trying, and wish better luck to you!**_

_**I'm done with this poem, but suffice to say, **_

_**I'll be hearing from you on this very same day**_

_**So please, as always, just leave a review,**_

_**And you know I will get right back to you!**_

_**TOP THAT! Word to your mother! Hahaha.**_


	42. Classroom Loving

**AN1:** Ohmygosh. Wow. Ohmygosh. This story broke 200 REVIEWS!! **(dances around excitedly)** I didn't think I would until at least chapter 50!! Thank you all so much!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own any aspect of the Harry Potter universe. If I did, then why would I be writing fanfic?

**Dedication:** There is absolutely no question about it; this chapter is dedicated to MadeNew. She read and reviewed every single one of my chapters in very quick succession! And she is hugely part of how this story broke 200 reviews! Thanks again!

**NOTE:** Yes, I am aware that I did already write a one-shot involving this song. But, ya know what? I wrote another one! Ohhh snap! And yes, this is pretty short. Well...it was when I started. Haha I just can't keep my drabbles short anymore, can I?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His words from last week still rang in her head.

"_Oh! Hermione, I want to hear you sing sometime, okay?" _

_Hermione smiled somewhat unsurely and nodded her head anyway._

"_Great! See ya!" Draco said as he walked out the door of the classroom, cheerfully talking with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. She shook away the slight twinge of jealousy that always accompanied seeing him with other females. She didn't understand why though. It wasn't as if she liked him or anything. ...Or maybe she did, just a teeny bit; but didn't want to admit it for fear of getting her hopes up too high._

_Hermione had continued to pack her bag up, although at that point, it was rather absentmindedly. She kept turning his words in her head, and replaying them; wondering what they meant. Aside from the obvious, of course: that he wanted to hear her sing. _

Waving the thought of last week out of her head, Hermione sang along with her cassette tape of The Beatles singing 'All My Loving.' She somehow knew that Draco liked The Beatles, and so she decided to sing something that he would recognize. Although, if she ruined the song, that wouldn't be good. But who was to say he'd even remember his request to her? Since that day, he hadn't once spoken to Hermione about her singing.

Part of her was in a way, relieved. She didn't really want to sing for him. She didn't have that much confidence in her voice. Hermione knew only what her friends told her. And they were her friends, so they were kind of obligated to say only positive things. But the other part of her was disappointed. She wanted him to notice her; in a sense. And he was the one who brought up singing anyway. As far as she had known, he didn't know that she used to be a member of an honor choir. Maybe he had forgotten. Was she really that easy to forget?

She sighed as she got her bags ready for Arithmancy. There was no use dwelling on that. It would just make her sad and lose her focus. Once in the classroom, Hermione sat at the table second from the front, her usual spot. A couple of Ravenclaws joined her as usual, but they never really talked that much. Hermione wished so much that Ginny and Luna were in this class with her. But instead they had Care of Magical Creatures. At least they had that class with each other.

Arithmancy passed by in a lonely blur. Hermione answered seventy percent of the questions asked and was able to finish half of the newly-assigned essay in class. That's was when the bell rang. It was time for lunch; and not a moment too soon in Hermione's opinion. Being in a class with someone you have a crush on is often considered lucky; but in Hermione's case, it was a curse. He didn't really pay much attention to her. She'd constantly glance his way, but he was always engrossed in his conversations with the much funnier, less studious, and way prettier females in the class.

Everyone stormed out of the stuffy room as soon as they were dismissed by the professor. Hermione, being logical, decided to wait for the crowd to abate; she'd still make it to the Great Hall on time. It didn't really matter if she was first out of the room or last. By the time Hermione moved to leave, even the professor had hurried off to lunch. He either didn't care or didn't realize that there were still students in the classroom: one Hermione Granger and one Draco Malfoy. He set his bag down and Hermione jumped. She hadn't noticed his presence; she had thought that she was alone.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said cheerfully. "How've you been?"

"Great. You?"

"Never better."

Hermione mentally winced. Small talk was the absolute worst! She wished that he would get to what was inevitably coming.

"So are you going to sing for me?"

There it was! The only way to get this done was to just do it and hope she didn't embarrass the hell out of herself. Hermione nodded in affirmation, speaking at this point would be hard. (She didn't even want to think about how hard trying to sing would be!)

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you; tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true," Hermione looked everywhere but at Draco. She just couldn't make eye contact; that would somehow make it more embarrassing than it already was. She hadn't even thought of the meaning of the lyrics when she chose the song! Who knows what he was thinking that she thought of him! After not finding any good focus point for while she was singing, Hermione just closed her eyes.

"And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving, to you."

That was as much of the song that she had planned on singing. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that Draco was staring at her. She couldn't define his expression. Before she could react, he leaned in swiftly and kissed her—the softest and sweetest of kisses—on the lips.

Hermione fought back the urge to jump out of her seat and happy-dance all around the classroom. That would definitely not be a good idea. Instead, a shy smile spread across her face and she blushed to the roots of her hair. Draco took that as a good sign and leaned forward to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist and pulled her into his lean frame.

At that moment, Ginny and Luna got out of their Care of Magical Creatures class. After washing up in the lavatory, they made their way to the Arithmancy classroom to meet Hermione so they could go to the Great Hall together. When Ginny opened the door and peered in, her jaw dropped. She took a second to compose herself and then told Luna to look inside the room. Luna didn't look too surprised at the sight, she just smiled serenely and closed the door; correctly assuming that the new couple wanted a bit of privacy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** **(sighs)** Hm. Well this isn't helping my case...but maybe this will get rid of the damn daydream that continues to haunt me day AND night. Grr. Please review! Thanks! **PLUG: Check out my newest and craziest oneshot, Belladonna. Co-written with a friend of mine! Please don't forget to review!**

_**TO DUCKY: **__**Erica, if this is the ever-occurring daydream, have you figured out what your role in it is? Who are you in this one-shot? Guess! I dare you! Haha.**_

Lovelove, Amanda


	43. Air Balloon

**AN1:** So, there's a new poll on my profile. Go vote please! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Yes. I own Harry Potter. That's why I write fan fic. (oozing sarcasm)

**NOTA: Es muy posible que esta novela sea mas—acento en la 'a'—corto que el otros cuarenta-y-dos novelas. (If I ruined the Spanish language, I'm sorry!!!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay," Draco said as he guided Hermione along, with a blindfold over her eyes. "You can look now. Go on, take off the blindfold."

Hermione did and she saw that they were at Hogwarts, more specifically, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh dear Merlin, Draco, you aren't seriously going to make me ride a broom, are you? I haven't been on one in years, not since the last time you forced me on one in our last year."

"We are flying—"

Hermione didn't let him finish. "You know how much I brooms, so why would we go on one? Why would you have us fly when you full well know that I loathe it!? What kind of a date is this, anyway?"

Draco squeezed her hand, "Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"That's depressing. I think that I'll apparate home now because clearly, I'm not loved."

"Stop it, you know I'm joking! Now what is this grand date that you have planned anyway?"

"You'll see."

"When?" Hermione said impatiently.

"When you look behind you." She turned around and gasped. One hundred feet behind the two was a blue hot-air balloon.

"This is unbelievable! I've always wanted to ride in one of those. How did you get it?"

"I've got connections. Do you want to stand around all day or do you want to go up in the air."

Hermione pretended to think for a moment and replied jokingly. "I think that I'd prefer to stay on the ground."

Unfortunately for her, Draco had other ideas. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and carried her to the balloon. It was tethered to a goalpost and already filled with hot air. The only thing left to do—once they were in the basket—was to untie the rope.

"Diffindo!" Draco yelled, and the rope snapped.

From the moment that they started their ascent, Hermione had her head buried into Draco's shoulder.

"You should look down now," Draco said impatiently after they were about 300 kilometers in the air.

"No," she replied stubbornly. "This is scarier than I thought. I don't want to look down. It's just the Quidditch pitch, I've seen it before."

"Au contraire, Mademoiselle" Draco muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"If you'd look down, you'd see what I'm talking about."

Grumbling, Hermione pried herself off of Draco and went to the corner of the basket and looked down at the pitch.

"..." For once in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless. Tears began to brim in her eyes and she didn't stop them from flowing down her cheeks; she was too happy to care. Written on the pitch, were the words: 'I love you, Hermione. Please be my wife.'

Smiling through her tears, she nodded at Draco and threw herself into his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Aw! Now isn't that just so adorable?

Tell me in a review your opinion: should I stop this story at 50 chapters, as was my original plan, or should I go to 75 or should I go all the way to 100? I really, really want your opinion! And then once you do that, you should go vote on the poll in my profile. It's about my next Dramione project.

Lovelove, Amanda


	44. Breakfast In Bed

**AN1:** Wow, number 44 already! I'm shocked. I totally wasn't going to post this tonight—I'd much rather be sleeping. (Even though it's only 8) But, here's the chapter nonetheless! Review!

**Disclaimer:** Of course not! Must you even ask?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NEW YEAR'S EVE MORNING!**

Draco apparated with a small pop into Hermione's flat. He heard her grumble in her room, but he didn't think she was awake. He hoped she wasn't. It would ruin everything if she was. Stepping quietly into the kitchen, Draco opened the fridge and got some eggs. Humming slightly to himself, he made a delicious breakfast for Hermione. Boy would she be surprised!

After placing the food on a tray, he made his way to Hermione's room. He knew she wouldn't be awake, so he opened the door without knocking. At the sight of her, he grinned. She was buried completely under the covers, facing away from the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Good morning, sweetheart; time to wake up!"

Hermione groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?" Her eyes scanned him and only then did she notice the tray in his hands. "Ooh! Breakfast. You shouldn't have."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, "Ah, but I did."

Willingly, Hermione sat up and Draco placed the tray on her lap. He had gone all out! There was toast, eggs, hash browns and even orange juice in her favorite wine glass and on the right side of her plate there was a pink rose with babies' breath surrounding it.

"This looks so nice! I almost don't want to eat it."

"Okay then. I'll eat it," Draco jokingly reached over to take the tray from her.

"Hey, wait, I didn't say that I wouldn't eat it, I just said that I almost don't want to."

She reached for her fork but something else caught her eye. She blinked rapidly; either to clear her vision or to try to wake up more, Draco didn't know. But what he did know is that she saw it. Abandoning all efforts to eat, Hermione took the rose gently in her hands. Slid up on the stem was a brilliantly cut diamond on a silver band.

"What the hell!?"

Hermione looked up at him and he was smiling broadly. "Hermione, I love you more than anything and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"Am I dreaming?" Then he pinched her. "Ouch! I guess I'm not dreaming considering the bruise that that is going to become."

For about ten seconds, Hermione switched her gaze from Draco to the rose and back again. He got down on his knee, took Hermione's hand and said again: "Hermione, I love you more than anything and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE! YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. He slipped the gorgeous ring on her finger and she threw her arms around him happily.

About a minute later, it must have just sunk in to Hermione what had just happened and she started to ball like a baby repeating the words "I'm engaged, I'm engaged, I'm engaged," Over and over until Draco kissed her on the mouth to get her to stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** So, which proposal do you guys like better? Personally, I'd rather get the hot air balloon one, but then again...this one just is so sweet too! ...and it's probably more likely as well! Tell me what you guys think in a review! Thanks!

Lovelove, Amanda


	45. Valentines Day

**AN1:** Happy Valentines Day! I'll have a chapter explanation in the bottom AN!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Durr.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco Malfoy was at a complete loss of what to do. Tomorrow would be Valentines Day, and it would be his second one with Hermione. He was surprised—as was the rest of the school—when they got together, but he didn't regret one moment of it. Yes, they had had their awful fights, but they always made up. So as far as Draco was concerned, it was perfect. Everyday he felt that he was falling a little bit more in love with Hermione.

He could tell that she felt the same way about him. A Malfoy always knew these types of things.

Right now, he wasn't thinking about the happiness that always came when he was with her. Right now, he was stressing. Valentines Day was tomorrow and he still had no gift for Hermione. He was stubbornly trying to find the perfect thing for her. Not books, not chocolate, not flowers and not balloons. Those were all very unoriginal and over-gifted. Draco wanted to get Hermione something rare, something special and something unique.

With the gift, he was hoping to convey just how much he felt about her. The problem that he found himself facing however was that he couldn't find a gift. He had looked virtually everywhere in Hogsmeade and his time was almost up, the weekend trip to Hogsmeade was coming to a close. Despair was etched visibly on all of his facial features. He needed to find her a gift!

As a last ditch effort, he all but ran to the last store in Hogsmeade that might have a gift for Hermione that he hadn't already been to. It was a shabby looking store with a worn-down looking sign in the front saying "Hidden Treasures." Draco assumed that it was the name of the store. He walked in and upon his entrance a little bell over his head rang and a tall woman with enormous glasses on and shawls draped all over her scuttled towards him.

"May I help you with anything?" she asked him.

Before he had entered the store, Draco had told himself that he would accept help. It was obvious that he needed it, and he wasn't doing too well on his own. So it couldn't hurt.

"Yes, please. I am looking for a gift for an anniversary a little over two years."

"I see. And what are your specifications?"

"It can't be over-gifted or clichéd; I want it to be something special and unique. Something rare would be nice too. And money is no issue."

The shopkeeper paused in thought for a moment before answering him. "I think that I know just what you need." She whirled around and started to walk to the back of the shop. He followed her, curious about what she would suggest to him. When the shop keeper finally stopped, it was in front of a display of snow globes. Some had angels in them, others had just snow, and one had a fairy in it—not a real fairy—but a fake one that was enchanted to fly around.

"They're perfect! Thank you," Draco said sincerely. The woman nodded and left him.

For about ten minutes Draco stayed in front of that display, mulling over which one he should get Hermione and which on she'd like best. In the end, he decided on the fairy one. The decision wasn't that hard. He had turned that one over to see the cost and found a little knob at the bottom. He turned it and it began to play music. Nothing specific, just a random tinkling melody, but he knew that Hermione would love it.

Once out of the shop with his box, a grin lit his face. He had found the perfect gift for Hermione and he couldn't wait to give it to her the next day.

**XXXVALENTINES DAYXXXXXX**

Draco woke up cheerful. He was in an extremely great mood and he couldn't wait to see the look on Hermione's face once he gave her his gift. He got dressed about as fast as he ever had in his life and headed to the Head Dormitories, where he knew that Hermione would probably not be awake, but he'd wake her up anyway.

"Pickled pixies," he said to the portrait and grudgingly, it let him in. Without any hesitation he walked briskly and purposely straight to Hermione's door.

He was about to knock on her door when he heard a loud giggle. "Ron, stop it!" It was Hermione. With extreme caution, Draco opened the portrait hole to see what was going on. Hermione was there, just as Draco knew that she would be, but Ron was there with her. That wouldn't have been so bad, if Hermione wasn't scantily clad in simply her undershirt and panties and if Ron would have had more on then his Gryffindor boxers. And of course, it would have been much better if they weren't horizontally wrestling on the couch.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione said again. Ron ignored her and continued to playfully kiss and bite her neck. To Draco's utter chagrin and horror, she made no effort to stop him. She just continued laughing and playfully swatting at him. She sat up quickly when his hands reached up under her camisole to unclasp her bra.

"Ron!" Her voice had a note of commanding urgency in it.

This time, he took his lips off of her neck and spoke in a voice caked with desire. "Hermione, please, let's just not worry about anything."

"But what if Draco walks in?"

"Who cares? He hasn't caught us for the past three months, so why would he now? And what's with the remorse, you've never felt bad about us before."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well it is Valentines Day..."

"Okay, so be my Valentine."

Hermione sighed in mock hopelessness. "Oh Ronald, what am I going to do with you?"

He smirked, not unlike the smirk that Draco often sported. "I don't know, but I know what you can do **to** me." The smirk that spread across Hermione's face was identical to his. Ron took that as a good sign and slid the sleeves of her camisole off of her shoulders and started to suck on her collarbone. She didn't stop him.

Completely dumbstruck, Draco closed the door as quietly as he had opened it and stood outside of it in shock. With a furious scowl he stormed away and threw the gift against the wall. The sound of it shattering brought immense satisfaction to Draco and subtly reminded him of the sound his heart had probably made when Hermione broke it just seconds ago. He placed an even more furious look on his face, hiding the searing pain in his heart well.

"A Malfoy never cries," he muttered to himself as he walked. "A Malfoy never cries," he repeated again and again. It was his mantra until he finally reached the Astronomy Tower.

"Malfoys don't cry," he repeated hoarsely, "they don't cry."

Against all of his instincts, he sank down onto his knees and put his head in his hands sadly. His eyes began to sting and he felt warm liquid fall between his fingers. Tears.

"But this Malfoy does," he said quietly, in a voice choked with tears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** I'm sure all of you guys are curious for an explanation as to why I wrote and posted this sad chapter on Valentines Day. Well, the typical and clichéd Valentines Day one-shot or story is sappy, fluffy, cute and also romantic. Heh, I decided to go against the grain.

_**Ahh, I almost cried while writing this. That's awful! Aww.**_

What did you think? Review and I'll make the next one a happy one!!!

Lovelove, Amanda

**DUCKY: See, I didn't off him in this one! I was tempted to have him jump off the Tower, but how dramatic would that be? Too dramatic, thanks. But your reaction would have made it totally worth it!!!**


	46. Conversation Hearts

**AN1:** Okay, here's another go at a Valentines Day chapter! Most of you weren't too thrilled with me about the last one. Heh. Please, please remember to review!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR. No credit goes to me!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is one of the reasons that I love Valentines Day! I love these little candies! They are so good!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully.

Draco glanced at her in amusement. "I can see that. You're almost out, in case you didn't notice."

Hermione looked at the box in her hands and realized that he was right. "Darn. I only have two left."

"I have one more that I don't want. You can have it."

"Thanks!" She took the heart from him. "Aw, that's one I haven't seen before. It says 'Marry me.'"

Hermione ate it and didn't seem to think anything of it. Draco, however, was in shock. _Did she seriously not get it?_

Oblivious to the incredulous stare that Draco was giving her, Hermione continued to eat the last two of her conversation hearts.

_Obviously that didn't work as well as I had hoped. Now I've got to try something else. Surely she can't miss this one._

**XXXTHE DAY AFTERXXXXXX**

"I brought you another box of conversation hearts," Draco said as he walked into her flat. "I know how much you love them." Hermione squealed her thanks happily and took the box in his outstretched hand. She pulled out an orange heart and put it in her mouth and she munched on it contentedly. Draco looked at her in amazement.

"Did you just eat that conversation heart?!" _I spent HOURS looking through boxes and boxes and even more boxes of conversation hearts just to find enough that say 'Marry me' to fill up a box and she just eats it! Unbelievable. Did she even read it?_

Hermione looked confused. _That's quite a stupid question for him to ask. Of course I just ate it! He saw me eat it!_ "Um, yes. Why?"

"Did you even read it?"

"Yes, of course I did. I always read the hearts before I eat them." _Why would he ask that? Why does it matter?_

"What did this heart say?"

"It said: 'Marry me.'"

Draco waited expectantly for Hermione to get it, but she didn't and he didn't let on that anything was going on.

She poured a small handful of hearts into her hand and one by one, picked them up and read them before consuming them.

"This is bizarre. The hearts are in all different colors, but they all say 'Marry me.'"

"Mm, yeah, that's really bizarre. Maybe they're trying to tell you something," he said, only half-joking. _She's being completely obtuse. Must I spell it out for her? _"Or maybe I'm trying to tell you something."

"Ha, that's funny, Draco. The only thing that you would be saying to me with those hearts is 'Marry me' but I doubt that..." Hermione trailed off and gave Draco a double take. "No," she whispered. "This isn't happening. Is it?"

Draco looked unsure of if she was happy or disappointed, but he nodded anyway. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked down at the box of conversation hearts in her hands and emptied the whole thing into her hands. Hermione looked at every single one and they all said the same thing. Marry me. _Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. OHMYGOSH! _With each heart she read, the amount of tears in her eyes increased.

She hesitantly looked back up at her boyfriend; the tears that had been in her eyes had made their way down her face. "Really?"

He got on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket. "Really. Hermione Granger,"

She whimpered.

"Will you make me the happiest person on the face of the earth and do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Of course I will!" Hermione held her hand our and it was shaking as Draco tried to slip the ring on her finger. He held it still as he slid the delicate ring onto her finger. Hermione held her hand out and admired the ring.

"It's beautiful."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Hehe, I'm sure that you are tired of proposals now...so I'm pretty much done. Unless of course I get another idea for one!!!!

Please review!!! Maybe the one after this will be happy too!

Lovelove, Amanda


	47. Helplessness

**AN1:** Wow! 280!! Two hundred and eighty freaking reviews! Wow. Thank you all so much! Hmm, I wonder if by the 100th chapter I can get to 600?

**Disclaimer:** Lalalalala, no, I don't own any part of HP. If I did, well, I'd be an extra in a movie! Haha. But alas, I don't, so alas, I'm not! Darn.

**NOTE: Could be slightly canon! Not the end, but the stuff in the beginning and middle, yes! Whoo!! Haha. This takes place during HBP towards the end. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was completely torn. She wandered aimlessly about the castle and wished that she wasn't so helpless. She had always thought that Harry and Ginny would get together and she always knew that they would be a brilliant couple. They got together, and they were a brilliant couple: just as she had predicted.

So then now—a little over a month later—why are they both so miserable?

Because they broke up. Hermione believed that while Harry was being a bit too noble, he was right in his decision to break up with Ginny. Who knew whom Voldemort would go after next? It made sense that Harry would rather not be with Ginny and have her alive than be with her and yet get her seriously injured or even killed. So his decision was totally justified. And yet he felt awful. Hermione and Ron both shared in his pain. It was just so sad to see him depressed like this. It was almost as bad as right after Sirius died. Hermione and Ron thought that if he knew he did the right thing that he would feel okay, but he didn't feel okay. He felt completely low and worthless.

And the worst part was that neither Hermione nor Ron could do anything about it. Although both of them would love dearly to be able to rid Harry of his misery, they knew it wasn't possible. The most they could do was to comfort him and try to get his mind off of her. It was understandable to both of them as to why Harry remained so heartbroken. He and Ginny had been on fantastic terms, even before they began dating, and now, they had nothing. They don't talk to each other and when they pass each other in the halls, they look down and choose not to make eye-contact.

With the comfy couch in front of the fire in her mind, Hermione briskly made her way to the prefects' quarters. Once in the prefects' chamber that adjoined with that of the two head students, Hermione sat on the couch—next to Draco—and tears of helplessness ran down her face. She couldn't stand not being able to help when one of her best friends was in so much pain.

Draco put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly. "It'll get better; try not to worry."

Hermione nodded and she wished with all of her heart that indeed, it would get better. Even if they never dated again, she just wanted them both to be happy and for them to be on speaking terms.

Then maybe they'd both be happy again.

And then maybe Hermione wouldn't feel so helpless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** This is short, but it got my point across...I hope. So, please continue to review!!! Thanks!

Lovelove, Amanda

**Ducky:**** Love you! Please, don't be sad.**


	48. Close Encounters of the CC:CH

**AN1:** Hm, it's been quite a while since I last updated. Well, not really, but it's been longer than I've normally been going between chapters. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm just crazy. It seems like it has been a long time. Whatever, I'm going to stop rambling now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Now if you are finished asking stupid questions, you can start reading the chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's amazing how that when times change and when situations change, some people will change right along with them. And what's also amazing is how drastically said people will change. It's as if they had a complete personality transplant, or as if they had been attacked by the body-snatchers.

Take Draco Malfoy for example. He used to be the brattiest, selfish, coldest and cruelest little boy that Hermione had ever known. And he stayed that way from first year all the way up until sixth year. But then come year six at Hogwarts, he changed. His father had been killed and his mother died of sorrow soon afterwards. He was the sole heir of the Malfoy estates. It was at that time that Voldemort gave him his assignment to kill Dumbledore. It was shortly after that that Malfoy decided he didn't want to. He didn't want to spend his life as his father had spent his: being a follower to an evil dictator. He didn't want to fill his life with war and with killing as his father had. Malfoy had never really understood the fuss about muggleborns being inferior anyway. As far as he was concerned, they were still people.

So he had turned to Dumbledore and to the Order for protection. To say that he was welcomed with open arms would have been to lie. Only Dumbledore was willing to see the good in him at first. Malfoy had proved his dedication to the Light during the final battle. Only then did an enemy become a friend and Malfoy was from then on out, referred to as Draco.

Another amazing thing is that when someone changes—and especially if the change was as drastic as Draco's—it's hard to maintain ill feelings about that person.

It was this fact that had Hermione looking particularly sour as she walked to Potions. How was she to know that Draco Malfoy was not truly that bratty little boy he used to be, who had had followers, not friends, was a naturally friendly and charismatic person? She couldn't help but to like him. And that bothered her. To be completely honest with herself, she had preferred loathing Draco Malfoy, or at least not really caring to acknowledge his existence. Instead, of that loathing (which at one point had been mutual) he made efforts to be near her, to be her friend. And what bothered her the most was the fact that she couldn't help but get slightly flushed when he was near. She couldn't help that her heart began to beat erratically when he was within a foot of her. But more of all, she couldn't help the fact that she was undeniably falling for him; slowly but surely.

If only her sensible head could control her wildly-out-of-control hormones, or whatever the sodding hell it was that was causing her to feel strangely attracted to someone she knew wouldn't settle for her. He had much of the female population of Hogwarts always around him and he seemed so friendly with all of them. It was impossible for her to tell if he specifically liked anyone or not. He treated everyone the same. He acted with her as he acted with the other females who were around him. He teased her playfully, joked around with her and even hugged her! That was the most mind-blowing thing! They were just talking in a corridor and then he said that he had to go. So he goes and hugs her. Hermione regained her senses just in time to squeeze him back. Then they pulled apart and went their separate ways.

After that incident, Hermione had never been happier that Draco sat on the opposite side of the classroom in every class they had together. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing herself by having a permanent blush on her face every time he just happened to be near her. Potions was the class where she definitely never had to worry about being near him. Or so she thought. Every day he sat between Pansy and Daphne and they always seemed to have a grand old time laughing while Snape was talking. Of course, they never got in trouble for it. Today however, was different. Ron wasn't in class today—he was feigning sick—and Pansy asked to take his seat by Hermione.

Since the house prejudices had been eradicated after Voldemort was defeated, it would be absurd for Hermione to say no. She didn't really mind Pansy, but she was more of a friend of Ginny's than a friend of Hermione's. Hastily, she obliged and then Pansy pulled up another chair next to her so Daphne could sit by her. This left the table that Draco, Pansy and Daphne normally occupied, empty for Draco hadn't shown up yet. Briefly she wondered if they had gotten into a fight but soon pushed it out of her mind. She shouldn't care. In fact, she didn't care in the least. But she knew that it was bad when she couldn't even successfully lie to herself.

A few minutes later, Draco stumbled into the classroom, looking disheveled. His eyes darted to the table where he normally sat and when he saw it was empty, he laughed.

"What is this?" He exclaimed mock-angrily as he saw the way over-crowded potions table. Neville moved to the head of the table and made a space for Draco between him and Hermione.

"Hey, Draco, there's a space right here!" Neville said.

In her head, Hermione was plotting ways to kill Neville. This was not good. Surely someone would notice that her cheeks were already starting to turn red. Try as hard as she might to squish the little feeling of happiness that bubbled inside of her, she couldn't. As much as she didn't want to be slightly attracted to Draco she couldn't help it; just as she couldn't help being happy that he was going to sit by her.

He moved the chair between Hermione and Neville and sat down. Unfortunately, the table was only supposed to have four people and with Neville, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Harry there, it sat six; meaning that Draco was sitting at a very close proximity to Hermione and also meaning she could smell him. He smelled intoxicatingly good. That only increased the blush in Hermione's face.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on what mood Hermione was in, Potions went by pretty quickly and not one person seemed to notice how flushed Hermione was. If someone had, then they didn't say anything about it to her face.

The next class that Hermione had was Ancient Runes. That would provide a great distraction. It was a complex class that required Hermione's full attention. If she was the least bit distracted, it would be hard to catch up later. And the desks in that class were arranged in twos and there was a seating chart unlike in Potions. There wasn't any way that Draco could possibly find a way to distract her. So she thought.

Hermione took her seat and Pansy sat beside her. They made friendly chatter while they waited for the professor to give them the assignment. Once the assignment was given, they worked independently of each other and the talking stopped. As Hermione was scribbling furiously on her paper, she sensed someone behind her. She ignored it and continued to work.

"Mr. Malfoy," the professor looked up from his desk, "are you finished already?"

"Yes, professor."

"Very well."

Fearing the worst, Hermione looked behind her and saw that Draco was there. Why does this happen to me? She thought in anguish. Now she knew she'd never be able to work on her assignment. He squeezed himself in the space between her chair and Pansy's. He crouched down and instinctively, Hermione moved over in her chair so she was half way off of it. Draco smiled at her and sat down in the little space that she offered.

Hermione was mortified. What had she been thinking? All thoughts of working flew out of her brain and she just tried to focus on anything not involving Draco. Not his proximity—which was hard seeing as how their sides were an inch away from touching—not his smell which was currently infiltrating her nose and not how good he looked in his robes; nothing about him at all. She just stared blankly at her paper and tried to appear as if she was thinking about her project. Needless to say, Ancient Runes seemed to last hours.

He had brought with him to Hermione and Pansy's desk a copy of the latest Quidditch Weekly and was flipping though it. Occasionally he would point something out in it to Hermione and she would respond appropriately and not give away how much she wanted him to kiss her at that moment. It must have worked for he didn't give her a strange get-away-from-me look nor did he kiss her.

When Ancient Runes was over, Hermione all but bolted out of the classroom and headed hell-bent for the Great Hall. Surely he wouldn't dare sit at the Gryffindor table. Even though the houses all got along well enough, there were some lines that just weren't crossed. Although, Hermione thought that based on her luck today, he probably would sit by her at the Gryffindor table. It would be fitting.

After lunch, during which no Slytherins sat with any Gryffindors, much to Hermione's relief, most of the school trooped outside to watch the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament. This was unlike any tournament that had ever been played at Hogwarts. Instead of the teams being divided by houses, they were just randomly numbered off. All of the houses were on teams with all of the other houses. It would definitely be an interesting set of games. There were five different teams and all of them would play. The tournament was planned to last at least six hours, so the rest of classes were cancelled in honor of this historic event. Instead of sitting up in the stands, the students milled about the lawns and sat with their friends on blankets.

For the first hour, Hermione spent her time in the common room finishing the Ancient Runes project that had not been finished in class. For the life of her, she had no idea how Draco had finished it so quickly. Pushing that thought out of her mind—because she really didn't care about anything to do with him—Hermione put away her stuff and went down to the lawn where everyone was watching the games.

To her surprise, and slight chagrin, Harry was sitting by Draco and they were animatedly discussing what she assumed was the game. Hermione steadily approached them and they both turned when they heard her coming. Harry got up and hugged her and Draco followed suit. Hermione was baffled, but said nothing. She just smiled and hugged them both back.

"So how did you guys do?"

Harry grinned and went into a lengthy explanation of how the team he was on thoroughly thrashed the other team. After having had enough of that, Hermione turned to Draco.

"How did you do?" Draco just shook his head and dropped his broom to the ground.

"Not so well?" Hermione questioned.

"Let's just say that the team I was on was the team that Harry played against." Hermione laughed and Draco looked slightly put out.

Ginny ran full speed towards where Harry, Draco and Hermione were, with Pansy and Daphne in tow. "We WON!!" Ginny screamed. "We creamed the guys' team we played against, 240-60!"

Hermione cheered loudly for her friend and beckoned for the three to sit down with them. No sooner had they sat down did they jump back up again.

"Leaving so soon?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"There's a spot with a better view over there." Daphne pointed across the expanse of grass.

"So you're ditching us?"

"Yes. Bye!" Ginny giggled as she and the two others ran off.

"I feel hurt. My friends just ditched me to watch Quidditch." Hermione joked as she scooted closer to Draco, barely able to conceal her red face.

"Well, you can watch the game with me," he said. Hermione wasn't sure if he was joking or serious. But apparently he was serious. He put one around her waist and pulled her to lie down beside him. "See?" He laughed. "Perfect view."

Hermione's eyes flashed to Harry's and he just smiled wryly as if to say, "I won't say anything. Be glad that Ron isn't here."

All too soon in Hermione's opinion, Draco pulled his arm away from her and sat back up. She sat up beside him.

"Hey, Draco, Hermione," Their heads whipped around to see the Ginny, Pansy and Daphne behind them. "You guys have leaves on your backs." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh yeah, we we're just laying down and watching the game." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Ooh, laying down together?"

Hermione blushed at the knowing look that Ginny gave her and ignored the question. Ginny hit her on the back and Hermione glared at her. "What?"

"Scoot back."

"Why?" Even before the question was answered, Hermione scooted back to sit with Ginny and the two Slytherins anyway. "What's going on?"

"We dare you to take his broom and run."

"That's ridiculous. Why on earth would I do that?"

"Why not?" Pansy retorted.

Hermione had no answer to that and they all knew it. So with a small sigh of exasperation, she took the broom that was placed next to Draco. At first he didn't notice, but when he did and looked behind him, Hermione was already two meters away. He got up and chased after her.

Hermione, not expecting him to chase after her, was frozen in her tracks. In a few long strides, Draco had caught up to her and taken the broom from her hands. Hermione walked back towards Ginny, Daphne and Pansy in defeat. Playfully, Draco took the wide end of the broom and hit her bottom. She jumped in surprise and color flooded to her cheeks. Hermione turned to look at him and he was laughing he met her eyes and winked at her. The color and heat continued to rush to her face as she turned away and headed back to Ginny and the others. The smile on her face seemed to be plastered there. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione and motioned for her to go back to the castle with her.

They waved to the group of people they were leaving on the grass—Draco hugged Hermione and whispered something to her—and Ginny waited until they were at least eight meters away before demanding details.

It was with mixed feelings of giddiness, bliss, and content that Hermione walked back to the castle accompanied by Ginny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** So please, review! It would make me very, very happy. Even happier than I am now...which is pretty darn happy! And I might possibly update in less than four days! Whoo!

**NOTE:** I'm sorry if the chapter seemed like bizarre rambling to you. But I had to write it. It may not have turned out too great in the HP-universe, but...yeah. Anyway, I'm sorry if you had issues with this chapter. Please don't be harsh with me if you did.

**DUCKY:**** ootwy! Iz ovell urok odecj! Tsig osd unfy!! Osu odq nyak fon hesetb ventsee oundsp amiliarfg oty ouys? Ic onderwx hatwa uroa odecv ouldwd ebf ikelg niy panishst!! Osotrosns amosvf au omerco uchosmp ortugastm yy inguinospr!!! Ohoha!!!**

Lovelove, Amanda


	49. Collarbone

**AN1:** Yay! I took less time to update!! Haha. I hope you guys are happy!

**Disclaimer:** Note the word: 'DISclaimer.' If I owned HP (which I don't) then it would probably be a 'claimer.'

**NOTE:** Draco and Hermione are NOT dating. (Heh, Hermione wishes! Kidding, sorta.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco Malfoy was one happy seventeen-year old. And in his situation, who wouldn't be? He had just finished with his exams—and he thought that he had done well—and there wasn't really much else to do. He was free to just relax and kick back which was something that he hadn't had time to do in ages. He was as cheerful as anyone had ever seen him.

Hermione however, wasn't as happy. She too, had finished her exams and thought that she had done well; and she too had time to relax. But she couldn't just kick back; she was too sad that her time at Hogwarts was coming to an end. Hermione looked fondly at all of the different portraits as she walked back to the head dorm. She would miss these halls.

"Take me on the floor." She said, and the two unicorns that guarded her portrait hole giggled and let her through. No sooner had she entered the room did Draco come flying at her. He hugged her tightly, twirling her up in the air in exaltation.

"We're done," he cheered. "We're finally done!"

Hermione tried to muster a smile and the result was merely a weak imitation. He set her down but didn't take his arms from around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a small frown crinkling his nose together.

"Nothing."

Draco tightened his grip on her. "Tell me."

Hermione put her arms around him and held on tighter, playing along in the game that she liked to call 'Hug-of-War.'

Draco smirked and increased the pressure around her waist; she dished it right back to him. Neither wanted to lose to the other, and neither wanted to let go. Or at least, be the first to let go. A small 'pop' was heard and Draco loosened his grip immediately.

"Did your collarbone just pop?"

Hermione looked at him oddly. "No, why?"

"It must have been. I just heard something pop!" Draco insisted vehemently.

Hermione shrugged. "Is there anything there?"

"Let me see." Draco slid her robe off of her shoulders and unbuttoned the top button on her blouse. He tried to slide the right sleeve down to her shoulder but it wasn't loose enough. With nimble fingers, he undid the next button and the tried again to slide the sleeve off of her shoulder. This time, it worked. Draco also slid down the right strap of her undershirt so it was hanging off of her right shoulder. Hermione's face heated up but she didn't move.

He took his two fingers and smoothed them gently over the right part of Hermione's collar bone. More heat rushed to Hermione's cheeks. The gesture was strangely intimate. And even stranger, she had no problem with him touching her so tenderly. Chills ran down Hermione's spine and she shuddered. Draco's eyes flew to hers.

"Does that hurt? Are you okay?"

The blush in her face faded slightly. "No that doesn't hurt, and yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Draco still looked extremely concerned. The concern however, changed into something a bit more devious. Not in a bad devious way, more playful than anything. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Hermione, thinking he was joking, said yes.

Draco, thinking she was serious, did it.

Draco lowered his lips to her neck and softly kissed her collarbone. She had seen it coming just a second before it did and despite that fact, she didn't move. Not only was she shocked beyond belief, but she had wanted him to kiss her; curious about what it would feel like.

"Is that better?"

Hermione shook her head and he kissed her collarbone again, this time, a little higher up.

"Now?"

Her head shook again. This time, Draco knew what was going through her mind: or he thought he did anyway. He kissed her collarbone again, and one of his hands went to her waist while the other held the left side of her head. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes in bliss. His lips continued to journey along her collarbone and he pushed down the left sleeves of her blouse and of her undershirt to expose her left shoulder and the other side of her collarbone. He got to the end of her collarbone and took his lips off of her neck. Hermione opened her eyes—which were now slightly glossy—and tilted her head back up.

"Are you alright now?" Draco asked with an undertone of expectancy in his voice.

Hermione thought for a second. "No, I don't think I am." He looked completely incredulous at her response.

"My collarbone is fine, but my lips are what are really hurting."

The incredulity melted away and amusement took its place. "Say no more."

And say anything more Hermione didn't. She simply smiled as Draco placed his lips on her hurting ones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please, as always, review!

**DUCKY:**** (smiles, looks down and does that thing with my shoulders) **

Lovelove, Amanda


	50. AGAINST THE RULES OF FEMINISM!

**AN1:** Yay!! I'm over the hill! Lol. Or just on the hill!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? Must I repeat myself? I don't own Harry Potter!

**NOTE:** Athenarena, the chapter you requested me to write is next! I promise!! I just had to get this out first! I'm sorry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had told Ginny that she was okay. She had TOLD her, to her face, that she was pretty much okay. That she was over him. That she didn't like him anymore. So why did she hurt so badly? It's not like she and Draco had ever or would ever have dated anyway. It was just a crush; a silly little crush. Hermione had figured it wouldn't have amounted to anything anyway. I mean, why would Draco ever go for someone like her?

Hermione considered herself boring. Bookish. A destined spinster with nobody but Crookshanks by her side. Yeah, it bothered her, but she'd come to accept it.

So then why the hell did her heart hurt so much?

Why did she feel as if Ginny had betrayed her?

Easy. She had told Ginny—at lunch! That same day!—that she didn't like Draco anymore. That she was over him. And Ginny acted completely nonchalant. And yet Luna—thank Merlin for Luna—told Hermione that Ginny was pretty much letting Draco feel her up in Divination. Divination was the class right after lunch! Right after it. It hadn't even been two hours—probably not even one—since Hermione had told Ginny that she didn't really like Draco.

The exact conversation at lunch went like this:

"_Hey Hermione, do you still like Draco?"_

"_No. I don't think so."_

She had said that she didn't THINK so. THINK! That didn't necessarily mean that she still didn't! Hermione replayed the conversation over and over again in her mind. It didn't make sense. Unless...

Unless Ginny had asked Hermione BECAUSE she was starting to like Draco and just wanted to make sure that Hermione still didn't. Well at least she had some decency left to ask. But not enough to wait awhile before becoming a two-faced, lying skank and letting him feel her up! Ginny probably thought that Hermione would never find out. So then that would make it okay. Well it wasn't okay. Not at all.

But little did Ginny know that Luna was Hermione's **best** friend. Luna had Divination with Draco and with Ginny and she saw their flirty exchanges. Luna, being the good, and non-crush stealing friend that she was, told Hermione what was going on.

If Draco and Ginny did start to date, Hermione didn't know what she would do with herself. Certainly she'd be happy...outwardly. But inside, she'd be crying. Just thinking about the two of them together was starting to make her tear up.

But why?!?

She's told herself that she doesn't still like Draco. And she's managed to convince herself that she doesn't. But does she? Maybe it's just the wound of having her best friend move in on her crush (that had been steadily gaining a bigger place in her mind and heart since December, and it was March!)—after she had gone against her better judgment and told her in the first place—not even two hours after she had decided that she didn't like him anymore. Yeah, that was going to sting.

And the worst part was that when Luna started to date Harry after Harry and Ginny had had this huge fight and had broken up, Luna waited a month before going out with Harry. A month. And yet, to this day, Ginny still complains about that; to Hermione of course, not to Luna. So is it too much for Hermione to ask that Ginny extends the same courtesy? To wait at least a month before moving in on someone that Hermione isn't completely over?

Seriously? Is that too much to ask? Too much to expect of a best friend?

But at this point, it didn't matter. What happened yesterday had already happened and it couldn't be changed. If Ginny wanted to trust her heart to a major flirt then so be it. And, Hermione thought vindictively, if they do go out and he cheats on her, then I am still going to kick his scrawny ass to Bulgaria.

With a sad smile, more like a grimace than anything else, Hermione wiped away the traces of tears that had made their way down her face and got out of her four-poster bed.

It was a new day.

Time for a new start.

Maybe today she could finally forget and finally move on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** As much of a rambling, non-sensical piece of crap this chapter may be, it still deserves reviews!!!!! Please?! Some nice reviews would really make me smile right now.

Lovelove, Amanda


	51. Tangled Webs: continuation of ch 45

**AN1:** Wow!! Chapter 51!! Can you believe it? This is a continuation of chapter 45! So, yeah, be aware of that. You might want to go back and read chapter 45 if you don't remember what happened.

(Oh, and this should have been out before Wednesday, but I had been going through some sucktastic testing and haven't really been feeling up to writing. But it's out now and that's what matters!)

**Disclaimer:** I am not in any way, shape, or form affiliated with JKR, Warner Brothers, or Harry Potter. That's why I write fan fic. Because I am a FAN.

**Dedication:** This chapter would not be out without the encouragement of Athenarena. She left an awesome review for the Valentines Day chapter (45) and asked if I would write a chapter following the events after it. Thanks for the really kind words!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco drummed on the table impatiently. All of his feelings of despair, utter heartbreak and sadness had left him. He sighed heavily. Well, maybe not completely. He was still reeling over his recent discovery. Hermione, his Hermione, the one who he'd loved with all his heart—he couldn't bring himself to consider his current feelings for her now, after what had happened a mere hour ago—had been cheating on him with Weasley of all people.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door of the Room of Requirements open. And he didn't notice Hermione walk in. Only when she was right behind him and tapped his shoulder did he realize she was there. He turned around and there she was with a bright, cheery smile on her face as if she hadn't just broken his heart; as if she hadn't just been cheating.

"Hey," Hermione greeted before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey," Draco murmured halfheartedly.

Hermione noticed that something was wrong instantly. "What's wrong?"

Draco sighed. He wasn't really sure how to do what ever he was going to do. As bad as she had hurt him, he didn't want to hurt her. He could tell that she was in a lovely mood and he knew that once he announced that they were through, she'd be crushed. Despite the fact that she had been cheating on him for the past three months, some part of her cared deeply for him. Or so he'd thought. Now he wasn't too sure.

"I got you a gift for Valentines Day," he said.

"Oh! Really? You shouldn't have."

"I know."

Hermione laughed lightly, thinking he was joking, but when she saw the look of utmost seriousness on his face, she stopped cold. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I saw you," was his way of answering her unvoiced query.

"What?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"With Weasley. I heard the two of you talking. I was going to give you your gift then, but you became...otherwise engaged. So I heard that it's been three months? Congratulations."

Hermione's eyes widened and her face paled.

"I'm so sorry," She pleaded. "I don't know what I was thinking, I really don't. Can you ever forgive me?"

Draco's face was as hard as stone. "No."

Hermione stood up and ran out the door, feeling as guilty as she had ever felt in her entire life. The door slammed shut and only once Draco was sure that she wouldn't hear him, he whispered hoarsely, "But I wish that I could."

The now ever-so familiar feeling of tears greeted him again in his loneliness. He still loved her, he had realized, but after this, he'd never be able to trust her again. For his own sake, for his own sanity and peace of mind, he had to let her go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione held in her sobs as she ran. Why had she done that? She was the first one he'd ever opened his heart to, and what did she do? She destroyed it. Hermione was disgusted with herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sprinted to the Gryffindor common room, where she knew that she would find Ron. Maybe seeing him would make her feel a little better.

Tearing open the door, Hermione saw a sight that tore her already broken heart into more pieces. Ron was there all right; so was Lavender. They were having a friendly conversation; if that's what it was called now. In Hermione's eyes, it was a more-than-friendly, fourth-year-cool and sixth-year-lame suck face fest.

'Oh what a tangled web we weave when we practice to decieve,' was Hermione's first coherent thought. And how fitting it was.

Blinded both by her tears and by her rage, Hermione crept up to the snogging couple. She yanked Lavender away from Ron. Both of them looked shell-shocked, but Ron more so than Lavender.

"Hermione," Ron started. "It's not what it looks like!"

"So that red mark on your face isn't from me slapping you?" She choked through tears.

Ron was confused. "What?"

Hermione mustered every ounce of force that she had and slapped Ron on his cheek, hard. No sooner had she pulled her hand away did the red mark start to show up. She took immense satisfaction in that. Without another word, she turned on her heel and fled. She didn't want to see him anymore. And she especially didn't want to see Lavender fawning over his now very red cheek. As she ran out the door, Hermione heard Lavender. "What's her problem? It's not like she wasn't doing the same thing with you behind Draco's back."

Hermione was sickened. So Lavender knew. And yet that didn't stop her from being with Ron. What a slag. But at this point, Hermione didn't think too much better of herself. If the pain that she had felt at seeing Ron and Lavender together was what Draco felt when he saw her with Ron...if it was possible, Hermione's heart broke even more.

"What have I done?"

Hermione fled to the Astronomy Tower. It was the only place that she knew for sure would be secluded enough so she could cry in peace. She flung the door open and to her relief, it was empty. She found a corner and plopped herself onto the floor. Her sobs wracked her whole body and her tears fell harder and faster.

Hermione cried for several reasons.

She cried because she'd demolished Draco's heart.

She cried because Ron had been using her all along.

She cried because she'd been so stupid to cheat on the best person she'd ever been with.

She cried because she missed Draco.

But most of all, she cried because she'd ruined her chance with him. And the only person she could find to blame for that was herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Eh, not as good as I'd hoped it would be. Sorry if it disappointed you, Athenarena.

Review please!! Then, if you guys are lucky, the next one with be so freaking happy that you can't help but smile while AND after you read it!! So, get to it! Haha. No but seriously, please review!

**DUCKY: ...if you know what I mean! (nudge nudge)**

Lovelove, Amanda


	52. Fanart 2: Hogsmeade

**AN1:** I love all of you guys! I have the most amazing and dedicated reviewers who say the nicest and funniest things! Thank you all so much!! I couldn't be this far without you, I really couldn't!

**NOTE: I had a different chapter halfway written for this, but because I wanted to update sooner and didn't want to rush the chapter I'd been working on, I decided to make a new one! **

**Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to get this written and posted?? This was actually supposed to be chapter 40. (Laughs) That worked awfully well, wouldn't you agree?**

**Disclaimer:** Must you even ask? I don't own Harry Potter nor did I draw this amazing piece of fan art...that will be available for viewing after you go to my profile. Do it. I DARE you!!! No, actually, I DOUBLE DOG DARE you! Aha, what now?

_**PS: SIRIUS IS ALIVE! You wanna know why? (Why?) You wanna know why? (Why?) You wanna know why? (Why?) Because (when JKR killed him) I got my feelings hurt. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day. Even Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire agreed with Harry and Ron when they said that it was too nice a day to spend it inside reading. Just to irk them, Hermione suggested that they instead go read outside by the lake.

Needless to say, Harry and Ron didn't agree.

"C'mon Hermione! You can't be serious," Ron exclaimed dramatically.

"You're right, I'm not," Hermione joked, a broad grin stretching across her face.

Harry and Ron ignored the terrible pun that not even Sirius would have laughed at were he at Hogwarts with them instead of at Grimauld Place.

"You aren't really considering reading—a book you've read thousands of times—outside when the day is gorgeous and it's a Hogsmeade weekend, are you?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Harry started.

"The first one of the month actually," Ron added in helpfully.

"You've read that book before."

"And—" Ron began to ramble off another reason why Hermione should go to Hogsmeade when she interrupted him.

"I'll go," The boys high-fived triumphantly, "on one condition."

The excitement on their faces dimmed slightly. "If I go with you, you have to promise me that you won't ditch me the minute we get there to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Okay, we won't ditch you the minute we get there to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"The second we get there we will," was Ron's smart remark which earned him a light smack on the shoulder from Hermione.

"I'm not joking, you guys. Every time I go there with you, I'm left sitting by myself in The Three Broomsticks looking like an idiot. Then I usually go to the bookstore and buy book that I can read _outside,_" she said pointedly, "during the next Hogsmeade weekend. But somehow, I never end up doing that."

"This time will be different, we promise," said Ron hastily.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Okay, let's go."

Twenty minutes later as they were making their way towards The Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ron stopped cold in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Ron asked, while looking at the display window with a glazed look in his eyes.

Harry, who looked just as dazed, replied after a beat. "Yeah, mate, I think it is."

"The new Dragon Flame 3000," the two boys whispered reverently.

"I didn't even know that it was available yet," Ron sighed wistfully. "Do you think they'd mind if we just asked them to take it down just so we could touch it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys, hurry up! We want a table, don't we?" They looked back at her in surprise, almost as if they had forgotten she was standing right there.

"Er, Hermione?" She threw her hands up in the air and groaned.

"You guys have got to be kidding me! You said that you wouldn't do this!"

"Hermione, just _look _at it."

"Yes, it's a broom. Incredible. Absolutely amazing. I have never seen one before in my life." She laid on the sarcasm thickly.

"Please?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll see if I can get us a table at the Three Broomsticks."

Harry and Ron engulfed her in the biggest hug ever and ran into the store eagerly.

"Boys," she muttered disdainfully as she continued to make her way down through Hogsmeade. "Next time I really will just stay on the grounds and read."

Upon entering the pub, Hermione spotted an empty table and hurried over to it. It was the last available one. Priding herself on finding an empty table, she sat and waited.

"Would you like to order something, dear?" Madame Rosemerta asked her politely as she stopped at Hermione's table for a moment.

"Oh no thank you, not just yet; I'm waiting for my friends."

And wait she did. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes. Hermione was furious and humiliated, again. How long did it take to gawk at a sodding broom?! Just as she was about to leave, Madame Rosemerta came up to her again and set a large glass of butterbeer in front of her.

"I didn't order anything," Hermione said rather crossly.

"Oh I know dear, this one's on the house." The Gryffindor looked confused.

"That handsome young man over by the bar bought it for you."

Hermione looked back at the bar and saw none other than Draco Malfoy casually leaning against the bar. His shaggy platinum bangs hung slightly over his eyes, giving him a mysterious and alluring look. _He does look quite handsome,_ Hermione thought.

As if he had read her thoughts, Draco smirked at her and she turned away.

_Too bad his personality doesn't match up with his looks. He'd be a real catch then._

Hermione was musing to herself, purposely leaving the butterbeer untouched, when she heard someone sit down beside her. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He chose to ignore her question. "Did you know that it's quite rude to not drink something that some random but extremely charming and good-looking stranger buys for you? And did you know that it's also rude to not thank him and then invite him to sit with you?"

"No I didn't, Malfoy," Hermione replied coolly. "I'll be sure to remember that when some guy who fits that description buys me a drink."

Malfoy scowled and stomped off, quite obviously put out. Right before he walked out the door, Hermione called out to him.

"Hey, Malfoy,"

He turned and looked at her impatiently. She took a large sip of the butterbeer and lifted her glass. "Thanks."

With his ego boosted, Malfoy walked out the door, a grin in place. At the same time that Malfoy was heading out, Harry and Ron were (finally) walking into The Three Broomsticks. Harry roughly shoved Malfoy against the doorframe.

"Watch where you're going, Pothead," Malfoy growled.

Ron ignored Malfoy and yelled out to Hermione over Harry's shoulder. "Oy! You could have waited for us before you went and got yourself a drink!"

"I know, but it's rude not to drink something that some random but extremely charming and good-looking stranger buys for you."

Hermione caught Malfoy's eye and winked. Ron, who'd missed the whole exchange, just looked at Hermione as if she were crazy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Please review! The URL for the fan art that was the inspiration for this is on my profile. Very top. You seriously can't miss it. If you do, then you are legally blind. (Woo for Thumbtanic! Haha, I advise you not to ask.)

Lovelove, Amanda


	53. Royal Habits

**AN1:** Sorry, I've been kinda...eh...about updating lately. THIS IS AU!

THIS IS AU!  
THIS IS AU!  
THIS IS AU!  
THIS IS AU!

What is this again? Oh yeah.

THIS IS AU!!!!!!

Don't say I didn't warn you that THIS IS AU!

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownage rights to HP or anything recognizable in this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When a land is ruled over by a monarch, the people usually never have much of a say in what happens. Occasionally they do, but not normally. That's why many prefer a different system of ruling that isn't a monarchy. Those in the royal family, however, may disagree. It's more than likely that they like the power that they have and wouldn't want the government system to change to something horrid such as communism or democracy. And the royals, you'd think that they like being...royal. It's got to have its perks!

But there are some that would prefer to be normal. Some who would prefer to not have unending power over everyone in the land. There are some like Draco Malfoy; or rather: Prince Draco Malfoy. He didn't mind being royal but if it were up to him, he'd rather be a regular person. Everyone treated him oddly because his father, Lucius Malfoy, ruled over Great Britain. He wasn't the kindest ruler, but he was most certainly a better one than that awful Voldemort.

Anyway, Prince Draco—henceforth referred to as simply Draco—would much rather have preferred to be the son of a peasant than that of a king. This behavior appalled King Lucius and he banned his son from dressing as a peasant or going anywhere unescorted. That's why Draco is where he is now. Instead of getting tutored in the palace by his private tutor, he is dressed as a peasant and is taking a potions class at the community college.

Miss Hermione Granger, however, is a peasant and unlike Draco, she'd jump at the chance of being royalty. She had many strong views and powerful ideas of what to do with the kingdom, if only someone would hear her out. But nobody important took peasants seriously and even less so if the peasant wasn't a male. It annoyed Hermione to no end, but it was the life she was used to and she learned not to fight it...too much.

She currently attended classes at the community college and had the highest grades there. She was hoping for a scholarship to one of the most influential schools in the country: Hogwarts. There, she thought that she could get her ideas heard and maybe even acted on.

She was always one of the first five people in any class. She wanted to get a good seat towards the front and unlike the students who were with her during her first seventeen years of schooling, these ones took class seriously and actually desired a place in the front.

Today she was first and chose her favorite spot: second row from the front and the desk just to the right of the center. Hopefully no one obnoxious would sit by her today. The door creaked open and a young man, obviously not wanting to be recognized slid into the seat beside her. Something about him seemed awfully familiar but she just couldn't place where she'd ever seen him before.

It took her twenty minutes into Potions to figure out who he was. His voice gave him away. The teacher directed a question at him and he answered in a polished voice the correct answer. It was only then that she realized he was the prince. Hermione would have known that voice everywhere. It was always being broadcast on the WWN.

Discreetly she studied him out of the corner of her eyes. She was amazed that she hadn't placed him before. Her dorm mate, Lavender Brown, had posters of him plastered all over their dorm and the bathroom. Hermione couldn't take one sodding step without seeing him staring her in the face!

She thought about addressing him as Prince Draco, but then thought again. If he'd have wanted to be public about whom he was, than he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of appearing peasant-ish. It was vaguely endearing that the prince would lower himself to mingle with those in a class much lower than the one he was born into.

No matter how endearing it was, that didn't mean that Hermione was going to be particularly pleasant with him. She was fully aware of what was happening under his father's reign. The giants, who were once their most powerful allies, were now being treated as slaves and all the ogres that had helped them to overthrow Voldemort were being massacred. It wasn't right and she wasn't going to stand for it.

Hermione was lost in her malicious thoughts of the king and his cruel ways and exactly where she thought that he should shove his broomstick when she added unicorn tail into the potion instead of lacewing flies. Only Draco had noticed and had realized the drastic effects of that one little mistake.

"DUCK!" He yelled.

The students and the professor looked wildly around the room for the danger but took cover anyway. Hermione was the single student in the classroom—besides Draco—who hadn't already moved. Acting as fast as a strike of lightning, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, yanked her down to the ground and covered her body with his.

A loud explosion erupted and potion flew everywhere. Due to the protection she had, none of the substance had splashed onto Hermione, but a couple spots had fallen onto Draco's purposefully shabby robes. He waited another couple of seconds before saying loudly, "It's all clear,"

"Are you okay?" He asked Hermione as he gently eased himself off of her.

"Yes, I'm fine! You didn't need to save me, it's not like I'm some helpless damsel in distress or anything."

"The score is chivalry: 1 and gratitude: 0. You're welcome." Draco walked off, slightly huffy and Hermione felt a little bit guilty; after all, it was her fault. Although technically if Draco hadn't have been there then she wouldn't have been distracted enough to mess up the potion. But it wasn't as if she'd ever see him again. It was the prince, the _prince!_ What was he doing at the community college anyway, she wondered.

_Maybe he's running away from the crown. What an idiot! Does he not realize that he could change the world once he's king? He can undo the damage that his father has made. Or maybe he's just hiding. He could want a normal day. It must be pretty tiring getting waited on hand and foot._ She snorted derisively. _Yeah, right. Well whatever he wants, he should get it somewhere else. He's distracting me. I've never messed up a potion to that degree before. But thankfully it's break now. I'm going to the library. I doubt that he'll be there._

Hermione was making her way through the shelves when she faintly heard someone yell: "Watch out!" She looked left and right and found no danger and so she assumed that whoever it was that yelled wasn't directing his caution to her.

Wrong.

Someone came barreling into her from behind and purposely knocked her to the ground and pushed her out of the row she was walking in. His body covered hers. This was the second time that Hermione had found herself in this position in less than two hours! It was ridiculous! She was about to get up when a loud tumbling noise made her freeze in her tracks.

Right where she had been walking, a bookshelf fell to the ground with a loud crash. She felt an enormous amount of gratitude towards the person who saved her. Hermione glanced up and saw the familiar head of hair that belonged to no one other than the prince.

Hermione groaned. _Not again._ "Do you have some sort of fascination with knocking me down, _Prince_ Draco?" She said, looking at the one who had for the second time today, knocked her over.

Draco chose not to answer her somewhat rhetorical question and instead looked at her in slight amusement. "Now it is chivalry: 2 and gratitude: 0. It's nice to know that my efforts to save you are appreciated." Sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Hermione looked as if she were about to fire some retort at him—possibly something about how she wouldn't have needed saving either time if he hadn't have been in her thoughts due to his random appearance at her school—but he started to talk again before she could even complete the first syllable. "You know, you're the first female I've met that hasn't swooned at the sight of me."

She snorted. "Then maybe I've done you some good. Merlin knows you don't need any more of an ego than you probably already have."

"Maybe you have." He said this in a slightly huskier voice and Hermione's eyes widened at the change from the joking tone that he had just been using. He stood up quickly and offered her his hand. Hesitantly she took it and he squeezed it firmly before pulling her up.

Once she was steady on her feet, she had expected him to drop her hand. When he didn't she looked up at him expectantly. Instead of letting go of her hand, he pulled her to him and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione let her common sense and annoyance for the man in front of her go, closed her eyes and waited—somewhat anxiously—for the inevitable contact. As their lips were about to touch, the door banged open.

"Prince Draco!" Lavender screamed loudly. How she had known where to find him was a mystery to both Draco and to Hermione. "I love you!! I am the president of your fan club!"

Hermione dropped his hand and stepped away from him as if she had been burned. "I should go," She ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Oh thank goodness she's gone! What a nightmare! It's so miserable rooming with her." Lavender spoke breathily. "I know where you live. And I know which room is yours. Your window is on the fourth floor and it's the third one from the left. Sometimes, I watch from outside and see you flick your lights off."

Draco looked very alarmed at the announcements of this stalker-ish woman. How had she even known where he was? "Um, that's very...er, flattering, but I really need to go." Without waiting for a response from her, Draco ran out the door.

In his haste to get away from Lavender as fast as humanly possible, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran smack into somebody and knocked them flat to the ground.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," Draco trailed off when he saw the familiar thick plait of chestnut hair and blue robes. He smirked. "So we meet again."

"Not you!" She was only half-joking. "Are you planning on making this a habit?"

He offered her his hand and again, pulled her to her feet. Before she could react, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, dipped her down and kissed her thoroughly on the lips. Surprisingly enough, she didn't protest in the least.

"It depends. Can that be part of the routine?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** IGNORE TYPOS! I will fix them later, I promise! Eh. Odd ending. Oh well. Please review!

And the first one who can spot the movie that this chapter was inspired by, I'll...write a chapter for them or dedicate my next chapter to them or do something! I don't know what yet. Suggestions are great.

_**And Erica, you don't count. I think you already know what the movie is. So no.**_

Lovelove, Amanda


	54. The Tale of A Tutor

**AN1:** I'm going to NYC TODAY and won't be updating for awhile. So this is a really, really, REALLY long chapter—the longest one I've written for this story—to make up for my impending lack of updates. Sorry!

**Dedication:** I know that I had said that the first person to guess the movie from the previous chapter—it was Ella Enchanted, by the way—would get this one dedicated to them...but so many got it that I just couldn't leave it at one person. So this chapter is dedicated to: McFressie, **Mahiwago no Megumi,** blackwolfgirl2722, **Kat.1600** and to Ducky!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely no part of Harry Potter; neither the books nor the movies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why does this always happen to me? ...Okay maybe this has never happened to me before, but that is beside the point! It is just my luck to have this happen. I wish I hadn't gotten that note from Professor Snape. My life would be so much less complicated if I hadn't gotten it. Seriously. Only I would be assigned this task.

You're probably confused. Let me go back a little bit; maybe it will clear things up.

_I had just gotten back from watching the boys play Quidditch against Hufflepuff. They creamed them, naturally. After Gryffindor was up by 200 points, I decided to stop watching them and read my book. What can I say? It was interesting; never mind the fact that I'd read it at least four times already._

_  
Anyway, so I get back to the common room and standing nervously by the comfy couch is this little first-year boy. He looked scared out of his mind! I asked him what he needed and he told me that he was looking for Hermione Granger and that he had a note for her from Professor Snape. _

_I took the note, after telling him that I was Hermione, and he left. Poor first year. Snape can be awfully intimidating. So, of course, I open the note and read it._

_**Ms. Granger:**_

_**Please report to the dungeons immediately.**_

_**-S. Snape**_

_Harry and Ron were peering at it over my shoulder. "That's not odd at all," Ron had joked. Harry just looked slightly unnerved. I smiled confidently, although I didn't feel confident in the least._

"_It's fine. It's not like he's going to eat me or anything. I'll be back soon."_

_Harry didn't look reassured. "If you're not back in ten minutes, I am going to get help." He wasn't even kidding._

_  
I laughed. "Whatever flies your broom." Then I left and headed towards the dungeons._

_I would never have told them, but I was getting nervous. What on earth could Snape possibly want with me?_

_I knocked on the door._

"_Enter," Snape had said silkily. "Ms. Granger," he said once I had entered the classroom, "I have a favor to ask of you."_

_Well whatever I had expected him to say, it sure wasn't that. A favor? How would I be of any help to Professor Snape?_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_It has come to my attention that one of my students is failing Arithmancy. He must pass it in order to be on the Quidditch team. I went to Professor Birdsrdum and she suggested that you would be the best candidate for the job."_

_Smartest one in my year or not, I had no idea what he wanted me to do._

"_So that leads me to ask if you would tutor a Slytherin of mine in Arithmancy."_

_I had mentally slapped myself. How could I have not seen that coming?_

"_Of course, sir."_

"_I thank you, Ms. Granger. I shall call him in here so that the two of you can arrange a schedule. You can come in now."_

_The door of what I had assumed to be Snape's quarters opened and out walked Draco Malfoy._

CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC! ...no, I'm not joking. Please, cue it.

Now you're up-to-date. That brings me back to my original complaint: why does this happen to me? Honestly? I think that Merlin is up there slapping his knees and laughing at me. Just absolutely busting his sides with laughter; rolling on the floor with mirth. You get the picture. I mean, really, this must be some sick cosmic joke. Does Snape really think that Malfoy will lower his standards and accept help from a mere muggleborn?

I don't know what the potions professor is smoking, but you know what? I think that I want some. It must be nice to live in Snape-land. Sure, it may be dark, damp and absolutely depressing as hell, but I'm sure it's a much less complicated world than mine. I wonder if I could stow away behind his billowy robes while he apparates there.

Nah, I'd miss Crookshanks too much.

Anyway, Snape has left the room and now it's just me and Malfoy. Malfoy and me. Urgh. I wonder how obnoxious and rude he'll be to me before I punch him. I don't think it will take me that long to snap. And if I do, it'll totally be worth the punishment that Snape will surely give me.

Malfoy waves his hand in front of my face. "Granger? You there?"

Oops, I must have zoned out on him.

"Yeah, I'm right here. So when do you want me to...tutor you?"

"Well when's good for you?"

"I don't know. It depends. How bad is your grade?"

He doesn't look at me. Instead he chooses to look at the floor. Oh, so it's that bad.

"Is three nights a week good?"

He looks half relieved and half horrified. Well too damn bad. He can suck it up. It's his grade, not mine.

"Yeah," he chokes out.

"So are Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays okay days?" I wait for his response, although I know what is going to come next. Something about Quidditch practices no doubt.

"Except when I have Quidditch practices," he says to me.

See? What did I tell you? "Sure, we can work those out as they come."

"Great."

"Great. So I'll see you tomorrow. How about we meet around seven pm in the library?"

"That sounds good. How long each day?"

"It depends. How much are you willing to pay me?"

"Ten galleons an hour," His face is the epitome of seriousness.

Sheesh! I was joking, but hey, who am I to turn that much money down? "Then how about one hour a day?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Granger."

I turn to walk out the door; I am quite satisfied at the prospect of getting thirty galleons a week. That's certainly nothing to sneeze at. He grabs my hand before I can leave. Not roughly, and not softly, somewhere in between. My cheeks, I am sorry to say, turn red at the contact. Why? I have no clue. I think I'm coming down with something.

"One more thing," he says while keeping a firm grasp on my hand.

"Yes?"

"Since we'll be spending much more time together than normal, we should go to a first name basis. This surname business is quite childish, wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

Damn! My face just got two—if not three—shades darker. Why though? My name did sound lovely coming from his appealing mouth. His lips are ones that I know for a fact that Parvati would kill to have; they are full and look very kissable. She's been thinking about getting injections; Collagen or some such nonsense.

Wait, what?! Oh dear Merlin. What's wrong with me? I must be getting sick. Malfoy's mouth...appealing? His lips kissable? I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

He's still waiting for an answer. Well what am I supposed to say?! If I say 'no' then that will make me seem childish! I don't want to seem childish.

"Yes, Draco, I agree."

His name rolls smoothly off my lips like melted chocolate.

????? What!? What? No. I'm delirious. I must be. I must have a fever or I must be getting one. That's the only way that I would ever think that blasphemous thought. Hmm, or it could be hormones. I could be PMS-ing. Yeah, that's gotta be it. There's no other explanation. No other plausible one anyway.

He lets go of my hand. "See you tomorrow at seven."

"Yeah, see you," I said faintly and walked out the door.

Now what the hell am I supposed to tell Harry and Ron? He didn't say anything, but I highly doubt that Draco—that's going to be odd to get used to, me calling him Draco—would want me telling anyone that he's being tutored. And besides, he probably wouldn't tell his Slytherin buddies. So I'm assuming that this is a secret. That's fun. I like secrets!

But back to the problem; I know that as soon as I walk in they are going to attack me with a bunch of questions. Maybe I could oh-so-carefully lead them away from the subject. It'll be so subtle that they won't even realize that I'm doing it.

By the time I get to the common room, I have no specific plan. Here's to improvisation!

I walk in and, just as I had predicted, Ron and Harry come running towards me.

"Hermione, Hermione! What happened?"

"Yeah, what did Snape want?"

I take a deep breath and...yawn? That's not part of the plan!

"Well he chained me to his desk and made me his love slave. Then Malfoy came in and we had a threesome. It was amazing but now I'm really tired. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed now."

Oh my gosh. That wasn't part of the plan either, but it doesn't even matter! That was priceless. The look on their faces as I flounced past them was totally worth it! They didn't buy it, but still! What idiots, they actually think that I am going to bed; never mind the fact that it's eight pm and way too early to go to sleep. Whatever, I'll find something to do. I can read! Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.

**xxxXXXxxxXXX NEXT DAY xxxXXXxxxXXX**

Hmm, I'm pretty bored. I'm currently in my last class before lunch: Transfiguration. And today we are turning snakes into gophers. Oh, now there's a useful skill. I'm totally going to need that later when I'm the minister of magic. Oh for sure, Professor McGonagall. Most definitely the most useful spell ever. They'll pay me thousands of galleons to turn snakes to gophers, I just know it.

Gophers are actually pretty gross. No wonder they have gopher-snakes that exist just to prey on these ugly little creatures.

...But I digress.

I can't really focus on much. I'm trying to think of what I can say to the boys so that they won't follow me to the library. I don't want to tell them what I'm really doing, but then if I say that I can't tell them what I'm doing, then I just know that Harry's going to bring out his cloak and he and Ron will follow me there. And then when they see Draco and me getting along, they'll blow steam from their ears—figuratively, of course. Although, I'm not too sure about Ron, he may just explode—and demand that I get away from him. Ron will probably grab me and drag me across the room while scream-interrogating Draco about what spell he cast on me.

You think I'm joking. I'm as serious as I can be without actually being Sirius.

Get it? Serious...Sirius? I'm sure you do. I would hope so. Haha, I am too funny sometimes!

Finally! It's lunchtime! Maybe I'll get a chance to think of a lie to tell Harry and Ron. And if I don't think of one during lunch, then I'll have three other classes plus dinner to think of one. I doubt that I'll still be raking my mind frantically for an idea when it's six-fifty.

**xxxXXXxxxXXX SIX-FIFTY xxxXXXxxxXXX**

Oh my gosh! I still haven't the slightest idea of what to tell them and it's six-fifty!! I am quite literally racking my brains and yet I can't think of anything to say!! Harry and Ron look concerned.

"Hermione?" Harry ventures, "Are you alright?"

Breathe Hermione, breathe. I can't flip out on him.

"NO! No, Harry, I am NOT okay!!"

Heh, so much for not flipping out. He backs away with his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry I asked."

I feel slightly guilty for screaming at him. Only slightly. Well females are very emotionally unstable sometimes. Especially when...OHMYGOSH! I have it! I know how to get them to not follow me!

"Sorry, Harry," I said earnestly. "I'm just under so much stress and, and..."

I whip around to face Ron. "Do you know if Ginny has any tampons?"

I almost blew my cover by laughing. The looks on their faces are so funny. They paled completely. If there is one thing that makes guys uncomfortable, it's the mention of periods, tampons and..._that_ time of the month. It's a tool that can be used only once in awhile. It must be used wisely.

Ron stuttered, trying to come up with something to say. "I, er, well, Hermione, couldn't you just go ask her yourself?"

Wrong thing to say, Ronald, wrong thing to say. Bring on the crocodile tears.

"It's okay. I'll go find her myself," I started to let tears well in my eyes and some spilled over. Brilliant. So my performance continues. "It's not like I ever do anything for you guys when you need my help so why should you help me in my time of need?"

Ron has the grace to look ashamed. "Aw, Hermione,"

"No." I interrupt him. "Just stop, I'll go to the hospital wing. And don't even THINK about coming with me."

I can be so dramatic when I want to be. It's very fun. For effect, I sniff once, turn on my heel and head out the door. Before it closes I hear Ron, "That was scary mate, one minute she's yelling at you and the next she's crying her sodding eyes out! Women."

I didn't hear Harry say anything so I'm assuming he just nodded.

Bingo! Now I'm out and there is no way in hell that they'd even consider following me. Not after that over-dramatic performance.

With a skip in my step—not literally—I make my way to the library to meet Draco.

To my surprise, he's already there and he has his book open and is working on problems.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"Nah, I'm just early." He smiles at me. He has a nice smile.

What? Don't look at me like that! I'm just saying. It's a nice change to see him smiling as opposed to smirking. Although his smirk is pretty damn hot.

I think my performance with Harry and Ron was too convincing! My hormones are coming back. He's not hot and neither is his smirk. I'm just going crazy. I should wear a sign that says: 'Please ignore me, I'm not right in the head.'

Yeah, that sounds reasonable.

"Okay, so we have an hour. Please, try to keep your hatred of me at a minimum. I can only take so much."

My tone was joking, but I meant what I said. I know that we aren't the best of friends and I know that his politeness to me the other night had probably been because Snape was in the other room. Draco looks askance at me after I said that. He looks a little hurt. Why? I don't know. But he did. Ignoring that, I sat down next to him, pulled the book in front of me and quickly scanned the page.

"So, what's troubling you?"

"Everything."

Oh dear, it was going to be a long hour.

After about forty-five minutes of going through what I thought to be the most basic concepts and explaining them step by step, he started to get it. I could just tell that he was beginning to understand it more. When he only had ten problems to go, I told him that I wouldn't help him and that he had to solve them on his own.

Ten minutes passed, and he had a couple more to go. I waited until he set the quill down with a bang. I looked at him and he handed me the paper to look over.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a mean person by nature, I'm really not. But I love to be over-dramatic. As I am looking over the paper, I make various sounds of disapproval hoping that he'll think that he did them wrong. The smug smile drops off of his face and he watches me worriedly. I feel sorta bad about doing this, but I'm enjoying myself more than I feel guilty.

Finally, I set the paper down and look at him somberly. His eyes bore into mine, searching for a sign of laugher. It's too much. I can't keep a straight face. I start laughing.

"What?"

"You got them all right!"

"Seriously? You aren't joking?" I shake my head.

"Yes! I did them right, and they make sense!! I could kiss you!"

My cheeks flush and I look down. No. I refuse to entertain that notion. I don't want him to kiss me. I don't. Believe me; I don't want to feel his amazingly appealing lips on mine. Really, I don't. And he's not going to. So it doesn't matter.

It got very quiet all of a sudden. I looked up and he was watching me intensely. "You know, about what you said earlier, I've never had hatred for you. I may have been an evil little daddy's boy taught to look down on non-purebloods, but I never loathed you. It was petty, childish jealousy."

What? Malfoy? Jealous? Of me? I was going to ask of what, but thought it wiser not to. Part of me didn't even want to know.

Instead of just saying, 'Oh that's okay it's understandable, let's just start over. Hey, I'm Hermione,' like any NORMAL person would—but let's not forget that I am not normal—I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. He looks almost as surprised as I feel!

I am mortified. I don't know why I did that! What possessed me to kiss him? My face resembles a tomato, I can feel it. I cram my stuff into my bag, mumble an apology and get up to leave.

His hand grabs my wrist.

He pulls me backwards and onto his lap. My cheeks don't even have time to get darker.

Before I can get up again, he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to his chest. (So I can't escape?) And then he kisses me.

And not on the cheek either.

His mouth is soft and demanding on mine. He nips on my bottom lip and I part my lips so his tongue can gain entrance into my mouth. It is amazing! I never want his lips to ever be apart from mine. I don't know how I've survived this long without this feeling, I really don't. Remember how I said that his mouth looked appealing yesterday and again about fifteen seconds ago? Well it is. And let me tell you, his lips are better felt than looked at, if you know what I mean.

You know, I think that I could definitely grow to like tutoring. It's not as bad as I thought that it would be. You're probably thinking, 'Well she would say that now.'

And you know what, you're right; yes I _would_ say that now.

Who's the one kissing Draco Malfoy? Yeah, that's what I thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THIS IS MY NEW FAVORITE CHAPTER! **

**THIS IS MY NEW FAVORITE CHAPTER! **

**AN2:** Heh, I thought that some of this was quite funny. (See above notes.) And yes, Hermione is being quite dramatic and possibly OOC...but that's why it's funny.

Twelve reviews for this chapter would be _so fabulous!_ Thirteen or more would **definitely** guarantee a _**faster update!**_ C'mon, I _KNOW_ that there are more than eleven of you reading this. REVIEW! All of you!

Lovelove, Amanda


	55. Baseball

**AN1:** Lots of testing coming up. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Please review!!!! I didn't get the 12-13 that I wanted last time. Can you make it happen for this one?

**One thing: **I got reviews from some of the hidden readers that don't often review. That really made me smile! Please you guys, continue to review!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, then I wouldn't be as excited about getting my license. Who needs their license when they have chauffeurs and limos?!?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I really don't know, Gin, maybe we shouldn't interfere with them. If you really see this 'connection' that they have—which by the way, seems pretty far fetched—then they will get together on their own."

Ginny shook her head at the naivety of Harry. "You know as well as I do how stubborn they both are. They just need a bit of a push in the right direction. Give me a quiver of arrows and call me Cupid. They'll be together before the week is over."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on, Potter."

"As are you, Mrs. Potter."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently. She really didn't care for the whole concept of inter-office sweepstakes. The prizes usually tanked and she never won anyway. Hermione was grumpy, tired and hungry, which was definitely a lethal combination on a Monday afternoon when one was forced to be somewhere that one didn't want to be when one would much rather be eating.

Harry, oh Harry James Potter. She loved him, he was her best friend, he really was, but because of his involvement in the inter-office sweepstakes, she really loathed him. He was the creator of them; those that were and would continue to be the bane of Hermione's existence. He gave her an apologetic look in response to the daggers she was currently glaring into his emerald eyes.

An overly loud and peppy voice broke the heated staring contest between the two childhood friends. "Now, there will be two winners of this month's prize; one from the Healers' wing and one from the Aurors' department. The winner from the Healers is...Hermione Granger!"

Whatever Hermione was expecting, to win was definitely not it. Immediately, a faux-pleased smile graced her features and she stood up. If winning meant that she'd get her lunch faster, then by all means, bring it. Hermione shook the hand of the coordinator, Parvati, and took the envelope.

"Thank you, now I really must be going."

Parvati laughed anxiously, "But don't you want to know what you've won?"

Groaning inwardly, Hermione nodded. "Ms. Granger and the other lucky winner have won a ticket to a sporting event of their choosing!"

Hermione started to perk up. At least it wasn't Quidditch.

"At first, it was going to be tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, but not everyone enjoys Quidditch." All of the eyes in the room trained onto Hermione who kept her gaze focused on Parvati. "So this ticket is redeemable to any event—muggle or wizard—that the winner would like to go to."

A true smile spread across Hermione's face and for the first time that day, she looked happy. She knew exactly how she would spend this ticket. She hadn't been to a baseball game in ages. After a round of applause was given, Hermione quietly slipped out the door as Parvati drew the next winner. Hermione couldn't care less who else won; all she wanted was to eat her lunch in peace.

If Hermione had stayed to listen, then she would have heard the special announcement that Ginny Potter made. That the other ticket winner had already been chosen and that wherever Hermione chose to go was where the other winner had to go to. And that they would be sitting next to each other.

And that the other winner was Draco Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Er, Ginny?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do I even want to know how you have the connections to get up here?" He asked as they continued to climb flight after flight of stairs on that warm Saturday afternoon.

She laughed softly. "Some things are better left unsaid and unexplained."

Harry took her word for it and didn't ask anymore. He resolved to ask her later how she had managed to get them in the controller's box of the baseball game that their two colleagues were attending.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the day, actually, the rest of the week, went by rather quickly for Hermione. Time flies when you're having fun and time also flies when you're super excited for the weekend, Hermione discovered. Unless, of course, it feels like it's taking a century because you are just _that_ excited.

She had chosen to go to a baseball game. She didn't know who the teams were or any of the players. She wasn't going for that aspect of the game; she was going to reminisce. Hermione loved the days when her family would take a trip to a baseball game. Those days were the best of her childhood. She even preferred going out to a game than reading! And knowing Hermione Granger that is certainly saying something!

When she got to her seat, she smiled contentedly. This was a good seat! It wasn't in the nosebleed section and it wasn't too close up. It wasn't quite the middle either; it was more towards the front. The seat on the left side of Hermione was empty, and she didn't mind at all. Getting more excited by the minute, she made friendly chatter with the cute muggle guy sitting next to her—Hank, as she soon found out. This seat just kept getting better and better!

A snotty voice made her head snap around and nearly made her give herself a crick in the neck.

"Well, well, well, look what the dog dragged in."

Hermione turned and to her horror saw Malfoy.

"You!? What—but, why, wait! What?"

"As coherent as ever, I see," he smirked.

"What are you doing here? Surely you can't be the other winner! Didn't you get to choose where to go? Did you honestly want to come here or did you just do this to annoy me?"

"And you tell me that _I _have an ego? I didn't come here for _you_," he said, as if the idea were simply preposterous. "I came because I had no choice."

"What do you mean? Of course you had a choice! The two winners had the privilege to choose what kind of sporting event to see!"

"That's what you think," he knew that Hermione would be bursting with curiosity right now which was exactly why he didn't bother to elaborate. Instead he sat down in his seat and got comfortable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What are they saying?! I can't hear them! Harry, tell me what they are saying!"

"How would I even know what they're saying? I can't hear them either! Just relax, Ginny, judging from the scowls they are both sporting, it was hardly an invitation to go shag somewhere. Although knowing Malfoy and his sense of humor, that might actually be a possibility. Hermione probably would have hauled off and slapped him though. Just like in third year...man, that was priceless."

Ginny glared. "Your humor is not appreciated in the least. We want them to kiss, not to fight."

"Good luck with that. Other than using an Unforgivable, I don't have any idea how you are ever get those two to kiss."

"You'd be surprised," was her cryptic response.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It hadn't quite been an hour into the game when Hermione decided what team she wanted to win. It was the Eels versus the Seahawks and she was hoping for an Eels victory. She didn't know where either team was from, but in the long run, that didn't matter. It was the players and the conditions and their batting average and etc.

When the Eels—clearly the best team—got ahead by three points, Hermione stood up and cheered with the rest of the Eels supporters. Hank smiled at her. "You aren't seriously rooting for the Eels, are you?"

"Yes. You aren't seriously rooting for the Seahawks, are you?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Why would you be a fan of such a lame team?" Hermione was joking; she didn't honestly know anything about either team. She sensed that he caught on to her joking tone and they continued to tease each other about terrible taste in baseball teams. The conversation quickly turned slightly more personal.

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from London, I work as a...doctor," she supplied quickly. She couldn't use the term 'Healer' without messing up the Code of Secrecy between the two worlds.

"Me too! What med school did you go to?"

Hermione searched her brain for some way to explain Hogwarts without actually explaining it. "Oh, it was this private school up in the hills."

Hank looked interested and slightly amused. "Could you be any vaguer?"

"Yes, actually, I could."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know," Hermione blushed at the intense look he was giving her. His face moved closer to hers and Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation. Just then a large drink cup flew past her head and landed directly onto Hank's lap.

"Would you please excuse me for a minute, I'm going to go to the loo," he gestured to the stain on his trousers."

Hermione smiled and let Hank pass her. As he passed Draco, the wizard 'accidentally' tripped him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Draco said obviously insincerely as Hank stumbled.

The man didn't catch his sarcasm and waved it off good-naturedly. "It's all good."

Hermione plastered a smile to her face until Hank was out of hearing range. Once he was a good distance away, Hermione's smile morphed into a scowl. "Unbelievable, you are just completely unbelievable, Malfoy."

"I'm afraid I have no idea as to what you are referring to."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I know you were jealous and I know that you were the one who threw the cup at him."

He spluttered as if the mere idea was inconceivable. "Please, Granger. Quit talking nonsense; I was not jealous and I most definitely did not throw that soda."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Draco sensed the disbelief in her tone. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not one bit."

"Well I wasn't jealous."

"You sound awfully defensive," she said with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Why on earth would I be jealous of him?"

"AHA! I never said anything about who you'd be jealous of."

Draco didn't see her point. "So..."

"So you were jealous of him because he was talking to me."

"Please. The only reason he was talking to you was to get in your pants. Like he's actually a doctor! You've got to be pretty naïve to believe that," He immediately regretted those words as soon as they had come out, especially once he saw the brief look of hurt cross Hermione's face. But it was too late, he couldn't stop.

"Why else would he talk to you? You aren't remotely interesting and all you do is read," Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped, and Draco winced. He didn't want to be hurting her like this. It wasn't even true; nothing that he was saying was true at all. But he knew that she lacked confidence and would take it to heart. His insult switch was on and he didn't know how to turn it off. He could hear the next insult that he was aiming to hurl and he tried to stop it.

"Although why he'd want to sleep with you is beyond me," He desperately wished that someone would just bonk him over the head with a brick just so he would stop letting this horrid insults pour out of his mouth. "As far as I'm concerned, a niffler would be a better partner than you. At least they are good looking."

He could see the tears welling behind her eyes and wished that he could take it all back. Why had he been such a right foul git to her? She didn't deserve it. He'd be lucky if she ever even tried to hex him again, much less ever speak to him. Hermione made a move to get up and leave, but Hank was approaching her again, coming back from the loo with the majority of the stain gone. Torn between wanting to leave the game and go wallow at home or talk with a truly decent (and quite handsome!) muggle guy—to hell with what Malfoy was saying, it's not like he knew Hank at all—she finally decided to stay. Besides, if she left than Malfoy would know that he had gotten to her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gin, I'm _bored_! I don't know why you made me come with you. I don't even like sporting events that don't involve brooms and snitches. And watching Hermione and Malfoy isn't even interesting. All they are doing is watching the game and occasionally arguing with each other. If I had wanted to see them argue then I'd have found a pensieve and put my memory of Hermione slapping him in third year. Now _there's _something that I'd never get tired of seeing!"

"Well if you didn't come, then you wouldn't have believed me when I would tell you that they kissed."

"Ginny, listen to me. They. Will. Not. Kiss. There is nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ in this world, short of an illegal spell, that would get Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to kiss. Do you hear me?"

A smirk and a "We'll see..." from his wife were the only answers he got.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco wrung his hands in his lap nervously. He loathed apologizing almost as much as he loathed being wrong. How could this one person that he didn't loathe, make him go through two of the things he loathed most, in less than two hours?! It was quite annoying. He didn't know why he had overreacted to Hermione talking to that guy, and when Hermione claimed he was jealous, he laughed in her face and then proceeded to say terrible things to her. It was a wonder that she didn't slap him.

Yet five minutes later, when the odd feeling in his stomach subsided—and Hermione, he noted with satisfaction, had stopped talking to Hank or whatever the hell his name was—he realized that she was right.

Bugger.

He had indeed been jealous, and now he had to swallow his pride and apologize. The only thing worse than apologizing at this point was to not apologize and have Hermione be forever hostile to him. For some reason, the thought of that made him uneasy. He wanted Hermione to be somewhat friendly. Not chummy, but friendly. There was a difference.

He leaned over to her. "Hey, er, Granger?"

She ignored him.

Malfoy swallowed his pride and tried again. "...Hermione?"

She surveyed him coolly, successfully hiding the pain that she felt. "What?"

"I would like to apologize for my words earlier. They were rude, inappropriate and believe me when I tell you that they were complete lies." There. He had apologized. But there was no way that he would tell her, to her face, that she had been right and that he had been jealous.

Hermione's face froze in shock and in horror. Draco was a bit taken aback and slightly hurt that she was so surprised.

"I do sometimes apologize, Granger. I'm not that much of a git, despite what you may think."

She didn't acknowledge him. He was about to demand she say something when the crowd all around him started a low chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss..."

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned upon Draco's chiseled features. "I get it; some unlucky couple is on the billboard and now they have to snog in public and be humiliated. But that doesn't explain why you're so surprised."

He turned around to look at the billboard and his mouth promptly fell open. "Oh."

The unlucky couple was them.

The voices grew louder and louder. "KISS, KISS, KISS..."

Hermione could have sworn that she heard the voice of Ginny Weasley over the crowd as if she had been speaking into a powerful microphone or using a Sonorous Charm. Hermione shook her head imperceptibly to rid herself of that ridiculous notion, it just wasn't possible.

Without another second of thought, Draco leaned over and let his lips rest firmly on Hermione's. The contact seemed to have shocked the woman out of her...trance of sorts...and she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated the kiss. His hands found their way around her waist and his tongue into her mouth.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was less than a minute, Draco heard faint cheers coming from all around him. Only then did he realize exactly where he was and who he was kissing. He took his hands off of her face and hastily separated his lips from hers. As amazing as the sensation was, a Malfoy never snogged in public—much less in front of muggles.

Hermione nervously played with a strand of her hair before turning back to the game, a flush slowly creeping up her neck. Draco could see her biting her lip to keep from smiling and he held back a grin. She was just as affected as he was.

Even if he hadn't caught her glancing at him frequently after what he dubbed in his mind: 'the incident,' he'd have still been able to guess that she had liked it as much as he had. _I guess that's one way to get an apology across._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I told you that it would work," Ginny smiled winningly at her husband. "They couldn't just _not_ kiss. Not with all that pressure. He was bound to ."

Harry chuckled and kissed his wife on the cheek. "You are one conniving woman, Mrs. Potter."

"She'll thank me for it later," Ginny said confidently as she kept the billboard-camera focused on the blushing couple. "I know she will."

"For the record, they only kissed; it isn't like they are dating now. So, for the record, you haven't won the bet."

"The game isn't over yet, love. Just you wait."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the game was spent in an awkward silence. Neither of them was exactly sure of what to say. Before the kiss, they had at least been able to exchange insults, but now, they were both too shocked and too embarrassed to speak. Thankfully, it was already the bottom of the ninth inning; the unbearable silence would only go on until the end of the game...right?

The last batter was up and the tension in the stands was extremely high. This could make or break the game. Unbeknownst to Draco and to Hermione, both of them were inching forward in their seats and slightly closer to each other.

"Strike one!" The crowed booed at the empire's call.

Hermione latched onto Draco's hand. It was a reflex action. Whenever she was nervous, anxious, or scared, she grabbed someone's hand and squeezed the life out of it. Curiously, Draco glanced at their hands and then at her. Her face was still and not flushed. He figured that she hadn't noticed her own actions.

"Strike two!"

She held his hand tighter and her breath hitched in her throat. This was the last pitch. Either their team would win or lose. At this point, the stands were absolutely silent. Not one sound was heard. The pitcher threw the ball. This time, the batter swung, and hit it right on.

The stands erupted into cheers and yells as the player on third slid home. The game was won. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and stood and clapped furiously as did the rest of the stands, the kiss apparently forgotten.

"They won!" She screeched.

A grin broke out on Draco's face and he took Hermione by the waist and twirled her around. Almost as soon as he had spun her full circle he realized what he had just done. He set her down and waited for her to slap him. When she didn't, his confidence was bolstered.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Hermione nodded and a small blush colored her cheeks. If possible, Draco grinned even wider. He walked towards the end of the aisle to get out of the row. Everyone in front of them had already gone and the people behind them were starting to get impatient. He took Hermione's hand in his and led her to the exit.

The blush deepened and Hermione made no move to take her hand from his.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ha!" Ginny crowed gleefully. "I won, I _so_ won!" She did a little dance around the room. "I won the bet! In your face!"

Harry feigned confusion. "What bet?"

Ginny didn't buy it. "You've been known to have a selective memory, Mr. Potter. You don't fool me one bit! How about this, I won't make you do anything horrendously crazy..."

For a split second Harry looked relieved. But knowing his wife, he wouldn't be relieved for long. "What do I have to do then?"

"Oh not much," Ginny tried to be nonchalant and hold back her laughter, "You just have to break the news to Ron that Hermione is dating Draco."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Is there even baseball in the UK? I really don't know. So, please don't criticize me on my lack of sports knowledge.

Please review!!!! TWELVE OR THIRTEEN!!!

Lovelove, Amanda


	56. Grey Party

**AN1:** SUMMER VACATION!!!! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** No, no HP ownage rights here.

**ERICA:** Italicized and bolded is just random fun, the bold is actually something. Confused? You'll see. (As will any other reader who pays attention to the notes I type to you. Heh, but they won't get the bold and underlined part. HAH!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to the pool. So far, the party had been a defin**i**te bummer. The lines were clearly drawn, and she doubted that they would be erased any time soon. The "Light" side wanted absolutely nothing to do with the "Dark" side people, whether they were in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor when at Hogwarts. Everyone was mingling amongst their own groups and not even one person had ventured towards the pool. It was that, above all else, that angered Hermione.

She went to check the pool temperature and dipped her h**a**nd in. She smiled. It was perfect, especially on a hot day as it was. She didn't understand how people could have so much pride as to prefer to stay in their stuffy robes than to be in the pool. She stood up, dropped her outer dress robes to reveal a pink two piece. She reached up to put her hair up in a bun. While doing so, her back was to the other party goers.

In the back corner of the yard, Draco Malfoy watched Hermione with a s**m**irk. She was completely unaware of the vulnerable position that she had just put herself in. He had the perfect opportunity to strike. He was surprised that none of the other Slytherins had made a move to get her, but then again, he wasn't. Stealthily, he crept up and made his way to directly behind her back. He was set to push her into her own pool. It would be priceless.

At this point, the muttered whispers among the **c**rowd had silenced and if a pin were to drop, it would be heard clearly by every single person. Draco _**r**_eached _**o**_ut to push her in when—

"HERMIONE! Look out!" **R**on yelled loudly.

Startled, Hermione looked behind her and her eyes widened. She tried to dodge Draco's outstretched h**a**nds, but it was much too late. He had already made contact with her back and she was falling into the deep end. With remarkably quick thinking and quick reflexes, as Hermione Granger was known for having, she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him in with her.

The crowd gasped and several 'oohed' appreciatively. Nobody, absolutely nobody, had expected that to happen. Not one person had expected Hermione to get Draco in the pool. All craned their necks to see what had become of the two. After a couple of seconds, two splashes were heard and then loud laughter. Collectively, the ex-students let out a breath; no one was going to get hexed today. Taking Draco's example to heart—except with no pool involved—Blaise **Z**abini approached Harry Potter with a hand out and a small grin.

Meanwhile, in the pool, Draco and Hermione had just broken the surface of the water. Initiall**y**, Hermione was planning on being angry with Malfoy, but at the sight of him, hanging onto the wall in expensive, soaking wet, bottle green dress robes—much to Harry's dismay who upon Draco's entrance had vowed to burn his similar pair—with his hair plastered to his head, she couldn't help but to laugh. He soon joined in her laughter.

They l**a**ughed together for a minute. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Light and Dark. Dark-haired and Fair-haired. Brown and Blue. Common and Rich. Short and Tall. All of that was forgotten and they just laughed until their sides ached.

Once silent, Hermione flashed a bright, sunny, smile at her former enemy. He smiled back. Hermione _**r**_eached _**o**_ut for the deck of the pool and pulled herself up. The sight that greeted her brought a grin to her face and warmth in her heart. The lines had finally been crossed. It was finally the party that Hermione had wanted all along: a Grey party. No Light and no Dark. Harry and Ron were talking to Blaise and Pansy along with the Patil twins and Lavender. Neville was looking semi-comforta**b**le in talking with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

It was all thanks to Drac**o**, in a way, Hermione thought. Speaking of Draco, she hadn't noticed that he hadn't gotten out of the pool yet, nor had he made an effort to. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had shed his dress robes too and was treading water complacently in his boxers.

"Need a hand, Malfoy?" She guessed that he didn't want to get out of the pool, but her **u**pbringing brought her to ask anyway. She offered him a hand. He smirked and took her hand. But instead of using it to get himself out, he pulled her back into the water. Even from under the water, Hermione could hear his boisterous laughter. Hermione popped up next to him and splashed water right in his face.

"Jerk," she laughed.

"Your poin**t**?"

Again, they laughed together. In a swift motion, Draco took Hermione's face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. **H**e pulled away and she blushed. She didn't slap him, nor did she swim away. That was a good sign. Instead, she started to close the distance between them and met him halfway. Their lips touched again and the contact was maintained for much longer this time. Her arms latched around his neck and she used him to stay afloat.

The absence of Draco and Hermione was noticed within ten minutes. The two co**u**ld hear voices rising in a panic, but they couldn't bring themselves to care enough to cut short their kissing. It was finally Ginny who thought to look in the pool. She took one glance at the kissing pair and smiled.

With some large ha**n**d motions, the youngest Weasley signaled to everyone else where they were. Each person took a quick look into the pool to see if she was telling the truth. Seeing, after all, is believing. Not one believed Ginny until they witnessed it for themselves.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured be**t**ween kisses.

"Hm?"

"Everyon**e** is socializing because you pushed me in the pool, so thanks."

Draco nipped her ear slightly, making Hermione shiver in his arms. "It was my pleasu**r**e."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** You may have noticed that it took me awhile to update with this chapter. If you didn't, then now I suppose you know now. I am losing motivation in this story due to the steady decrease in reviews. You do want me to go to 100 chapters, yes? Well then, PLEASE, review!!!

**ERICA: So...notice anything odd? 8D  
**


	57. The Tower: continuation of chs 45 and 51

**AN1:** I was looking at the drop-down menu of all my chapters and got an overwhelming sense of pride. I haven't given up on this story yet! I'm more than halfway to one hundred chapters! Thanks for all the support that you guys have given me along the way. I wouldn't even be this far without you all!

**Disclaimer:** I own...nothing Harry Potter related...except maybe the odd piece of merchandise here and there.

**NOTE: This is the third and FINAL, (read: FINAL) part of the Valentines Day trilogy. **

**GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTERS 45 and then 51. This is the one that follows those two. Okay? Just go! You won't understand if you start from here with no prior knowledge of the story. I promise you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione stayed in her spot in the Astronomy tower, crying for what must have been at least an hour. She had heard the bell while she was up there and knew that she was missing Transfiguration, but at this point, she didn't really care. She was too miserable.

Meanwhile, in Professor McGonagall's classroom, the absence of Hermione had been noticed instantly.

"Where is Ms. Granger?" McGonagall addressed the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Not one of them knew. They exchanged glances among one another and shrugged. The only two that looked remotely worried were none other than Draco and Harry.

"Erm, professor?" Harry said.

"Yes?" She glanced at him sternly over her glasses.

"Hermione isn't feeling well, she's very ill."

Professor McGonagall didn't look to have believed him, but she let it slide. "Very well then; see to it that she knows what she's missed." With that being the final say in the matter, she began to teach the class how to transfigure mocking birds into quills.

After class, Harry rushed out and waited outside the door. He gave Ron a flimsy excuse and told him to go on to Defense without him. Ron shrugged and went on his way while Harry waited. Finally, Draco walked out of the Transfiguration room. He did so with dread, for he knew that Harry would be waiting for him. With a sigh, he walked towards his fate in resignation.

"Potter," He said coldly to the boy waiting for him, as he so predictably knew that he would be.

"Malfoy."

"Do you need something?" He asked in a cool tone. He wasn't going to let on that he knew; he was going to make the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Voldemort ask him what he wanted.

"Look, I'm going to get to the point. I know what happened and I know what's been happening. I am completely ashamed of both Hermione and of Ron, and I apologize on their behalves. I know for a fact that Hermione feels terrible."

"She should."

"Yes she should, and she does. I have never seen her more torn up in all seven years of knowing her. I ran into her on my way to class and she was headed the opposite way. And she was in quite a state. I think that she may have gone to the—"

"—Astronomy tower. Potter, despite the fact that I am really, really, good looking, I do have brains and I do know Hermione. Or at least I thought I did." He said the last part to himself in an undertone. The other boy heard and chose to ignore it. "But I know that whenever she needs to think or to get time to herself, she goes to the tower."

"So you'll go?"

"I never said that." Draco snapped.

"Please Malfoy, please go to her. I'm not asking you to forgive her; I'm just asking to make sure she's okay. I don't think she's the insane type to jump off the tower, but then again, I didn't think that she was the insane type to date a Slytherin either." He laughed slightly.

"Whatever. Just tell Professor Lupin that I had to take care of some business."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you, Malfoy."

The nodded curtly and headed for the Astronomy tower. Draco was at the foot of the stairs when he heard sobs from where he was standing. Without a second thought, he bolted up the rest of the way up. He—and Potter, he thought rather reluctantly—had been right. Upon entering the tower, he saw Hermione, huddled in the corner, her body shaking from the sobs she was eliciting.

Hermione heard the footsteps and looked up. She saw a blurry figure through her tears. "I must be hallucinating," she murmured to herself.

The figure approached her and crouched down to her level. Hermione stopped crying for a moment to see who it was. When she saw Draco, she burst into loud sobs again. "Now I know that I'm hallucinating!"

Even though, just mere hours ago, she had broken his heart, he couldn't stand to see her like this. To see the normally strong and fierce Hermione Granger crying in a corner would bring even the toughest person down. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly.

"It's okay, you don't have to cry. I'm right here."

She looked up and met his dark blue eyes thorough her tear-filled brown ones. It really was him. But...why?

"Why are you here? Have you heard what happened? Have you come to gloat and say that I got what I deserved?" Her voice shook.

Draco looked confused. "What do you mean got what you deserved? What happened?"

The story came out. How she caught Ron with Lavender, how she slapped him, what she heard Lavender say, all of it.

At the end of her tale, Draco was muttering various curses under his breath. Hermione laughed slightly and it turned to a hiccup.

"Why do you care?" She asked warily. "I ruined our relationship. I cheated on you. You should be laughing at me."

"Just because we're over doesn't mean that I can watch you cry and not want to soothe you."

The waterworks started up again, but this time, they were punctuated with laughs.

"What now?" Draco asked half exasperated and half amused.

"You're too amazing. I didn't deserve you when I had you and I definitely don't now,"

An awkward silence followed that pronouncement and Hermione silently berated herself for saying that. How was he supposed to respond to that? Well the fat was in the fire already, to stoke it wouldn't make it too much worse, she reasoned.

"Do you think that you could ever take me back?" Was the question that came from Hermione's lips. Little did she know, Draco was wondering the same thing. He never stopped loving her. He had wanted to, so much, the moment that he had seen her with Ron, but something about her had a stubborn hold on his heart. But that didn't change the fact that she had lost his trust and relationships are nothing without trust.

"I don't know, Hermione." He said honestly. "I don't know."

She had expected as much. She hung her head in shame. It was her fault that they were over and she had no right to try and get him back after what she had done. "I understand."

"No, I don't think you do."

The Gryffindor looked up in confusion. "What?"

"I know that I should hex you for what you've done to me, but even though I feel it would be fair, I _can't_ hurt you. You still have a hold on me." His honesty surprised them both. "Look, I don't know if things can ever go back to how they were, but I do still care for you and I do want to mend things."

Hermione wiped the traces of tears off of her face and stood up with a small grin on her face. It wasn't back to normal, but it was certainly a start. And it was much, much more than she deserved. He slipped his arm through hers and together, they walked out of the Astronomy Tower to their next class, leaving the sadness behind and going towards what would hopefully be, a better day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Yay! The reviews for the last chapter were _**awesome!**_ Thank you!! That's most of why I'm updating two days earlier than my plan!

If I stay on track with one chapter a week, then I should have eight chapters out over the course of the summer. So I should have, at the minimum, chapter sixty-four posted before I start school again. But my goal is to have chapter sixty-five, maybe sixty-six posted before I start school again.

Help me reach my goal by continuing to review! It really does help motivate me! Thank you!


	58. The Cafe: Unexpected Customer

**AN1:** Still an early update. You guys are pretty fortunate. I really didn't feel like updating. But...I already had this written due to my recent case of insomnia.

**Disclaimer:** Saying that I own Harry Potter is like saying that a hobo owns all the McDonald's restaurants in the world.

**NOTE: Takes place 10 years post-Hogwarts. Ignore the epilogue and let's see how this plays out, yes?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good afternoon," Draco Malfoy said with a smile as he walked into his part time job. It wasn't really necessary for him to work, but he enjoyed his job at the little café. The atmosphere was nice and everyone was friendly. The fact that it was muggle didn't bother him in the least, in fact, he preferred it that way. Nobody here gave him suspicious looks or questioned his motives. He wasn't punished for his mistakes as a teenager, nobody who worked with him knew his past, and that was how he liked it.

"Oh, finally, you're here!" One of his coworkers, Alice, said. "It's been so quiet today, that it is unnerving. It's never this empty! I was idle for most of the day and I can't wait to leave."

Draco laughed, "You can never wait to leave."

"True," she conceded, "but today, I can't wait to leave even more than normal!"

"If you say so, Alice."

She rushed to the time cards and clocked herself out. "See ya, sucker!" Draco laughed.

After the longest two hours in his life, Draco had to admit that Alice had been right. In the span of the two hours, only one person had walked in, and they just wanted to know the way to the nearest gas station. He sat at a table near the front and waited. He considered taking out his wand and charming random things in the shop, but decided against it. That definitely wouldn't be smart.

The bell chimed signaling that someone—the second person of the day—had entered. He about had a heart attack when he saw who it was. It was one of the last people he'd ever expect to come here: Hermione Granger. If she saw him, she didn't acknowledge him. She took a table near the back and sat down. Immediately, she took some papers out of her purse and started to scribble away.

_Some things never change._ Even in school, Hermione Granger didn't like to be idle. He stood up and approached her table. Just as he was about to start to talk to her, Christian, his shift partner, slid in front of her and smiled brilliantly.

"Hello Miss. Would you like to order anything?"

Hermione looked rather cross at being interrupted in the middle of her work, but she smiled back and placed her order.

_She must be a regular here. She didn't even need a menu. Impossible! How have I never seen her here before?_

"Draco!" The voice of Christian removed him from his musings. "A cinnamon dolce latte, with skim milk."

"Was there a please in that?"

"Please?"

Draco smirked and headed to the counter. "You got it." A few minutes later, he had the steaming latte out. He made his way to Hermione's table, but Christian intercepted him.

"I'll take it to her."

For some reason, this annoyed Draco but he shrugged it off. He turned to go back to the counter and heard loud laughter. He looked back and saw Hermione laughing at something that Christian said. This annoyed Draco even more, but he, again shrugged it off.

The next couple of days played out the same way. There were more customers, but Hermione was always one of them. She always sat at the same table and ordered the same thing. Christian always seemed to be the one to wait on her, Draco noted sourly. So after a week of watching Christian and Hermione become buddies, he was relieved the day that Christian called in sick and that it would be Draco on his own. Hopefully, it would be a slow day.

Luck seemed to be on his side that Thursday afternoon. There wasn't a rush of customers, maybe seven or eight. And right on cue—at three pm—Hermione walked in and sat at her back table. She quickly took out some paper and worked quietly. He watched her for about five minutes, mesmerized. She was completely focused on her work and didn't seem to notice anything around her.

"Hey, Granger."

She looked up at the greeting and her eyes widened slightly when she saw who was waiting on her.

"Malfoy," she wasn't nice, per se, but she wasn't outright rude either. It was a cross between curious and wary.

"Would you like a menu?" He offered her one but she politely declined.

"No thanks, I'll have a cinnamon dolce latte with skim milk."

"I'll have that out to you in a minute,"

She nodded and went back to her papers. When he returned with her drink, she offered him a smile. "That was very quick."

"I try." There was a slight pause and Hermione started to pull her work towards her again, but stopped when Draco started to speak.

"What have you been up to since the end of school?"

She looked a bit surprised at his question but answered anyway. "I got a job at the ministry in the Department of the Creation of New Spells and Hexes." This piqued his interest.

"Really? Have you created any yourself?"

"Yes, I just finished my third one: a hex to make whomever you hit speak in bubbles."

"Speak in bubbles?"

"Yes, whenever they try to speak, only bubbles come out." He laughed boisterously.

"That's quite clever; you'll have to show me sometime."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Another customer walked in and Draco mentally cursed them, he'd rather wanted to stay and talk with Hermione. "I'd better go." He motioned to the customer and Hermione nodded in understanding, though she looked almost sorry that he had to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, Malfoy."

He grinned. "Same to you, Granger." He walked away with the grin still in place. The conversation remained in his mind the rest of the day and when she left the shop, she waved goodbye to him and Draco waved back.

The next day, Draco wasn't really looking forward to. He didn't particularly want Christian to come back. When he discovered that his shift partner was still sick, Draco was glad. Sure it would mean coping alone, but if Hermione was there—as he suspected she would be—then it wouldn't be that bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**NOTE: This is mostly just an introduction. There is a second part to this, so don't worry; I didn't end as simply as that. **_

**AN2:** So, as usual, please review! Eleven or more gets an early update!


	59. The Cafe: Unexpected Occurences

**AN1:** Hey guys! I hope your summer is going well! If you aren't on summer break yet, then I am so sorry. As I said, eleven reviews or more gets an early update! So...here it is!

**Disclaimer:** Okay...if I owned Harry Potter, would I honestly be writing fan fiction? No.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon, a routine was formed. Hermione began to request that Draco be the one to take her order. They would talk for awhile and then whenever another customer came in, he'd tend to them. But when she left, Hermione would always wave to him. Draco was thrilled with this, Christian, however, was quite sullen.

"Oy, I saw her first, mate! Why'd you have to go and get her attention?" He complained one day after Hermione asked for Draco to wait on her.

"Sorry," Draco said, although he wasn't really sorry at all. "We just go way back." Christian let it go at that and stopped complaining...out loud anyway. Every time Hermione walked in, he cast an annoyed glare at Draco and stomped off to do something else.

Draco and Hermione continued to have discussions for the next week. The topics ranged far and wide and they ended up learning quite a bit about the other. Draco listened and took note when she was talking about her pet peeves.

"You know what I don't like?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like it when people order for me. I find it very obnoxious! Especially when they do it and they get it right. So what if that's what I was going to order. Just because I'm not a guy doesn't mean that I can't order my food by myself. I am not codependent."

Draco laughed. "You, Hermione, you are the absolute farthest from codependent than anyone I know or ever will know."

She blushed. "Well thank you. But Ron seems to think otherwise. He always does that. Whenever we go on a date, anywhere that we've been before—even if it was only one other time—he'll order for me. And then when I start to complain he brings up that I would have ordered that anyway. Well maybe I wouldn't have! It's the fact that he assumes that's what I'll want to get."

"Weasley was never the brightest bulb in the bunch though. I don't know why you tolerate him, much less why you're dating him."

"Yeah, I don't know why either. I guess it's just what's expected. Just like Harry and Ginny are together, they expected Ron and I to be together. I don't like it though. I'd rather be with someone who understands me and what I stand for. After all these years, he still doesn't understand me. You seem to understand me much more than Ron does and yet we've only been talking civilly for a couple of weeks. I don't understand why it isn't this way with Ron and I," she said this all absentmindedly and didn't realize the implications of what she had just uttered until a second after. Her face colored and there was an awkward silence between them. When another customer caught Draco's attention, he almost sighed with relief. He didn't know what was worse, the awkward silence or the fact that she was dating the Weasel_. _But the fact that she, in an indirect way, implied that she'd rather date _him_ instead, for some reason, made his heart jump.

When Hermione left that day, she waved, but she didn't have her usual smile. She looked anxious to leave, to escape the obvious awkwardness at the mention of Ron.

That night, Draco told himself many things. He told himself that it wasn't awkward after she mentioned that she was dating Ron. He told himself that her comparing Ron to him and putting himself in the better light was just a fluke. He told himself that it didn't matter that she was dating Weasley. He told himself that he didn't like her and that he's only bothered because she deserves better. In essence, he told himself lies.

The day after that, they forgot the awkwardness, or at least they decided to push it outside of their talking zone with an unspoken agreement to not talk of personal lives. After weeks of pleading with Hermione to let him see what she'd been working on, she finally relented.

"What exactly is this?" He said as he pulled a chair up beside her.

"I'm trying to create a potion that can withstand the effects of the Unforgivables. And then, if it works, I can put the potion into a ring or something and it can be worn constantly."

Draco looked at her incredulously. "That's amazing." She blushed. Today, Draco stayed after his shift was over and they stayed in the café working on Hermione's project for another two hours. They didn't get much done, but the camaraderie made for a pleasant atmosphere.

The next day, Draco was very excited to see Hermione; he thought that he might have an idea to help with her project. So when three pm arrived and Hermione entered the café, he was dismayed to see that she was hand in hand with no one other than Ron. For purely entertainment purposes, he decided to see how many mistakes Ron made according to what he'd heard Hermione talk about. It wasn't to further prove that the Weasel was bad for her, it was just for fun. Right?

First, mistake number one: Ron changed the table. It may not have been a mistake to Hermione, but it certainly was one to Draco. She always sat at her regular table. And now she's sitting in the very center of the establishment, looking quite uncomfortable. Her discomfort wasn't surprising to Draco because a few days ago, she'd mentioned to him that she loathed being in the center of anything where everyone could see her and judge her.

She had entered with him and made to go to her regular table, but Ron led her to one right in the center.

"Let's sit here," he proclaimed, either not noticing or not caring that Hermione had already begun to set her stuff down in her spot.

Next, mistake number two: being rude to him. Draco wasn't positive that she had told Ron anything about how he should behave, but he'd bet his new broomstick that she told him to be nice and not be outright rude. He didn't pay her any mind apparently. When Draco went to take their order, Ron glared at him.

"What the hell do you want, Ferret?"

"I work here," Draco said smoothly.

Ron sneered. "Surely you must be joking. Don't you have Muggles to hurt or dark lords to serve or something?"

He chose to ignore Ron's careless and inaccurate remark. "Hermione," he was going to ask if she wanted her usual, but decided against it. He knew that the Weasel wouldn't take highly to the fact that he waited on her often. "what would you like to order?"

Then, mistake number three: ordering for her. Before Hermione could even start to say 'a cinnamon dolce latte with skim milk, please' Ron cut in.

"She'll have a pumpkin spice latte and I'll take a caramel macchiato."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and focused his cold stare at Ron. "I believe I asked her what she wanted, not what you wanted for her."

"What difference does it make? That's what she wants, right 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded quietly and Ron smirked at Draco. "See?"

Draco rolled his eyes and went to prepare their drinks. Out of spite, Draco made a cinnamon dolce latte for Hermione with skim milk, just how she liked it. He charmed it to smell like the pumpkin spice so Ron's beastly behavior would be sated. He handed them their drinks and swiftly walked off. He stood at Hermione's table and pretended to clean it while really watching her reaction.

Hermione took the first sip of her drink and her eyes widened. She caught Draco's eye from across the room and smiled gratefully. He winked at her and continued working.

And finally, mistake number four: not letting her talk—just blabbing about Quidditch. Whenever Draco passed by their table and was able to overhear what they were talking about, it was always Ron talking and it was always about Quidditch. (Which Draco knew for a fact that Hermione found it unappealing). Not once did he ask about how Hermione's projects were going or about how she was doing at work or even how she was enjoying her meal! No, it was the Chudley Cannons this, Puddlemere United, that and Draco could simply feel the waves of boredom radiating from Hermione's lithe figure. Her eyes were two minutes away from being completely glazed over.

It was that fact that made Draco act. Throughout their lunch, he walked around catering to the other customers, but whenever he passed behind Ron he caught Hermione's eye and made funny faces. Once, he even mimed going down stairs (which worked brilliantly—if he did say so himself). It was when Draco mimed falling off a broom that almost made Hermione lose it. Her face was red from suppressed laughter. Finally, the couple was done eating. Ron paid the tab and they headed out the door. Purposefully, Ron rammed into Draco's shoulder.

"Watch it, Ferret."

Draco didn't respond for he considered himself above that childish nonsense; Ron, recognizing that he had been snubbed, glared and stomped out of the café. Behind his back, Hermione gave Draco an apologetic look over her shoulder he shrugged and waved.

_The Weasel is just not up to Hermione's standard,_ thought Draco. He didn't understand why she was settling for less when she deserved so much more. _One day, when Weasel screws up even more so than he did today, I'll be there. _He thought. _I'll be there to catch her when she falls; her latte in my right hand, and my left arm will be securing her waist. Metaphorically, of course; but all the same, I'll be there._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Oh gosh. It looks like you guys are getting another part of this. I almost ended it...somewhere else, (I'll tell you in the next chapter where I wanted to end it) but I know for a fact that it would disappoint some of you guys. So it looks like this will be a trilogy.

**Please ****review****! I **_**know**_** that you've already read it. **

**Again: eleven or more reviews gets an early update!!!**


	60. The Cafe: Unexpected Comfort

**AN1:** WOW! Just WOW! I love you all! Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews in such a short amount of time!! Please, do the same for this chapter and I'll update quickly again!

So here is the third and final part in what I have now dubbed: "The Café Trilogy". Enjoy and leave a review on your way out!! And please, read the bottom notes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form! That includes (sadly) the characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After that dreadful experience, Hermione never brought Ron with her to the cafe again. She continued to sip her drink and work on her current project in peace, except of course for when Draco visited her table. That was the only interruption that she didn't mind.

One day, Hermione didn't come into the café. It was the only day out of the two months that she hadn't shown up. Draco was restless and worried all day. It wasn't like her to miss the routine. He hoped desperately that something bad hadn't happened to her. He didn't know what he'd do. Two more days went by and she still hadn't shown up. If only he knew where she lived! He didn't know—or want to admit, more like—why he cared so much, but all the same, he cared.

It was approaching three pm on what would be the fourth day of her not arriving. Three came and went and Hermione still hadn't appeared. It wasn't until half-past that she stumbled in looking weary and sad. She sat at her table and didn't signal for him to join her; nor did she move to take out a project. She just sat and stared listlessly at the wooden table.

Christian was lurking in the shadows. He noticed that Hermione wasn't making an attempt to find Draco. He made his move.

"Hello, Miss. Would you care to order a drink?" She didn't even look up, she just shook her head and Christian stormed to the back, not handling the rejection well.

"I say we kick her out," he muttered to Draco; very obviously sore about being denied. "I mean look at her. She's not ordering anything. She's just sitting there taking up space that could be used by a paying customer. I'm going to go and get her to leave."

"No." Draco said coldly. "Leave her be, she's obviously suffering."

Christian was taken aback. "Well she can't just sit there if she doesn't order anything!"

With a mutter that sounded similar to 'jealous sod', Draco threw some sickles in the cash register and made Hermione's usual latte.

"There, it's almost as if she paid. You'll cover my shift, yeah?" Draco didn't bother to wait for the answer. Christian owed him anyway. Latte in hand, he walked confidently to Hermione's table and stood in front of her for a moment. She didn't take note of his presence until after he had set her drink down.

She looked up in surprise and only then did Draco see her tearstained face and red puffy eyes. "Let's go for a walk,"

Without waiting for her response, Draco took her hand—the one that wasn't holding the drink—and lead her outside.

"Don't worry," he said evenly as she looked anxiously behind her at the café as if waiting for someone to Stun her for not paying. "The drink is on me."

With that being said, Hermione relaxed just a little. "Where are we going?"

At that moment, Draco had no idea where to take her, not even an inkling whatsoever. "You'll see when we get there." He was happy to note that she kept her hand entwined with his, even though she didn't have to. It would have been just as easy for her to walk next to him without holding his hand. But who was complaining?

They walked in silence for ten minutes before Draco figured out where he was going to take her. He must have made some sound of jubilation because Hermione looked askance at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I just figured out where we were going to go."

Hermione looked incredulous. "You mean to say that you don't know where you're taking me and we're just walking aimlessly?!"

"Yep," he grinned cheekily at her and she laughed.

"So now that you actually know where we're going, will you tell me?"

Draco pretended to think about that for a minute. "Nah, I'll just leave you in suspense." Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

Ten more minutes passed and then they reached their destination.

"...it's a park."

"I know that."

"A park."

"Yes, and with benches."

"But a park."

"Yes, I believe that we've established that; let's go."

Her hand still in his, he led her to the nearest set of benches and sat down. She sat next to him and together they sat in silence. Hermione's gaze was focused down on their still connected hands. Unsure of what else to do, Draco spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and the silence continued. It wasn't until Draco felt a drop of something wet fall onto his hand that he tried again. "Hermione,"

She refused to look at him.

"Hermione," he took the hand that wasn't holding hers and lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "What happened?"

Her eyes filled with more tears and they spilled over. "It's Ron," she murmured so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. At the mention of the Weasel's name, Draco's stomach clenched. _That sodding wanker! What the hell did he do now?_

"What did he do, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and recalled the incident that was still fresh in her memory as if it had been yesterday.

_Hermione stood in the doorway of the flat that she shared with Ron and gaped. There was Ron. He was on the couch, completely and currently straddling an equally clothes-less Susan Bones. She dropped her bag and it clattered loudly on the floor. The couple looked up in shock and Susan grabbed a blanket to cover herself up._

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"_Don't act like you didn't see this coming, you slag."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Tell me, how long have you been shagging the ferret? Or do you call him 'Draco' now? I know that you've been cheating on me!"_

"_Ron, don't be ridiculous! I have been doing no such thing!"_

"_Don't lie to me. It's bad enough that you've wasted my time. You didn't even realize how lucky __you were that I gave you the time of day. Well you've wasted it and we are through. Goodbye, Hermione."_

_With a snarl, Hermione went to her room to get her stuff. Ron called out casually behind her. "I already packed your crap and it's sitting on the curb."_

"_You jerk! How dare you!"_

_Ron just smiled smugly and gestured to the door. "Goodbye."_

"H-h-he said terrible things to me. She hadn't even left our flat yet, she was just laying right there, the blanket covering her bare ass, listening to Ron yell at me. He told me that I was a slag and that I should have considered myself lucky that he gave me the time of day with me and that I should have seen it coming," she stopped speaking and started to cry.

Draco was in shock for quite some time. _The pathetic wank stain! _How could Weasley say that to her? And why would he? _Hell, he was the lucky one! The fact that she even began to date him made him the luckiest guy on the planet. _He could feel Hermione's shoulders shaking next to him and snapped out of it. He wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. She stayed like that for a few minutes before taking her head off of him and sniffing a bit. She appeared to be calming herself down, or at least, attempting to.

Hermione tried to say something. Whether it was to apologize for falling apart on him or to thank him, it didn't matter. Either way, she never got the words out. Draco leaned in and placed his lips on hers softly. The kiss intensified and he began to tug at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and their tongues mingled. He took his hands and rested them on the small of her back, pushing her into him and her arms locked behind his neck.

One of his hands went to caress her cheek but suddenly she yanked out of his grasp and stood up, putting a couple feet between them.

"No! I can't do this. It would prove him right, that I am all those things he said. Here it hasn't even been a week since we broke up and now..." She started to cry again and Draco was at a loss. He stood up to go to her, to comfort her somehow, but she started to back away.

"Please, don't do this. I can't let him be right. I'm sorry. Truly. I just need time."

She turned to walk away and she hadn't taken more than three steps when she tripped on a bump in the sidewalk. Draco reacted instantaneously.

"Accio!"

He summoned her latte and caught that in his right hand while his left arm secured her waist and kept her from falling forward. She had squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact but when she felt Draco's arms around her, she opened them. Hermione gave him a watery smile.

This time, when Draco leaned in to kiss her, she didn't pull away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The underlined part is where I originally wanted to end the story...but it would have been in the last chapter. But I figured you guys would appreciate a more obvious Dramione ending. So tell me, do you like the ending I went with or would you rather I had left it at the underlined part?**

**AN2:** I have a new goal. I want to reach chapter 68 before school starts.

You wanna know why? Because I want to post chapter 100 on March 1st, 2009, because it will have been EXACLY a year since I started this story. _**Well not really, but kind of. I posted the first chapter of this story on a day that only comes ONCE EVERY FOUR YEARS!!! (Of course I did; I would do something like that.) So now, I am considering March 1**__**st**__** to be February 29**__**th**__**. Because it still comes after February 28**__**th**__**, so it's technically the 29**__**th**__** even if they lie to us all and call it March 1**__**st**__**. **_This means that I'm going to need to get over 40 chapters out in a little over 8 months.

_Is that possible?_ Yes!

_Do I want to?_ Yes!

_Do I need your help?_ YES!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Reviews are **_**LOVE! **_

**Reviews are ****MOTIVATION!**

_**Please review and help me reach my goal!**_


	61. Staring

**AN1:** I'm SO SORRY for the long wait!! This chapter has given me the biggest case of writers block ever!! And plus, I got really distracted and so much stuff has been happening. My summer literally ZOOMED BY! It was filled with swimming and hanging out and laughing and a certain guy and just...wow. Somehow, I work better at updating when it is during the school year.

_**NOTE: The passages in bold that tell that time passes are just that, time passing!. It isn't meant to be given more detail. It's just to symbolize that every time she catches him, it marks that something significant in their relationship will happen soon. **_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. No part of it is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Many people can sense when they are being stared at, and everyone that can, will say that it's an odd feeling. Hermione Granger is one of these people. She had been growing more and more paranoid as the weeks of her seventh year passed by. In every class, she got the feeling that someone was watching her, and it was very awkward. She never made eye contact with anyone when she turned around oh-so-casually to see if she could spot the person sending unwanted chills down her spine. Yes, it was definitely spooky, being able to sense that someone was watching you.

Then, on one fateful Thursday, Hermione finally caught the eyes of the one who had been the sole cause of her discomfort. Draco Malfoy. In Transfiguration that day, she turned around and met the silver gaze of the Slytherin. To say she was surprised would definitely have been an understatement. She waited for him to smirk and turn away, but he didn't. His gaze on her was unwavering. She saw curiosity and—was it longing?—residing in his eyes. Greatly uncomfortable and confused, Hermione turned back around and continued her work.

She had expected the feeling of him watching her to go away, but it didn't. For the rest of the class, she could feel his eyes on her. When McGonagall dismissed them, Hermione rushed out of the classroom and all but ran to Arithmancy, as if trying to outrun his stare.

It was only when she found herself in an unfamiliar hallway did she scold herself for being ridiculous. You can't outrun a stare, especially if you were imagining it! Hermione convinced herself that she had somehow been imagining the whole thing and turned around to go to Arithmancy. Halfway there, she bumped into a solid figure and fell on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going," She looked up and met the unwavering stare of, again, Malfoy.

"It's fine," he half smiled, offering her his hand. "You're the one who took the fall, anyway. Let me help,"

Hermione took his hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks," she said as she dusted her robes off.

Without another word, she made her way to class, hoping desperately that she wouldn't be late. Unfortunately, she couldn't shake thoughts of him from her mind, nor could she shake his persistent stare from the back of her head.

At the end of class, Hermione had had it. She couldn't stand the feeling of him staring at her. ...Or maybe she couldn't stand the fact that she didn't _understand_ why he was. Either way, she was going to confront him about it; in a calm, polite, quiet—

"MALFOY! Why in the name of Merlin have you been staring at me for three sodding weeks!? Don't deny it, I know it was you. So tell me, what is this sudden interest with me? Are you plotting ways to drive me batty? Are you planning to kidnap me? Just tell me and then stop so I can get on with my life!"

...So much for calm and polite. As for quiet, that had gone out the window the second she had yelled his name in the corridor.

He didn't speak, he merely looked amused. He honestly hadn't realized that she had notice or that it was bothering her this much. The fact that he was amused, wound Hermione up. She was about to start another rant when he quickly walked up to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Not here."

He took her hand and led her off down the corridor. Half of the onlookers were worried and tempted to follow or to tell Harry and Ron. The other half was bemused. They knew what was up.

**A week later Draco and Hermione were found—ahem—occupying themselves in a broom cupboard and it was confirmed that they were, indeed, dating and had been since that confrontation in the hallway.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several months had passed since the outrage and shock caused by the new couple, Draco and Hermione. It eventually—to the couple's complete relief...or at least Hermione's; Draco rather liked the attention—got old and people stopped whispering about them in the hallways as they passed. Now, people contented in whispering about the upcoming Yule Ball. A notice of it had been posted in every common room and it caused a minor riot. Draco didn't care either way when people were talking about them, but Hermione, on the other hand, was more than glad when they stopped.

Hermione assumed that she was going to go to the ball with Draco, but, the fool still hadn't asked her. It didn't matter if they were dating, he still had to ask. She desperately hoped that he wouldn't be stupid enough to wait until two weeks before the ball. It took at least a week in advance to get a really good dress, for Hermione the instant, go-on-the-first-shopping-trip-and-just-so-happen-to-find-the-perfect-dress occurrence never happened to her.

When he finally asked her—in a non extravagant way, just a simple tulip with a note attached—she was overjoyed!

Finally, Christmas Eve arrived and everyone was in high spirits. Even Harry—who had finally gotten the guts to ask Ginny, and Ron—who had asked Susan Bones at least a month in advance. (This was quite a step up from the fiasco of the fourth year ball).

Susan joined Ginny and Hermione in the head dorms to get ready together. By the time seven pm rolled around, all of them looked stunning in their finery.

Susan's dress was a lovely pale blue number that fell to her calves and had a sweetheart neckline.

Ginny looked fabulous in an off-the-shoulder brown cocktail dress. It went slightly above her knees. Her hair was pin-straight and fell gracefully to her shoulders.

But Draco only had eyes for Hermione. She was wearing a floor-length crimson dress with a slit up the side to the middle of her leg. It hugged her curves perfectly and flowed like silk. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head in an elegant updo with some curls artfully left out. Draco looked at her appreciatively and she blushed.

He didn't take his eyes off of her the whole night. Not when they were dancing, eating, talking or even when she was dancing with Harry and Ron.

It got to the point that even Ron commented (albeit reluctantly) that Draco seemed to really love Hermione, but that it still was a little odd that he kept staring at her.

**A couple months later, at graduation, Draco and Hermione became engaged, and six months after that, they were married.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione felt eyes burning holes into the back of her skull. She knew full well who's they were, but she ignored it and continued to socialize. It was the only wedding reception she would ever have, why cut it short? She knew that if she caught his smoldering gaze, there'd only be one thing that she'd want to do.

When she finally looked into his eyes, it was an accident, completely unintentional.

"Dance with me," he said.

Of course, Hermione complied and at once, Draco swept her into his arms and they waltzed gracefully on the dance floor. As they danced, their gaze never once wavered. He held her close and she still got goosebumps when he whispered into her ear, a smirk on his face. "Ready to leave, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She nodded smiled shyly and, if possible, his smirk widened. Hermione motioned to Ginny after she had—reluctantly—pulled herself away from her husband.

"Gin, um, Draco and I are going to leave now. We want to get a head start on—er—cleaning out the Manor and getting rid of any left over Dark artifacts. Will you let the others know?"

Ginny gave her friend a knowing look, but didn't question her. "Of course,"

Hermione kissed her friend on the cheek. "See you,"

They took their leave and apparated into the newly-decorated Malfoy Manor. Not one person left at the reception believed that they were actually going to clean it.

**Nine months later, Avery Elizabeth Malfoy, was born.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Six Years Later.**

It was a cold December evening and Hermione was curled up in a chair by the fire, six year old Avery asleep in her lap, and she was reading a book. Draco stared intently at her, waiting for her to sense it and look up. He didn't have to wait long. Hermione looked up and met his gaze. His hungry eyes were filled with desire and love. Quickly and carefully, their sleeping daughter was set on the chair and Hermione walked toward her bedroom; shedding clothes strategically as she went.

Draco's eyes lit up. She had correctly interpreted his stare. She really was good at reading him as no one else had ever been able to. Stealthily, he crept up behind her and followed her as she climbed up the stairs. She, oddly enough, didn't notice his proximity to her. Hermione turned around and was startled when she saw him. The scream never left her mouth. Draco engaged her mouth in a hard kiss and picked her up. Her carried her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. They didn't want to be disturbed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:**** The authors note at the bottom of the last chapter with my long term goal was an inaccurate, epic fail. My new goal is to finish this story before I go off to college. Then I will have had this story going throughout all of high school. **

**Oh, did anyone see HBP!?! Wasn't it AMAZING?!?!?! Eek! I loved seeing Harry on Felix Felicitis. That was freaking hilarious!!! "And you know, their pinchers." (Puts fingers by mouth and clicks tongue). Bahahahahaha! Gotta love Dan! Tell me what you guys thought of it!! **

**Wait...one more thing!**

**REVIEW! (Come on, you knew that was coming; don't lie!!)**


	62. Journal: A Sponaneous Act

**AN1:** Okay, this fast update is to make up for the little-over-month-long gap between chapter 60 and 61. I hope it helps!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But I'm sure you knew that already. At least—I hope you did! And this plot is mine too. It was vaguely inspired by...things, but I assure you, it is original.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione's Journal Entry ((Seven am))—her POV.**

**September 6th**

_Sometimes, I wish that I could be spontaneous—completely spontaneous. Just go and do something without over-analyzing it to the point of extinction first! You know? I've never really been the impulsive type. The most impulsive thing that I have ever done was in third year when I—even though for at least a year I'd been swearing that I would never do it—asked my mum, at seven pm on some random summer day, to take me to the mall and let me get my ears pierced._

_And she did—she actually let me go._

_So, yay! That's the most impulsive thing that I've ever done. And that's pretty lame. It was three years ago! Three years. Now that I think about it, it's not that great. I mean, sure, at the time I felt pretty awesome about it. I had this huge adrenaline rush, just like—"Yeah, I can do anything!"_

_But now, I'm stuck. I want to be impulsive, but I'm scared._

_My naturally worrying and over-thinking nature is preventing from doing something that I really want to do._

_Can you keep a secret? (Of course you can, you're a journal!! Oh, Circe, I'm going mad.)_

_I'm not actually a bookworm._

_..._

_Okay, well, fine, I am, but I don't particularly like carrying my own books. Is that such a bad thing? I mean, they get really heavy and I have to carry them around the whole day!! They don't all fit in my bag. Not unless I put an Undetectable Extension Charm on my book bag, but I don't think that I can. There's some stupid new rule that we can't charm our bags. Something about the possible hazards it could cause, or some such nonsense._

_I tried to get Harry and Ron to carry them for me—I mean, they are like brothers to me...so why wouldn't they?_

_Turns out, that's the problem. THEY ARE LIKE BROTHERS TO ME. Yeah, apparently, brothers won't carry around their sister's books. (Not like I would know, seeing as how I'm an only child). I tried to get them to, but they just set them down and continued to talk/eat/whatever they happened to be doing at the moment._

_I don't want to carry my books._

_I want a guy to._

_Yes, I am independent._

_Yes, I can carry my books by myself._

_Yes, I don't need a boy to complete me or to feel good about myself._

_But is it so wrong for me to want a boyfriend to carry them for me?_

_NO, it's not._

_And I've gone so long in Hogwarts without an actual boyfriend. Viktor doesn't count. He was just a date to the ball. During which we decided that we were better off as friends._

_..._

_But, I digress. That wasn't really part of my point._

_I, Hermione Jean Granger, do solemnly swear that I will do something _spontaneous and impulsive_ before this day is over or I will burn this journal and never get another one._

_..and that's saying something because...I love my journals!_

_So, yeah. Hopefully, I'll be back to write later—after I've done something totally unlike me!_

_Wish me luck!_

**Regular Time ((Six hours later))—Third Person POV**

Hermione was just walking out of her third class of the day. She was particularly cheerful for no real reason. Lost in her own thoughts as she was, she didn't even notice someone come up behind her. She didn't even notice until the person bumped into her.

"Oh, hey, Draco," she smiled cheerfully at the Slytherin.

He gave her a lopsided smirk. "Hermione,"

"Where are you headed?"

"I have a free period now, so I'm going to hang out with my friends."

Hermione feigned shock. "You actually have friends?"

"You're funny, Granger, really witty," he said dryly.

"I try," she playfully smiled at him and went to the right towards where Ginny and Luna were now headed.

Ginny looked back and saw the rather large smile on the older Gryffindor's face and she smirked knowingly having seen the interaction between the two of them.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing." Hermione looked doubtful at that, but let it drop.

Eventually, she put Ginny's suspicious grin out of her thoughts and focused herself on her school work; but for some reason, random images of Draco kept popping into her head. It was odd. They were good friends, but she never gave him too much thought before. It wasn't until her final class (Arithmancy) when she got a mental picture that both surprised her and made her blush.

In her mind, she had kissed him. Draco. Hermione had just walked up to him and kissed him long and hard. Just like that. And the best part was...he had kissed her back. It was so realistic and so incredible. It was as if she had taken one of Fred and Georges' Patented Daydream Charms by mistake. She shook the image out of her head and tried to clear the flush from her cheeks. This wasn't really like her to space out like that during class.

Luckily, she hadn't missed much and she picked up translating where she had left off, the image temporarily pushed from her mind. It wasn't until after class that she thought of it again.

Walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, she saw Draco turn down the corridor ahead of her and walk towards her.

_That's it! My spontaneous act of...my life! I've got to just do it. I can't even think about it or else I'll lose it._

She quickened her pace and walked straight up to Draco. She stood right in front of him—not even a foot away—and she did it. She stood on her toes and firmly pressed her lips to his.

If ever she had had a daydream about kissing a boy, this easily beat it by a thousand times. His lips molded themselves to hers and his arms went to her waist. She ran her hands through his newly-cut hair and smiled into his lips. To her shock and euphoria, he didn't pull away! He didn't even make an effort to! Instead, he kissed her as if he had wanted to do so for months. She could feel the longing and the desire and all of the feelings he poured into it and she reciprocated them back just as passionately.

Only when oxygen became a necessity did they detach. By that time, most of the casual bystanders were staring in amazement and in shock.

"What was that?" Draco asked, slightly out of breath.

"Just me being impulsive. Will you carry my books for me?"

And just like that, the two set off down the hallway towards, hand in hand--and Draco, with all of Hermione's books tucked neatly under his arm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2: **So this was very short and a bit pointless, but it was cute. Well, at least I thought that it was.

**So, without further ado, please review! **

**(Nice rhyme, right?)**


	63. Brownies

**AN1:** Okay, guys, I'm going to be real with you. Junior year is extremely busy. I don't know how often I'll update. Please, please, continue to review. I promise, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I WILL get to at least one hundred chapters. Okay? I don't know how long it will take, but I will do it.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. But the plot bunny is. Hehe.

_SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE SHORTNESS!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione remembered once in fifth year how she had accused Ron of having the emotional range of a teaspoon. They had laughed at his expense then. But now, two years later, it wasn't all that funny. _Maybe, I too have the emotional range of a teaspoon. _The Gryffindor thought as she scurried down towards the kitchens. _I didn't think that it was possible to feel this many emotions at once._ She was tired and she was confused. A sudden strong wave of emotion hit her and she almost fell back at the unexpected burst of new feelings she didn't realize that she had been feeling at the moment: angry, depressed, sad, betrayed and alone.

It was all Ginny's fault. Maybe not the tired part, but everything else certainly was caused by her. It was all over something as simple as a boy. Hermione had thought that she was above such petty fighting, but apparently not. All it took was to see Ginny—the one who used to be one of her most trusted friends—sucking face with the boy that Hermione currently was taken with. Not taken as in, in a relationship, but taken with as in smitten.

If Hermione wanted to be honest with herself—which at the moment, she didn't—than it wasn't really Ginny's fault. She hadn't known of Hermione's feelings for Seamus, ergo, she didn't consider it a capital offense to their friendship to be kissing him. And it wasn't just the fact that she had been kissing Seamus; Hermione was also thinking of Harry. It was completely obvious that Harry was totally in love with Ginny, and even Ginny herself knew it. Why she was kissing Seamus then when Harry was so much more her type was beyond Hermione.

It was because of all of this that Hermione decided to sneak out after curfew and visit the kitchens to get brownies. It was something she always did when at home. When sad, make brownies. And if she couldn't make them herself, house-elves were the next best thing. (Even though she still believed in S.P.E.W., she felt that this was an emergency).

Half an hour later, Hermione emerged from the kitchen, a smile on her face and a plate of three brownies in her hand. Depressed or not, she had to watch her figure—the ball was coming up! Greedily, she devoured the two brownies. She was about to take a bite of her last one when an obnoxious voice stopped the brownie, mid bite to her lips.

"Hey, Granger, wanna give me a brownie?"

Hermione turned around at the sound the voice and rolled her eyes when she saw Draco. "Not a chance, Malfoy. What are you doing out past curfew anyway? I'm a head student and I could get you in trouble."

"Blaise is a head too, and he mentioned to me that heads also have to abide by a curfew."

Hermione flushed. She didn't expect him to be that knowledgeable. "Sod off."

"Not until you give me a brownie."

"No," she said stubbornly. "These are my brownies, go get your own."

"There's still one on the plate."

Acting quite out of character, Hermione shoved the brownie in her mouth and ate three-quarters of it slowly, smacking her lips and tantalizing him with the chocolate-y goodness. "Oops, that was my last one. Too bad, Malfoy."

She spoke with smears of chocolate remaining on her lips.

He scoffed. "You think that's going to stop me?" He stepped closer to her and she raised her eyebrows as if daring him to make a move. Without even a moment's hesitation, he covered her lips with hers and successfully removed the chocolate that had been left there. Hermione was dumbstruck. She hadn't actually expected him to do that.

He licked his lips which were curved upward into a smirk. "I always get what I want." Draco paused and leaned in again to place his mouth on hers, his tongue gliding over her lips. Automatically, her lips parted and their tongues clashed. She relished in the rich aftertaste of chocolate mixed with the exquisite taste of his mouth.

Hermione smiled and placed her lips on his again, reveling in the marvelous taste. Going to get brownies was definitely the best idea she had ever had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**EESH...that was a short and sad excuse for a chapter. Sorry, guys!!**_

**AN2:**Okay, guys, I'm going to be real with you. Junior year is extremely busy. I don't know how often I'll update. Please, please, continue to review. I promise, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I WILL get to at least one hundred chapters. ((As long as you guys continue to review.)) Okay? I don't know how long it will take, but I will do it.

The reviews for last chapter were...not as great as they have been. Please, everyone review! It's my motivation to put off homework and write!! Okay?


	64. Sunflower

**AN1:** Thanks a GAJILLION for the reviews from the last chapter!!! They made me smile!!

Unfortunately, I cannot promise consistent updates—which most of you have learned already—but I will try. As long as I remain on fanfic, I will try to never, EVER, anymore let an in-progress story of mine go for over a month without an update.

**Disclaimer:** I only wish that I owned Harry Potter!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flashes of light were everywhere, coming from every direction and in every color. A jet of green light barely flew by his left ear. He whipped around in anger.

"Petrificus totalus!" The body of one of the Carrows—the brother, Draco couldn't be bothered to remember his name—fell to the ground. He barely resisted the urge to spit on him. Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, the voice of Potter came magically across the grounds.

"It's over. Lord Voldemort is gone, forever." He paused at the roars of joy that arose at that statement. "Please, take the injured to the Hospital Wing. Extra healers have arrived from St. Mungo's ready to care for them."

Draco's heart soared. It was finally over. The battle was won. But at what cost? There were bodies strewn everywhere, from both Voldemort's side and the side of the Order. _Hermione! Where is she?_

Draco made his way through the thin haze of fog over the battlefield and looked for Hermione in the aftermath. Suddenly, his feet flew out from under him and he fell to the ground. "What in the hell—?" Draco's already pale face got five shades whiter with a tinge of green at the sight of the body next to him. It was Colin Creevey, that annoying sixth year who had stalked Potter with a camera all of second year. He had been decapitated and there were several pieces of torn flesh handing from his chest. Greyback's work.

His stomach turned and Draco retched into a nearby bush. He hastily wiped off his mouth with the sleeve of his robes and continued to look for Hermione. He would come back for Colin's body; right after he found Hermione.

"Hermione! Where are you?"

He strained his ears carefully, listening for her to reply.

Draco called her name again, this time, with more worry in his voice. Why wasn't she answering him? Could she be—no. He refused to think it. Hermione was a resilient creature. Voldemort himself wouldn't have been able to take her down. He kept that thought in his mind as he walked about looking for her.

"Hermione!" His spirits rose when he saw her, but they quickly dropped when his weary, war-torn eyes took in the sight of the injured female before him. The best he could say about her condition was that she was in better shape than Colin; but only because of the fact that she was still alive, and that she didn't have her head parted from the rest of her body.

Her face was slashed and her left leg was clearly broken. She had a wound on her cheek and there was an enormous gash extending from her left shoulder down just above her chest and ending at her right shoulder. And protruding right below her heart, there was a small silver dagger that he recognized to belong to Bellatrix. The only thing that prevented Draco from further emptying his already empty stomach was the fact that Hermione needed him.

"What happened to you?"

She tried to speak, but he cut her off. "No, it's better that you don't talk. I'm going to get you to the Hospital Wing. They'll take out the dagger and mend you, you'll be good as new, just with some new scars."

"I'm so...glad...that we won." She spoke feebly and even that seemed to drain her of all her strength. "Tell Harry and Ron something for me? I—"

"Hermione, no, don't talk like that, you'll be able to tell them yourself." Gingerly, he lifted her up in his arms and began to make his way to the castle.

She smiled faintly at his attempt to convince her that she wasn't dying when they both knew better. "Sword...basilisk venom...dying..."

"It's okay; I can get you to the Hospital Wing! You're going to make it." The tears he had been holding in finally fell down his face. "Please, Hermione, don't give up. Don't leave me. We can finally live together, in the open. Don't leave me. I-I love you, so much."

"...I love you, Draco."

Her last words were spoken and she shuddered. Hermione's breathing stopped and yet, her eyes remained open. But she wasn't there anymore. Draco's scream was loud and pained; it pierced the night and was heard throughout the grounds. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look for the source of the saddest sound they had ever heard.

"Why did you leave me?" Draco sobbed as he held the lifeless body of his love in his arms. "Why?" he choked out.

He screamed again, and this time, people bowed their heads.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day, nature seemed to be completely oblivious. It seemed unfair that they sky was so blue and that the sun was shining too brightly. It was disgusting. Didn't they realize that the love of his life and the best thing that had ever happened to him was gone? Had died in his arms? Obviously not. _But,_ he reasoned mentally to himself, _Hermione wouldn't want the day to be sad. Never. She always believed that it was ridiculous how sad funerals were. They should be a celebration of a life, not a mourning of . She'd want her funeral to be happy, just as I know she wants me to be._

That was much harder than it sounded. He didn't know how he could ever be happy without her in his life.

The funeral was due to start in ten minutes and everyone was sitting on the chairs, waiting for it to begin. Draco noticed that Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, along with Mrs. Granger were crying silently into handkerchiefs. Even Harry and Ron had suspiciously red eyes. Draco felt in his pocket for his wand and felt a little box that he'd been storing in the pocket of these trousers for ages. In a snap decision, he walked up to the casket and took the ring out of its box. He stared down at Hermione's pale, lifeless (and now mended) body and suppressed the urge to cry. Not here, not in public. He knew that it wasn't the best thing to do, but somehow, he knew that she would like it; so he slid the wedding ring on her finger: the ring that he had planned to propose with just after the battle. He hadn't thought that he'd lose her.

From behind him, he heard someone—Mrs. Weasley, he hazarded a guess—blowing their nose into a handkerchief. She probably knew what he was doing. He didn't care. With a small smile, he smoothed Hermione's bushy hair back behind her ears--just how she liked it--and turned away from the casket.

The moment he sat down, the wizard who was to speak about Hermione went to the front and began to talk. After the first five minutes, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to listen to someone say words that didn't connect to Hermione in the least: Valiant, bold, heroic, and loving, the epitome of Gryffindor. They were all true, but she had been so much more than that. It took all of his resolve to stay there and wait to see her lowered in the ground.

He remained there long past everyone else's departure, still not having said a word all day. Not to Mrs. Weasley, who engulfed him in the biggest hug he had ever received in his life, nor to the lost looking remains of the golden trio—now duo—who sort of nodded awkwardly in his direction.

Only once everyone else had left did he let a lone tear slide down his cheek and fall on the freshly upturned dirt.

"I love you."

He conjured a sunflower—the essence of Hermione: simple, beautiful, and bright—and laid it on the mound. In a hoarse whisper, he said his final goodbye and walked from the grave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Due to the poopy logic of my friend, this chapter was a sad one. I'm sorry. But...now, you can eat brownies to feel better!

Or better yet, review and then I will give you a large platter of cyber fudge brownies and you will have my eternal love and the promise of a way happier chapter next time!


	65. A Bad Day and A Messy Tie

**AN1:** I am so sorry for the wait! I barely made it under my one month time limit! Again: I am so sorry—but my life has been so hectic. And whenever I've had the time to write, I haven't had the patience or the energy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the massive amounts of homework that I am assigned. I shall never own Harry Potter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was having a brilliant day thus far. She had gotten all her homework done, had gone to sleep at a decent hour the night before, and for once, had been up before Lavender and Parvati and didn't have to wake up to their idle chatter. She took a nice warm shower, carefully dressed and put on some makeup and walked lazily down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the other side of the castle, Draco Malfoy was not having a good day—not at all. He didn't have any of his homework done because he fell asleep in the midst of doing it all. He didn't have time to take a shower or eat breakfast. The night before he forgot to set his alarm and woke up five minutes before his first class was to start. Cleaning spells worked—but he never felt clean when he used them. Showers were what he preferred.

In a hurry, he stuffed his parchment, books, and quills haphazardly into his bag, threw on a mildly clean set of clothes that he'd picked up off the floor, and ran out the door. He'd be lucky if he made it to Transfiguration on time.

For Malfoy, the rest of the day was as bad as the beginning. He was falling asleep in class, getting less than great marks on previous assignments and just not feeling good in general. To top that off, he had been getting the strange feeling that people were laughing at him behind his back all day. He mentally ran through his attire and appearance but could not think of anything to laugh at. He shrugged it off and proceeded to go through his miserable day.

By the time dinner was over, Draco was completely ready to crash. He retired to his room and collapsed on the bed. He was half asleep when Blaise walked in.

"Don't you have a prefect meeting in the head dorms?"

Draco let out several colorful expletives and ran to the dorms. "Unity," he gasped, completely out of breath. The portrait swung open to reveal...nobody. "Blaise," he muttered angrily, "prepare to die."

Hermione, who was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire, chuckled from behind a book. "Running a little late, aren't we, Malfoy?"

He didn't answer.

"Someone needed to tell you what we discussed tonight and I, being the great friend I am, volunteered to stay and wait for you to show up." Hermione put down her book. She took one look at her exhausted classmate and laughed. Draco glared at her coldly. Above most everything, he loathed being laughed at, especially when he didn't know why. It didn't help that he had been feeling paranoid about that all day.

"Yes?" His voice was emotionless. Hermione ceased her laughs at his tone.

"Are you okay, Draco? You seem off."

He scoffed. "Well, excuse me if I don't like having others laugh at me for no apparent reason."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just...your tie looks ridiculous!" He looked down and sighed heavily.

"Today has just not been my day." He reached down to straighten it. When finished, he looked up only to see the Gryffindor giggling silently at him.

"What now?"

"Is that seriously how you fix your ties? That's so wrong."

"What?" Draco looked down in confusion.

"Here, let me fix it." Hermione walked up to him and took his tie in her hands. "Honestly, Malfoy, even you should know how to correctly tie a tie."

She grinned and when he frowned at her and rolled her eyes and fixed his tie. His hands hovered awkwardly over hers as she untied and retied his tie. The action only took a minute, but to both, it seemed like ages. They were both hypersensitive to the other's presence. It was an atmosphere that they had never had before: the kind that appears between two good friends that have just crossed an invisible threshold into unknown territory. They weren't just friends, and they weren't anything more. They were in the middle and neither was sure what to make of it.

Draco looked at the small, graceful hands that worked to fix his tie. He wondered how he had never noticed how slim and beautiful her hands were. He moved his gaze and stared directly at her.

Hermione kept her eyes resolutely focused on his tie. She could feel his penetrating stare and wanted nothing to do with it. She didn't allow her mind to wander into the dangerous more-than-friends-zone. That would complicate everything. She loved the playful friendship that they currently had. Yes, she wanted more, but not enough to completely risk their friendship; yet even in her head that argument wasn't very convincing.

Hermione felt his gaze slide off of her and her body loosened. It was safe to look at him now. She was sure that they wouldn't make eye contact. If they did, that would be the catalyst into something new. She looked up at him and took a sharp intake of breath when she met his alluring blue eyes.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she slowly moved her hands back to her sides, all the while not breaking their eye contact.

"I'm going to go," she said softly. "I have loads of homework that I want to get a head start on." But before she could even think to turn and go, Draco put a hand on her cheek. Hermione froze. A huge silence befell them—it seemed as large as the Hogwarts castle itself. His eyes scanned her face before resting on her lips, just for a second. A second was all it took for Hermione to process what was happening. His face inched nearer and nearer to hers, and though her head screamed ill consequences and curses at her, she stood slightly on her toes, closed her eyes and met him halfway.

Their lips touched and the voices in her head were instantly silenced. So this was what it was like, to kiss someone and not only to see fireworks, but to feel them as well.

They pulled away and Hermione's eyes opened. On instinct, she ran her tongue lightly over her lips. It was all she could to keep from throwing herself at him and kissing him until the sun rose. The analytical and logical part of her mind was telling her to stop and ask him what this changed their relationship to, but the other part was telling her to shut up. For once, she listened to the other part and succumbed to the sudden desire that had bloomed in her chest. She grabbed him by his newly tied tie and pulled his lips onto hers.

Suddenly, Draco's day got a whole lot better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** The amount of reviews from the last chapter was kind of disappointing. Please, review! ALL OF YOU!

More reviews = faster updates.

Plus, I am having surgery soon, so I'll have nothing else to do but sleep, eat and write. ((Because I'll be on a one-week break from school. YAY!))


	66. He Belongs With Her

**AN1:** OVER 500 REVIEWS!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!! Thanks guys!

Okay, so an update! Yay! And it hasn't even been two weeks yet!! ((Gasps!))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that's JKR. I don't own the song, that's Taylor Swift. ((Even though Beyonce's video was better. Haha.))

**

* * *

**

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.**_

_**You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift**_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He hadn't meant anything by it. It had only been a joke. He went to the fireplace in his flat to call Hermione over. He needed to visit with her; she always knew how to cheer him up. Draco leaned down to throw the powder in when someone knocked on his door.

"Bugger. Who could it be?" He contemplated just ignoring the person and calling Hermione over anyway.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Draco Alexander Malfoy."

He stopped in his tracks. With a smirk, he walked to his front door and let his friend in.

"How do you do that? I was just about to Floo you over here and then you just happen to be at my door."

"I'm just amazing like that," she grinned happily. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Hermione scrutinized him carefully. "I don't believe that for a minute. What happened between you and Astoria this time?"

He paced the floor wearily before spilling out the story. Hermione made comments appropriately and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous behavior of Astoria.

"It was just a sarcastic comment. I thought it was funny." He seemed to feel the need to defend his actions.

"Well, she doesn't get your humor, not like I do."

"Nobody gets me as well as you do, 'Mione."

"I know." Her smile was teasing.

He grimaced as if the humor was too much for him. "I guess I should Floo her and apologize."

"Don't even think about it! Accio WWN." She turned it on and went to their favorite station. "Listen, Draco!" She turned up the volume. "It's our song!"

She turned the radio as loud as it would go and took his hands. "Dance with me."

He obliged and they twirled around the room together, both laughing madly. He stopped and let go of Hermione's hand; caught off guard, she fell to the floor. With a small frown on her face, she got up and rubbed her sore bottom. "You better have a good explanation for that, Draco."

"Astoria wouldn't like this song. She loathes this type of music."

Hermione was stunned. "You dropped me on my arse because _she_ wouldn't like this music?! That's it: you need some help." She ran out the door and in amusement, Draco followed her, making sure to close and lock it behind him.

As they walked down the cobblestone street, Hermione daringly grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. At first, Draco looked around to make sure that Astoria wasn't around and then relaxed before tightening his grip on Hermione's hand.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see," she said with a mischievous smile as she continued to lead him into what appeared to be muggle London.

"I feel so conspicuous in my robes," he complained loudly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, come on then." She dragged him into the nearest muggle clothing store and took him to the men's section. "Pick something out then. Heaven forbid you feel 'conspicuous'." She stuck her tongue out at him jokingly and he returned the gesture.

Half an hour later, they came out of the store; Draco was dressed casually and yet handsomely in faded grey skinny jeans and a green shirt. It was chilly outside, so he had bought a et too.

"Feeling less conspicuous?"

"Yes," he replied smugly, "much less."

"Good, now come on!" She grabbed his hand again and they walked down the street together. Hermione felt happy and carefree. _This is perfect, exactly how it ought to be._ She turned and smiled at Draco who returned it instantly. He had the most beautiful smile. It'd been awhile since Hermione had seen that bright of a smile on his face. In fact...she'd venture to guess that since he started dating Astoria...he hadn't smiled like that. Why was he even dating her? They were wrong for each other. There was definitely someone much better out there for him. _Has he ever thought that just maybe, he belongs with me?_

She shook the thought out of her mind and stopped in front of a small little building. "We're here!"

Draco wrinkled his nose slightly. "Where exactly is here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his snobbishness and walked in. A little bell signaled her entrance and a middle aged woman appeared from the back room.

"How may I help you folks today?"

"I'd like a scoop of rocky road please, and he'll have..." She looked at him questioningly.

"A scoop of chocolate fudge brownie, please."

"Coming right up."

Hermione and Draco took a seat at one of the tables inside.

"You took me to muggle London to get ice cream? Really, Hermione? You know, we could have just gone to Fortescue's."

She smiled serenely. "I know."

When their ice creams came, Hermione led him out the door. "We aren't eating here, silly."

He sighed and resigned himself to following her around for awhile longer. They arrived at a playground and sat on a park bench, eating their frozen treats in silence.

"Hey, Draco."

"Yeah?"

"You've got some ice cream on your nose."

"What?" Hermione laughed and pushed his cone onto his nose so that a big splotch of ice cream was in the middle of his nose. He looked at her in mock anger. "What the hell was that for?"

She tried and failed to look apologetic, but instead, started laughing. "Sorry, I can't take you seriously with ice cream on your nose."

In retaliation, he pushed her cone into her nose so they both had ice cream on their nose. "There, now we're even."

She looked so taken aback at his action that he just had to laugh. Did she really not expect him to get her back? Her face was priceless. Amidst their laughter, a fleeting thought stood out in Hermione's mind. _Hey, isn't this easy? We're so at ease together; it's nice. _

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione, thinking about what they would be like as a couple. The thoughts were pleasant ones and they made her smile. She looked over at her companion and frowned. He looked pensive.

"You thinking about Astoria?"

He looked up at her, his blue eyes hard with emotion. "Yes, I was. Sometimes I wonder why I'm with her. I mean, she doesn't seem to appreciate anything I do and she takes life so seriously. She doesn't joke at all and she doesn't understand me. I am so lucky that I've got you. You've always been around for me and you get me, even when I don't completely get myself. I can tell you pretty much everything and you always have a knack for making me laugh when I feel like I'm going to cry. You're truly a great friend, Hermione."

Her heart broke at the word 'friend'. _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I've been here all along! Why can't you see it?_

"Have you ever thought that..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish the thought aloud.

"Have I ever thought what?"

She smiled sadly. "It's nothing. Come on, it's getting late. We should head back." Hermione threw the remains of her ice cream in the trash and walked at a brisk pace ahead of him. "...just maybe you belong with me?"

Draco caught up to her, seeming not to have heard the last half of her quietly spoken question, and slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it. She smiled at him and they walked back to his flat in a companionable silence.

**

* * *

**

**AN2:** Hm, this had a sadder ending then I wanted it to have. But, hey, they can't always kiss and get together, right? I mean, look at canon. ((Gloomy.))

Anyway, please review! My surgery is at seven am tomorrow and it'd be great if I could come home to ten or more reviews! :D Please?


	67. He Belongs With Her part 2

**AN1:** Here's the deal, guys: life is hectic and I am incredibly sorry for the wait. I know that I said that I would try my hardest to never let the wait be longer than a month and I failed. But, honestly, this is the first time that I've been on my computer for fun in a while.

So, I am truly sorry for the wait, and I WILL get the next chapter out quickly! My huge project has been turned in today which frees up my time and creative ability.

**Disclaimer:** We've been through this sixty-six times before this. I think that the message should have sunk in. I do not have any claim to Harry Potter universe.

* * *

Hermione hummed softly to herself over the friendly sizzling sound of a frying pan and the hearty smell of lunch cooking. It was a relaxing day. She had no work to catch up on, nothing she needed to buy, and no specific plans. It was going to be a Hermione Day. She was just going to read a new book and watch her favorite shows on the telly.

An eagle owl she knew quite well flew in her window and deposited a letter on the table. She turned the oven on low heat and wiped her hands on her apron before opening the parchment.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Thank you for yesterday. You always know how to brighten my day. I worked things out with Astoria and she too sends her regards.**_

_**You're a great friend and I don't know what I would do without you.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Draco**_

Hermione wilted immediately. The little note was nice, and she was certainly glad that he sent it—she always liked hearing from him. But one word caught her eye more than others; it was as if it had been highlighted in neon orange and written in seven inch block letters: friend. Friend. _But what else did I expect from him?_

Her good mood instantly turned gray, she turned off the stove and set aside her food. She wasn't hungry anymore. Instead, she started on a letter to Draco; an honest one that would get her feelings out. But she wouldn't send it—the only purpose of even writing the letter was to vent. When finished, she addressed the letter to Draco and left it on the table, not thinking about how his owl was still perched on a chair at her table.

Hermione turned back and continued making her lunch. Eating food of some kind was an endeavor that best followed venting. After she ate, she went to move the letter into the box where her journal was—that was where she kept all of her items like that. But when she checked the table, she was dismayed to find that the letter was no longer in the place where she had thought she left it.

"Where did it go?" Hermione searched her flat in a panic. "Did I move it and just not remember?"

Her eyes caught on the box of owl treats that she had gotten out to feed Tolstoy and her stomach sank. "Oh no." At that point, it was too late, the letter was probably on its way to Draco and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"Bugger!"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Tolstoy, Draco's favorite eagle owl, flew in the window of his study with a note in his beak. Mildly surprised that Hermione had responded, he opened it. His eyes quickly scanned the page.

_**Draco--**_

_**I thought that I could handle this, but I can't. Every time you call me a friend, it's like a tiny needle being pushed into my heart. Not because I don't want to be your friend, that will never be the case—I value your companionship more than you will ever know. It's just that I'm tired of being only friends with you, Draco. Especially when I know that we could be more. **_

_**This may seem strange, but I've always felt this way—I'm just good at concealing my feelings. It's getting harder than ever now and I just don't know what to do anymore. I've felt this way for so long and it is extremely difficult to act chipper when we are together as friends. You wouldn't believe how hard it is for me not to show that every time I see you I certainly would not mind shagging you until we were both senseless.**_

_**And, while I'm being honest, I have to say one more thing in this private letter of venting. I loathe Astoria. She isn't right for you. Call me biased if you please, but I can see it. You two are not compatible. Think about how many times you've come to me when you guys fight and how often that is.**_

_**She's not right for you. Have you ever thought that maybe I am? That maybe you belong with me? **_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Draco sat flabbergasted before jumping up and running out the door. He had to find her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Hermione sat down on the familiar park bench and sighed, stubbornly refusing to let the tears fall. She was more independent than this! She didn't need Draco beside her to feel complete—she didn't need any guy beside her to feel complete. _But it would be nice._ She admitted ruefully to herself before allowing another exhale of breath to leave her mouth.

This wasn't working. Sitting on the bench only reminded her of Draco. Pensively she stared into the distance and wondered what would happen when he read the letter. She knew he would read it. That much was inevitable. Would he be disgusted and never want to talk to her again? Would he want to forget he ever read it and have them pretend that he never did? Would he return the feelings? Needless to say, she desperately hoped that it was the latter.

A person sat next to her on the bench and Hermione got up, not wanting to be in anybody's presence. Their hand reached up quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! What are you playing a—" The angry question died in her throat. "Draco."

"Hermione."

The air around them was filled with tension. Hermione knew that Draco had read the letter and Draco was also aware of that fact.

"The letter was just a new venting technique," She tried without conviction in her voice. "It was just a test; I didn't really mean anything I said. Really."

Though it was an obvious lie, her words had erased some of the palpable awkwardness in the air.

"Really?"

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. I wrote it, didn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you did. So I guess you don't want to shag me now?" Draco asked with devious and knowing smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed prettily and chose not to answer him. He stood up from the bench and stepped closer; her breath caught in her throat.

"What about now?" His voice was husky, but his tone light and teasing.

She still didn't answer, not even daring to breathe. He brought his face closer and closer to hers. His warm breath mingled on her cheek. "It's okay," he whispered. Their lips were inches apart and still getting closer until he stopped, his mouth all but touching hers.

"You don't have to hide it anymore."

Hermione closed her eyes closed the distance between them by squarely pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss.

Finally.

* * *

**AN2:**Is this a better ending for you guys? I hope you liked it! Please review!!

Ten or more would be lovely. For each review, I will decrease the days between updates. How's that?

**What'd you all think of New Moon? Have you seen it? Are you excited for it? I saw it, and I must say, though it got eh-ish reviews, I adored it! It followed the book pretty well, and it was actually entertaining. I just have two complaints. Jacob needs to remove his shirt way more and Bella needs to stop being such a beezy to him!!! Seriously.  
**


	68. Exhaustion

**AN1:** Three cheers for you guys!! ((CHEERS)) Your reviews for the last chapter, despite its long wait, were awesome and the reason that this update is epically fast! So thank you!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine!! Get it?

_**NOTE: There is no anorexia subplot. This is just Hermione spreading herself too thin. She's not actually skipping meals...she's putting them off as long as possible. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry and Ron gave a backwards exasperated glance to Hermione. "Are you really not coming?"

"Yes, I have to get all my studying done! Do realize how close the exams are?"

"A month away."

"Exactly, only four weeks. I'm sorry, guys, but I just have to finish this."

"But," Ron began. "it's extra credit." His statement fell onto deaf ears as Hermione was determinedly headed to the library.

"Mental, that one." Ron grinned at Harry who nodded in agreement as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione, however, was not as carefree—she was at her wit's end worrying about the upcoming Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests. With a large sigh, she made her way to the row with Arithmancy books and starting looking for the two that she needed. When that class was covered, she went through each row getting two books for each subject. She carried an armload of books to the back table she normally worked at and set them all down.

"First, I should cover all the Arithmancy concepts, then the D.A.D.A. chapter on creating defensive spells, and then..." Being the organized student she was, Hermione wrote this all down on a list that took up two full feet of parchment—and that was just what she felt she should review from last month!

Out of habit, she stuck the pencil that she always kept with her through the bun in her hair and began to work. It had been 6pm when she started, and when eleven rolled around, she hadn't even gotten through a quarter of her list. Though it was past curfew and she was already struggling to keep her eyes open, Hermione continued to push herself.

_One more chapter. It won't take that long. Then I can clean up and go to bed. Yeah, just one more chapter._

**

* * *

**

Hermione awoke to the beeping of her alarm clock. With a start, she sat up and looked around. _When did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in the library._

She decided that she probably just took herself up to her dorm after reading that chapter and then forgot that she did so. It sounded like something that she would do. Pushing that out of her mind, Hermione began the day as usual.

Dinner time rolled around and Hermione, again, skived off in favor of visiting the library. She'd hoped to do so without Harry or Ron noticing, but she had no such luck.

"Hey Hermione, where are you headed?"

"To the library." Neither of the boys look shocked, rather chagrined.

"C'mon, 'Mione, we still do have weeks. Please, just come with us and eat. It won't put you behind."

"Yes it will," she snapped irritably. "I have so much that I need to study. I cannot even believe that you two are not worried about the exams."

Ron shrugged. "I'm more worried about my stomach."

"Honestly, Hermione, you shouldn't be shocked that we're taking these so lightly right now. How long have you known us?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Harry shot her a look. "It's been long enough to know that we don't stress. Sure, we don't score as high as you do, not even close, but we do manage to scrape by."

"I've noticed," she commented dryly. "And I've long given up on color-coding study schedules for you guys or giving you homework planners—both attempts to help your grades proved fruitless."

The boys laughed but refused to be distracted. "Come with us, you have to eat! If you don't eat, your brain will not function as well and you won't be able to get high scores and upstage our entire school."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "I'm not going to starve myself, don't worry so much. If I remember, I will get some food on my way back to my dorms. Okay?"

Though neither of them looked appeased, the growling of Ron's stomach prevented them from pleading their case any further. "Don't forget to eat, okay, 'Mione?"

She smiled at their concern. "I won't. Now go."

Once at the library, Hermione again took two books for each class and started on her list where she left off. It was nearly midnight this time before she had even thought to leaving. Even when she glanced at her watch thorough bleary eyes and it read twelve, she still felt that she could get two more chapters done tonight. _Last time I got through one chapter, so this is just one more. It's not that big of an issue. Just two more chapters! Then I'll be done with the first foot of my list._

Six hours later, Hermione woke again in her own bed, to the sound of her alarm. This time she was under the covers. _Odd. I don't remember bringing myself to bed. I could have some sort of memory problem. _She gasped. _Oh no! What will that do to my exam scores if I have trouble with my memory! Bugger. No, it can't be that. I must have just been so tired that I don't remember. I don't have a memory problem, I can't._

Though she hadn't entirely convinced herself, Hermione chalked it up to exhaustion and let it be. If she had a memory problem, then she'd surely have found out about it before now.

**

* * *

**

Unfortunately for Hermione, Ron and Harry refused to let her go straight to the library before dinner anymore—they reckoned that she was lucky that they had let her do that for two days—so, much to her chagrin, they literally used blackmail to get her to eat dinner with them. She was touched that they cared so much about her well-being, and it was only that fact that convinced her to not hex them for being so hardheaded. Now, her new habit was to spend ten minutes eating hastily and talking with her friends before high-tailing it to the library. The boys still didn't completely approve, but they did grudgingly agree that it was better than her skiving dinner altogether.

"See you guys later! I'm going to go to the library." Nobody looked surprised at her pronouncement, as this had now been going on for almost two weeks. They nodded at her and Hermione took her leave.

At the library, she only collected one book per class. She was nearing the end of her list and was finally able to cut down on reading material. Even so, Hermione was in the library until almost midnight. This time was different than all the other ones though, instead of falling asleep reading an additional chapter, she fell asleep writing. More specifically, Hermione fell asleep crossing out the last item on her roll of parchment. The quill fell out of her hands, and her head dropped to the table.

**

* * *

**

Hermione woke to the sound of parchment being rolled, quills being put away, and books being stacked. Before she could completely register where she was, she felt someone wrap arms around her, lift her up and cradle her bridal style. What was going on? She looked to see who it was and was surprised to find Draco Malfoy carrying her to her bed. That was one of the last people she'd have expected to be helping her. If it was not her who was taking herself to bed, she had figured that it would be Harry or Ron, but not Malfoy!

He gingerly laid her down on her four poster bed and fixed the covers around her before leaving.

"Goodnight, Granger," he whispered, pushing the hair back from her face; a gesture that touched Hermione more than she could understand.

Hermione waited until he had closed the door behind him before smiling—who said chivalry was gone?—and replying. "Goodnight, Draco."

* * *

**AN2:**A cutesy, fluffy chapter. I didn't really like it, but all the same, I thought it was cute! And it's the exact opposite of what's next: hint, hint. ((Mischievous smile)) Please review on your way out!! The next chapter shall be very fun! And the same kind of awesome response will get the same quick update time, if not faster!!


	69. Extensive Research

**AN: Hi! In case you've forgotten me, I am Amanda, and I am the author of this story. I am so, extremely sorry for the miniature hiatus that I have taken!! I have honestly been busier than I have ever been in my entire life. Junior year is a freaking b-i-t-c-h. More specifically, Calculus is. **

**It's spring break, but with swim every day, twice a day, I can't promise much in the form of updates. I want to get at least one more chapter out before I go back to school though.**

**So, here is the next chapter! Please review on your way out.**

* * *

It was an important day—one where the purpose could not be forsaken; not for anything. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy of all people were teaming up and searching the extensive Dark Arts library in the Malfoy Manor. This was not simply an activity started to beat the boredom, no, it was an activity of great meaning. There was a whole ward in St. Mungo's dedicated to people cursed with Dark spells. Half of the members that resided in that ward had no chance of surviving the next six months if a counter curse or antidote could not be found.

Needless to say, Hermione was in her element: she loved researching. Granted, she would rather not have lives on the line, but nonetheless, she was enjoying herself. To her, an afternoon spent looking through books was not one that was wasted. However, the fact that the trio plus one had been ransacking the three-story library for almost a fortnight was grating on her nerves. The manor was fabulously furnished and the library left naught to be desired, but there was only so much time in the presence of guys that Hermione could take. At times, the testosterone levels were extremely overwhelming.

Just an hour ago, a donnybrook had erupted between—no surprise—Ron and Draco. Seeing as how Ron was still slightly sore that she was continuing to court Draco and that Draco himself had no problem making snide comments about their relationship, she had no doubts that it was about her. What exactly had been said, Hermione didn't bother to find out. She simply stalked away muttering darkly about immaturity while Harry snickered in amusement.

Now, having hid herself away for a good part of three hours, Hermione was proud to say that she was making some headway. She sat at a table in the back corner of the second floor and had books stacked around her. She was thumbing through one that looked very promising when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hermione," Draco said, "come over here. I found something interesting." She shook her head and waved him off without lifting her head from the book to look at him. "Not now, Draco, I'm busy."

He sat down in a chair next to her and leaned closer to her. "Please." He deliberately brushed his lips along her cheek to reach her ear. "It's important." Rolling her eyes, she turned her back to him and continued to read. Undeterred, he moved his chair to her other side and put his hand on her knee, just under the hem of her sundress. She ignored him and continued to read. His hand slowly moved upward and he wondered when she would snap. Draco could tell by her stiffness that her attention was no longer focused on the book. His fingers toyed with the fabric of her underwear, slowly and deliberately pulling it down her leg.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Control your libido!" She screeched when he had successfully removed her panties and held them proudly in his hand. Hermione's face turned a dark shade of red. He smirked.

"Incorrigible Slytherin," she muttered darkly. "Will you let me do my research in peace if I come with you?"

"But of course, my lady."

She chose not to acknowledge that he spoke and instead wordlessly followed him up to an aisle on the third floor. She passed the aisles that Ron and Harry were searching and blushed, feeling slightly awkward at her lack of panties. "What did you find?"

He gestured to a shelf. "Read the titles and tell me which one you think is helpful." Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "You'll know which one I mean when you read it."

She silently mouthed the titles of the books on the first part of that shelf and not one had stood out to her as being particularly helpful thus far. After about a minute more, Hermione gasped audibly and turned to look at him with the light of hope shining in her eyes. She found herself unable to locate adequate words to express her joy. Instead of speaking, she stood on her tiptoes and softly pressed her lips to his. Draco had not been expecting a kiss in response to his discovery; she could tell as much by his sharp intake of breath. He recovered quickly and started kissing her with more heat and more desire. Hermione moaned at the taste of his mouth and pressed her body tightly against his.

In one swift motion, Draco untied the halter holding her dress up and the fabric pooled at her ankles, leaving Hermione clad only in her bra, which he quickly unclasped and let fall to the ground on her dress. His hands roamed slowly over her body, with both his lips and his tongue following the trail, seeming to memorize every inch of her pale skin.

"Hermione?" Ron called out. "Where'd you go? I think I have something that will be helpful."

Draco groaned into Hermione's mouth and she laughed quietly. She pulled away from him and moved to reach down for her dress. As badly as she wanted Draco right now, she didn't want him enough to risk having Ron see them. The fabric was in her hands when she felt the familiar sensation of something trickling down her back. She looked up at Draco only to find that he now blended in with the shelves. She looked down at herself and saw that she matched him. "Disillusionment charm," he whispered roughly before cupping her face and pulling her mouth back to his.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, where d'you reckon Hermione went? She's not answering me."

"This library is pretty enormous, she probably didn't hear you. I think she went to the third floor though. You can look for her up there; I'll go with you. I think I found something helpful also."

The boys walked together up to the third floor and split up at the top of the staircase. "I'll go this way," Ron stated, gesturing to the right. Harry nodded and went to the left.

After about twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Harry and Ron met up in the aisle closest to the staircase.

Draco and Hermione froze at the sound of voices at the end of the aisle which they were currently occupying.

"Merlin's pants, I don't understand it. They've both gone. You'd think that we'd have at least found Malfoy. He knows this library front to back; he'd probably find Hermione for us."

A light clicked on in Harry's mind as to where the two might be or at least, what they might be doing. His face tinged green and he sincerely hoped that wherever the couple happened to be hiding, that he would not be the one to stumble upon them. He started to examine the titles of the books in the aisle they were in, tuning Ron's mindless talk out of his mind. Hermione obviously didn't want to be found. He hazarded a guess that she was doing research—if he used the term very loosely—with Malfoy.

* * *

Instead of trying to extricate herself from Draco's firm grip, Hermione froze and stayed as quiet as she could. It wouldn't do anybody any good for Harry and Ron to discover them in such a compromising situation--it would scar them for life. She would wait for them to move to a different aisle before letting her libido have total control.

Unfortunately, Draco cared little for the psyches of the other two and would have simply smirked had they seen them. Knowing full well that they were walking closer and closer to he and Hermione, Draco did his best to get Hermione to make some sort of noise. He trailed kisses down her neck, her chest, her stomach, and back up. He felt her tense, but she made no response. It wasn't until he pushed two fingers inside her opening that she moaned. Draco smirked. There was no way that they didn't hear that.

Ron's face colored. "Let's go back and check the lower levels. She may have just been too absorbed in something she was reading. You know how she gets."

"Sure, sure," Harry said amicably. If Ron wanted to pretend he didn't hear Hermione just moan, then fine.

* * *

Hermione whimpered in protest when Draco removed his fingers from inside her to lift her up against a bookshelf and wrap her legs around his waist; but before she could even utter his name, he sheathed himself in her with a grunt.

Their bodies rocked together with a synchronization that could only have been gained from practice, and he thrust in and out of Hermione with ease. She murmured his name, like a chant, making his movements harder and faster. Each time he re-entered her body, she gasped until, with one final thrust, she shuddered, climaxed and was still. He came seconds after and pulled out of her.

Their urgency abated and the once heated kissed returned to being slow and gentle. Their lips separated, but their foreheads touched, and neither one made an effort to return to the research. Hermione closed the gap between their mouths and gently snaked her right hand around his neck.

Amidst the quiet of the library, a strident crash erupted. "DAMN IT!" Ron let out a stream of curses. With a grimace, Hermione disentangled herself from Draco and with her back to him, quickly pulled on her dress. She turned to face him—perhaps for one last kiss?—but he had disappeared. It was with a small and secretive smile that Hermione removed her Disillusionment charm and took Medieval Dark Curses and Their Antidotes off the shelf and turned to the first page.

* * *

**End notes: Quite fun chapter, yes? :P Please, review! Goal: more reviews than the last chapter please! If that happens, I'll update again for sure before I start school again.  
**

**And, once again, I am SO sorry for the hiatus. I will not make you wait that long for a chapter again.**


	70. Hermione's Wedding

**AN: Well, I can't say I'm surprised about the total lack of reviews for the last chapter. (Except for my amazingly loyal ff-net friends!) It's my own fault for waiting such a long time. I can only hope that more reviewers will slowly trickle back and comment again. **

**In the meantime…here's another chapter. I wrote it after the English CST. (Yes, now you know what state I live in. Stalkers! :P)**

**

* * *

**

The words were right on my tongue. I almost had them out. I was infinitely close to uttering the words that I only ever dared to think, never to speak.

"I…"

She looked up at me, a picture of hope. It was almost as if she could sense what I was going to say. And it was right then that my courage left me. I couldn't do it; I couldn't do this to her on her wedding day.

"I think you look stunning."

The hopeful glow that just seconds before shone on her delicate face faded. Her lips curved slightly downward, and her eyebrows drew together. I loathed that I was the cause for the frown on her face on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Gently, I smoothed the small crease between her eyebrows. At the familiar gesture, her lips formed a miniature smile. I couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty; I smiled too. But I couldn't stay there with her; it was time for me to make my exit. I lifted her veil and kissed her softly on the corner of her upturned mouth.

"Go make Weasley the luckiest man alive."

The beginnings of tears shimmered in her eyes, and yet even in her sorrow, she remained angelic in her beauty.

"Won't you stay?" The sadness in her voice was an arrow straight to my heart. I couldn't believe that I was hurting her of all people. Her, the one that I treasure the most.

I hesitated, entertaining the notion for a hair's breadth. _It'd kill me to watch you up there, exchanging vows with anyone other than me._

"I can't." The tears spilled down her cheeks, but she nodded. She understood why I couldn't bear to remain.

I thumbed away her tears, only to be rewarded with a more constant wave of them. "Please, don't cry," I whispered. "You know I can't handle seeing you cry."

Suddenly, the music started. I cursed it for ruining what would be my last moment with Hermione Granger.

"I believe that's your cue." I forced a smile across my face for her sake. "Don't let me keep you." I kissed her once more and she threw her arms around me.

For the second time today, the words were right on my tongue.

For the second time today, I almost said it.

For the second time today, I lost my courage.

For the second time today, **I failed.**

With alarming clarity, I remembered what my mother once told me. _"If you love someone, Draco, you must tell them right then. If not…then the moment will just pass you by." _

My traitorous mouth started to for the words for the third time, but again, they didn't come out. "I have to go." Her arms immediately fell to her sides and the warmth of her touch evaporated. Reluctantly, I turned and left before I could do anything I would regret. With my back to her, I said the words that I'd been longing to say to her face but couldn't.

"I love you, Hermione."

But it didn't matter now; the moment had passed me by once again.

A soft voice stopped me in my tracks. "I love you too." I turned back around and saw Hermione, just as I had left her. She still hadn't gone in. Tears were streaming down her face. So she had heard me. I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to close the distance between us and kiss her until we both needed air.

I wanted to have her call off the wedding and marry me instead.

I wanted her to walk out with me, no second thoughts or backward glances.

I wanted **the impossible.**

But I couldn't have any of that. It was much too late. I smiled a bitter smile, cursing my idiocy. If I hadn't waited, had I told her five years ago, would she be walking down the aisle towards me instead? Now I'd never know.

With a regretful sigh, I blew her a kiss and left. Only when I left the building was it safe for me to mourn what could've been.

* * *

**End notes: Short, bitter, and yet sweet. The quote from Draco's mother was taken from the movie, **_**My Best Friend's Wedding**_**. The rest is solely mine.**

**Please review! All will be greatly appreciated.**


	71. Sensory Perception: First Year

**AN: Um, sorry for the wait! I'm out of school for summer break and it's been a very eventful one so far! **

**Please, please review. I know I've been terrible at updating but that will change. See, I actually have the next few chapters written. It's just a matter of typing them.**

**

* * *

**

There was just something about Draco Malfoy that captured all of Hermione's senses. His mere essence had the power to ensnare her and awaken powerful feelings in her. Feelings which existed in the depths of her heart; ones that she hadn't even known were possible.

**HEAR—First Year**

It started quite early on, probably during her first year at Hogwarts. From the start (or at least before the troll incident), Hermione had no friends. She wasn't a social pariah by her own volition; it was just that people didn't know what to make of the fact that she felt much more at ease with her nose buried in a schoolbook. Her classmates teased her, called her names, and whispered about her in their small coteries. Even at the tender age of eleven, Hermione was used to this treatment and had learned to take it in stride—somewhat. Optimistically, foolishly, and idealistically, she had hoped that things would be different at a school who's mere existence proved that anything was possible, but in that first month, she learned not to expect any different than what she'd experienced before. She gathered that she would feel nothing but loneliness during her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sadness of that prospect took over and she lost the hopeful glow of excitement that she had once possessed. So, when the second week of October found her alone in the library, nobody was more surprised that she to hear someone speak to her.

"May I join you?" Hermione looked up from her book in surprise and saw a boy about her same age with alabaster skin, shockingly blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. She looked at the table behind her—convinced that he was addressing someone else—but the other tables were all vacant.

"Um, sure. Go ahead."

The boy pulled out a chair and sat directly across from her. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and I am from Slytherin." He extended a pale hand and Hermione took it with a soft smile.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

Silence fell upon the table and Hermione nervously twirled a curl around her finger. She had never been good at small talk due to her lack of a social life.

"So…what brings you to my corner of the library?" she ventured. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she winced at how stupid they sounded. Apparently, Draco didn't share her opinion, for he smiled.

"I need to get away from my housemates so I said that I was going to the Owlery."

Hermione looked confused. "Then why are you here?"

"Easy. They'd never check the library for me. They think that only losers and Hufflepuffs hang out here." He backtracked slightly. "That's not what I think though. In my opinion, the library is a type of sanctuary for me." Draco flushed, he'd never said that out loud before. Would she think him a complete bookworm for admitting that? In disbelief, Draco watched as her brown eyes began to sparkle.

"Really? It's the same for me! I mean, sometimes I come here even when I've already completed all of my assignments. I know it makes me come off as odd, and that's probably why nobody wants to be my friend; but I can't help it. I feel…at home near books."

She said this all quite breathlessly, she didn't think that it was possible for someone to consider the library a haven…besides her, of course. Then her words caught up to her. Hermione was in the unfortunate habit of rambling when she was nervous or excited—and at the moment; she was both and could not control what came out of her mouth. She was immensely embarrassed and was in shock that she had admitted to being friendless.

Her cheeks turned red and she hastily flipped a page in Hogwarts, a History, trying desperately to cover her humiliation. She started at the words so hard that they started to blur together. Her once chance at making a friend, and she probably just scared him away!

She moved to turn to the next page when a hand covered hers. "I'll be your friend." Hermione stared up at the boy in astonishment. After all that she had foolishly let slip, he was still willing to talk to her and even befriend her?

"Really?"

He smiled. "Of course. I've never been friends with someone from a different house before. And you seem okay, even though you are a Gryffindor." His smile turned to a playful smirk as he spoke those last words and Hermione giggled. Who knew that **hearing** four simple sentences spoken by an eleven year old boy could make her so deliriously happy?

* * *

**End notes: So, this is only the first in a five part series. (Excuse the shortness—each new chapter is longer than its predecessor!) Please review! I have the next three already written! Reviews will only motivate me to type faster! :D **

**The first person to guess the next sense featured will get a cameo in the next chapter! I'll notify you if you're the winner. : )  
**


	72. Sensory Perception: Second Year

**AN: You guys were so much nicer than I had any right to expect. Thanks for the reviews! Please, keep it up. They really made me smile. **

_**Congrats to the winner of the first cameo contest: **__**AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer. She was the first to correctly guess sight as the next sense! : ) Good job! And thank you to everyone else who participated!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SIGHT—Second Year**

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how it's looked at, the troll incident did occur. After which, Hermione gained several new friends, but as a result, lost her first. Had she known at the time that gaining friends within her house would lose her Draco, would she have still made the same choice? Most likely. It just would not bode well for either of them to be seen with the other. Their other friends wouldn't approve. So it was a mutual decision.

It was a beautiful day and the weather was sunny and clear. It was just right for the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game to take place in half an hour. Hermione, never having been an avid fan of Quidditch like the rest of her friends, chose to spend her day in the library researching possible answers to what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets could be. The trio's lead on Malfoy failed (as Hermione figured it would), ergo, she turned to the library for more concrete answers.

Due to the approaching game, the room was completely free of students, save for Mae Whittaker, a petite first year Slytherin with long red hair and freckles that Hermione had tutored before. As far as Hermione was concerned, that was perfect: a mostly empty library was much more conducive to extensive research than a bustling one. A voice brought her abruptly out of her reverie.

"May I join you?" A sense of déjà vu overtook Hermione when she looked up to see Malfoy. He hadn't changed much since last year. If anything, his eyes had gotten darker and more alluring.

"Um, sure, go ahead."

He pulled up a chair and sat across from her. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, how have you been?" His pouty lips curved upward in an almost smile.

"I've been well, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house. What brings you to my corner of the library?" She flashed a smile at him, showing that he wasn't the only one with a memory of their first meeting.

"I've come to escape the Quidditch game. I'd rather not watch the entire school cheer on the Boy-Who-Lived." His voice rang of bitterness and a sly smile crept onto Hermione's face.

"Aha, jealous, are we? Green, though it may be your house color, does not become you."

He scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous! I would never be jealous of Scarface."

Hermione was not convinced and turned back to the passage in the book she was reading. Draco watched her for a moment, completely enthralled. It was fascinating for him to see anyone get so quickly absorbed into a book. It was almost as if she had forgotten he was there. Surprisingly, that didn't bother him; he could have watched her all day.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped. With an unbelievable speed, she snatched a quill from in front of her and scribbled something in the margin of the page. Draco mocked her dramatic gasp and she glanced up at him in amusement.

"Yes?"

"You wrote in a book that was not yours to write in! How dare you defile a school library book!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shush you, if Pince hears you say that, she'll have my head. All joking aside though, this is not the time for making fun of me." She paused, "I need you to go get a hand mirror."

"Oh, sure; let me just pull one out of my pocket."

"Draco," Hermione was absolutely deadpan, "I'm serious. Please, just go. I have one, but you need to get one for yourself and come back."

He sighed reluctantly, knowing that she wouldn't divulge any information until he complied with her strange request. "Promise to tell me why when I get back?"

"Yes, yes, now go! Please, hurry!" The urgency in her voice was enough to make him rush out of the library faster than he would have thought possible. Once he was gone, Hermione rummaged in her bag for her mirror. When she found it, she stood up and made her way to the door using the mirror to see where she was walking. On her way to the door, Hermione warned Mae of the possible danger. The first year's hazel eyes widened in fear and her pale complexion got several shades whiter. Without a word, she quickly scurried out of the room and left her books behind.

Hermione was almost at the door when Draco came stumbling in through the entrance, completely out of breath. She looked up from the mirror and took one glance at his tousled hair and pink cheeks; that was all it took for her to start laughing. Her laughter helped to mask the confusion in her mind at the fact that the **sight **of him made her heart flutter wildly. She looked back at the mirror to hide her blush and saw a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. The scream never left her mouth—it simply stayed frozen on her petrified face.

* * *

**End notes: I really, really liked that chapter. I love how it tied in with everything. Didn't you? : )**

**Okay, so the first two senses have been hearing and sight. Any guesses for the next one? Again, the winner (i.e. the first one to guess correctly) will get a cameo in the next chapter. Send your answer in a review and I will inform you if you won! **

**_Ready...Set...GUESS! : )_  
**


	73. Sensory Perception: Third Year

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter as much as you've liked the previous two! **

_**Congrats to the winner of the second cameo contest! **__**ObsessionsGoTooFar was the first to correctly guess touch as the next sense! : ) Nice job!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TOUCH—Third Year**

Second year had had a semi-happy ending. All those who had been petrified were awakened, Voldemort was temporarily vanquished, and the trio plus Ginny remained, for the most part, physically unscathed. The fact that finals were canceled, however, sent Hermione into a state of annoyance. All that studying time and nothing to show for it!

Her summer began on that unhappy note with a dash of confusion. Before the Basilisk had petrified her, she remembered seeing Malfoy and having her heart skip a beat. Why was that? She hadn't ever truly been friends with him, so what was the explanation for that sensation? But, all thoughts of Draco Malfoy flew out of her mind when her parents announced that they were taking a summer trip to France. Hurriedly, she jotted a letter to Ron and without further ado, began packing. It wasn't until school started that her emotional turmoil over a certain Slytherin returned.

Despite his spiteful remarks toward her friends that burned her ears and hurtful actions (especially during that fateful Quidditch game) that were painful for her to see, Hermione still smiled at the sound of Malfoy's voice and felt her heart speed up at the sight of him. That year though, he never seemed to run into her alone; therefore, he was consistently the malevolent third year Gryffindor-hating Slytherin. She never felt bad about the mild insults they exchanged, for deep down, she knew that they were harmless—he didn't mean them, and neither did she. It wasn't until Buckbeak's execution that she truly lost her temper with him.

The whole event was an out-of-body experience. The smug, condescending remarks aimed at Hagrid and Buckbeak, the sudden surge of anger she felt at hearing them, and then the slap. Oh, the slap! Hermione had put all of her force and disappointment, and especially her confusion behind it. As a result, her hand stung as if a Basilisk had bitten her. She couldn't even imagine how badly his face was hurting…or his pride. Although, that much he deserved, she reasoned to herself.

As soon as her hand lowered she looked at his face; both of his cheeks were red. His left from her slap, his right from anger? Shock? Embarrassment? Instantly, Hermione felt horrible. She tried to convey as much with her eyes, but he turned and retreated with Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels. Harry and Ron congratulated her on her brilliant hit, but Hermione could only fake a smile. She felt absolutely numb. The first time she had reached out to touch him and it was a slap. If he never spoke a kind word to her again, she wouldn't be surprised.

Leaving the boys behind with the excuse of studying for exams, Hermione trudged to the library. When she got to her usual corner, she found that the table was taken by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He was sitting across from where she would have sat, with his feet propped up on the table.

"May I join you?" She questioned meekly. Wordlessly, he gestured to her normal seat and she took it.

"What brings you to my corner of the library?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I came to apologize. I feel terrible about slapping you."

Draco saw that she was on the verge of tears and he grunted in response. "It's no big deal. I guess I deserved it anyway for being a huge prat."

Hermione was not convinced; he sensed this and continued, "Besides, it doesn't even hurt. See?" He touched his cheek, perhaps harder than necessary, and flinched. "No harm done." Draco's obvious show of pride made Hermione feel that much worse.

"Bollocks. Let me help," she said as she took a quill out of her bag. With skill far above a third year student, she then transfigured it into a bag of ice.

"I don't need ice," he protested, "I'm fine." Stubbornly, he batted her hands away when she tried to approach him with the ice. With a long suffering sigh, she set the ice down.

"At least let me see how 'fine' it is."

Grudgingly, he let her hand smooth over and cup his cheek. Her hand was soft and gentle. Unconsciously, Draco leaned into it and closed his eyes. If the fluttering that her heart did when she saw him could be measured, what she felt just by caressing his cheek would quite easily surpass it a thousand times over. They stayed like that for several seconds; maybe even several minutes. It could have even been hours for all either of them knew! At that moment, time was irrelevant. The only thing that Hermione was aware of was the smooth feel of his cheek and the butterflies in her stomach.

A small cough made them both jolt. They looked up, startled, and saw Alen Chandler, a fourth year Ravenclaw. She seemed slightly uncomfortable having interrupted what clearly was some kind of moment between the two. Her hazel eyes darted around behind her black-rimmed glasses—she was clearly looking for something else to focus on other than the surprising interlude. Alen pushed a strand of wispy black hair behind her ears and smiled tentatively.

"Hermione Granger?"

She nodded in acknowledgment.

"I've been asked to talk to you about starting a school paper. I'm looking for columnists and Professor McGonagall suggested you."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the prospect of writing in a school paper and she immediately began forming ideas in her mind. She glanced at Draco apologetically, but he simply looked amused.

"You should go; it seems like something you'd be good at. Go on, I'll catch you later."

Hermione grinned, gathered up her things and followed the Ravenclaw out of the library. Alen unhooked a pen from the neck of her shirt and took hold of the notebook charmed to constantly hover above her shoulder and began questioning Hermione, stopping only to write down her responses.

An hour later, when Hermione had parted ways with the eager Ravenclaw and gone down to dinner, she looked down at her still tingling hand. Throughout the interview with Alen, Draco was the only thing she could think about. Why did the simple act of **touching **him make her go haywire?

* * *

**End notes: Haha, poor Alen. She has noooo idea what she walked in on. :P**

**As you know, the first three senses have been hearing, sight, and touch. What are your guesses for the next one? Again, the winner (i.e. the first one to guess correctly) will get a cameo in the next chapter. Send your answer in a review and I will inform you if you won! **

**Additionally: if you're a female, you're TOTALLY going to want to win this one! I am completely serious. It's probably the best cameo part that you'll get from this set of chapters. If I were eligible to be in this contest, I would so want this one. ; ) It's ahh-mayy-zing!  
**

**Ready…Set…GUESS!**


	74. Sensory Perception: Fourth Year

**AN: I am 4/5 done with this section. I have to say, I'm going to be kind of sad to see this end.**

_**Thank you to Darling. Little. Writer. for reviewing and, consequently, winning this chapter's cameo! Congrats! : )**_

**PS: There is no mention of the Quidditch World Cup, the Tournament tasks, or Cedric's death. I didn't want to over-complicate this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**SMELL—Fourth Year**

With Sirius freed and her friendship with Draco still intact after the slap, Hermione started her summer with a smile on her face. Hopefully the summer and the upcoming school year would be relaxing and relatively chaos-free. But then again, Hogwarts was a magical school. To go a year without trouble would be too much to ask, as Hermione would soon discover.

In her opinion, the only thing more unbelievable than Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and his ridiculous spat with Ron was the Yule Ball. Hermione didn't understand how the professors could put them through torture such as that! It had been hard enough for Hermione to make friends, but now she had to get a date? _Merlin must hate me;_ she decided when Professor McGonagall made the announcement. She had no idea how on earth she was going to get a date. Hermione refused to go without one, and she refused to ask a guy herself. That was her pride talking, plain and simple. Sure, there was nothing wrong with going alone or with a guy friend, but as it was her first (and most likely last) dance, she wanted it to be special.

One early morning near the end of November found her in the library pondering her possible options for dates. She knew that Neville would ask her soon; he'd been hinting at it for ages. There was nothing wrong with Neville; he was a perfectly nice guy and a good friend. It was more of the fact that Hermione couldn't picture herself feeling like it was a date if she went with him. The nerves about picking just the right dress, the anxious feeling while getting ready, the butterflies in her stomach at the first sight of him, the rosy blush at his compliments to her attire…and the enchanted feeling as they danced the night away. In other words: the ideal date. There was only one guy that she could picture having that with, and unfortunately, that one guy would never ask her.

"May I join you?"

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, _Hermione thought ruefully as she smiled brightly up at her favorite Slytherin. "Do you even have to ask anymore?"

"No," he smirked, "but why break tradition?"

"Good point. So, to keep with tradition, what brings you to my corner of the library?"

"I need to get away from Pansy, she's obsessing over this inane ball and I am completely sick of it."

"You asked Pansy?" Hermione's heart fell slightly and she berated herself for it. She knew he wasn't going to ask her. But it still did hurt to hear that he was going with someone else.

Draco's face was a strange mixture of shock and revulsion before it morphed into amusement. "Gods no! Are you out of your mind? She was hoping I would ask her, but you don't understand how dreadfully obnoxious she is. I wouldn't ask her if she was the last female on the planet."

She smiled with relief; maybe all hope wasn't lost. "So you don't have a date yet?"

He shook his head, "No, I do. I asked Jessica Young a week ago."

For an instant, disappointment flashed across Hermione's features, but before he could catch it, she masked it as confusion. He accepted her façade as legitimate and elaborated to ease her confusion.

"She's a fifth year Slythering; um, she has this remarkable shade of cherry red hair. She and her friends dyed it awhile back," he paused. "She's in Ancient Runes with you, isn't she?"

Hermione feigned realization. She had known who Jessica was from the start. "Oh! Right. I know who you're talking about now. She seems," she choked on her next words, "really nice."

It wasn't the fact that the words were a lie that gave Hermione trouble getting them out—because they weren't; Jessica truly did seem really nice. It was just that Draco had gotten a nice date who wasn't…well, her. Not that she had expected any different, but she would have much rather he escorted Pansy. At least then Hermione could be sure that he wouldn't get attached to her.

After a few moments of an odd silence, Draco spoke, "Who are you going with?"

"Nobody has asked me."

Draco began to try to comfort her, after all, the ball was still a month away, but a chorus of giggles interrupted him, followed quickly by an angry outburst from Hermione.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Those fangirls of Krum's need to—"

A tap on the shoulder quickly diffused Hermione's rage. She turned to see who required her attention and drew in a sharp breath. "Viktor Krum?"

"Can I talk vith you for a minute?" He gestured to the end of the aisle, away from where she and Draco were sitting.

"Sure," she stood and followed him to a spot a couple of meters away. Draco watched with unease. He couldn't hear what was being said and he didn't like that one bit. He saw Hermione blush and he saw Krum kiss her hand—increasing her blush—before walking away. An odd emotion bubbled up in his stomach, but he ignored it.

Hermione came back to the table with a radiant smile that lit up her whole face. "I'm going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum!" The feeling bubbled in his stomach again and he chose, once again, to not acknowledge it.

Draco forced a smile, "I can't wait to see Weasley's reaction."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The ball was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Hermione was having a blast, despite the earlier fight with Ron. Instead of retreating in tears to her room, she fixed her makeup and went right back into the transformed Great Hall. Viktor was such a gentleman and Hermione was glad that she went with him, no matter what Ron said! She felt more like it was a date than had she gone with Neville (who at the moment was happily dancing with Ginny).

Hermione scanned the dance floor and saw Draco dancing with Jessica. She looked absolutely stunning in a deep green, knee length dress. A rather large pang of jealousy ran through her at the sight of them together. His hand rested on her waist and her 5'6'' frame was the perfect height to lay her head against his chest as they danced. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously enjoying herself. Tears burned in Hermione's eyes and she focused her attention on finding a table and waiting for her date to return with drinks.

The Weird Sisters seamlessly segued to another slow ballad and Hermione craned her neck to see if she could spot Viktor; this was one of her favorite songs by them and she didn't want to spend it on the sidelines.

"May I join you?" A familiar voice disrupted her search. She looked up to find Malfoy looking painfully handsome in expensive black dress robes. Hermione nodded and he sat beside her.

"Are you looking for your date?"

"Yes, have you seen him?" Malfoy gestured to the dance floor where Viktor was currently dancing with Jessica. Hermione laughed dryly. "Wonderful. I can't even get a date to stay with me for a whole night."

"You do realize that it's Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch icon, right? Did you really think that you could keep him to yourself?"

Hermione didn't answer and he took her stony silence as a yes.

"Well, I'm sorry then."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

He gave her his trademark smirk. "Actually, it kind of is. I could tell that Jess wanted to dance with him so I told her to go steal him from you for awhile."

Hermione looked scandalized. "What the hell, Malfoy! Why would you do that?"

"So you would dance with me," he held a hand out to her. With a shy smile and no second thoughts, she took it and he led her onto the dance floor. He held her close and they swayed to the beat.

"Have I told you yet that you look beautiful tonight?" She glanced down at her slim-fitting, floor length, periwinkle dress and blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you for dancing with me," he pulled her closer and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Nothing had ever smelled more appealing to her. They danced for two additional songs before Viktor tapped Draco on the shoulder to cut in. After politely bowing to Hermione, Draco returned to his date. Over Viktor's shoulder, Hermione watched Jessica take his hand and lead him to the drinks table.

Later that night, around midnight, the ball ended and Viktor bid her adieu with a kiss on the hand outside the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, dove into her bed with a delighted peal of laughter and buried her face into her pillow. She inhaled deeply and could still **smell** the enticing aroma that had wafted in and out of her nose and her mind since she had danced with Draco. It was with a cheesy grin and a high from the magical evening that Hermione fell asleep that night.

* * *

**End notes: Please review! I wasn't sure if there was even going to be a cameo contest for this. I mean, everyone knows what the next sense is… And, I'm still not sure if there will be. The next chapter doesn't exactly work for a random character to be popping in. (You'll see what I mean.) **

**Anyway, please review! Ooh! I know. Because everyone knows the next sense, send a review with what you think my favorite color is. : ) Ha! Whoever gets it will get a cameo. : D (Erica, you already know, so you're going to have to guess my third-favorite color.)**


	75. Sensory Perception: Fifth Year

**AN: Would it make you feel better if I told you that I feel AWFUL for taking this long? Whenever I found free time (and let me tell you, it has been very hard to come by!) I was never motivated or I was just tired as hell. So, I am very, very sorry. Please accept this chapter as my apology. It's a cute one! I promise. : ) **

_**Thank you to Ducky, who won the cameo contest/whatever it was that I did this time! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**TASTE—Fifth Year**

With the castle in a constant state of mourning after Cedric's passing, the library became even more of a haven to Hermione than it was on a normal, day-to-day, basis. Needless to say, when the last day of term came, Hermione welcomed it with the excitement that a child would wake up with on Christmas morning. And indeed, her summer passed calmly and quietly with little sadness, and naturally, lots of reading. The only thing that would seem unnatural about the summer before Hermione's fifth year was the amount of time she spent idly. It was common for her parents to find her just lying around with a smile on her face and no book in her hand. Suffice to say, she was thinking about the Yule Ball and her few dances with Draco. The rest of that night was eclipsed behind that single memory.

She spent the first half of her summer trying to rationalize it and pass her emotions off as giddiness from the dance, and the remaining portion of it was spent accepting the fact that she was, in fact, slightly infatuated with Draco Malfoy: her first real friend at Hogwarts, but for appearances' sake, her "enemy". It was the first time that Hermione could remember having knowledge, and not knowing exactly what to do with it. There were no tests to apply it to, nor any essays to analyze it in. Faced with this unusual predicament, Hermione started her fifth year in a state of uncertainty and—dare she think it?—longing.

As a fifth year prefect, Hermione was required to patrol the hallways as per the schedule created by the head students. Unfortunately for her, that was not always time well spent. Most nights, she spent patrolling the halls after curfew Hermione found her thoughts, as school-oriented as they always started out, ending up focusing largely on Draco. A month after term began, the patrol schedule changed and instead of patrolling alone, she was paired with a fifth year Hufflepuff named Leila Smithfire. Hermione looked forward to the companionship in the hopes that idle chatter would distract her from additional, Draco-dwelling thoughts.

Leila Smithfire was quite pretty in a very classic way with a petite figure and straight mahogany hair that fell down about mid-back. The beginning of their first patrol together started very amiably, for Hermione found that the two of them had much in common: they both enjoyed to read and study, and consequently had phenomenal grades. Though where Hermione was more apt to spend time in the library, Leila admitted to being a Quidditch fanatic. She tried out for the house team and was made a reserve Chaser. As interested in the conversation as Hermione found herself, she could not help but have the back corner of her mind be somewhere else—more specifically, in Draco's arms at the Yule Ball.

"Okay, I give up," Leila declared suddenly, mid-conversation, causing Hermione to to taken aback and, consequently, stumble. "Where have you gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you just thinking about? A boy, perhaps?" Hermione gave no verbal response, but instead, blushed.

Leila's green eyes widened in shock and she pushed her bangs out of her face. "I was right," she crowed. "I can recognize that look anywhere! You were in your own world with someone special."

Hermione's face was ablaze; she was flabbergasted that a perfect stranger was able to read her so easily. "I don't know what to do about him."

Leila smirked and Hermione flushed even more. "I won't ask who it is you're thinking about, but I will give you my two cents. You need to be impulsive and tell him up front that you fancy him. That's a big thing to lay on someone, so you have two choices from there. You can either snog him senseless, or you can wait for his reaction and give him time to process your feelings."

The next words were spoken barely above a whisper, "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Her companion smiled softly. "I won't lie, it will hurt like hell and to top it off, you'll be embarrassed too, but at least you'll know and you won't be in the dark anymore. You won't ever know until you say it."

Hermione remained silent.

"I have one more thing to tell you. Go to a place where you can be completely alone with your thoughts and make a list of pros and cons for telling this mystery guy. When you're done with the list, you'll know what you want to do."

Leila looked at her watch, "Patrols are over, and I am craving food, so I will leave you to your thoughts. I wish you luck and courage, Hermione. Tell me how it goes at patrols tomorrow." With that, she was off towards the Great Hall and Hermione was once again, alone with her thoughts. Automatically, her feet started to move and in a short time, she found herself in front of her normal table at the library.

She emptied her bag on the table, searching for a quill and parchment to write down the pros and cons of Leila's advice. An hour later and all Hermione had to show for her efforts was a small list of three pros and two cons. The odds weren't as in Hermione's favor as she had hoped for, and now, she was stuck. With a cry of frustration, she took the parchment, balled it up and threw it across the room.

"May I join you?" Hermione let out a small scream of surprise; after the conversation she had had with Leila, and subsequently, the mental one with herself she had been wrestling with for the past hour, she was more on edge than usual.

She put a hand to her rapidly beating heart, "Take a seat," she gestured to the only other chair at the table, and with a casual smirk, he sat down and helped himself to one of the many books in front of her. If possible, her heart rate quickened at the brush of his hand against hers.

"So what brings you to my corner of the library?" Though the words rang of dull repetition, Hermione couldn't help but smile as she said them. She felt like she was a timid first year all over again, only four years later, it wasn't from shyness.

"Well, I kind of have this problem…there's this girl, and I think I fancy her. But I don't think she sees me that way." he trailed off uncertainly.

Hermione nervously curled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the books on the table, bracing herself for the name of the student that she would forever dislike. She had absolutely no hope that it was her. The only time they've ever been civil to each other was when they were alone, and that would hardly be anything to base a relationship on. And she slapped him, for Merlin's sake! What would he want with a girl who'd slapped him? "Who is she?" Hermione kept her eyes locked firmly on the books below her, refusing to let him see the sadness on her face when he named someone else.

"Hermione," he whispered, "it's you." She looked up, hardly daring to believe her ears.

The way Leila had put it; he had two choices from this point on. He could a) kiss her, or b) wait for her to process what he had just said. Draco chose choice b. He scanned her face, looking for a sign, good or bad; anything that would tell him how she felt. But the Gryffindor was frozen in her tracks. She had no idea how to react.

Hermione, sure to be top of the school in O.W.L.s this year, knew better than to second-guess herself on multiple choice questions; Draco, however must not have known, for Instead of waiting for her to say something and following through with choice b, he changed his answer to a, and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the mouth.

The instant their lips met, a rush of emotions and ecstasy greeted Hermione. Within that small area of contact, she could feel the friendship he had extended to her in their first year, the laughter he drew out of her their second year, the forgiveness he gave her in third year, and the security she felt in his arms just last year. Her mind reeled: who knew that the **taste** of one person's mouth could evoke such a multitude of emotions? Amidst the whirlwind of though flooding through her mind, one thing was perfectly clear to Hermione: she could not—no, she _would_ _not_ lose him.

Hermione removed her lips from Draco's and stood up, offering him her hand and without a moment of trepidation, he took it. With his fingers laced through hers, they walked out of the library and through the halls of Hogwarts, ready for the inevitable onslaught of protests concerning their unspoken, newly-formed, relationship. They both took comfort and strength in the presence of the other. Sensing her nervousness, Draco squeezed her hand lightly, letting her know he was there, and she smiled. He was by her side just as he had been from the very beginning, and she knew he always would be.

It had only taken five years for her to _**sense**_ it.

* * *

**AN2: END OF SENSORY PERCEPTION! I hope you liked this little series. **

**I love you all and I am sorry that I suck. Please, review! And have (even more!) patience with me. I will try to update very soon. I have a really cute idea for a holiday chapter. : )**

**PS: I started this on 12:55am (yes, you read that right, AM!) on December 20****th****, 2010. Yay for insomnia and self-inflicted guilt-trips! **


	76. Dance Classes: Monday and Tuesday

**AN: What can I say? Life has been crazy busy up until now. It was the last semester of my senior year and very, very hectic. But I graduated with flying colors! I was fourth in my class…with a tie for salutatorian. (So really, I call myself third. Haha.) I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. I really am. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. And I have a long summer, so that should mean much more regular updates! :) As always, thanks for your support!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the harsh light that met them had me groaning and closing my eyes again. I wish that I had never opened them to begin with. In fact, I wish I was still fast asleep in the dormitories. The lights in here were truly much too bright. If I had a Time Turner with me at the moment, I would waste no time in using it—safety precautions be damned. There are few things that I regret in life; however, signing up for this dance class, I know, is now at the top of that list. Right below being healthy. If I were sick, none of this would be a problem. But alas, I am healthy, in good shape, and more recently, sprawled gracelessly on the floor. Did I mention it's a hard floor? It isn't very comfortable. I suppose I should rewind a little bit. Yes, well, how far? I guess I'll just start at the beginning of what I like to call...the end of sanity.

_Begin flashback…_

_  
_

**MONDAY (10am) —Hermione**

It had been a normal day in Transfiguration until Professor McGonagall decided to announce the Yule Ball. Now, I knew it was coming; I had done my research on the Tri-Wizard Tournament and knew that a ball was one of the elements, but I didn't actually think that I'd be required to go. When McGonagall made the announcement, I listened attentively with the rest of the class, while at the same time my mind was in a happy state planning a night without any girls in the common room. McGonagall met my eyes and seemed to know exactly what I had been thinking for her next sentence brought me out of my imaginary bliss.

"I expect all students of age and above to attend. We are representing Hogwarts and I would hope that each and every one of you care enough about this establishment to want to present a united front of students to our sister and brother schools."

I seemed to be the only one to take that comment to heart because naturally, everyone else was quite eager to attend. Never mind that her remark was more than likely addressed solely to me. It looked as though I were the only one who dreaded the thought of parading about in uncomfortable robes in front of not just Hogwarts, but two other schools.

"However," she began again.

I internally groaned. Wasn't this bad enough? I don't think there is anything else she could possibly say to make this worse.

"For those of you less coordinated in the art of dance, see me after class and I will pair you with one of the students who has volunteered to assist in what I will call dance classes. They will start today and go through Friday of this week from 7-9pm. Then, Saturday of course, is the Yule Ball. Any questions?"

That wasn't as bad as it could have been. Maybe if I go quickly, I can choose who I want to help me and I won't be stuck with some rude prat like Malfoy. But the odds of that are infinitesimally low. Why on earth would he have volunteered to help anybody but himself? More importantly, even if he did, there's no way Professor McGonagall would do that to me.

_End flashback…_

**MONDAY (8pm) —Draco**

"Get off the ground Granger!" She glared at me with anger in her eyes and I smirked at her. I don't think she realizes that her anger and pain only bring me joy. All the better for me then, I suppose.

Salazar help me. I wish now that I had actually tried in Transfiguration instead of just messing around and making fun of Granger every time she answered something right. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to be forced to help a pathetic student learn to dance. But extra credit is extra credit, and apparently, I now need it.

"Were you even trying? That was the worst excuse for dancing that I have ever seen in my life." At this, she flushed.

"That's why I'm here," she hissed, "to get help from you. Must you make it impossible for me to work with you?"

I'd like to answer that with a resounding YES. Of course I must. This whole situation is her fault to begin with. It's her fault for answering so many questions right and being intelligent and therefore distracting me. If she wasn't so bloody smart, then maybe I would have spent less time paying attention to her and more to the old bag teaching the class.

The stupid Gryffindor seemed to gather a yes from my silence and she picked herself up and walked to the other side of the room, remembering to send another "ferocious" glare my way.

"I realize that you're book smart but I didn't think you lacked this much common sense. I can't help you dance if we're on opposite sides of the room."

It was quite humorous to see her stomp back to my side with her hands balled into fists at her side. If she wasn't so many social levels below me, I'd almost venture to call her cute. But, she, being of muggleborn descent, does not even appear on my radar as anything other than hideous. I should tell her so, but I don't really want her to slap me. We still have an hour of this torture before we're finished for the night.

"Though the fact is questionable, you are actually a girl," I started to speak, but she growled—actually growled!—at that. Did I hit a nerve? Good. But aside from her animal noise, she kept all of her other comments to herself. That's more restrain than I pegged her for having because I imagine she has a colorful vocabulary and I'm sure that in her mind it is all being released on me at this very moment. That's quite impressive actually. I've been baiting her all night and I haven't gotten one verbal insult from her. It seems like she's actually trying to learn to dance. I don't know why she bothers though, it's not like she'll actually get a date.

"And because you are a girl, you are going to be following the male. A true gentleman always leads. So now that in the first hour of this torture, I showed you the steps, you can try them in practice."

All anger vanished from her face and she turned a shade paler. "Practice?"

"Yes, practice," I said crossly. "Isn't that why you're here? Although if you'd prefer, I can just tell you everything and you can debut your dancing for the first time at the Yule Ball." She shook her head vigorously. "That's what I thought. Now I won't add music yet, I don't want to fry your little brain," she glared at me. What a shocker.

"Unless you want to be with me all night—and I wouldn't blame you if you did—I suggest you let go of your petty anger and just dance with me." I held out my hand expectantly and with much resentment, she took it.

"I will lead for tonight, so just remember your steps and follow my example."

For being stubborn and argumentative, Granger does know how to take direction. Granted, she screwed up many, many times even with looking at her feet every few seconds, but by the end she improved a tiny bit. All hope wasn't entirely lost. Unfortunately, I stopped paying attention to what I was doing and went on autopilot. My hand kind of went a little lower than it should have. I won't say where, but I will say that Hermione Granger has a nice bum.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy!"

"Trust me, I am! Like I'd want to touch anymore of your filth than I already have to."

She looked a little hurt at that, and I did feel a tiny bit bad, but not enough to take it back. I did mean it, I just didn't mean for her to take it seriously. It's not like I could tell her that she actually has a figure that even I can appreciate.

I stopped and took my hands back; it was finally nine o'clock. "That's all for tonight; I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

She nodded and walked out the door without a word to me. All in all, it was not a terrible night. It was a total waste of time, but it could have been worse.

__

**TUESDAY (7pm) —Hermione**

I walked into the room, readying myself for another two hours alone with Malfoy. It's not exactly the way I want to spend my weeknights. I can think of several other things I could be doing. I have three books I want to get through before the month is over, there are four essays due next month that I could be doing research for, and I could use even a bit more sleep. But, no, instead of doing something scholastically productive, I get to work on dancing. As if that weren't bad enough, I got stuck with Malfoy as my teacher. He doesn't need more of an ego than he already possesses.

He thinks that he is Merlin's gift to women and that he can just go feeling someone's bum whenever he likes. Well I have news for him—he can't! At least not mine anyway. That was uncalled for. I tried so hard that whole night to be civil and leave my insults and curse words to myself. In fact, I think I did pretty well. But then he had to go and do that. It took every bit of restraint I possessed to not slap him for that.

Ignoring that part, I think that the overall lesson went relatively well. I actually learned from him and though I am far from being a good dancer, I think with his help, I can actually become halfway decent when the ball comes around.

"Good evening," I said coolly to him. I was going to leave the bum-feeling incident behind me and start fresh for tonight. There is simply no use in being bitter over what happened yesterday. He looked surprised that I didn't mention in or chew him out for it. Good, I'm glad. My name is Hermione Granger and I am full of surprises! Take that.

He let a mask of indifference quickly cover his surprise and became quite the mature professional. I won't lie; the first two hours went quite well. He had us warm up with stretches and then I had to demonstrate what I remembered from yesterday before teaching me additional steps. He must think I'm a village idiot. How on earth could I forget the steps he taught me just yesterday?

After the review period, he switched it up. "Today, I will still lead, but this time, we'll dance with music. Focus on what I taught you today and yesterday. And try not to look at your feet as much. I daresay you won't want to be focusing on your feet at the dance."

I nodded at him and took his hand when he offered. I didn't want to waste energy fighting with him when I had to focus on dancing. It works out better for me that way. With my mind cleared, I can think about the steps and the world around me can fade to nothing.

"Are you still with me here?" I shake my head and come back to reality. He looked a little miffed at me. Oops. I think I just stopped in the middle of the song, thinking it was over.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted."

He scoffed. "It must be hard for you to think in my presence. I'm sure it takes all of your concentration."

"Excuse me?" I honestly do not know what he means by that. It can't be good and I know I'm going to regret asking for clarification.

"Like every other girl in this school, I'm sure you want nothing more than to undress me and have your filthy way with me. I know it's hard for you to focus on anything other than your growing desire for my body."

I was struck dumb. Completely and utterly speechless. Was he serious? I don't think it was a joke, I really don't. And that's the sad part. I won't say anything though. I wouldn't dream of giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he does have a chiseled face. One that definitely rivals Cedric Diggory's, I'll give him that much.

"Too bad someone in as low of a class as yourself would never have a chance with someone as well-bred and handsome as me."

I will hold my tongue.

I will not say anything at all.

I value my pride more than my desire to strangle/punch/kick/maim him.

I want to learn to dance.

I will take a deep breath.

I will hold my tongue.

"You know, with such a handsome face, it's a shame that you have a big, foul mouth that takes away from it whenever you open it."

That wasn't what I intended. I tried to hold my tongue, I really did. But in all honesty, I could have gone off on him and said much worse. What I just said could actually be construed as a compliment or an insult.

He seemed to be thinking on the same track that I was. "Was that a compliment or an insult, Granger?"

Is there any correct answer to this? I don't want to start a word war but I definitely do not want him to get any ideas about me. Or any ideas about what I think about him. "It's whatever you want it to be." There. I made it his problem. It is no longer on me to decide what that comment was.

"I see, so you fancy me then, don't you, Granger? You think I have a handsome face. How charming. Is it more handsome than say…Diggory's?" My mouth dropped open. How did he know? Was that just a stab in the dark or did I actually say that out loud when I compared him to Cedric?

His smirk widened.

Oh, great. What have I done?

* * *

**AN2: Sorry to cut it off, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with a monstrous chapter after almost six months of no updates. :) I didn't want this chapter to be as long as it could have been had I continued to the end. So this covered Monday/Tuesday, but the next chapter will be Wednesday/Thursday and then a third chapter Friday/Saturday if all goes as planned.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think of the plot. Berate me for taking a temporary hiatus. Be jealous that I'm done with high school. Just talk to me via review! :) :) I would love to hear from everyone again. I missed you guys!  
**

**The next chapter is almost done! I'll update soon. **


	77. Dance Classes: Wednesday and Thursday

**AN: The most I can say for myself is…at least it hasn't been a full year yet. I'm so sorry for the large gap. But my life has been a giant adjustment. I started university last August and I haven't had much time for writing since then.**

**However, I am hoping to get to at least chapter 90 this summer and finish this completely in the spring. Why? Well, for one, you've been waiting long enough. And two…I want to write a new story. However, the only way I'll let myself make another commitment is if I finish this one. **

**If you're still with me, thanks so much for your patience and understanding. I'll try not to let the gap get this large again. To refresh your memory on this little plot line, here's a three-sentence summary.**

**The Yule Ball is coming up and Hermione needs to learn how to dance. McGonagall assigns Draco to teach her the week before the ball. Let the fun begin!**

* * *

**WEDNESDAY (8:30pm) —Draco**

"As much as it pains me to say this, you are actually showing improvement. You aren't as much of a hopeless cause that I thought you'd be." It was true. I didn't really want to tell her that, but I didn't think I could keep it from her. I'm sure she figured it out on her own already anyway.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both, actually."

She smiled at me for that. I didn't see that one coming. I expected a sneer or an eye roll or…I don't know; just not a smile. That wasn't the effect that I wanted, so I backtracked. I couldn't have her getting the wrong idea.

"But it was really more of an insult." If anything, her smile got wider. Bugger. That isn't what I wanted either. I will never admit it to anyone, especially to her…but her smile is quite nice. It makes her look almost pretty.

"As a result of your unexpected growth in skill, I've decided to do something a little different than what I had planned originally. I'm going to see how you do on your own."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" The confusion on her face was evident and it made her more attractive. It's not a look often seen on Granger. It's probably more common on the Weasel. I doubt an hour goes by where he doesn't have a confused look on his face.

"This time, you're going to lead. It'll be with music, but I won't help you at all."

The confusion quickly morphed into something akin to worry. "Not at all?" She looked at me with some hope in her eyes that maybe I had been jesting.

"No, Granger, not at all." Her face paled. "However, I will play music while you lead so that you have a crutch of sorts to lean on. But don't get too dependent on it."

She nodded. I've noticed that she does that when she's focusing her mind on something. She'll stop giving verbal answers and rely solely on nonverbal communications to get her point across. She's done that to me several times so far…not that I pay attention to anything she says or does.

We stood there awkwardly until I cleared my throat. The color rushed back to her face when she realized that when I said leading, I really meant for her to lead. No, when I said for her to lead I meant for her to stand there and stare at me. Although, that option doesn't sound bad either.

She offered her hand to me and with a smirk, I took it. I could have sworn I saw more color go to her cheeks at my touch, but that could just be another lapse of sanity. It's not uncommon for me at this moment. Even my hands are lapsing in sanity, they're suddenly clammy and my heart is siding with them by skipping a beat when our hands touch. It must be pretty stuffy in this room for my body to react that way.

Her hands are soft and feminine. I don't know what I expected, really. Perhaps a little dusty and worn from always being in the library and reading old tomes that nobody really bothers with anymore.

With her delicate hands, she led me quite gracefully, around the room. She was by no means a professional and she couldn't pass for one, but it was leaps and bounds away from where we began on Monday. She wasn't awkward; she wasn't stepping on my feet or tripping all over hers. I had actually made a respectable dancer out of her. Good for me! If I had a free hand, I would have patted myself on the back. But it's a good thing I didn't because I suppose that would have looked rather peculiar.

Before I knew it, she took her hands away and looked at me unsurely. "Are we done? It's already quarter past nine."

Was it really that time already? That's odd; last I checked it was only half past eight. "Yeah, whatever," I muttered.

She walked out of the room at a considerably slower pace than the previous two nights. Before she was completely out the door she turned and smiled slightly in my direction. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

I suppose I should have had her lead earlier in the night because I can't really remember how she did during the last half an hour. In fact, I can't even remember if I said anything. The only thing that stuck with me after she left was the feel of her hands in mine. Maybe if she would have been in charge from the beginning my mind wouldn't be so curiously blank. I don't know what the reason could be. I didn't eat much for dinner. maybe that's it.

Hm, I wonder what type of soap she uses to keep her hands in such good condition. I lifted my hand and smelled where hers had been not more than a minute ago; mango and pomegranate. I have no real appetite for either fruit, but together they smell heavenly and make me wish I had one of each to eat right now. And those fruits mixed with the faint trace of musk from books, it smells like Hermione Granger. How interesting.

**THURSDAY (8pm) —Hermione**

I'm not sure when it happened, but somewhere between Monday night and tonight; this became less of a dreaded period of time and more of an anticipated one. I love learning and I've always wanted to dance. Yes, it is obnoxious that it's Malfoy teaching me, but I can't lie: he does know what he's doing. And if all the obnoxious comments he likes to throw at me are put aside, he can be somewhat pleasant…when he wants to be.

I can't fathom the levels of my improvement. I am already loads better at ballroom dancing than I ever thought I could be. Viktor is going to be so pleased. I still cannot even believe he asked me. ME. That's definitely an ego boost. It's much more appreciated than Ron acknowledging that I'm a girl. Really, Ronald? I wanted to slap him so hard. Even Malfoy noticed that I'm a girl. He tried to feel me up. Not that that was flattering in the least, but it was true. If he thought I was a guy, he wouldn't have done that? Right?

Well, not like it matters. I have never cared about what goes through Malfoy's head and I never care to. Speaking of him…he's trying to talk.

"…wearing a dress and heels."

What? What is he on about now?

"Granger? Are you even listening to me?"

"Pardon?"

He rolled his eyes at me. Prat.

"I said, will you transfigure your clothes into a dress and heels so you get practice in clothes similar to what you will be wearing at the ball?"

Oh. That's sensible. It doesn't make it any less of an awkward request. Nobody, not even Ginny has seen me dolled up yet. It seems odd that Malfoy is going to be the first one. Why does it even matter? I don't care what he thinks.

"Is it really necessary?"

He pauses. "No, but it might be helpful for you."

I was hoping he'd say something rude so I could just snap at him and say no. But, curse him, he was honest. And, I do think it will help me. On my best days I still have trouble walking gracefully in high shoes. So I suppose dancing will be even more of a challenge.

Without a word, I pull my wand out of my pocket and consider what to transfigure my clothes into. Before I even had time to question my decision, I waved my wand at myself and murmured the spell. When I was finished, I looked at my outfit and smiled. Perfect. It wasn't my dress, not by a long shot, but it was light and elegant. I twirled in it and had to stop myself from laughing. If only Ron could see me now!

It was a strapless pink chiffon dress with an empire waist. The dress fell to just below my knees and with it I wore cream-colored heels.

I looked at Malfoy again, waiting for the insults to fly, but they never came. He looked at me for an awkward amount of time and swallowed. Nervously? I think he likes my dress. Good. That means Viktor will like it and Ron will be furious and jealous.

Malfoy swallowed again before speaking. "I'm going to have you lead again this time."

Ha, challenge accepted.

"…however, this time there won't be music. You'll have to rely on the steps you already know."

He smirked, having regained his cool confidence after my wardrobe change.

I didn't let my nervous energy show. Instead of hesitating, I grabbed his hand and led him around the room as elegantly as I had been taught. It's weird how easy it was. After only a few days I knew not only my part, but I could lead as well. Obviously, it wasn't perfect, I stumbled a couple times, but it was a far cry from the uncoordinated Hermione Granger that started on Monday.

After what I thought was an acceptable amount of time—perhaps the length of three songs—I dropped his hands and stepped away from him.

"I really want to thank you, Malfoy." I said, calmly. "I know it's been tough to help me out considering how different we are, and I know that had you the choice, you would be working with someone else rather than with me, but I appreciate you sticking with me."

"Draco," he said suddenly.

I wanted to unleash some sarcasm on him. We'd been strangely civil and I felt like I owed him some snark. Just because that's how our relationship was. I wanted to say something along the lines of: 'Yes, that is your name. And my name is HerMYowNEE.' And I would take great care in emphasizing the syllables. But of course, that would undermine the low-insult ratio progress that we've made this week, so I opted for the polite option.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Draco."

Talk about coming out of left field. That was basically the last thing I expected to come from that. I felt my face turn a light shade of pink that matched my dress quite nicely. I seem to be blushing around him quite often lately; a little too often for my liking. Why would I be blushing? It was a compliment, really. We've been on an alternating surname/insult basis for years. It shows much progress to use proper names when addressing each other, I think. It is most definitely a step in the right direction—a show of respect. Maybe McGonagall wasn't experiencing a streak of sadism in her decision to put Draco and I together.

I've been silent too long and it is worrying him, I can tell. He's starting his nervous fidgeting thing. That bothers the bloody hell out of me when people fidget loudly, but he is a bit different. It's more restless shuffling than fidgeting. I can't help but find it a tad bit adorable.

"One condition," the moment he looked up at me, the fidgeting ceased.

"What would that be?" He ventured. It's funny how he seems almost nervous in asking. I wonder what he thinks my condition is. It isn't anything bad. I'm not going to ask him to go streaking at the next Quidditch game. …although I won't lie, that's a pretty genius idea. I highly doubt he'd be willing to do that, but I would certainly pay money to see him like that. Streaking that is, not naked. I wouldn't pay money to see him naked, which sounds inappropriate and wrong.

Again, too long of a silence. He must think that I'm counting to ten in my mind before answering him—as if I'm trying to play hard to get or something. No, I'm just distracted by picturing him naked…and by naked I mean streaking…during the next Quidditch game.

"Only if you call me Hermione." His face lightened and I could swear he seemed relieved. I really wish that I knew what he was thinking I would say.

"Is that all?"

I nodded, not sure of what else to say to that. "As I was saying, Draco, I truly am grateful that you..."

Why does Malfoy—I guess I should call him Draco now—keep moving closer to me?

He smells really nice. A mix of cinnamon and something else I can't describe.

I am now backed against a wall. Why isn't he stopping?

Is there something on my face? In my hair? What is he going to do?

I can feel his breath on my face. What is he doing?

Oh.

Oh.

…

…

…

…

…

Yes, so tonight I learned three things:

One: I can dance fairly well now.

Two: The part of my brain that focuses on my dancing skill clearly overpowers the logical part of my brain because after being thoroughly kissed, the stupidest thing to do is to flee. And that is exactly what I did.

Three: Draco Malfoy sure can kiss.

* * *

**AN2: I must say, leaving out fluff detail is very unlike me! I can't believe I did that. But some special moments can't be accurately described with words. I'm sure you lovely readers can fill in what happened!****And don't worry, there's more Draco/Hermione fun in the next/final chapter! That is if you review. ;)**

**Hermione's dress: www(dot)prlog(dot)org/10633473-tea-length-chiffon-pink-bridesmaid-dress(dot)jpg**

**Again, sorry for the wait. Please, please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	78. Dance Classes: Friday and Saturday

**AN: FAST UPDATE! WIN! This is the third and final part! I didn't intend it to read exactly as it does (It's hard to explain what I mean by that…) But, I hope you like it as much—hopefully more—than I do.**

* * *

**FRIDAY (8pm) —Draco**

It is getting late and she still hasn't shown up. I don't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. Or both. I don't know what overcame me last night. She was just so pretty in her dress and her dancing had improved so much, thanks to me. I don't know what came over me.

Pride at the fact that I created a decent dancer?

Lust at how she looked?

Envy that the Weasel would be the one to benefit from my work and be her date as she's dolled up in her finery?

Well, while I'm on that track, I may as well try to come up with something for the other deadly sins. Too bad I don't care that much. I can't really think beyond the simple truth of rejection. It's weird. I've never been on this side of the…aftermath of a kiss.

Is she mad at me? No, I think she would have slapped me if she had been truly mad.

Maybe she's embarrassed. Well, that doesn't make sense. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me. I was the one who kissed her. And she's not even pureblood. Not that that really matters anymore. She can almost dance as well as one, and she is certainly as smart as one.

Or maybe she liked it too much. Yes, that's why she's embarrassed. She already gave me a backhanded compliment/insult on my looks. Is that even relevant?

I want to see her again.

I feel like I need to see her again.

I would grab her shoulders and shake her and ask her what she meant by kissing back. And what she thinks about our kiss…about me. Ask her why she ran away.

But that would involve seeing her again. And I just don't know if I want to do that. I can't avoid seeing her tomorrow, but I think I can avoid seeing her tonight. I don't know why I'm even still here. I should just leave and go to my room. I can sulk or I can take out my confusion on Crabbe and Goyle.

It's less pathetic than what I'm doing now—waiting for answers that I don't need from a girl who will never show.

**FRIDAY (8pm/Same time) —Hermione **

I feel guilty. But I don't know what else to do. I couldn't risk going. I just couldn't. I don't know. I'm stuck. I'm outside the Room of Requirement—where we usually meet—kind of just sitting here. It makes no sense. I know he's in there and I know that he's probably absolutely furious with me. But I couldn't go. I can't go.

He stole my first kiss. I should be mad. I always thought that Ron was going to be my first kiss. Ha, I can just imagine the look on Ronald's face if I told him that Draco was my first kiss. And a damn good one at that.

Well to be honest, I doubt he's in there anyway. I'll bet he left after thirty minutes, realizing I wasn't going to come. Well, he was wrong. I'm here…I'm just not…_there._ I almost feel bad. He was a decent teacher and now I can dance. I won't embarrass myself tomorrow night and it's all thanks to him. We had a good thing going and then he had to go and ruin it by kissing me. I was almost at a grudging acceptance of civility. And now this.

This. What is _this_?

I should go find him and demand answers. But to what questions? I don't even care anymore. I learned how to dance. That was the goal and that should be the end of it. But it's not. For some reason, I feel like I should clear the air. Tell him that I'm not mad.

I don't even know if that's what he thinks.

I don't even care.

Unfortunately, that's not true. I do care. I've always cared what people think. One person is not going to break that annoying people-pleasing streak of mine.

With a resolve that comes from guilt and curiosity—I want to know what he thinks!—I go into the room.

And of course, we collide.

Do I ask him what he's thinking? No.

Do I apologize? No, but we seem to come to some sort of unspoken agreement of not talking about anything of real importance.

Is it incredibly awkward? Yes.

Do we kiss again? No. And that's for the best.

I gave him a small smile as I walked away and his mouth twitched upward, which I assume translated to a smile. For some reason, I felt better. With that we parted ways and I could breathe again. I'm still feeling confused and I have just as many unanswered questions as I did before I ran into him. But short of going back and confronting him for answers to questions I shouldn't be asking, there is no way for me to be truly in the know of this odd situation we somehow found ourselves in.

**SATURDAY (9pm)—Draco**

Pansy looked astounding in her dress. It was naturally, a dark green color that represented our house very well. I saw her in it and I told her she looked stunning, which, she did. However, when Hermione walked in, I froze. If I had thought she looked really good in her pink dress from two nights ago, she looked bloody gorgeous in this one. The dress was a light blue and strapless. I couldn't help but notice it emphasized her…features—and by features I mean chest, er, face—really well.

Pansy must have noticed I was gaping at someone other than herself, and she elbowed me roughly. Her elbow was soon followed by a spiteful hiss in my ear about how that girl in the blue dress (I don't think she knew that it was Hermione) should have bought a fancier gown to distract from her plain-Jane face. I silently disagreed. Her face was definitely not plain; I didn't know what Pansy was talking about. And the dress was fine too. It flattered her face and shapely figure quite nicely. Judging by the dropped jaws and wandering eyes of almost every other male in the vicinity, they agreed with me.

I looked around for the Weasel. I figured that his face would be absolutely priceless. But I saw him on the arm of one of the Patil sisters looking murderous. Strange. Why weren't they going together? It's obvious that the Weasel fancies her and she carries a torch for him due to some logical malfunction. If he wasn't Hermione's date, who was? The only one in the entrance to the Great Hall without a date was…Viktor Krum. No bloody way.

I saw Krum's face light up when he saw her and even more so when she approached him. He bowed slightly and kissed her hand. She laughed and took his arm. I couldn't decide who to be more envious of: Krum who got to dance with Hermione all night and had reason to look at her constantly; or Hermione who got to spend the evening with one of the most famous Quidditch players around. It was a draw.

I wonder if she saw me.

I also wonder why I care.

Then again, maybe I don't.

With a huff, I unceremoniously grabbed Pansy's arm and we made our way into the Great Hall. It was going to be a very long night.

**SATURDAY (11pm) —Hermione**

"Hermyown, you are a vunderful dancer," Viktor said loudly as he pulled out a chair for me at one of the various tables. I smiled sweetly at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. I couldn't help but mentally thank Draco; after all, it was because of him that I haven't made a fool of myself despite the fact that I skipped yesterday's practice.

Viktor didn't say anything else after that and instead went to go get drinks. He looked back at me before disappearing into the crowd and it was very clear that he was impressed with my ability to dance as elegantly and gracefully as anyone else. I looked over at a table across the way and met the eyes of Malfoy. He smirked at me and, like a little second year, I blushed heavily (adding to the flush already gracing my face) and cast my eyes downward. I gathered my wits and looked back up at him to mouth a "thank you" with a considerably less flushed face only to find that he had gotten up.

Without thinking twice about it, I followed him outside. I didn't know what was going to happen or be said, but I did it anyway. He kept walking until he got to where the patches of bushes ended. It was a known fact that those were being occupied as a snogging spot by more than one hormonal couple. Going beyond that point gave us privacy. For what? I don't know. I guess a civil conversation between he and I is a concept that nobody aside from the Headmaster would approve of or keep quiet about.

Draco did not say a word to me, nor I to him. We simply stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I apologized for skipping the lesson the other night. I didn't explain why I ran after he kissed me, nor did I explain why I kissed back. I didn't even ask him why he kissed me; I just apologized and he nodded. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure he understood everything I meant but didn't say.

He turned to leave—I guess that was all he thought needed to be said—but I stopped him. I called out for him to wait and grabbed his hand while wondering if the world has turned on its axis. It hasn't. And yet…it feels like it has.

His face showed no shock when I moved closer to him and his mouth was far from surprised to meet mine. If anything, he expected it. His lips pressed firmly to mine and my hands found their way to around his neck. I was pressed tightly against his body. Our moment lasted for longer than I had planned but it still didn't feel like nearly long enough.

I pulled away and whispered my thanks before going back to find Viktor before he realized I'd gone missing. I'm not sure what I thanked Draco for—my newly acquired dancing abilities, his compliments, his kisses that I've grown far too attached to, or perhaps all of the above.

I don't hope for anything else from Draco. In fact, I know that if I am ever to see him again while I'm with Harry and Ron, events will play out and insults will be thrown as though this never happened. He'll be Malfoy: the pureblooded git that (prior to this week) I've always known him to be. However, if we ever run into each other alone, to me, he'll be Draco.

Draco: the captor of my first and second kiss.

Draco: the one who taught me to dance.

* * *

**AN2: In a weird way that maybe only my mind can make sense of, this was a full circle ending! Or not. Either way, please review! **

Hermione's dress: www(dot)frenchnovelty(dot)com/mm5/graphics/17318-La-Femme-Prom-Dress-S12(dot)jpg

**This was hard to write because I have so many other ideas to finish off this story with thanks to this super awesome friend who helped me find a power outlet to finish/update this on from a closed outside restaurant at 11:33pm on a Friday night. Winning? Definitely!**

**Again, please review!**


End file.
